§ ‘Finding Myself In Your Eyes’ §
by kaminari-chan
Summary: “You’re Li Syaoran?”“So, what? Wait…don’t tell me that you’re a gay?”- Running away from Japan isn’t as easy as living with the most wanted bachelor in HK, especially if you're disguising as a man! ‘To fall...? Or not to fall...?’-that is the question.SS
1. Prologue

Kaminari-chan: Nihao! How are you? Here's another fanfic for you people! Hope you like this one though I hate to admit, but…** WHY HAVEN'T YOU SUBMITTED ANY REVIEWS ON MY STORIES? ***Puff…* *puff…* *puff…* is it really awful that you don't want to review it? *Sobs* *sobs* *sobs* aww… please submit your reviews. I really love to read your reviews! I really want to, ok? But **_no flames!_**   
  
  
**_Summary: _ For her, _'loving'_ and _'trusting'_ are the biggest mistakes she have done in the past. But for him, those were the things he needed unconsciously in his perfectly planned life. What if the two unexpectedly meet? Will they try to save each other or will they just make the situation worst? S+S, E+T, T+M**   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Speaking"   
_thinking_  
~~~flashback~~~   
*** - new scene   
**_"phone conversation" _**  
**_intercom _**  
(Translation or Author's note)   
  
_Note: some italics and bolds were used to stressed the words  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any other CLAMP members. I only own the plot and some characters that'll be in the following chapters. So don't sue me, I don't have any money for that! Domo arigatou!ü   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

*~= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =~*   
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Prologue

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ …Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes we will be landing Kai Tak International Airport. At the moment, please fasten your seatbelt for safety purposes. Thank you. _   
  
  
  
  
  
The sound from the speaker awoke her senses from deep stupor revealing a pair of exquisite emerald orbs, that's been hiding behind the thick spectacles, as it gleams at the ray of the sun. _Free at last! _ She thought, screaming her hearts out in excitement while she adjusts her seatbelt in proper position. _ In five minutes, my new life will begin… _she added whilst remembering the reason why she's here in the first place… 

  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Touya said angrily at his imouto while slamming the door.   
  
  
"What did I do now?" the 19-year-old lady innocently said, grabbing another batch of cookies as she tried to focus at her fuming brother.   
  
  
"Why did you punch Sieyo-Sensei at lunch? Of all people, why the Dean?"   
  
  
Here we go again… Sakura thought in a singsong manner, "I didn't punch him, I just knock-out the fly in his nose."   
  
  
"Yeah and you accidentally give a full force at the old man's face." The jet-black hair guy sarcastically added to Sakura's defense, "…and the reason?"   
  
  
"He touched me."   
  
  
**_"HE WHAT?!" _**   
  
  
"Are you deaf? I said… the jerk touched my rear." Sakura said, burrowing her eyebrows in the process.   
  
  
"Sakura, honey. We need to talk." Kinomoto Fujitaka, President of one of the top firms in Japan said worriedly to her daughter, interrupting the fighting siblings.   
  
  
"Dad, no." the black-haired guy insisted, looking intently at the eldest man in the room.   
  
  
"No, Touya. It must be done."   
  
  
"What must be done?" Sakura interject at the father-son conversation, somehow, she felt that it's very important for his father. "Is there something wrong, 'tousan?" following her brother as it take a seat beside their father.   
  
  
"Honey, I'm very sorry… but I think you need to be tied down."   
  
  
**_"What?!" _** feeling her heart thump faster than normal, "…you're joking, right?" switching her glance from her father, to his unnerved brother and back again to the deep brown pools.   
  
  
"I wish I am but…our company's going down and the only way to save it is to wed you off to the son of this tycoon." Seeing the flinch of the young lady, "…don't worry, you're in safe hands. We've become partners before."   
  
  
Sakura can't believe what her father was saying. It's been two years since her family opens this topic for her selfish reason. "But, I thought you understand? I thought we're not going to discuss this anymore?" she said coldly, not noticing the concerned looks of the two Kinomoto males as she recalled some experiences that changed her philosophies in life. Wincing on some scenes, Sakura opened again her mouth to protest but her brother beat her to it.   
  
  
"But, father. If that tycoon was your business partner before, why can't just that businessperson lend us some money so there's no wedding to be held? Besides, you two knew each other, so what's the problem with that?"   
  
  
"Touya, you don't understand. It's not proper to just lend some money to a company if you're in top of the business world. If you did that, might as well lend money to every corporation. So to make it formal and less intrigues, we arranged this marriage."   
  
  
Realizing that this is a battle she had lost long before she knew, she composed herself by closing her eyes and as it opens again, it only reveals a dull and unemotional emerald orbs. "I guess I don't have a say to this. Am I right?"   
  
  
"I'm really sorry, Sakura. But you're right."   
  
  
  
~~~End of flashback~~~ __

  
  
  
  
  
So without a second thought, Tomoyo, Touya and I decided that I should ran away from our home. Looking at the people below through the oval window as they become clearer and bigger. _ I know that I totally upset father, but I can't just agree to that idea. I can't see myself in the future to be with a total stranger. So now, I'll be living on my own...and maybe come back if the engagement will be cancelled… _Narrowing her eyes as she realized something _Hell! I didn't ask father what's the company's name… oh no! Maybe I-It's…_ Shutting her eyes tightly. _…Not again! Not him! _ Picturing an image she tried to forget for two years. **_  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for boarding Cathay Pacific flight DB 809. Welcome to Hong Kong, the fragrant harbor. Today is Sunday, eleven forty-five in the morning. Temperature is 22 ºC and the weather is a sunny one. Thank you and enjoy. _** _  
  
  
  
  
  
So, where is this place that Tomoyo and Eriol talks about? _ Sakura thought, scanning her organizer in her hand while she grabs her luggage on the other. "Let's see…"   
  
  
"New here, Sir?" an unfamiliar language surprised her for a while as she turned to the owner of the throaty voice.   
  
  
"Sh!" Sakura replied to the lady in her forties. In someway, she curved her lips slightly at the lady for not noticing her real gender. _Heck! _ She needed to change her real identity so that her father will have a hard time finding her. _ Thanks to Tomoyo's idea! _She silently thanked her best friend whom she left in Japan. "Qing wen, Empire Condominium zai na li?" (Excuse me, could you tell me where Empire Condominium is?) Adjusting her thick spectacles at her nose.   
  
  
"Cheng yi lu gong gong qi che dao tou xia. Dao er shi lu zai Des Voeux West Jie xia che." (Take the Number 1 bus and get off at the terminal. Then, transfer to Bus 20 and get off at Des Voeux West Street.) Smiling at the auburn-haired guy while taking a few steps at the airplane stairs, "It's easy to see for it's the tallest building in there."   
  
  
"Xiexie, wu an!" (Thank you and good day!) Sakura said as she also get off the plane. _Hong Kong, watch out! _ She eagerly asserts as the May breeze runs through her newly cropped, jaw-length auburn hair. She feels really refreshed at what Tomoyo had done in her hair, crying it for an hour as the raven-haired cut it, though. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"That idiot!" he yelled, turning off the speakerphone in the process. He has just had a half an hour conversed with his cousin in Japan and informed him that he'll now have a housemate. "I don't care if he's the four-eyed fiancée's cousin!" he added, grabbing his things before he enter the bathroom.   
  
  
Turning the shower knob, he slightly relaxed while water hit his muscular physique roughly. Every drop feels like a needle prick, giving its pressure to some sore muscles of his. And as he enjoys the foamy feel of the soap, his mind kept recalling the exchange of words earlier because ever since his cousin goes off to study in Japan, he's living their shared unit alone.   
  
  
In view of the fact that the Xianggang Daxue---an exclusive for male---is far from his home, the Boliao Zhou, he had demanded his mother to let him live alone, which the woman opposed. So to permit him, he bring Eriol with him since he's his classmate, assuring his mother that they'll be both safe all by themselves.   
  
  
But being Li Xiao Lang and Eriol Hiiragizawa---the former being one of the elite persons in China and the latter being the son of a CEO---the land owner insist that they should be given the first-class unit in the building, though he wouldn't bother if they're given a small one.   
  
  
"What's so important with this guy that I have to take care of him? Who does Eriol think he is? Making me a babysitter to a total loser." He angrily said to no one in particular, cursing his cousin---whom he called Idiot---every now and then.   
  
  
True, that he misses his sorry for a cousin, but it's not fair to give him a responsibility like that! "…And because of that, I have two problems to think! First, is my life and the other is the loser transfer student!" rinsing his self from the slippery feeling of the soap and the shampoo. Then a loud knock was heard from the outside, "And whoever that is, will be dead in a minute!"   
  
  
Snatching the towel in the process, "Wait, a sec!" he yelled, wrapping the cloth at his waist. He made a long stride in reaching the door in time. "Now, who the hell's bothering me at this time?!" bellowing at the visitor as he opened the front door.   
  
  
"Uum… Wei." (Hi.) A petite auburn-haired guy bowed in respect then looked up, staring hard at the amber eyes, "…Li Xiao Lang zai jia ma?" (Is Li Xiao Lang here?)   
  
  
"Wo shi Li." (I'm Li.) Syaoran replied to the guy in front of him. Somehow, he felt the stubbornness in the emerald pools. _ Is this the guy the idiot was talking about? _Scrutinizing the lithe form and smirking as it adjust its large eyeglasses in its small nose. _ So that's why four-eyes want me to baby-sit him. _   
  
  
"Wo shi Nakamura Shun. Jian dao ni hen gao xing!" (I'm Nakamura Shun. Nice to meet you!) Sakura said bringing her right hand to Syaoran. Sensing that the young man didn't exert an effort in shaking her hand, she brings it down at her side. "…I'm your new hou---"   
  
  
"---I know who you are! And if you want to be my housemate, you should follow the rules." The amber-eyed guy said in Japanese, as he walks his way at the counter where the kitchen and lounge was being separated, leaning his back to it, "First is I don't want people who are nosy, only wimpy girls do that!" making Sakura closed her knuckles,   
  
  
"Second, no girls allowed and no trespassing. Your room is in the right side, while mine is on the left one so there's no chance that you'll forget where your room is, because it is being divided with this long lobby…" moving his head towards the hall where it has a big glass window at the end.   
  
  
"… Kitchen is over here and the restroom is just beside It." pointing his thumb towards his back, "Lastly, as you've noticed we're going to share the bathroom, so I don't want it messy. You can use the tub but be sure to drain and clean it afterwards…understood?"   
  
  
"Y-Yes!" Sakura squeak, resulting Syaoran to stare at her big time! It never occurred to her that she'd be frightened to this young man. _ I thought I lost that feeling? _"Thank you, Li-san! I'm going now in my room." She bowed, regaining her masculine voice as she hurriedly gets in her new room. _ Whew! That was close! I hope he does not perceive anything or I'll be dead chicken! _ Imagining herself being strangled by Li-san when he found out that she's a girl all along. _ I must do my best to act. _ Closing her door at the same time.   
  
  
_Whit-whew! Eriol sure have a taste. _ Whistling as she scans her eyes before the blue room, she can't help but be awed at the things before her. She didn't imagine that her room will be as large as this one, _this sure is big, _ She said, gazing at the large glass door that's leading to the balcony as she lays her tired body and her bags on the soft twin-sized bed. _I'll just unpack my things later… _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean that she's gone?" Fujitaka bolt from the blue at the statement of his son, "Are you sure that she's not in her room? Maybe she's with Tomoyo? Tell me Touya that what you're saying from the start were all lies. Onegai?"   
  
  
The young man heave a sigh, he's somehow guilty for telling untruths story to the old man, but what will happen to Sakura if he let the marriage to be done? "I hope I am, father. But just as I've said earlier… I didn't find any Sakura in every place she used to hang out."   
  
  
Shocked at the revelation, he clasped his head with his hands and started to stare at his smiling daughter in the picture. "T-This c-can't b-be happening. What if she's been kidnapped? God Touya, I don't know what to do!"   
  
  
"Are you problematic that the other company will back-out if they knew that Sakura was lost?" crossing his arms in the process. Somehow, he needed to know if his father had become just like other businessmen who's only goal for life is to accumulate money. "With all due respect, Otousan."   
  
  
Fujitaka stare at his son, astounded, "What are you talking about? Is that why she's lost in the first place?" looking apprehensively at the black orbs, "If I've known earlier, I could have cancel the engagement. But I hope you both understand… I couldn't let this company to just be bankrupt, for this is the business Nadeshiko and I put together with our own hardships. That's why I'm fighting for this company. I don't want Nadeshiko's adversity to just go into such waste!" remembering his deceased wife. "It's not the money, Touya… it's about the only thing that your mother left us…"   
  
  
Tears starts to well up in his eyes as he continues, "True, that she has pictures and special memories with us, but it's different! I love your mother, that's why I can't live without her. _To hell with this company! _I can kill myself if I want to. But, your m-mother… Nadeshiko…. She wanted me to move on…" Heaving a deep sigh as he released all the feelings he kept inside, "And I can't! T-That's why I keep this company going on, for it gives me a feeling that your mother is still with us. Watching us…"   
  
  
_So, that's the true reason. _ Bowing his head in shame. He does feel what his father was feeling. _For I experienced it too... _ It's not so long ago since he lost someone he loved dearly. And he blames his self for what happened, until now. It is true that he's really scared of what his sister is doing in her life, but he's a hypocrite. For he too, became objective, thinking all this time that his father became greedy, to the point wherein he made his little sister as the payment.   
  
  
"I'm sorry father if I've accused you of something. I know it's really awful telling you all that lies…" Patting the shoulders of his crying father. "I didn't know the real story… t-that's why…" 

  
  
  
  
Should he tell the truth? 

  
  
  
  
"That's why, what?"   
  
  
_Maybe Sakura will forgive me to what I'm going to do… Imouto, gomen nasai… I know it'll hurt you… but, _ "That's why I've help Sakura escaped…"   
  
  
"Touya you didn---"   
  
  
"---But I did!" the young man remorsefully said, "And now, I don't know what's Sakura in to, right now."   
  
  
"D-Do you know where she is?"   
  
  
Touya shook his head, "I'm not really sure father, I just help her escaped from our security, but I overheard her on the phone last night with someone about going to China."   
  
  
"China?" The old man asked arranging his specs at the same time, "But what would an 19-year-old lady doing in China? She doesn't even know anyone there. Touya, I'm really scared of your sister's fate. China's a big country for a lady like her." Rubbing his temples and dialing some numbers on his cell phone, "Hello, Japanese Interpol? I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka, I'm asking for some of your agent to find my daughter… Hai, Kinomoto Sakura, and I think I know where she is but can you just come to my office so I can tell you the details and give out some things that might help you in finding her…" gazing at his son, "…Hai… Hai… Arigatou. I'll be waiting at the lobby. Ja."   
  
  
"I'm sorry, father" he said as his father pressed the end call button.   
  
  
"No, it's okay. I do understand your feelings," smiling at his guilty son, "… you're just being an over-protective brother. But I hope you trust me this time. It's really for the best, especially for your sister. She's been avoiding the topic, after t-that incident." Remembering an event concerning Sakura.   
  
  
"Don't worry father, I'll help you find her." 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Strong aroma filled Syaoran's senses, as he entered his dorm room, _Must be Nakamura-san, I didn't know he knows how to cook. Too bad I've eaten my dinner. _ He silently added.   
  
  
"Konbanwa, Li-san!" A tenor voice broke his fête, and there he saw the funny looking guy he ever met. _ Heck! _ He almost thought that this guy's not qualified in this exclusive school. _He almost looks like a girl! _ He screamed in his head as he observes the busy auburn-headed guy preparing the food for two.   
  
  
Sakura moves faster at her work when she felt the hard gaze of the young wolf on her at the counter. _He's suspicious of my actions _she thought while she prepares the table for two. Somehow, she decided that she needed to tell him the whole truth so that she can act freely when they're alone. But when she remembered that Syaoran despises female population---thanks to Eriol---she changed her mind in continuing her plan. _Besides, people here knew me as a guy… _she added.   
  
  
It is the truth, because after unpacking her things, which took her until five o'clock, she decided to go to the University by foot---which is not that far---and goes to the registrar's office to complete her requirements. It really shocked her for this is her first time again to blend with male population, and somehow, they looked at her strangely for her nerdy outfit. _The weirder, the better _She thought every now and then when people start to stare at her, especially after encountering with danger earlier.   
  
  
_So here I am, trying my power to be manly as I can be. _Placing the dish in the table. 

  
  
  
  
The incongruity! 

  
  
  
  
She promised herself not to clash again with opposite sex. Yet, _desperate time calls for desperate measures_---sounds cliché and still it's the reality. She has achieved in using the mask for two years but here she is, trying to break it with her tomfoolery herself. Even making her self one!   
  
  
"Konbanwa." Syaoran replied to her, she's really thankful that the young man knows how to speak Japanese, making her not to feel homesick.   
  
  
"…I tried to made some dinner. Care to join?"   
  
  
"I'm not hungry." He coldly answers the skinny guy.   
  
  
"Oh." _ Who does he think he is? _ She thought inside. She's trying to be polite in here, but _no! _ This stupid guy think she's happy to live with him…then, he's totally wrong! If not for Eriol, she's going to strangle this man to death. "It's alright, it's my fault anyways. I assumed that you still haven't eaten your dinner. Gomen, nasai." _Where did that come from? _She didn't mean to be nice! She should be hardheaded for she's speaking to a guy. 

  
  
  
  
Yeah! A guy! 

  
  
  
  
_Those pervert, liar, dirty bastards! _ She shouldn't be talking to him like that for he didn't deserve it! Every chap is her enemy! But on the other hand… she feels that this guy is different. _But I will not find it out! _ She thought stubbornly, _it isn't my business anyway. I'm just being a weedy girl, that's all! _ Trying to believe what she was saying as she collect her self in the process.   
  
  
Seeing mixed expression of the guy, "But if you don't mind, I would like to take a bite." The young wolf replied, making Sakura wide-eyed as he grabs the nearest chair before him. _ I think I should be friendly since he's living with me from now on. _ "Arigatou." He said as Sakura offered the food in front of him. "Dim sum?"   
  
  
"Hai. Hiiragizawa-san told me that you love dim sum, that's why I've cooked them. Besides, it's my way of thanking you for allowing me to be your housemate." Gritting her teeth for saying such sweet lines. Though she meant every word.   
  
  
Nodding his head whilst chewing the food, "I didn't allow you." Syaoran respond, "…it's more of, I don't have a choice. Four-eyed just told me an hour or so before you rang the doorbell."   
  
  
"Gomen nasai." God, she never imagine herself being a weakling again! _ Oh well, it's much better than having a husband. _   
  
  
"It's okay." Raising his eyebrow to Sakura as he saw her clouded appearance, "So what brings you here? Seems kind of rush, I might add… " Surprised at his self for being so talkative. He really doesn't socialize well to others, but somehow; he feels unperturbed talking to this emerald-eyed guy.   
  
  
Sakura sighed; _this guy sure doesn't want nosy people… _she thought sardonically, "Nothing, I just want to detach myself from family business." She said coolly while playing with her chopsticks, not daring to look at the young man.   
  
  
Shaking his head in understanding as Syaoran stood up, "Thanks for the treat." He uttered, walking his way to his room.   
  
  
"Umm, Li-san." Sakura called out to the young man, _this will be the last time that I'll asks a favor from a guy. _ "…Hiiragizawa-san told me that we have the same school and same level. W-Wou… W-Would you help me tomorrow in finding my classroom, and maybe tell me who's your captain in soccer?" arranging her glasses as she looked up to the chestnut-headed guy.   
  
  
"You want to try-out?" he asked, only to receive a slight nod from the geeky guy. _Is he sure? Man! He looks like a twig that if the ball runs over him, he might get smash. _"But the try-out was over last month, I don't think they'll let you in since they have completed the members already."   
  
  
"But I would like to try." She insisted, "I think they still have a room for one guy."   
  
  
Syaoran shakes his head in the process, _He's really determined about this. _ He thought, "What's your position?"   
  
  
"Forward." Making the young wolf raised its eyebrows.   
  
  
"Okay. What's your section?"   
  
  
"Four-one." fixing up her specs at the same time as she looks straight at the amber eyes.   
  
  
"Good, we have the same section. So I expect that by quarter to seven, you're ready to go." Crossing his arms whilst leaning at the wall, "Soccer is at five noon, don't worry I wont disappoint you in your try-out." Leaving Sakura wide-eyed.   
  
  
_Damn! That young man is the captain ball? _ Sakura thought for a second as she hears a loud bang behind the young wolf's door. _Hope I pass the trial… _getting up as she gather the dishes for she lose her appetite at her impending doom. _ But think about it, he really can be the captain. _ She considered, _ because with his well-toned muscles, dignified stance of six feet, and determined aura, he must have been telling the truth. _ The thought of this makes Sakura's cheeks flushed. She doesn't even remember looking at the young man that long for describing him like that. _Must be the jet-lagged. _   
  
  
After placing the plates in the cabinet, she started to walk at her room and upon reaching it; she gently closed the door and grabs her bag. _I miss them. _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
_What's happening to me? _ Syaoran asks right after he closed the door of his room. "Man! Eriol will laugh at me on how soft I am to his soon-to-be cousin-in-law!" Punching the door at one fell swoop. _But somehow, I feel strange about this guy… _Syaoran became wide-eyed; _I'm not thinking what I'm thinking! _ He stubbornly said closing his eyes in the process as he walks his way to his bed.   
  
  
Lying comfortably, he start to look at the painting at the wall, his favorite singer, _Angel… _he thought while smiling inwardly. It wasn't really her name, but it suits her well. It is true that he loathe women but something in this teenager's voice make's him feel…_relaxed? _

  
  
  
  
_No. _

  
  
  
  
For him, every time he hears the soft voice of this lady, he feels more secured and at peace. Funny thing to admit but… 

  
  
  
  
_It's true. _

  
  
  
  
He may be the heir of Li Corporation, the cold-hearted guy, the captain of football team and the master of martial arts, but that doesn't mean that he's not human. He also feels pain, sadness, remoteness and he also becomes tired. 

  
  
  
  
Exhausted to everyone's demand... 

  
  
  
  
That's why when he heard the angelic voice of this lady for the first time, he can't help but smile as he extraordinarily felt what he longs for, in all those years. He couldn't forget that night. 

  
  
  
  
That unforgettable night…

  
  
  
  
It was unexpected for his only purpose is to give Eriol an important parcel from the Li Corporation in which his mother strictly ordered. And honestly, he hesitated the idea for he really didn't want his sorry-for-a-cousin to bug him endlessly---though he missed him. So as he stays in Tomoeda for one day and one night, his cousin give him a short tour to the town and ending their day to a famous bar in the city. 

  
  
  
  
And there he saw her… 

  
  
  
  
The most beautiful creature he ever saw. It's amazing how an ethereal beauty end up in such place, but he's thankful for the opportunity Kami had given him. Her feature is so enthralling that he can't take his eyes off her… her deep striking eyes, long silky hair that sways gracefully every time her head moves, soft contours of her lovely face, and a cute dimple that slowly crept near her pink lips when she sings---all engraved in his mind. He was so occupied that he didn't even noticed Eriol was the pianist back then. But a tap to his back brought him to reality…to the Cheshire-cat grin of his so-called-best friend.   
  
  
And because of that, he promised to his self that he will not tell Eriol about it for he also remembered that four-eyed warned him to back off if he have any intentions. He remember how intense those azure pools as if he really cares for that lady. _Like an overprotective hawk… _hence, he kept his passion of his to his self up to the point that he forgot to ask the lady's name… _I think it's Ryoko---no, Satoyo---ah, Tomoyo… if I'm not mistaken. _Recollecting what little he remembered about his cousin's lecture.   
  
  
Gazing one more time at his work, Syaoran grabs his disc man and plays one of his favorite songs from the compiled CD that he secretly buys to the bar owner. He's really lucky back then, for he found out from the manager that his CD---which has blank cover---was the first copy of the album that his Angel will be passing to a well-known recording company.   
  
  
Pushing the play button, a lovely voice soothes his soul as his day ended with a beautiful lullaby. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Eriol, are you sure about what we did to Sakura." Amethyst eyes gaze at azure ones; "I think she can't handle the pressure in there after… after…" clinging her arms to her fiancé as they lazily sits on the couch at her room.   
  
  
"Don't worry about it. I assure you that my cousin will not do any harm to our Sakura-chan." Looking lovingly to the lady beside him. "…Besides, you should focus more on the upcoming career, ne? I received a call from the recording company and they want you to go there for contract signing. You've been waiting for this!"   
  
  
"I know, but I also want Sakura-chan's point-of-view… I can manage but… it's still different… I can't go on… " Shutting her eyes at the same time, "…demo even if she's not saying it… I know she trusts me."   
  
  
"Un… that's why you should have faith in her too." He's really blessed to have a fiancée like her. He really feels the degree of concern his Tomoyo gives to Sakura. God only knows how much he loves this girl. "Even though Syaoran hated female population, I think he'll make an exception for Sakura."   
  
  
"You think so?" forgetting the latter problem, "…But I thought people there don't know her pretense? And what's with your cousin hating the female population?"   
  
  
Eriol heave a sigh, _ She sure really cares for her cousin, but I can't blame her… _"Tomoyo, dear. You don't know my cousin. I bet you that at this hour, the young wolf is in hysterics, knowing that his roommate was a girl."   
  
  
"And an extraordinary one, you know." Tomoyo giddily added.   
  
  
"I concur." Eriol repeated, agreeing with his beloved. "…Because, he's been living all his life with five female. That's why he knows every move of Venus' descendants."   
  
  
"Where's his father?"   
  
  
Somehow, azure pools starts to get dim yet he covers it immediately with a fake smile, "He died when he was still in high school. And from that day on, he only has the opposite specie to live with him in that big mansion."   
  
  
"So, that's why he resent females."   
  
  
Blue-haired guy shook his head to the angel before him, "Somehow…" Touching her nose with his forefinger, "… because, his mother and sisters didn't flirt with him. I don't even understand that guy! He refuses every girl that's been trying to win his attention. I think it has something to do with his ideals that females are men's weakness."   
  
  
"Maybe." She said smiling, "But I think the girls in Hong Kong were not trying hard?" she point out to the young man. "And I bet this time, his morals will change because Sakura-chan is there." Aiming her hand at the blinking cell phone of her fiancé, "I think you should answer that one."   
  
  
"Do I have to?" Eriol pout in a cute style, he do love talking to his princess, "I don't want to---okay." Bowing his head in defeat as Tomoyo gave him a stare, "I never win against you, do I?"   
  
  
"I believe it's because you love me, ne?" looking at her fiancé as it pressed the 'ok' button of his cell phone and answers the phone seriously. _He sure knows when to be professional. _ But before she added some list why she likes him, jealousy arises in her heart when she saw the smiling and glimmering azure eyes. _Now, why is he like that? _ Giving her darling a suspicious look.   
  
  
Feeling the gaze of his princess, "Umm, I think someone's in her PMS…" he whispered to the person at the phone.   
  
  
**_"Eriol, just give her the God-damned phone!" _** The person demanded him as he reluctantly passed it to Tomoyo.   
  
  
"Who's that?" young lady asked pissed off, getting the phone to Eriol "Moshi-moshi? Daidouji speaking." she politely said yet she could tell that there's still a bit of jealousy in her voice.   
  
  
**_"Mou, Tomoyo-chan! How could you think I was getting flirty with dum-ass!" _**The person irately said to her.   
  
  
"Sakura-chan!" she yelled. There was no mistake that the person on the other line is Sakura. _She's the only one who can curse Eriol like that! _ Smiling to herself as she looked back at her prince that's busily looking at the pictures---her pictures. _Correction: curse every male, just like that! _ Swaying her head dismally for she knew that even if Sakura acts tough, she's shattered like a fragile glass. "How are you? Are you okay? Is Li-san treating you right? I missed you." Heaving as she end her interrogations.   
  
  
**_"Relax, Tomoyo-chan. Diajoubu daiyo! So care to tell me what happened after I left?" _**   
  
  
"Oh Sakura, you don't know what happened. Touya told your dad! And now, Japan Interpol is negotiating with the police there in China to find you. Somehow they find out where you are…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC… THANK YOU FOR READING!!!** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Old And New Faces

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

*~= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =~*   
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 1: Old And New Faces

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night passes by quickly as Sakura get up at 4 a.m. to do her new ritual. _This is the bad part of being a man. _She rebelliously said in her thoughts as she dries her hair. And the conversation last night didn't even help her already unruly mind. _ I hate my life! _

  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura asked in a shocked tone. "I-I can't believe Touya will do that! Not him! I trusted him!" she questionably said to her best friend for she didn't believe that her only brother would do it to her.   
  
  
**_ "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. I know you're hurt, but don't get mad at Touya now. H-He's still your brother." _**   
  
  
"That's why I'm furious like hell!" she huffed raggedly as she looked at her boyish feature at the mirror. "…He's my brother, the only one I could trust! You know how I feel towards men! And he ruined it, big time! It was really a mistake for trusting him!" squinting as she added the last sentence, "And kindly tell your dear honey that if he'll be like my dum-ass brother… I'll surely hunt and kill him."   
  
  
**_ "Sakura!" _**   
  
  
"Okay, okay, I was just joking!" she knew Tomoyo would react like that, but she wasn't joking about what she has said. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. I know I shouldn't involve you here. I admit I'm just plain stupid ---"   
  
  
**_ "Iie. Don't say that! Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself, okay? And be careful. I know China's a big country, so uncle will have a hard time finding you there in Hong Kong." _**   
  
  
And for two years of being an unemotional lady, a smile crept at her face at the concern of her cousin, "Un… that's why I'm not taking any chances… gomen nasai if I told you this late, but I think it's the best that this will be the last time I talk to you." Hearing a gasp from the other line, "As you've said, people were after me so they'll do what they can to find me, even tapping the telephone lines and every banks to make sure where I am. That's why I closed my accounts and made a new one using my fake name. But don't worry; I'll contact Eriol if I have some time, for he's the last man my baka brother will ask my whereabouts. "   
  
  
**_ "Are you sure about your decisions? You seem to be decided that you're not going b-back h-here." _**   
  
  
"If father doesn't get my point, then I'm not going back. I'm not going to marry 'him'!"   
  
  
**_ "How did you kn---"_**   
  
  
"I'm not dumb, Tomoyo. Even though it's past, he's the only person that can help dad. I know that dad doesn't want it but he doesn't have any choice, ne? And I'm surprised that Touya has forgiven him already. T-That bastard!"   
  
  
**_ "Maybe Touya didn't know. Don't worry about it! I'll try my best to convince Uncle to cancel the engagement so you can comeback… and it's a trade!" _**   
  
  
Widening her eyes, "Don't tell me… no you don't!" she screamed as she realized what her best friend was telling her. "I'm not approving it! Call me selfish, but I don't want what you're doing."   
  
  
**_ "Demo, Sakura! It's a sign! Please don't deprive me from this opportunity! I really want what will happen to me! Please? Onegai, Sakura-chan?" _**   
  
  
Heaving a sigh, "Okay. For your happiness, I'm going to agree on what you want." As she hears a loud 'Kawaii' and a cheer from Eriol, _ I'll remind myself to kill Eriol when I come back. _ "Man, why do I always end up choosing something in which there's no choice!"   
  
  
**_ "Don't worry! This is the choice you won't regret! You really made me happy! Arigatou!!!" _**   
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me the catch."  
  
  
**_ "There's no catch this time!!"_** Silence**_ "For now, I'm going to miss you. Take care of yourself. Ja!" _**   
  
  
"Hai, Ja ne Tomoyo-chan!" as she hung up her cell phone, bring herself to the comforts of her bed. _What's next? _   
  
  
  
~~~End of flashback~~~ 

  
  
  
  
  
She admit, she do wants Tomoyo's plan, _but now's not the time… _she have many problems and Tomoyo's relying on her approval! Yet, she loves her cousin dearly, and if it's the only way to make her cousin happy, she'll support her in every decision she makes.   
  
  
_ But for now, I'm just going to be Nakamura Shun. _ Heck, she bet that it'd take a long time for Tomoyo to knock some sense to her father. So as for now, she's going to enjoy her life.   
  
  
After fifteen minutes of drying, she grabs the bandage that'll clad to hide the bulge at her chest part. Doing this, she can't help but get impatient, _Kami! Why did you give me such asset! I hope, the guys here will not notice this. _ Then wearing her white bandeau to make it tighter and lastly her forest green school uniform. _Thank God, the uniforms a bit larger than me, it can conceal everything it needed to put out of sight. _   
  
  
"Now, for the final touch!" she gratefully said, as she darkened her eyebrows with sweat proof make-up and wear her big, round eyeglasses to hide her feminine face. "Good as new!" praising herself in a job well done. "So…" she sighed, looking intently at her feature in the mirror, "…You are no longer, Kinomoto Sakura. You are now called, Nakamura Shun, cousin of Daidouji Tomoyo and the only son of Nakamura Tsukishiro and Daidouji Nadeshiko. You're currently taking up the last year in College and will be staying here in Hong Kong for good." _If fates' want me to…_ She sadly thought, remembering her family in Japan.   
  
  
She didn't ask for this to happen. But if this is the only thing to have a normal life---if her state is what you call normal---then she's willing to be in this situation. _Maybe, it'll do me good too. _   
  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked no one as she heard some sounds outside her room, _must be Li-san _she thought, twisting the doorknob in the process. Stopping her tracks at the end of the hallway, where she have the whole view of kitchen and lounge, Oh my… She gapes. Seeing that the young wolf is practicing some martial arts at the living room, Sakura can't help but get red. _ Must. Not. Blush. Must. Not. Blush. Must. Not---_   
  
  
"What are you staring at?"   
  
  
_---Blush _As the monotone voice broke her mantra. "Umm, gomen ne, I thought something wrong was happening here earlier," lowering her head so that she can hide her reddened face. It's really a surprised for she thought she has mastered the art of being cold… and yet… here she is, blushing like a mad woman.   
  
  
"How come you're already dressed up? It's only five thirty?" the chestnut-haired guy askance Sakura as he gently put his sword at its sheath.   
  
  
"I see… you know martial arts." It's more of a statement than a question. Well, she needs to change the subject for she can't explain why she's early, _ hell will break loose_ if she did.   
  
  
Fortunately the captain of football didn't notice, "Obviously." It replied, fixedly looking at the small figure at the kitchen counter. Syaoran didn't know if he should laugh, smile or glare at the guy. He seems kind of amazed and contented at the same time. "What do you want?"   
  
  
"Could we spar?"   
  
  
"What?!" _ How unpredictable this man could be? _ Syaoran questioned unbelievably in his mind. He's still shocked at what the skinny guy had said. _Is he challenging me? _ "Are you sure about that?" He confirmed for the last time, only to receive a nod from the guy. "Okay." Putting his sword at the table and positioning his self in a fighting stance. _You have no idea what you're in to. _ "Give your best shot."   
  
  
Sakura grinned as she also positions herself in a pugnacious stance after placing her eyeglasses at the counter. Realizing that the young man wants her to attack first, she started to assault him by giving the handsome guy with pungent jab and continuously giving him some kicks.   
  
  
"Not bad." Grinning with all his might, "But you're still too slow." He said teasingly to the attacking auburn-haired guy as he dodges each attacks and also giving his own thrusts every now and then. Their movements are so fluid that they look like they're dancing a deadly waltz. Each jab has an equivalent block and every kick has its flip as counterpart.   
  
  
However, the young wolf doesn't stop his bickering and seeing that his opponent is furious at his teasing, he move his right foot forward and gave his hardest hook. _ Hah! That's what you call square in the face! _   
  
  
"Really?" an aloof voice broke Syaoran's celebration as the young wolf realizes that he's not at his feet anymore.   
  
  
Huh? What the---feeling his back to be in pain, _How come I didn't noticed that he sweep me? _ Bringing his self out of the ground using the Chinese get-up.   
  
  
"Thanks for the fight, Li-san." Sakura said, giving a bow to the messy-haired guy. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you in anyway." Bringing up her spectacles to her eyes.   
  
  
"You're not bad after all. You're really great with your moves." Letting out a wolfish grin. "This is the first time I really enjoyed sparring with someone. To think that…" looking at the wall clock, "…we've spent our thirty minutes in just one match."   
  
  
"Same here. It's been ages since I fight with someone. To tell you frankly, I thought I would be lost to you when you gave your last move."   
  
  
"But you think fast, which made you win this game." Grabbing his sword and putting his towel on his shoulders, "I'm just wondering, where did you learn to fight like that?"   
  
  
"It was my brother's idea."   
  
  
"I thought you were the only son?"   
  
  
_Busted! _ Sakura thought, _ you're really an idiot Sakura! How could you slipped like that? _ "A---err, I mean my cousin Touya." Receiving an iffy look from the Chinese guy, "We're best friend since our diaper years. But 'coz he's older than me, I still give him the proper respect on calling him 'brother'." Composing her self at the same time.   
  
  
"Is that so?" looking a the slim guy, "Again, thanks for the fight. And I'm sorry if I got yourself to become dirty again." Stopping at the door of the bathroom "Might as well, let you in first so that you'll be refreshed again." Signaling Sakura to take a bath first.   
  
  
"Oh no, it's okay, besides, I'm the one who challenged you. And I'm still not that dirty, I'll just change to another uniform." Sakura said, waving her hands at the young man. She wouldn't take the risk to go and take a bath for they're only sharing one bathroom. And if she dared to do so, Syaoran might get suspicious on the bulky front of hers when she stepped out of the that room.   
  
  
"If you say so." 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Almost four hours had passed and still the hoarse voice of Mr. Cheng keep entering Syaoran's ears, _ why did I take up this course again? _ He asked no one in particular as he looks towards the window. It's really good to be sitting near the window for it can divert your attention to more interesting things.   
  
  
"Mr. Li!"   
  
  
_ Oh yeah… because I want to be independent…_   
  
  
"Mr. Li!"   
  
  
_ At least, I'm far from squealing and pinching of my sisters…_   
  
  
"Mr. Li!"   
  
  
_ And of course! From Meiling! _   
  
  
** "Mr. Li!" **   
  
  
** "Wha---"**   
  
  
"---Glad to have you back in our class, Mr. Li." The old man crossly said, crossing his arms smugly as the young wolf composedly stand straight. "Care to give us the answer to the equation at the board?"   
  
  
Young Li raised his eyebrows as he walks his way towards the board. Upon holding the whiteboard marker, Syaoran effortlessly write the computations and come up to the answer, which was '0'. Then, he walks back again at his chair and faced the shocked professor. "I hope I got it right." Bowing his head slightly and sit comfortably at his chair.   
  
  
"Even though you're the top student in this university, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be listening to the discussions anymore… I hope this will be the last time, Mr. Li." Cheng-sensei said as he head to the board and continues to discuss another equation.   
  
  
As the professor carry on with the lecture, Syaoran scans the room and it landed to the guy beside him. 

  
  
  
  
Emerald met Amber 

  
  
  
  
Syaoran can't explain what he's feeling inside. His stomach somehow totters at the sight of the auburn-haired guy next to him. _What's this feeling? _Balling his fist unto his table as he tries comprehend what was happening inside him. Something in this guy makes him edgy, yet he doesn't understand why. _His eyes… as if he's trying to tell me something… somewhat pleading…_   
  
  
Realizing for the first time that she's been staring at the amber pools for too long, Sakura avert her gaze to the board. _ Baka! What we're you doing, back then? _She thought, kicking herself mentally.   
  
  
For fifteen minutes, she's been trying to answer the equation that her professor had given to the class---which is also a surprise for she hardly focus in classes---but still, she can't get it! And yet, this Li-guy, who's practically daydreaming, answered it without any trouble. So as an impulse, she followed the young wolf with her gaze in amazement. But while looking at him, she can't help but noticed the handsome features, smugness of his lips and how vivid those amber pools were, that she felt the warmth of it in her bitter soul, pleading it to give her security from the outside world.   
  
  
Opening her mouth to explain the earlier act, the bell furiously rings to the whole building, _Whew! Saved by the bell. _ Grabbing her things quickly, not minding the ocher eyes that's following her every move.   
  
  
"Nihao, Sakura-chan." a whisper made its way to Sakura's ear, giving her goosebumps as she turns her body to the man.   
  
  
"Matsumoto." She coldly replied, even though there were still traces of shock in her face for seeing one of the figures from her past "What are you doing here?" not noticing that she switched her language to Nippongo.   
  
  
"Why, this is my next class because I'm an irregular student. And I think I should be the one saying that." The guy retorts also in Japanese, "What are you doing here?" grinning at the fact that he irritates the lady, no, the guy in front of him. "I see, you've changed your image, care to tell me why?" placing his hand to Sakura's desk, moving his face closer to Sakura's.   
  
  
Feeling the warm breath into her cheek, Sakura can't help but be disgusted as she abruptly grabs her things and exited the room.   
  
  
"I'll be seeing you again! _I won't tell! _ "   
  
  
"So I see, you know Nakamura-san."   
  
  
"Li! I didn't see you were there!" the black-haired guy happily replied though he was faking it. "Yes, I know him… he's my classmate in Japan… small world, ne?" placing his things to the desk where Sakura has been occupying before.   
  
  
"Based from the cross treatment Nakamura-san had given you, I think he doesn't like the reunion." Giving a stern look to the gray-eyed guy, "So I think, you should back-off or you'll regret it later."   
  
  
"And who are you to tell me that?"   
  
  
"Just back-off."   
  
  
"You don't know what you're saying! You're the one who'll regret that you be-friend that gi-guy!" looking at the retreating back of the young wolf… _you'll regret it, I promise. _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
**_ "Nihao, Sakura-chan." _**

  
  
  
  
Sakura stared hard at the food before her. She couldn't believe what she saw… Matsumoto is here… _in the flesh! _   
  
  
She thought that she left behind everything about her life in Tomoeda---the memories, the pain, and the sorrow… _everything. _ But seems that past still haunts her, and she can't do anything about it.   
  
  
"So, what now?" she asked to no one. She didn't even consider that someone knew her here in Hong Kong, however, fate has different plans and she doesn't like it one bit. That guy might ruin everything! _Perhaps he'll tell father…or maybe the school…or even blackmail me! _

  
  
  
  
**_ "I wont tell!" _**

  
  
  
  
The voice repeatedly said in her mind. Should she believe in that? She doesn't know if she can trust his words. Besides, he's one of those guys who taught her not to trust Adonis' brothers. _But what will he gain if he told the school? And even if he told father, 'tousan may not believe him, either. _ Then, somehow she felt that someone was staring at her.   
  
  
Placing the sandwich at her lap, she began to scans the big quadrangle. Nothing seems different---group of men were playing football… guys eating at one of the Sakura tree like what she's doing… teachers discussing as they passed the group of geeks at the bench.   
  
  
_You must be hallucinating, Sakura. Who the hell in their right mind will look at you? _She thought angrily. Glancing one last time at the surroundings before her, she stood up and dumped the sandwich in the bin, _ So much for the lunch. _Heading her way to the building.   
  
  
Somewhere behind one of the Sakura tree that's adjacent to where the new student sat, amber orbs flicker in hatred as it follow its gaze to the lithe form. He still doesn't understand what's going on. He doesn't understand either why is he here in the first place---looking like a stalker. His earlier act didn't even help the situation. 

  
  
  
  
Why did he threaten Matsumoto back then? 

  
  
  
  
He doesn't know either. Maybe because he doesn't really like the guy's guts in the first place, _ that guy's egotistical behavior really gets on my nerves since day one. _   
  
  
Or… maybe the expression his housemate has shown helps him decide that he should warn the captain of the basketball team to stay away. At that time, he can't deny the fact that his stomach lurched at the sight of the black-haired guy leaning at his best friend's soon-to-be cousin-in-law; _it looks like he almost kissed Nakamura-san! _And hell to that for he can't understand why he was bothered by that scene   
  
  
"Well, it's not everyday you saw guy kissing another guy." he reasoned out, _It's just way too… weird, ne? _ Walking his way to the building upon hearing the bell. "And besides, I'm just doing my job." He added, thinking what Eriol had said to him about taking care of that auburn-haired guy.   
  
  
"Yeah, _doing_ my job." Sighing as he tucked his both hands on his pockets. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Just tell it!"   
  
  
"Tell what?"   
  
  
"Where's Sakura?"   
  
  
"_Where's Sakura? _"   
  
  
"She's lost and we can't find her."   
  
  
"Nani?! S-Sakura's l-lost?" the young amethyst-eyed lady yelled in disbelief as she drops her things on the floor. _Okay, Tomoyo. You're doing fine… _   
  
  
"You don't know?"   
  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in reply, somehow, she felt guilty for not telling her cousin the truth, _but I have to, or Sakura will not believe me again. I'm the only one she trusts for now… _   
  
  
"Gomen ne, Touya-kun. Demo, I don't know where is she. I didn't even know that she was lost. To tell you truthfully, I've called Sakura's cell yesterday for she didn't come to school, but it was off. So I thought she's with you or your dad for she does that every time your family have some get-together." Sighing as she collects her things from the ground. "…Do you happen to scold her about Seiyo-sensei?"   
  
  
"Sort of." Touya said while leaning on the wall. He personally went to his old school to ask Tomoyo about Sakura, _ seems like she's not the one who Sakura has confronted the night before her escape. _   
  
  
"It's alright!" patting her cousin's back in comfort, "She'll comeback soon. Maybe she just went out-of-town to compose herself. You know Sakura-chan, she loves her freedom."   
  
  
Touya exhale noisily, he doesn't want to break Tomoyo's heart at the news he's going to tell her, "Yeah, she loves it that she went all the way to China."   
  
  
"China? But w-why she's in such place? I thought you don't know where she is?"   
  
  
"We just know she's in China, demo we doesn't know the exact location." Silence, _God, it was my entire fault! If I didn't help her escape the security, she would still be here. _ "It was because dad arranged a marriage for her. That's why she goes up against it by flying to China." 

  
  
  
  
**_Kling! Klang! Kling! Klong! _**

  
  
  
  
"I see…" tears starts to well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Touya-niichan. I have to go now… please inform me if you have any news about Sakura-chan."   
  
  
"Un, I'll tell you if we found one. Take care of yourself, ja ne!" walking his way towards his black Lexus.   
  
  
Tomoyo smiled once more to the departing guy "Arigatou." whispering faintly yet enough to be heard. Then, she felt arms enfolding her waist from behind, making her jump in surprise, "Eriol-kun."   
  
  
"Never knew you're such an actress, Milady." The young Englishman murmurs in his lover's ear, "I thought singing is your profession." Snuggling his self closer to the angel in front of him.   
  
  
"Nah! I always dream that I'm a lead actress in a play." smiling broadly and turning her self around to take a glimpse of azure pools. "As if I'm Juliet Capulet or even Odeth in Swan princess. Oh, I really love it, especially in themes of being a damsel in distress and then there's this handsome prince that'll help me along the way!"   
  
  
Eriol beams at the love of his life. He had lost count of how many times his heart skipped a bit at the sight of this smiling lady. _Maybe this is what they call true love…_ he thought.   
  
  
Back in Hong Kong, his friends labeled him as _playboy _for he keeps on changing girlfriend every month that he would be a hypocrite if he denies the fact that he didn't enjoy it for at least a bit. 

  
  
  
  
But it wasn't his entire fault. 

  
  
  
  
If his mother hadn't left him and his father for other man, maybe his life will be different. Maybe he'll respect the counter specie like Syaoran. For even though his cousin hates female population, he doesn't treat them like trash. 

  
  
  
  
**_ "Baka! Do you think you're the only one who has gone that experience? Do you think you're the only one who has been hurt for that kind of deprivation? The world doesn't revolve around you. You should also think about others, about what they feel." _**

  
  
  
  
Those were the sentences that brought him back to reality. It's been three years since that day, _ yeah, the day I realized I love her. _ It was really hilarious back then for he didn't expect to fall in love with Ms. Popular. But here he is, hugging her as if his life's on the line.   
  
  
Snapping back to reality, he gently removes his arms from the slim waist of his angel as he curtsy with classiness. "Then would this fair lady allow me to escort her to the castle?" bowing his head whilst offering his right arm to the lady he admire most.   
  
  
"Why, thank you kind Sir." 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Cold hands caressed her body leaving a filthy feeling on its imprints as salty tears runs roughly on her pallid cheeks, _So I'm here again… _she whispered to herself as she felt her dress rip coarsely. _I hate this when I know what's going to happen next! _She screamed in her mind while feeling the hot breath on her cheeks. She can't move herself! It was like someone's holding her back… stopping her to punch the face of her captor.   
  
  
"Onegai, yamero."   
  
  
She heard herself saying, but the man just continue his hot kisses to her body, leaving a wet trail and alcoholic scent on her skin. She can't take it anymore! Her head feels like lead and she can't think clearly. Everything starts to become blurry, and then… 

  
  
  
  
She blacked out… 

  
  
  
  
** "YAMETTE!!!" **She jerked up making the people look at her curiously.   
  
  
"Welcome to earth Nakamura-san." The teacher said warmly as the class snickers behind. "…I know I'm your last subject for the day, but if you want to pass my class, you should be attentive and listen to every word I say, ok?"   
  
  
"Du bu qi." Sakura replied, slumping her shoulders in the process. She didn't mean to sleep at his class yet she can't help it. But that's not what's bothering her for now…_again… I dream about it… Again. _   
  
  
Syaoran gazed at the transferee in front of him. He's somewhat concerned at the earlier event, especially when the young man fervently jolts at its feet. Too bad he understand Japanese so he heard everything the guy had said, although it's few. _Stop it Syaoran! It's not your business, so keep your nose away from his affairs! _ Scolding his self mentally.   
  
  
"It's alright!" the old man said happily, "And since you're still standing might as well translate to us the phrase: _Let us go to the yellow springs together. _" seeing the shock face of his student, "It's alright if you don't know? I'm not really expecting you---"   
  
  
"---It means, _let us stay together until the end of our lives. _"   
  
  
"I see… you're quite a bookworm yourself." Nodding his head in understanding, "…only few people knew the real meaning of that. And I'm very impressed that my new student know the answer to it." Beaming broadly as he look at the hard face of his student, "So, what can you say about the phrase? Is it good or is it bad?"   
  
  
The young wolf heard a snort from the guy as it answers the question; _I think he doesn't like this subject either. Welcome to the real world. _ He grins while looking at the small profile ahead of him.   
  
  
"Personally, it was well said but I think the one who told this is insane or totally obsessed with her partner."   
  
  
"Why say so?"   
  
  
Swaying her head as she looks callously to the teacher, "Nobody can promise like that. Every one will vanish in a matter of time. Let it be words, people, or feelings... _ Man is an insatiable being_ thus, if he felt that he's not anymore interested with something or someone… of course, he will discard it at once… **_the heart always forgets._**" He ended as she glares intently at the guy on the first row…_ne, Matsumoto? _

  
  
  
  
**_ Riiiiiiing! _**

  
  
  
  
"Un, you have a very strong viewpoint Nakamura-san…. Well, that's it for today!" the professor said cleaning up his desk, "…study the lecture about Chinese literature in your book for a graded recitation tomorrow." He added making the students groan in protests.   
  
  
Syaoran look intently at his housemate, _ such harsh words to describe a man… _he thought. He knows the feeling of being thrust aside, and it really hurts…_especially if your own father did it on you, _ he told himself as he jot down some reminders in his notebook.   
  
  
"So it's you again, geeky boy" The repartee made Syaoran look up, only to see the cause of the noise that's in front of the standing Sakura. "Never knew you're my classmate, I should've scanned the place earlier."   
  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura retort as she glares keenly at the man before her, _I thought I got rid of him yesterday? _ Not even noticing the height of his opponent.   
  
  
"Nothing, just talking to my soon-to-be-slave." The red-haired guy smugly replied while crossing his arms in the process. "I never really had the chance to know you yesterday."   
  
  
Sakura grin widely as she heard the last word from the man, "Oh, speaking of _yesterday…_ How was your little tom-tom? Does it still hurt? I'm sure mommy's afraid of seeing his son with a broken family jewel by some high school girl."   
  
  
"Shut up!" the man yelled, making his face red while fuming in anger. "If it weren't for you I would have got that hot chick!" lunging his fist to Sakura, unfortunately, the auburn-haired jumped quickly behind him, making him punch the air instead.   
  
  
_Now, this is what I call a scene. _ Syaoran thought as he sits comfortably in his chair, watching the event unfold in itself. _ Nakamura-san sure have guts. _   
  
  
"Why? Haven't you learn your lessons yet? I thought my punch knock some senses into you." She said, still facing his back, "Or your big ego doesn't want you to give up, ne? Too bad, he was shattered into pieces yesterday. Hope you used a very effective adhesive on putting it together."   
  
  
"Why you…" as the red-haired throw punches carelessly, not minding the crowd that had formed around them, "…you'll pay for what you've done."   
  
  
Syaoran sighs at the scene before him, he knows Chang---the red-haired guy---very well and his capacity. _He's so hopeless…_ observing the reckless punches and kicks he gives to the small guy. _ But he deserves it! _ He added after realizing what had happened yesterday.   
  
  
If his account were right, he thinks that Chang harassed another high school girl on the way. And luckily for the girl, Nakamura-san passed by and saw what was happening, thus, Nakamura helped her by giving Chang a hard punch. Also after doing that, the young girl was given the opportunity to reclaim her dignity by breaking Chang's _little tom-tom_, like what the auburn-haired guy had said earlier.   
  
  
"Why don't you fight back, huh?" Chang venomously spit to his opponent, "Thought so. You're just fortunate back then." Still delivering some jabs and kicks that were just easily avoided by the young transferee. "Maybe your mother spanked you yesterday for what you did, right? Or maybe, she's the one who teaches you to become like that for she's a bitch herself."   
  
  
_That's it! No one insults my mother and gets away with it! _Flashing her cold emerald eyes through her round specs while positioning herself for counter-attack. Seeing that the brown-eyed was off guard, she tried to step forward and give the guy a solid ja---** "---Stop!" ** a commanding voice booms in the place as she felt herself being held at the shoulders by an unknown person. Turning her head towards her captor, "What do you wa---"   
  
  
** "---I said enough!" ** Syaoran demanded at the guy in front of him while giving Chang a warning look that he'll regret every move that he'll do.   
  
  
Giving a haughty grin, he turned on his back and walk away, "Might as well go for now, I'll be seeing you… _son of a bitch. _"   
  
  
Sakura was going to reply but the grasp in her shoulders began to hurt even more, "Let me go!" wiggling herself from Syaoran's hold, "You're letting him away!"   
  
  
"That's what I'm doing!" Syaoran hissed, making Sakura looked at him. 

  
  
  
  
Fire met Ice 

  
  
  
  
Sakura shuddered while looking at the icy glare of the young wolf that's piercing her soul. It wasn't the first time that someone glared at her like that, but this is the first time she felt afraid, weak and helpless. _ Iie! I will not let him see it! _   
  
  
As Syaoran fiercely stare at the emerald orbs behind those thick glasses, he can feel its burning passion to kill somebody. It is true that he's bigger than him but he can't tell what will happen if this guy escaped from his grasp and follow Chang in the hallway. He can feel the stubbornness that's surrounding its fiery orbs but somehow, he can see a bit of vulnerability in it.   
  
  
"Let me go. I promise I won't follow that bastard."   
  
  
Feeling the muscles relax beneath him; he slowly took off his hands from his housemate's shoulder, "I promise I won't tell Eriol about this one." He whispered, causing the guy to laugh ironically as it fix the spectacles on its nose. _ What did I say? _He asked his self while keeping his eyes on the laughing transferee that's walking its way out of the classroom.   
  
  
In the far corner of the room, Matsumoto watched the scene with awe. He never expected Sakura to be like that for he remembered the young lady to be a cheerful, understanding and shy one. _Baka! Who wouldn't change with a kind of past like her? _ Leaning his back unto the wall, he looked closely to the young wolf that has been left behind in the scene, _and unconsciously, you little wolf are heading fast… like I did. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
So... who do you think is Matsumoto?... you can write your guess at the review, ok?   
And if you have some questions, just send it to me and I'll try to entertain them one by one!!!ü   
again... I'm sorry for some **grammatical and typographical errors**, for English isn't my first language. And we all know that it's hard to transalate Chinese into our writing, so please just bare with me!ü   
Thanks! For all the reviewers!   
And if you noticed, I used Mandarin than Cantonese because I'm not that fluent and I think I like Mandarin better. (eventhough Cantonese was the language used in Hong Kong)   
so that's it!!!!! just wait for my next update! But i think, I'll be updating next week for we have a beach football tournament tomorrow and some other tournaments for the following days! Pray for me, ok?   
** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura Day

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

*~= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =~*   
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 2: Sakura Day

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_My God! Is this a punishment or what? _Sakura thoughtfully asked no one as she carefully massage her right arm. _Li-san wasn't joking when he said that he'd not disappoint me in the try-outs, _ looking her way to the handsome guy on her left that's boringly listening to the professor.   
  
  
True to his words, the young captain ball gave Sakura a very rigid test by making her jogged---non-stop---in thirty minutes around the field, do five hundred touches in the ball by passing and heading, command her to make a long and high ball again and again that she even lost count of it, and lastly, he joins her in the scrimmage where she was the striker and Syaoran was the sweeper of the other team.   
  
  
_ I hope that he'll accept me in the team… _averting her head towards the professor. _…After all, I did my best. I hope he has seen it. _Slowly closing her eyes to the process. She knows that it's wrong to sleep in class but she still has the hangover of the training yesterday. 

  
  
  
  
Then… 

  
  
  
  
Slowly… 

  
  
  
  
She removes her eyeglasses… 

  
  
  
  
Fold it and hang it at the neckline of her blouse… 

  
  
  
  
Gently resting her arms at the table… 

  
  
  
  
Followed by placing her head to it… 

  
  
  
  
As she started to enter the---**_BOINK! _**

  
  
  
  
"Huh?!" the young lady said in surprise shooting up her head at the same time and furiously glares at the eraser in front of her. Angrily, she silently scans the room for the possible suspect until her emerald eyes landed on the amber ones. _Why you! _ Balling her fist at the process. _Next time, I'll crash your handsome face viciously. So harsh that you'll need plastic surgery to restore it! _   
  
  
Syaoran smiles at the annoyed face of his housemate after learning that he were the one who chucked the eraser. He really doesn't want anything from the guy, but as he saw the sleepy figure of his seatmate, he felt guilty at what he has done yesterday. _Even I wouldn't stand a try-out like that one… demo, he's really good and it'll be a loss if I won't accept him in the team. _ Turning his head toward the professor.   
  
  
Seeing the earlier act of the young wolf towards Sakura, Matsumoto can't stop feeling a little jealous. He knows that the young Li's unconsciously falling for his old friend but he won't blame him for its what everybody turn out to be every time they met Sakura. _I must say, it's her charm…_   
  
  
"Mr. Matsumoto, Mr. Nakamura would you both come here in front?" the professor asked in perfect English as she direct her students towards the platform.   
  
  
Hearing her false name, Sakura swiftly get up and follow her teacher's instruction. She's somewhat shocked as she saw the guy she despises was now beside her. _W-What's th---_   
  
  
"---Konnichiwa, Nakamura-kun. Fancy to be with you here, ne?" Japanese lingo greeted Sakura that's currently fuming in antagonism. She can still hear the sweet tone of her former friend that's dripping with sarcasm.   
  
  
"Just shut your mouth, bastard." She retort silently, not wanting to be heard by the professor.   
  
  
"Doushite? This is just like the old times?"   
  
  
"Do I know you?"   
  
  
"Ehem." Mrs. Tan bogusly coughed, "I thought, this was English class, but why speak Nippongo? Care to tell us what you're chatting about?"   
  
  
"Du bu qi."   
  
  
Nodding in response, "Okay, since Matsumoto here told me that you've been classmates before, I think it's easy for you to act this one…" smiling broadly as if she's going to do something wicked, "It's like a simple skit and I call it… 'Conversation at the park' for you'll be acting like best friends who have been away with each other for a year or so and today will be your reunion. I hope, you'll be serious about this for I will be grading your skills in English language and also in establishing rapport to other people, ok?" receiving a grin from her black-haired student and a glare from the auburn-headed one. "I can see that you both agree… Nakamura-kun here will be the one who'll end the conversation by saying, 'Forgive and forget.' So, let us start."   
  
  
It's only a minute after the teacher gave them the cue to start but to Sakura, standing with her worst enemy felt like years. She doesn't want the idea in the first place, for it brought back memories to her mind. _ What are you saying? You don't know him so there are no memories to be remembered! _   
  
  
"Good day, Shun!" Matsumoto said with ease placing both hands inside his pockets. _Might as well tell her something… _ "It's been a while now, right?"   
  
  
"Un."   
  
  
"Mr. Nakamura, I think you'll need to say something or I don't have any grade to write in your card."   
  
  
Waking in her trance, "I'm sorry teacher."   
  
  
"It's okay. So, from the start again!"   
  
  
Heaving a sigh, "Good day, M-Ma---Kuno. It's been a while, right?" catching up on the young guy that's gently taking a seat to the teacher's table that's acting like a bench.   
  
  
"Yes." Matsumoto replied, adjusting his self to the to the table, making a seat for the young lady. Looking at the lithe form, he began to talk seriously, _ might as well take this as an opportunity to talk to her… _ "How's life treating you, huh? Did you miss me after all these years?"   
  
  
_Is he joking or what? _ Looking at the gray eyes of the guy, _He seems kind of serious, demo, why? _ "Yes, I really miss our gimmicks, especially our basketball match."   
  
  
"You do?"   
  
  
"Off course! There's no one who's good as you in our school. I bet you're the captain in your new school."   
  
  
"Yes, and I really enjoy playing there." Sensing that they're getting off-track, "…so how are you? How's everyone? I mean after I left?"   
  
  
Dimming her eyes, "Do you want the truth or what you just want to hear?" she said with cold stare that she forgot that they're not the one in the room.   
  
  
"Of course I want the truth."   
  
  
"The town… the town that was filled with cherry blossom back then were now covered in snow…" she began, deciding that she should use some figures of speech, "… so cold that even the icy pools can't be crack. There were no feelings… birds don't sing anymore. It was like a lifeless town."   
  
  
"B-But why?"   
  
  
"Somebody, no some people made it happen…_intentionally_. And they don't even bother to clear things out! They just leave… _just like what you did. _"   
  
  
Knowing what Sakura is telling about, he come to a decision that he should tell her the truth, "I think you're kind of wrong… maybe it was the townspeople's fault for they let strangers enter their city. They easily trust people---"   
  
  
"---But, they didn't do anything to those strangers to receive a treatment like that!" snapping herself as she rage in passion, "… they're not even strangers for they lived with them. They're close to the townspeople, that they didn't even believe it first that those strangers were the one who caused such horrible things." She was furious! She wasn't even aware of her surroundings, because all she cares about---for now---were the feelings she tried to keep all these years.   
  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
  
"Sorry won't bring the cherry blossoms to bloom again."   
  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
  
"Sorry won't melt the snow that covered the town."   
  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
  
"Sorry won't even bring everything back to normal."   
  
  
** "I'm sorry." **   
  
  
With the passion the young man releases, Sakura woke up from her trance. Looking over her enemy's shoulder is her teacher that's somewhat amazed and confused at the same time… _I hope he wouldn't take this seriously…_ smiling broadly that almost everybody can believe it, "…I think it's okay now! Past is past and we can't do anything about it…" she started to said in a cheerful yet still a masculine voice, "…All we need to do now is to _forgive and forget_!" clenching her fist in differ. 

  
  
  
  
_ Clap! Clap! Clap! _

  
  
  
  
"Well, the presentation is quite good!" Professor Tan said in admiration while clapping earnestly, "Your English were both fluent and the acting looks kind of real, though I somehow didn't understand your plot." Making the actors look at each other differently, "…So in that case, I'll give you both a perfect score in class standing. You may now take your seats."   
  
  
"Thank you, teacher." the ex-friends said in unison as they walk in separate ways to their chairs.   
  
  
Syaoran was still left astounded at the presentation. Never did he saw those passionate emerald eyes before. Even the scene with Chang wouldn't be compared to the anger he had seen in those green pools at the platform. _Feels like I'm in another world_, he thought as he playfully level his pen in his index finger like a weighing scale.   
  
  
_ Whew! That was so dumb of me! I hope no one noticed how stupid I had been! _Sakura awkwardly held in her mind while seating herself in the chair uncomfortably. _I just wish this chair would swallow me now. _ Slumping her head at the table as the bell for the day starts to ring.   
  
  
"Oh, before I forgot, you know that every school year we held some activities every Christmas eve." The voice interjects the noisy students that were currently celebrating after the whole day's work, "…And the faculty decided that our section should have a two-in-a-coat presentation or the 'nininbaori' from Japan. So I suggest Li-san and Nakuramura-san to act on this one, since Li-san is our top student and Nakumura-san here is our newfound actor."   
  
  
_Nani?!   
  
  
No way! _   
  
  
"… Is that alright for both of you?" receiving a hesitated nod from both students, "Good. Since I've said this ahead of time---which is exactly seven months from now, I hope you'll both have a good performance. So, don't fail me guys!" leaving the whole class in shocked from the news and relief at the same time---save Syaoran and Sakura to it--- for they don't need to problem the rehearsal.   
  
  
_My God! What is the world coming to? _ Syaoran yelled in his mind as he turns his head towards his new partner.   
  
  
Spotting the young wolf looking her way, Sakura can't help but look down in panic, _This. is. Not. Good. _   
  
  
"Hey! It's not so bad!" Matsumo gleefully teased Sakura as some students hurriedly leave the room for their extracurricular activities. "… Besides, you're an expert in that field, ne?"   
  
  
"Can't you just leave me for once?" the young lady hissed at the guy whilst looking venomously at those gray eyes. "And don't take seriously what I've said earlier… it's for the presentation."   
  
  
"Why? I'm just stating the facts." He whispered, "… I'm really impressed at your acting skills, especially your disguising technique."   
  
  
"I don't know what your saying."   
  
  
"Then let me show you and the others…" placing his big hands to Sakura's polo, attempting to take off its button.   
  
  
"I believe Nakumura-san here and I have something to talk about."   
  
  
An unfriendly voice makes its way to the young teaser's ears, making him stop his mockery to the lithe form. "I see, the young prince is here to rescue his damsel…" murmuring at Sakura's right ear, then he walks away in satisfaction, "… the flower have withered, but spring may come again to change everything."   
  
  
"A flower blooms in its own will." She replies whilst turning her gaze to the chestnut haired guy, "What do you want?" she asked coldly enough to freeze the entire room.   
  
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." she answered, arranging her things at the same time, "Is that all?"   
  
  
"Your glare won't make any difference. I'm not afraid of it."   
  
  
"Who's said I'm scaring you? I'm always like this."   
  
  
"I don't care what had happened between you and Matsumoto in the past, but I think you shouldn't include other people. I'm trying to be civil here." Syaoran said in ire as he tries to find some answer behind those spectacles, "… I know you don't want anything from me, but at least try to be nice for I don't want to be living with someone who has a grudge on me without any clear reason." He paused, _ God, why am I telling this to him? It's not that I need him to notice me… b-but why? _ "… And I don't want to have a partner who has mood swings. God! You're just like a girl!"   
  
  
"Don't pretend like you know me." Bowing her head in anger.   
  
  
"I'm not pretending because I don't really know you." Smiling broadly while walking towards the door, "… it's just, I want to know more about my new Co-Captain, ne?"   
  
  
"Y-You m-mean?" Sakura abruptly turn away her gaze from the floor, only to find no one in the room. "Huh? Where did he go?" 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Nakamura-san! Move faster!"   
  
  
"Sh! I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she hurriedly tie her cleats. _I can't understand this guy! One moment, he's so caring then the next h-he's--- _   
  
  
"---Stop daydreaming! Just get your ass in here!"   
  
  
_Oh, never mind! _ She thoughtfully bawls, jogging her way to the group of guys that's wearing the university jersey. "I'm here." She gasps, making everyone turn their heads to her. "What?"   
  
  
The young captain shakes his head, he doesn't know if he should scold him for being late or laugh at his jersey that's currently swallowing his housemate. _Nah… I'll just forgive him. _ "Okay, now that you're here…" putting his hand on the newcomer's back as he turns his head towards his teammates, "…Guys, this is Nakamura Shun. I know you've played with him yesterday and I must say, it was a unanimous decision to let him be the Co-Captain of our team… So, Nakamura-san… Congrats and Welcome!"   
  
  
"Xiexie! Xiexie!" Sakura kept on bowing to everyone except for the guy that's still standing behind Syaoran, Chang… she whispered, she almost forgot the arrogant pervert is also on the team! But she won't make a fuss about it. _No one can ruin your day without your permission. _ She smirked inwardly while still bowing to the other team members; _I can't believe I'm really on the team! This is my first time joining without minding the rumors! _   
  
  
"Okay, Okay! Stop the cheering and do the training. Now get your ass up and let's do the drill!"   
  
  
"Sh!" everyone yelled in accord as they went to their partners and do the stretching.   
  
  
Sakura has no clue what will happen next, _I know I've been through this, demo this is different from what I've expected. _ Looking from left to right, only to see her teammates giving a piggyback ride to their partners. _ What the---_   
  
  
"---Oh, I see… you're not familiar with this stretching, ne?"   
  
  
Sakura held a sweat drop while looking comically at the chestnut haired guy that's carrying her new found enemy at his back. "I must say… I really don't know."   
  
  
"Ha! This is stupid Li! He doesn't even know the drill. I bet he can't even carry you." Chang interjects, saying his insults while bringing his self down from Syaoran. "He's all yours Li. I don't want to waste my time and energy to a scumbag like him."   
  
  
"Enough!"   
  
  
"Okay, okay!" the red-haired guy howled, raising his hands at the same time while waking towards Sakura, "I'll be seeing you…" he whispered as he passed by.   
  
  
"Don't mind him." the young wolf said, motioning Sakura to come closer to him, "Are you going to train or not?" seeing the shocked face of his teammate.   
  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Sakura yelled as she felt herself being carried by muscular arms.   
  
  
"Continue!" he commanded to everyone as he saw them laughing at Sakura's reaction, "I'm carrying you, dummy!"   
  
  
"I know!"   
  
  
Syaoran can't take it anymore, "Would you just shut your mouth?" making his passenger held in reserve and hold him tightly in the neck, "Okay… this exercise helps you stretch the muscles in your feet…see?"   
  
  
"Ah." I see… she thought while relaxing her body at her housemate's back. _ He's so warm… I feel like I'm safe with him… _placing her head at the nape of Syaoran as she fight the urge to sleep on it, because the sandalwood smell that's surrounding the young captain's body calming her down so much.   
  
  
"I said you could go down now."   
  
  
_Hoe?! _ "Oh! Gomen, gomen." As she hurriedly get down on Syaoran's back. "Should I also carry you?"   
  
  
The young Li look at Sakura for a while… hesitating if he should let this guy do the drill for he's doubting its physical appearance. But as he remembered their spar, its fight with Chang and the training yesterday, "Of course! There's no special treatment in here. So get ready!"   
  
  
"Un---Argh!"   
  
  
"Daijoubu?" (You alright?)   
  
  
"M-Mochiron." (Of course) Sakura said, adjusting herself at the weight she's bearing, "Just give me a sec." She reassured while gripping both thighs of Syaoran. _Kami! I feel like carrying a cow! _ Imagining Syaoran to be a cow as she carries it in her back.   
  
  
Heaving a sigh, she started to tiptoe then place her feet flat on the floor, then tiptoe again and flat. She did it several times but when she reached the count of twenty, she started to loose her balance. _Oh no…_   
  
  
"Hey, watch ou---" **_BLAG! _** Sakura fell flat on her face. "Are you okay?"   
  
  
"Whuugoofim?"   
  
  
"Nani?"   
  
  
"Ishuwhuugoofim?"   
  
  
"Eh?"   
  
  
Sakura starts to torque her head on the right, "I said, w-would you get off me? You're squashing me." Making Syaoran turn beet red and abruptly stand on the ground. "Hah. Much better… Huh?" she asked surprised as she saw the waiting hand of her partner. "Oh, Thanks!"   
  
  
"You okay?" grabbing Sakura's small hands as he boosts her up on her feet. "Guys, you can now do the next drill!" he yelled while looking again at Sakura.   
  
  
Nodding, "Un. I just felt my left foot starting to get cramped. No big deal!"   
  
  
Syaoran shakes his head in dismay, "I think you need to sit down."   
  
  
"But I---"   
  
  
"Just do it!" he demanded, causing Sakura to sit hastily, "Now, try to flat your legs on the ground… good. Stay still…" he remarked as he gives pressure to Sakura's left knee while bending the left foot in the process. He somehow looked at Sakura's face to find any reaction to what he's doing; yet he found none. "You can scream if it hurts."   
  
  
"Not needed."   
  
  
"Oh." He replied amazingly as Sakura secretly winced in pain yet unfortunately, he saw it. _Ha! You're not superman after all…_ "So, How are you feeling?"   
  
  
"It's okay now… let's just do the next one." _Hope it's not sidesplitting like the last one. _ She thought while standing up at the same time with Syaoran. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Thank God it's finished." Sakura whispered while she silently closed the shower room door. As Sakura hoped for, the next training drills were not as comical as the piggyback one. _I never thought there's a stretching like that that exists. _   
  
  
Sakura really enjoyed the training earlier, but in some way she's a bit troubled about Syaoran's action. She doesn't know if it was really a man's instinct to be that concerned to a fellow guy. _ Hmp! Men are the same, don't be fooled Sakura! _   
  
  
She won't fall for the same trick _thrice! _ She believes in the cliché: 'Once is enough, two is two much.' But somehow, she revised it a little bit by adding… _Three is a poison that kills a person… yeah! I won't fall for it again. _She thought smugly whilst walking her way towards the gate and noticed that the sky was now dark. Looking back at the building she saw the university clock that reads: _Six-forty, I didn't expect that it'd take me that long to change my clothes. _   
  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice makes Sakura turned her head towards the speaker.   
  
  
"Chang."   
  
  
"I told you, we'll be seeing again…" the guy smirked as he played with the baseball bat that he was holding.   
  
  
_Kami, if the question I'll ask will turn into money, I can be a millionaire! _ "What do you need this time?" she asked impassively, remembering what her housemate had told her earlier. 

  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
  
  
"I think you should be more extra careful now that you're the Co-captain of the team." Syaoran carefully warned Sakura as they both untie their cleats at the bench with the other team members.   
  
  
"Yeah, I must agree with Li here." The brown haired guy said while juggling the ball on his right foot. "Since you're the new Co-cap, Chang has more reason to be mad at you."   
  
  
"Mao is right, Nakamura-san. I think the issue in the 'hot chick' doesn't really bother him but now that you're the co-cap, Chang has a reason to get mad at you."   
  
  
"But why?"   
  
  
The brown-headed guy stopped playing with the ball and quickly sat beside Sakura, placing his arm on the process, "… you see, the position for Co-cap is still open even before you came here. Everyone wants to be the co-cap but only Chang has the ability to be one…"   
  
  
"Then why don't they give him the position?"   
  
  
"That's what I'm going to tell you…" Mao immediately said as he continues, "… it was this one time---actually, our last game, which was just last month---when he had a terrible fight with one of the team member of our opponent. He was so furious that he intentionally tackled the guy, which unfortunately led the young man in the hospital. It was so bad that the poor guy must quit their team for he has no use of his feet, now that he is paralyzed."   
  
  
_Oh my…_ Sakura thought, "And that's why Chang was given a 'red card', telling him that he's not permitted to play for two consecutive games."   
  
  
"For the whole season." Syaoran amend coolly, "…It was personally ordered by the officials… So even though he's qualified as the co-cap, he's no use to the team for he can't even play the game."   
  
  
"It was such a big loss that he can't play, for he is really good." Mao said as he sway his head in dismay, "… but now that you're here, I think you and Li has a great teamwork that I must say, we can stand a chance to head on to finals!"   
  
  
"Yeah, but not so fast. It's not only us whom you should count on. All of us here are talented and have a great skills, so I must say that we should work hard for the team." The captain said as everyone cheered for the upcoming games.   
  
  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~ 

  
  
  
  
  
"I want you to get out of my sight." Chang hissed, swaying the bat in front of Sakura, making the lithe guy dodge the blows with ease.   
  
  
"That's hilarious! If I remember it right, you're the one who waited for me in here. So, its your fault." She smirked still evading the lousy attack of her challenger, "… besides, I also don't want to see your perverted face."   
  
  
"You bastard! This is your entire fault! If you weren't here in the first place, my life will go smoothly like I expected it to be!" Stopping as he huff for air, "… and for that, you'll pay!"   
  
  
"Am I that a nuisance to you?"   
  
  
"Yes!"   
  
  
"Then be my guess." She said, standing still, taking off her eyeglasses and spreading her arms beside the gate. _ I think it'd be better if I let him, he's so angry that he can kill anyone that he'll encounter at the way… _ "You can do anything to me if you like. Beat me into a bloody pulp or anything you desire. I promise I wont fight back."   
  
  
"Are you making fun of my abilities? Huh! Answer me!"   
  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're just all bark and no bites. Man, your like the dog I left back in Japan." She teasingly said, making the young man more furious than before. "Come on…" grinning widely, "…_ chicken. _"   
  
  
"Why you!" Chang yelled as he wrathfully dropped down the bat and lunge forward with full force to the motionless guy in front of him.   
  
  
Sakura kept on smiling as she felt her body being beaten to death; She tried to count how many times the guy had hit her to keep her from fighting back, yet she can't help but feel sad to the guy. _I know it was not right to pity you… _she alleged in her mind while her vision starts to blur. _But if this is the only way to make you burden light… then I'm willing to help you. _She added as she received another hard punch from Chang. _ I guess this is the end…_   
  
  
"Hey you boy, stop it!" an officer approach them holding Chang from behind. "What's happening here?"   
  
  
"Just let go off me, bastard!"   
  
  
"Why would I? Can't you see? You're killing your friend in here! Let's go to the station to clear things out."   
  
  
"Stop." Sakura interrupts, bringing herself up by leaning at the gate. "Please officer, just let us go. He's not hurting me, honest. We're just trying to show off some of our skills in martial arts." Grabbing her stomach as she winced in pain. "U-Unfortunately, he's better than me that's why I'm like this."   
  
  
"Oh, is that so?" looking at the fuming guy he's still holding.   
  
  
"Yes." Chang spat while he raised his right arm toward Sakura. "Not bad, Nakamura-kun, hope we'll have another match like this." faking a smile, "…but I expect that next time, you'll be better than this."   
  
  
"Sh." Sakura reply smugly, giving a hard press to the offered hand. "So, see you when I see you?"   
  
  
"Yes." As the two rivals walk on separate ways.   
  
  
"Hey! Where are you two going?" the police yelled while looking dumbly at the floor, "Teenagers." 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Un, I understand. I hope she'll be found soon." Syaoran said twisting the cord of the phone absent-mindedly, _Thank God! I hope she'll be lost forever! At last, I will be free from ear-breaking squeal! _ He though happily as his eyebrows started to furrow at what the other person in the line had said, "… Don't worry too much! Meiling can take care of herself; She's not that weak, Ma-Ma. Sh… Sh… yah. Bye-bye." He ended, bringing the phone to its plunger as he heard the door opened. _Nakamura, _ "What happened to you?!" he asked, astounded at what he saw before his eyes. "Don't tell me Chang did that to you?"   
  
  
"Mind your own business!" the skinny guy retorts back, going straight to its room.   
  
  
"Well, thank you for reminding me!" he yelled back grabbing his dinner that he left earlier because of the phone call. "What's with him?" he asked to no one.   
  
  
Seeing a badly bruised housemate really surprised Syaoran, "To think that he's only living been here for three days." Swaying his head at the same time. True, that he saw far worst condition than his puny teammate but it really shocked him because: first, he knows Nakamura can fight; next, the guy's new here; and lastly, he doesn't hardly knows anyone! _He almost gave me heart attack after seeing his bloody face! _   
  
  
By some means, he winced after imagining the black-and-blue face of Sakura, "I don't care what happen to him, but why do I feel that everything is wrong? It seems like all of this are fake. Why?" dumping his plate at the dishwasher. He just lost his appetite after seeing such face.   
  
  
Meanwhile on Sakura's room, the young lady couldn't help but smile at the success she had made. "At least I've helped someone." She whispered, agreeing to her foolish act.   
  
  
"But, Li-san sure is funnier than me." She thought while recalling the stunned face of the young wolf, "He's been holding his breath after he saw me. Wonder if he realized it." Plummeting her body to her bed.   
  
  
Somehow, she really likes her life here in Hong Kong. She felt as if she was really destined to be here in the first place. She loves her newfound independence, moreover, meeting Matsumoto and Chang is far more appealing than meeting her fiancé. 

  
  
  
  
_ My fiancé…Takao…_

  
  
  
  
She doesn't want to meet him for she's not ready. _ Not yet…_ she reflected. She's not ready to be with him, _again_. There are too many painful memories and events that can't be forgotten.   
  
  
_ Those blue eyes… _Back then; she wouldn't mind marrying that black-haired guy because she loves him dearly. She even quarreled with Touya everyday for her oniichan doesn't approve of the five-year age gap of her and Takao.   
  
  
_ I find him very perfect… his smile… that crystal blue eyes… his deepest concern…_ smiling as she recollect, _ha! Even Otousan admires him for his dedication to work! _   
  
  
But as the saying goes, "Every romance has its tragedy." Her loving affection towards Takao turned into hatred after hearing the truth from him. _I can accept the fact that he has other affairs, demo… using p-people is really worst! _

  
  
  
  
_ Tap! Tap! _

  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" snapping back to reality and somewhat sweat drop at her action, "Sakura no baka! There's no other people in here than Li-san!" she whispered while mentally kicking herself.   
  
  
Placing her eyeglasses on its proper place and heaving a sigh, she slightly opens the door. "Yes?" 

  
  
  
  
Silence. 

  
  
  
  
"Where is he? Huh?!" looking at the carpeted floor, finding a white box with a red cross lying in it. "Arigatou, Li-san."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!   
Hey guys! I'm back!!!! Thank you for reviewing my story!!!! I hope you like this chapter. And for all of the people who had said that Matsumoto is the 'One' who hurted Sakura.... well, I would say that you should stay tuned for you to find out.   
And here's my another question for you.... Who's Takao?   
So, it's time for me to say buh-bye for now. Review this one, okay?   
I also want you to review my other stories, namely:  
  
**The Canvas ** --> FINISHED!   
Summary: _ I find it rather amazing… how we've come to know each other and eventually became friends, Life has its miracles… and finding you, Sakura, is a reason enough to believe in one_--Li Syaoran  
  
  
**The Last Mission**   
Summary: Syaoran was sent by the elders to go back in japan after 4 years for a mission but wait... the problem is, the elders didn't tell syoaran what's the real mission! and sakura's having a miserable life! S+S and please R+R... i made it PG-13 4 d curses   
  
**meant to be broken~ **   
Summary: It's about syoaran and sakura making a promise when they were five that they'll meet again after five years, but something happened... sakura lost her memories of syaoran and syaoran forgets all about sakura... what will happen next is for you to find out   
  
  
Thank You!!! And I would like to thank my friends---**Ran Zheng Hao, Xing Jiao Xi, Ran Shou Tian, Ran Jin Sun, Shi Fei Xi, Xiao Ai Liu** and of course, to my buddy **Ruizu Tomo** who pushed me to continue my stories, even though the virus in my computer continuously eat my files.   
**Thank you for your never ending support!!!!!   
** That's it! ** PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!    
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V**


	4. Chapter 3: The Perfectionist

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any other CLAMP members. I only own the plot and some characters that'll be in the following chapters. So don't sue me, I don't have any money for that! Domo arigatou!ü   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

*~= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =~*   
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 3: The Perfectionist

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura yelp one sunny Saturday while holding a small green book in her hand, "I never thought I spend this much money." She added, still not believing the **HK$1500.75** that was written in bold black ink. Putting down the bankbook, she took a seat on her study table and started to scribble her expenses for the whole month._ Hmm… it seems like I've spend too much money on food. But where did the rest of my money goes? _ Tapping the pencil unconsciously while scanning the table for some clue. _ Oh I remember! I've just given Li-san my part in paying this condo. Man, that guy's sure rich for he can afford paying this condo after Eriol left. _   
  
  
"Hey, Nakamura-kun! Are you in there?" the guy outside Sakura's room yelled in a hurried manner.   
  
  
Sakura walked briskly towards the door only to find that she's still in her pajamas, moreover, she's neither wearing any brassier nor any bandage to wrap the bulge in her chest. "Gah! Matte Li-san!" Grabbing and placing in her shoulder the closest thing to her, which was her pink bath towel.   
  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped as he heard some clashing sounds inside the room, _ what's happening in there? _ He thought, leaning to the door of his room that's actually adjacent to Sakura's. He exhaled noisily as he composed his self, _Seems like he haven't heard me at all… _placing his left hand on the pocket of his jeans while he started to lift the other. "Are you there?" he asked again as he decided to **_Tap---Creeeaaak---BOOG! _**   
  
  
"**---ITAIIII!!!** What was that for?!"   
  
  
"A-Ah! Du bu qi, Nakamura-san! I-I didn't mean to---"   
  
  
"---It's okay! You don't have to apologize." Sakura coldly replied while rubbing her sore nose, "…So, what're you going to say to me?"   
  
  
Syaoran grinned at the remark of his housemate, "As I've told you, you're attitude won't scare me."   
  
  
"Just spill!"   
  
  
"Okay, okay!" the young wolf surrendered, raising his hands in defeat. "You don't have to be angry! Are you having your PMS?! By the way, nice towel!" 

  
  
  
  
**_BLAG! _** And the door was closed. 

  
  
  
  
"Hey, I---Haha! ---Didn't m-mean t-to p-piss you! Hahaha!" He reasoned between his laughs while rubbing his abdomen. For him, this was really his first time to laugh so hard that he started to have stomachache. _ This guy's really has full of surprises! If I didn't know better, I would have mistaken him as a girl. _ He further commented, wiping his eyes for the tears that were beginning to flow.   
  
  
He had admitted in his self this past few days that he was not the guy he used to be. Even his teammates recognized the changes. At first he didn't even believe them for he still see his self as the cold-hearted and the loner beast. But as time passes by, he realized that living with Nakamura-san for a month really did change his views.   
  
  
Even though they didn't talk so much---Nakamura and him---he still feels at ease and feels relaxed with the guy. It's as if there's something in Nakamura Shun that makes him giddy-gaddy and be his self for once. He doesn't even know why he's always teasing the small guy at all! But he must say that, he has never been this happy and true to his self. Furthermore, he feels that he can live his life just by looking at the different expressions of the auburn-haired guy. _Wait! W-What am I d-doing? _ He asked to nobody while looking straight at the brown door before him. "Hey, open up!" he knocked whilst stuffing his dilemma at the back of his mind, "… I just want to ask you if you're going to train today."   
  
  
_Stupid bastard! _ The emerald-eyed lady snapped as she opens the door, "I don't think so."   
  
  
"Hey! Just because you got the winning goal at yesterday's game, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't attend the trainings anymore!"   
  
  
"I didn't say that." Sakura calmly replied while holding the doorknob, "…It's just that I have something more important than giving you a piggyback ride…Like starting to find a new job." She retort, though the last sentence was in a whispered manner. "And oh, _true man wears pink! _" 

  
  
  
  
**_BLAG! _**And the door was closed…_again. _

  
  
  
  
"At last!" Sakura thankfully sigh and then placed her ears near the door. For a while, she didn't hear anything but after a minute or two there were sounds of fading footsteps followed by the banging of the door, "The nerve of him to get mad! He was the one who started it in the first place!" she reacted, opening the door and walked quickly towards the bathroom. _Huh?! What's this? _ Stopping in her tracks as she reads the large bold letters in the newspaper that's lying at the dining table, _ hmmm… job hunting section…Wait! How come… _furrowing her eyebrows, _ domo arigatou Li-kun… _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
_It's no use! All the vacant jobs here are for women…talk about girl power… _Sakura sways her head dismally as she walks toward the Hollywood road, "Yee Hing Loong Fine Furniture and Chinese Arts. Hmmm…. This sounds interesting." She supposed, looking as she passed the lion statues that's guarding the big antique shop.   
  
  
"Welcome!" a cheerful voice said, as the chestnut-haired lady started to open the glass door for Sakura. "I see, you love antiques. So why not come inside so you can have a tour of the store." She didn't understand what she was doing; yet somehow, as she saw the young guy looked at the lions outside, she started to have a funny feeling in her chest. _ He somewhat looks…I don't know… _   
  
  
"Oh, no, no. Thanks for the offer but I really need to get going, besides, I don't have any money to buy those lovely objects the you put up on sale." Sakura reasoned out while walking away from the young lady.   
  
  
"Wait!" Amber eyes started to stare at the emerald ones, "I know that I'm a stranger to you, but…it's snack time and I didn't even eat any lunch earlier, moreover, I don't have anyone to accompany me, so… care to join?"   
  
  
_ Man, do people in Hong Kong this friendly? _ "I-I t-think so."   
  
  
"Kawaii!" the woman in early twenties squealed causing Sakura to wince. "Ah, du bu qi, du bu qi." Bowing its head in the process, "…so shall we?"   
  
  
"Un." The young co-cap nodded as they both walk their way towards Mc Donalds. Once they got inside, the woman stops in front of her as it shows its pearly white teeth on her.   
  
  
"Um… since I'm the one who invited you, you should just go over there…" pointing the vacant table on the far corner of the restaurant, "… and I'm going there." Averting her hand towards the counter.   
  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh, no. It's okay, don't treat me." Adjusting her eyeglasses at the same time, "… besides, I can't let a woman pay something, it's very ungentlemanly." She grinned, mimicking Touya's line every time they go to a restaurant with Kaho. _Yeah, together with Kaho... _ Remembering the red-haired lady she adored most.   
  
  
"Something wrong?" the lady in front of Sakura questioned worriedly while looking intently at her emerald eyes through the fake glasses.   
  
  
"Un, nothing, I just remember someone."   
  
  
The woman smiled, placing her right hand on Sakura's cheek, "You really resembles my brother."   
  
  
"Eh?!"   
  
  
Swaying her head, "Let's just talk about Xiao Lang later." Motioning Sakura onto the table.   
  
  
"Xiao Lang? As in Li Syaoran?"   
  
  
"Yeah, do you happen to know him?" receiving a nod from Sakura, "Oh my, how rude of me. I've been talking to you and I don't even know your name."   
  
  
"It's Nakamura Shun."   
  
  
"Ah, Wo shi Li Fanren." Offering her hand to Sakura, "… let's just talk about it later, I'll just get our orders---Don't even try to get up on that seat or you'll regret It." Winking cutely while walking to the counter.   
  
  
_Is she really Li-san's sister? _Burrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the cheerful lady. After sometime, she turn her gaze away from the chestnut-haired lady and try to scrutinize the busy street outside since the table she's been seating on was near the glass wall. _I've been living here for a month but it seems like I've just arrived here. _Observing the people that are walking briskly and somehow looking at their watches. _But this is really my first time walking the streets of Hong Kong. _   
  
  
Still taking pleasure in peeking occupied people, she can't evade from thinking about the bad luck she has gotten in job hunting, _I still need to find some part-time or I won't be able to pay the bills. _Taking out the folded piece of newspaper in her pocket, as she start to put some 'X' on all the sites she has asked for a vacant job. Then, she stops marking the paper as she saw a very interesting one. _Hmmm… I think I should take the risk. _   
  
  
"Sorry if I took so long."   
  
  
"It's okay." Sakura replied standing suddenly while putting back the pen and the paper in her pocket and helping Fanren that's busily placing the foods at the table.   
  
  
"That's so kind of you."   
  
  
"Not really…" giving out her rare smile to the Chinese lady as they both start to eat.   
  
  
"You're even cuter when you smiles." Causing Sakura to cough up her soda, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?"   
  
  
"Don't mind me." Wiping her mouth with tissue. _ God! Is she flirting with me? _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
_Can somebody tell me why am I here again? _As emerald eyes scan the large building in front of her. She still can't believe that she's standing inside the largest and tallest skyscraper in Hong Kong.   
  
  
When Fanren told her that they're going to Mrs. Li, she almost throws up in surprise. But after the lady confirmed to her that she wasn't interested in her and that she just wants her to see their mom and asks some questions about Syaoran, she began to ease up.   
  
  
"Going soon Mr. Li? It's only five."   
  
  
"Sh. It's getting dark already and I need to still do something at the condo."   
  
  
The serious regard made Sakura immediately turn her head towards the fading speaker, _Li-san… what is he doing here? _ Gawking at the handsome feature of her housemate as the young wolf walked briskly en route for the automatic door. _He sure looks good on his business suit. _   
  
  
"---ready?"   
  
  
"Huh?!" Sakura confusedly said as she become dotted-eyed.   
  
  
"I asked you if you're ready…" Fanren said as she followed the gaze of the auburn-haired guy, dimming her almond eyes, "Seems someone has catch your attention."   
  
  
"Eh?!"   
  
  
"Oh, don't mind me…" waving her hands in the process, "…Ma-Ma's waiting for you at her office. So let's go?"   
  
  
"Sh." Glancing for the last time to the spot where Syaoran had been, then following the Chinese lady to the elevator.   
  
  
"You're a silent type of guy, hm?"   
  
  
"Huh?! A-A yeah. For me, it's best if you should just shut up if you don't have anything intelligent to say." Avoiding the amber eyes of her company, "… I prefer observing things in silence."   
  
  
Acquiesce in response, "Hmm, just like Syaoran… So, What can you say about mother's office?"   
  
  
Widening her eyes in shock, "This building is yours? Y-You mean, you're the owner of this large company?"   
  
  
"Not really... You see, I'm more into antiques so I decided to make a living out of it." Waving her index finger simultaneously, "…This is my mother's company, actually, it has hundred of branches worldwide, but this branch in Hong Kong serves as the headquarters for Li Ltd., a multinational corporation with interests in many industries."   
  
  
"Sugoi! Now I know why this has distinctive round windows, this building is like a trading ship, ne?"   
  
  
"Un." Beaming broadly for she knew that this guy is just hiding itself from the outside world. _ He's really like little didi. _ "… Essentially, this building is like any edifice here in Hong Kong, but little brother made some adjustments---like he designed it to resemble the portholes of a ship---after mother officially gave this company to him. He really loves beautiful things." seeing a more surprised face of the young man, "You didn't know? …Well, that's Syaoran. He always wants to be in low profile. He never did change---" 

  
  
  
  
**_---Ding! _**

  
  
  
  
"Oh, here we are…" Fanren acknowledged, giving rise to Sakura's uneasiness. "Good day Ma-Ma."   
  
  
"Oh, there you are my dear." Yelan elegantly said, turning away her head to the full glass window that she's been gazing since her son had left the room. Looking over at the petite guy beside her daughter, "… So, you might be Nakamura-san which Fanren told me earlier at the phone."   
  
  
"Sh. I'm Nakamura Shun from Japan. I'm studying here in Hong Kong to finish my course and is currently sharing the condo with your son." Bowing her head in respect, _now I know where Syaoran got his looks… she's such a beautiful woman. _   
  
  
"I hope you like your stay here… let's seat over there." Motioning her daughter and Sakura towards the leather couch in the room.   
  
  
"Um, I must go now Ma-Ma. I just accompany Nakamura-san to get here because I know you want some real news about what's happening to didi." Pacing her way near the elevator.   
  
  
"Okay, please take care of yourself. We'll just see each other at dinner."   
  
  
"Yes. Goodbye Ma-Ma and you too, Nakamura-san."   
  
  
"E-Ah..." Sakura didn't know what to say, _ why leave me here? Is this some kind of business interrogation? I didn't even know anything about Li-kun. _   
  
  
Yelan smiled as she saw the nervous expression of the guy, "Oh, I'm sorry if my daughter brought you here… but I really want to know more about Syaoran."   
  
  
_What is she talking about? Isn't she Li-kun's mother? So she should know everything about Li-kun. _ Sakura's anxiety turns into pure confusion. She didn't know why this woman asks her about her son, _Heck! _ Even though he's her housemate, he doesn't know anything about University's football captain. All she knows is that the guy's favorite hobby is to irritate her. "B-But I just saw Li-kun earlier."   
  
  
"But of course, he owns this company anyways… we're just waiting for him to graduate so he can fully attend the services the company needs. Besides, I'm old and I don't think I can still handle the problems this corporation encounters every now and then." Offering milk tea to the young guy with spectacles, "… is Syaoran doing well in school? How was he? I know you're wondering why am I asking this to you… But, you see… Syaoran is a very discreet person. And he became worst when his father… his father died."   
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Madam."   
  
  
Swaying her head, "Oh, don't be. Everything that's happening into our lives was planned since the beginning… we can't struggle against fate. So all I want to know now is Syaoran… how was he?"   
  
  
"He's okay, though very distant sometimes. " Looking at her boyish reflection in the milk tea, she can't help but think what was Syaoran's past is like. _ It must be very lonely since he has no father figure in his life. _   
  
  
"That's just like him. You know, he really loves his independence and I know that he doesn't want to accept the responsibility of this firm. That he doesn't want anything from other people. I know that he wants to do everything in his own way… but the irony is… he's still here. He's still helping this company. I don't know what's holding him back to stay in here. I just wish he could tell me what he's feeling, though." Sadly looking at the darkening sky through the glass window, "… he's always like that---a perfectionist… perfectionist in a sense that he does what is right and not what he wants. But I guess his attitude has something to do with his father…" then, "…would you do me a favor, young one?" waiting for Sakura to nod in agreement. Seeing that the young man had accepted, "…would you look out for Syaoran? I mean, would you take care of him, for me? I know that you think of him as a strong, cold-hearted person… but you know… he's just like everybody else. _He's still a human. _"   
  
  
_Eh?! How did this happen? _Sakura was aghast! Here she comes in Hong Kong to live normally, and this black-haired lady asked her if she could do the most impossible thing… _to befriend Syaoran… to befriend a guy... _ But, she can't let the woman to be sad. She knows that she really cares for her son. _Must be really hard for her… _ "With pleasure, madam." 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
**_Ring! Ring! _**

  
  
  
  
"Hello? Li Syaoran speaking."   
  
  
**_ "Hey! So how's my old buddy doing? It's been a month since I've talked to you." _**   
  
  
"Would you cut the crap?" Syaoran replied to the guy on the other line, yet somehow, he really wants to talk to his best friend. _I need to know something about Nakamura-san. _ "State your business."   
  
  
**_ "Oh, no, no. Don't give me that state-your-business crap. I'm just calling you to ask what happen to my favorite soon-to-be cousin. Sorry pal, it's just I'm more concerned about Shun than you." _**   
  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Ooh, I'm so sad. I thought my buddy Eriol will ask about me." He sarcastically said while having a make face on the phone.   
  
  
**_ "You really did change, ne?" _**   
  
  
"What?!"   
  
  
**_ "I mean you never talked to me that way. Heck! You never talk at all." _**   
  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows as he continues, "Is it me or the world is against me?" then he grunted when he heard a chuckle from the other line, "Okay, I'll stop now before you start attacking me with your senseless talks… so you asked about Nakamura-san, right? Well, he's okay as far as I see it. And if you define _normal_ as in involving into a fight every now and then, and having a vicious remarks to people---all in all, he's normal."   
  
  
**_ "That's Shun for you." _** as Eriol laughed his hearts out, **_ "God, when will he change!" _**   
  
  
"It seems that it'll take a long time for your soon-to-be-cousin-tyrant-in-law to be what you like him to be…"   
  
  
**_ "You have no idea." _**   
  
  
After a minute a silence, Syaoran started the interrogation, "Umm… I've been meaning to ask you, if---"   
  
  
**_ "---Shun has a girlfriend? I don't think he has. But if you're eager to court him, it's fine with me! To hell with the moral codes! If you love him with all your heart then I don't see anything wrong! Maybe we can have a double wedding! Tan-tan-ta-tan… tan-tan-ta-tan! " _**   
  
  
**"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" ** God! He never did really understand why does he put up with him! _ He's one mad man! _Then, hearing that the bickering has stopped, "Okay, let's get serious this time…" sighing for a bit as he regain his composure for he felt that his cheeks were somewhat burning earlier. "… Do you happen to know someone named Matsumoto Kuno?"   
  
  
**_ "Why?" _** sensing that the young wolf will not answer, **_ "Okay, okay. I know him. Happy now? Demo, why did you suddenly asked me that?" _**he added, though he had an idea what his cousin will tell him.   
  
  
"Nothing so important… I just observed that Nakamura-san has 'hots' for this guy that he starts to enrage every time gray-eyes look at his way or even talk a syllable. Man, you should have seen the looks Nakamura gave him… as if he wants to kill the guy _pronto! _" he said mordantly. "Hey! You still there?"   
  
  
**_ "A-Ah yeah!" _**The young Englishman replied as cold sweat trickle down his face, "…**_Has Shun done any, you know. _**"   
  
  
"Violence? If ignoring, sending death glares and some curses is what you call as violence, then yes. But… Why? Why is Nakamura loathes that punk so much?"   
  
  
Eriol somehow smile at the worry, **_ "Why is my dear cousin asking me that? Feel a bit concern about little Shun? It's not like you to be a nosy person, ne?" _**   
  
  
"Damn right, Hiiragizawa! But at least tell me something so I'll know what will I tell the Dean when Nakamura starts to ambushed the poor guy!" he derisively answer, gripping the phone harder than before. He knows that Eriol is right. That he's a self-centered person and he doesn't care about the people around him. That all the things he does is based on what is right. But he will not let his best friend see that. He needs to know something about his housemate, _even if I don't know why I'm doing this…_   
  
  
**_ "Oh my, look at the time! Hey ol' buddy I need to go, for my darling Tomoyo will kill me for sure. And… oh… take care of Shun for me, okay?" _**   
  
  
_T-Tomoyo? _ "H-Hey wait up! Wai---" 

  
  
  
  
**_ ---Toot! Toot! Toot! Toot! _**

  
  
  
  
** "DAMMIT, FOUR-EYES! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT TOMOYO IS THE NAME OF YOUR FIANCEE! MOREOVER, YOU NEVER ANSWER ANY OF MY QUESTIONS!" **huffing as he ended his sentence and then bang the phone in its proper place.   
  
  
"You know… if you yell louder than you did… the people in North Pole might hear you clearly and _perhaps_, the people next door will wake up, thinking that there's some squeaking mouse in their unit."   
  
  
Syaoran jerked hastily to the owner of the voice and then smiled a bit, "Oh, it's you."   
  
  
"Yeah, it's me… _Boo? _" raising both of her hands at the level of her face, acting like a clown that's surprising a five-year-old kid.   
  
  
"Hahaha, very funny. Nice try, Nakamura-san." following the young man with eyeglasses towards the kitchen. "Um…did you?" looking apprehensively at the emerald orbs before him.   
  
  
_ It feels so good when somebody is under your very hands… _ "Of course I did!"   
  
  
"Y-You did?" Syaoran query shockingly, bowing his head in the process as he felt the emerald eyes stare at him intensely through those thick glasses, like he was some kind of a rare organism in the microscope.   
  
  
"Where in the 'I did' you didn't understand?" opening the refrigerator and getting the box of orange juice, then placing it in the waiting glass at the table. "Hey, you okay? You look like… _shocked? _" Silence. "Okay. Stay still… one, two, three" ---_tick! _   
  
  
"Hey what did you do that for?" seeing a blaring lens of Sakura's cell phone in front of his face. He has somewhat spaced-out after realizing that his housemate has heard the phone conversation. He's so engrossed with their tête-à-tête that he didn't even felt the presence of another being in the room. _He might think that I'm invading his privacy… _ "Umm… Du bu qi."   
  
  
"Huh?" stopping her hands in pressing some buttons in her cell, "For what? I don't think it's necessary. I should be the one saying it for I eavesdropped in your chitchat. But you know… I think I have the right to do that… because my friend was involve in your conversation."   
  
  
"Eh?!"   
  
  
"Hey, Mister. Don't play like a fool. I've heard you. I've heard enough to sue you and tell Eriol that you have a hidden agenda in stealing his beloved Tomoyo."   
  
  
"Nani?!"   
  
  
"And they say: _ignorance is a bliss. _" Nodding her head in affirmation as she looked at the_ message sent _in her LCD. "Oh, don't worry. The picture has been sent to Eriol, so in few minutes, you'll be sneezing like hell… be ready for that!" bringing up the juice-filled glass with her while striding her legs to her room, but then stop. "Oh, and I was just joking when I said I've heard it all… I just heard the last sentence… let me see if I remember it right…" inhaling deeply… and then, ** "DAMMIT, FOUR-EYES! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT TOMOYO IS THE NAME OF YOUR FIANCEE! MOREOVER, YOU NEVER ANSWER ANY OF MY QUESTIONS!" **facing around as she continue her pace to her door.   
  
  
Hearing that the door had locked, "Thank God! I thought he heard it all…Achoo!" 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, hunny? What's the problem?" amethyst eyed worriedly search the azure ones, "… did your chat with Li doesn't go well? Is Sakura okay? Oh, good Lord! Please help my poor Sakura. Pray tell, that everything's okay." Placing her hands to Eriol's paled cheeks.   
  
  
The young man somewhat smiled at the anxious face of his princess. If anyone asks him if he knew somebody who is distressed yet still look ethereal, he would, no doubt, tell him or her it was his angel. "Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. Sakura's fine… it's j-just."   
  
  
"Just what?"   
  
  
Heaving a sigh, "I know where Matsumoto have gone to…"   
  
  
"Oh my… this isn't happening! My poor Sakura." Springing herself to the comforting chest of her lover, "… can't the past just leave her… for once?"   
  
  
"Shhh… it's alright my dear. I promise you that nothing will happen to our Sakura-chan. Li's there and he won't let anything bad happen to Sakura." Rubbing his thumb to the wet cheeks of his cherub. "So… any news?"   
  
  
"Un. Touya took the flight to Beijing this morning. Some agent told him that they've seen Sakura in Jingshan Park."   
  
  
"Looks to me that the agent is a fraud after all…"   
  
  
"Yeah, all for the love of money." Smiling in agreement. "I think it'll take a long time before they'll find where Sakura's been hiding all this time."   
  
  
"I agree… They're in the north part and Sakura's in the south… this should be interesting…"   
  
  
"But not as interesting as what I'm going to tell you…" looking straight into azure orbs as if talking to it privately.   
  
  
"Let me guess… about the contract?" getting an astonished look from the young lady before him, "…and they've approved that you'll not be starting anything until your best friend comes back."   
  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
  
Swaying his head in happiness, "My dear, Tomoyo. I know how stubborn streak you are. If Sakura's a mule, well, you're the ancestor of that mule. And besides, they have no other choice but to follow you… or they'll might suffer the consequence."   
  
  
"Why you!" lunging her hand forward, trying to grab the collar of her beloved.   
  
  
"Hey! I was just joking!" Then as if on cue, his cell starts to buzz in the tune of 'crazy for you', making the person in front of him giggle.   
  
  
"Your message alert is so corny!"   
  
  
"I know, but it's dedicated for you." receiving a blush from Tomoyo, "Now, that's what I will exchange all my riches for!"   
  
  
"Sweet-talker!" standing up and getting the cell phone to her fiancé. After pressing some buttons… "Hey, is this your cousin?" stretching her arms for Eriol to see the picture message.   
  
  
"Definitely." Smiling at the success of their best friend. _You're really good, Sakura-chan. Even the young wolf let you pass inside his soul… but I hope you let him into yours. _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"But I heard it all…" Sakura whispered after sometime as she still gazes at the white ceiling before her. She doesn't want to cause any trouble for Syaoran, even though he treats her like a laughing stock. Moreover, she's really grateful that Syaoran stick up for her every time Matsumoto plays another prank on her or Chang asks another fight. 

  
  
  
  
But that's it… 

  
  
  
  
She doesn't want Syaoran to be included in all of this. _Heck! _ He's the one who told her about not counting other people. And here he is… sticking up his nose to some confidential things!   
  
  
"Stupid wolf!" she cursed under her breath as she heard sequence of sneezes from outside. Turning away her thoughts from the handsome captain ball, she started to smile a bit at the fortune she has encountered earlier.   
  
  
It just so happened that the 'East Pack'---the bar and restaurant that she inquired earlier---is the store of her long lost friend, Maki. She really couldn't believe that the beautiful woman---whom she adored in her elementary years and the owner of the 'twin bells---the toys store' is also the owner of the well-known bar in Hong Kong, wherein some promising teenage bands were performing live. And because of that, she was given a job as a waitress, no questions asked!   
  
  
But the only downfall to it is that she should be in her female features again for the employees on the bar are strictly for women only. Thus, she will be the geeky guy in the morning and a hardworking girl at night.   
  
  
_Let's put it this way, Sakura… you'll have no problems involving your gender there, for Maki told them that I'm Nakamura Shun, the new waitress. _  
  
  
And now, all she has to do is to be careful in changing her gender, for Syaoran might get suspicious. Next is to stay further away from Matsumoto, totally ignore Chang and avoid Syaoran. _Yeah, that should be the plan! _   
  
  
After the little incident with the red-haired guy, she felt that Syaoran became concerned about her. He even offered his self to be her company every lunch, which is very annoying, for the guy kept on pestering her until the bell rang. But that's not all! She doesn't know what happened, but she deemed that the young wolf is much talkative than the first time she met him that her 'wise words' were shrugged off by his astute retorts.   
  
  
Even Matsumoto noticed the change in the young amber-eyed guy, for he kept on whispering about the blooming of the flower, which is obviously _…her. _   
  
  
"Hah! That gray-eyes will never ever see the day that I'll become the same old stupid Sakura." Thrusting her hand upward as determination illumine in her eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Rough surface met the rough hands of the young wolf. It's texture felt like heaven for Syaoran… _but that's all…_   
  
  
Gazing his eyes towards the canvas, he can't help but feel sad. He knew that this lady is out of reach for him. But what makes his heart heavier is the thought that this Angel has someone else in her heart. _Yeah, and sad to say it's my cousin… my best friend. _   
  
  
When they were just mere children---Eriol and him---there never come a time wherein he felt jealous about what his cousin gets… he was so proud of him that he's not even bothered by the praises of how charming he was… how smart… how respectful… even how his father brags about the willingness of the Englishman to follow his footsteps. 

  
  
  
  
He doesn't care about it at all. 

  
  
  
  
He understands that after Uncle Ethan---Eriol's father---died, there's nothing left for his dear cousin. That's why he let him do his own way… he let him be a part of their family and become his very own brother. He always took the blame every time he did pranks to the ladies he dumped monthly. And he even let him get close to the person he really admire…_ his father. _

  
  
  
  
But he never blames Eriol for that. 

  
  
  
  
It's not Eriol's fault that Aunt Lei Lang left him… It's not Eriol's fault that Uncle Ethan died…. Moreover… it's not Eriol's fault that his very own father wants the blue-haired guy to be in his deathbed and not him… 

  
  
  
  
It was really never Eriol's fault at all… 

  
  
  
  
"But why now?" he sighs, he never imagine that there'll come a day when he'll be feeling like this---lost, defeated and envious.   
  
  
It was really new to him. To feel as if his heart will become numb if the pain will stay longer. All his life, he believed that he is not capable of loving. Not capable of feeling…   
  
  
He tried to be perfect in his own ways… he strive hard to please his father with what he have and what he has become. But his father hasn't seen that. All his efforts, all his sacrifices were put into vain, for his father wants him to be flawless… _A perfectionist. _   
  
  
Giving out his true smile to the ethereal painting, "You know… It's not only Eriol whom you have save from being a playboy… you also save my life from becoming heartless… I know it's really funny for I've seen you only once. But you immensely change my life with your soul. Ha! Eriol is sure lucky to have you…" fingering for the last time the angelic face before him as he flaccidly walks to the comforts of his bed.   
  
  
And being perfectionist as he was… he's willing to let go. For it is really the right thing, _right? _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!   
_ Oh no! Syaoran have feelings for Tomoyo! What will happen...?   
_ Hey, don't worry! Everything happens for a reason, ok?ü SO to all S+S fans out there, please do not be disappointed and just stop reading this one! I promise that the next chapter will be great!  
Oi! I have another fic. Well, it's only one-shot and it's a letter of Meiling to Syaoran. **_A Backstage To My Thoughts_**. It's really good, for my friends loved it! SO i hope you'll like it too!ü   
And I hope that you'll review this one, ne? please! please! please! ** PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!    
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V**


	5. Chapter 4: Let's Talk About Love! Beijin...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

*~= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =~*   
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 4: Let's Talk About Love! (Beijing Love)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He silently walks the long tunnel before him, not knowing where to go. Somehow, he just felt that he needed sometime alone. It's been a week now since he started roaming Beijing for some clues about her sister. But his search was futile. "Sakura, where are you?" he whispered as he tucked his hands in his pocket while noticing the end of the tunnel.   
  
  
For Kinomoto Touya, this is the fourth time of the week wherein he entered sacred places---temples to be exact---that he bet, his sister will laugh at him for he can now be canonized as a saint. Yet, it doesn't matter now… as long as he'll see his sister again.   
  
  
Oh, how he would like to embrace her tight! So fixed that she'll not be able to slip again in his grasps. _Heck! I may even let her kick my shins many times---even alternately---if she wanted to… just to let her be with me forever… _he thought smiling at the scene that has unfold in his mind. 

  
  
  
  
And it's true. 

  
  
  
  
To his sister, he may be an overprotective madman walking on the surface of the earth and saying: 'Get your dirty hands off my dear imouto!' But for him, he's just a brother worrying for the life of his sister. Kinomoto Sakura.   
  
  
Ever since their mother died, he swore to himself that he'd take good care of his baby sister. He'd do anything to make her smile. Give her everything she wants just for her to stay innocent and loving lady. And trade everything in exchange of her happiness. But fate doesn't allow him. 

  
  
  
  
They make her life miserable. 

  
  
  
  
He thought that his warnings were enough to keep her safe from harm. He thought that being the over-protective brother he was, fate would let his wishes for his sister to come true. "But I was wrong… very wrong…" he almost had a heart attack after seeing his dear Sakura-chan still and lifeless in her room. It also crushes his heart every time he saw the emerald eyes that are now just cropped stones…_ very different_ from the sparkling stars he perceived them to be.   
  
  
For two years, he prayed to Kami-sama to bring back his sister to them. To save her from the misery, shame and pain that she had endured from the past. But as he looked at it now… it is not only the personality that was lost… physically, his sister is gone…_ missing. _   
  
  
He somewhat smirked at the thought. "At least her personality as a big stubborn mule hasn't vanished after all." Smiling as he remembers how those emerald pools enraged at the thought of marriage. _ It's been a while since I saw some passion in it. _ That's why with no further ado, he volunteered his self in helping his sister escape the wrath of engagement. 

  
  
  
  
_The paradox? _

  
  
  
  
He's also the one finding her now. 

  
  
  
  
Looking for the last time to the glazed-tiled gate, he slowly saunters to what they call the Imperial Vault of Heaven. _Wow! This sure is a tall one… _whispering as he mesmerized the temple that is made entirely of wood and is supported by eight pillars. The roof has no beams but only a great number of brackets entwined within each other and the ceiling tapers upward to form a beautiful caisson. _No wonder foreigners often visit this place …eh?! _

  
  
  
  
Cold wind swiftly passed his body with some crackling sounds from the sky… 

  
  
  
  
_How come I'm the only one in here? _ He sweat-dropped, realizing the contradictory of his phrase to the reality. Shooting his head up, he tried to smile at the black curtain before him. _Kirei… _making his heart thump as he recalls a certain crimson-eyed lady. _ Kah---_   
  
  
**_"---Li Xiao Lang! Can you hear me?" _**

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah! I can hear you, crystal clear. You don't have to yell you know!" amber-eyed guy said, almost bawl to the lady at the other line. "I'm not mad! I'm j-just---"   
  
  
"---_Irritated? _"   
  
  
"Yeah, irritated. Um… Wait a sec…" Syaoran excused while covering the mouthpiece with his both hands, "Are you listening to our conversation?" he asked, glaring keenly to the sinewy guy that's busily scanning the channels in the flat screen television.   
  
  
"Hey! I'm just helping you find the right word. Was it now bad to suggest?"   
  
  
"You're impossible."   
  
  
"You're not the first one." Sakura pointed out still busying herself to the white flat monitor. Seeing that her housemate goes back to the person on the phone, she can't help but give out a big smile.   
  
  
It's been a while since she had a good, _normal _talk with Syaoran. For after the conversation with Eriol, Syaoran became passive again just like when she first met him, making her plan---avoiding him---easier than what she has expected. Yet, she must admit… she misses the annoying little wolf.   
  
  
_Maybe it has something to do with Tomoyo… _she assumed while remembering the tinted face of the Captain when she repeated his last sentence in the phone conversation.   
  
  
"What are you staring at?" she barked, feeling the piercing glare of the chestnut-haired guy in her back. By some means, she became more comfortable in showing her personality to this guy.   
  
  
"Why? Was it now bad to look at someone's back?"   
  
  
"Very classic, Li!" she declared, turning her focus from the show to the guy that has found a way to sit between her and the screen. "Do you mind? I'm watching."   
  
  
"If you're a girl who had ran away from home… where will you go?" the young wolf inquired, seriously looking at the emerald pools in front of him.   
  
  
"What?!" Sakura said aghast making her spectacles somewhat dislocate in her face, "W-What do you mean? W-Why d-did you ask?"   
  
  
"Hey, chill down. I'm just asking you for I have a problem and I need to solve it…_fast! _"   
  
  
_This is not what I had planned my Saturday night to be…_she thought, adjusting her glasses while rolling her eyes to the speaker, only to receive a glare from it. "Now, who need to chill down?" raising her eyebrows, "Okay, let me guess… there's this young lady who had ran away from their home---let us say… a month and a half ago---because there's this some sort of a problem also called 'the engagement'. And now, you want my opinion if I were that girl, ne?"   
  
  
"How did yo---"   
  
  
"Nani?!" _I was just joking! Don't tell me he's…_ "Wait a minute. Did I heard you right?"   
  
  
"I think I should be the one telling that. How come you knew about Meiling?" 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Touya asked no one while wincing at the ear-piercing tone. Who the hell in their right mind would yell at the time like this? Besides, this circular place is well known for its echo. _Geez, that's why the wall is called echo wall… _he thought sarcastically while finding the source of the wail.   
  
  
**_ "I love you!" _**the voice said and then it was followed with a sob. **_ "I love you with all my heart! But why did you do this to me? I hate you!" _**   
  
  
_And they call me a madman? _ He thought derisively, giving out big steps towards the center of the Circular Mound Altar, or the Heart of the Heavenly Stones. "Shit! As if my day couldn't get any worst!" he cursed, feeling the drops of water in his face. Then, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the most heart-breaking scene in his life…a _déjà vu. _

  
  
  
  
**_Tip… Tap… Tip… Tap…_**

  
  
  
  
In the top tier of the altar lies a lady in white sundress, yet in some way it got darken because of dirt and the slowly pouring of the rain. 

  
  
  
  
**_Tip… Tap… Tip… Tap…_**

  
  
  
  
Black orbs unhurriedly observe the young lady that's now sulking in the rain while he walks slowly, as not to disturb or frightened the lady. It really feels like the past has been laid down before him. And as soon as their eyes meet, memories flashed in his mind like a lightning bolt… _shocked crimson eyes… pale face… tear streaked cheeks…_   
  
  
"Who are you?" 

  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
  
  
"Who are you?" an obscure voice asked the young man, sensing his presence in front of her.   
  
  
"You know, it's not a good way if you want your larynx to explode." Touya said casually as if teasing an old friend. "Are you okay?---Oh! M-matte!" he yelled, surprised at the sudden hug of the woman causing his face to flush like a light bulb.   
  
  
  
~~~End of flashback~~~ 

  
  
  
  
  
Touya smiled, _seems like yesterday… _putting both of his hand in the pocket of his trench coat whilst marching his way in front of the crying lady. "You know, it's not a good way if you want your larynx to explode." He said expertly while waiting for the reaction of the woman. "By the way, I'm Kinomoto Touya. Are you alright?"   
  
  
"Do I look alright?!" the lady hissed, trying to stand up from her sitting position. Unfortunately, while doing it, she started to loose some balance, making the Japanese man help her up. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as she gave a lousy punch to her savior.   
  
  
_Quite feisty…_ "Hmm… that's not what I expected." Bringing his right index finger up to his chin, as if thinking for some answers. "The last time I help a miserable lady, she tried to suffocate me because she's hugging me so tight."   
  
  
"Well, as you can see… I'm not some _miserable lady_."   
  
  
"Quite right!" pounding his right fist to the open palm of his left hand, "… for you're no lady, but just a mere child."   
  
  
The so-called mere child furiously stood up, clenching her fist every now and then as she shouted with all her might, "I AM NOT A CHILD!" giving effects to the now hard downpour. 

  
  
  
  
**_Rum---Rumble---Rumble! _**

  
  
  
  
"Sure… my sister always says that."   
  
  
"Why you! ---Huh?" feeling a heavy weight in her shoulders.   
  
  
"Take it. It'll somehow make your body warmer." Pointing to the coat that he had given to the girl. Seeing that the black-haired lady doesn't move, he tried to do the old trick.   
  
  
"Ouch! Don't. You. Pull. My. Hair. Of!" she shrieked as she slap the stranger's hand away form her ruined odango. "Geez, and you call me a child. Look in the mirror, will ya! Hey! W-What are y-you---**put me down! **" yelling in frustration as she felt her feet floating in the air. Realizing that she has no choice but to follow, she grunted loudly and crossed her arms smugly.   
  
  
The young Japanese grin at his success, _ Hah! At least she knows how to cooperate! _Looking at his back, only to greet a glare from the girl. "Hey, I'm just helping you here." He defended, still pacing to the big tree.   
  
  
"Yeah, right! Is this what you call help? Wrapping me like a dim sum and carrying me like some sack of potatoes."   
  
  
"Correction: You're not a sack of potatoes… you're a sack of cement." Smirking as the 'mere child' squirms in his remarks. "We're here." Gladly bringing her down to the big tree. "Man, you're heavy."   
  
  
"You can leave now, xiexie." The Chinese lady coldly said while pulling the coat tighter to her body.   
  
  
"Now, now. That's not the proper way to treat someone who lends a hand for you." oh, he love to tease this girl! He knows that it's improper for a guy to treat a lady like her. _But hey! _ He's not the one who gave idiotic annotations in the first place. Hearing nothing from the black-haired lady… he gradually sit his self alongside his shivering companion.   
  
  
This time, Touya gave a good glance at the Chinese lass; _She isn't bad… wonder what this Li Xiao Lang did to her… _wandering his black orbs and examining the lithe form. He can't help but smile at how the moonbeam accentuated the crimson orbs that are gleaming with tears or how the satin-like hair of hers sways with the rough winds.   
  
  
But what awed him most is the sorrow look of her face to nothingness; _need to do something about this one…_ "Hey, kid. What's your name?" thinking that the 'kid' will answer in rage, which the other party furiously did.   
  
  
"How many times will I tell you that I'm not a kid? I'm turning twenty this year, for Christ's sake!"   
  
  
"And you're telling me that you're a woman by throwing tantrums like that." Pointing his hand and clicking his tongue, "Quite… grown-up." Silence. "Hey, I'm just cheering you up. So, what's you're name? I didn't catch it earlier."   
  
  
"Stupid! I haven't told you my name yet."   
  
  
Nodding his head, "Stupid is a good name. And the surname?"   
  
  
"Why you! ---Hmm…okay… name's Li Mei Ling. _ Happy? _" the crimson-eyed lady dejectedly retort to the man beside her.   
  
  
"_Beautiful fairy_…. Suits you well." Touya commented, translating the young lady's name.   
  
  
"X-Xiexie!" she spoke silently as blush slowly creeps on her face. "Why are you here?"   
  
  
"Same reason."   
  
  
"Heart broken?"   
  
  
Black pools became wide-eyed as deep chortle escape his lips, "Do all people that come hear were heart broken? Haha! So, Ni duo jiu lai yi ci?" (How often do you come here?) He added while taking a glimpse to the irate woman. "Okay. Seriously speaking… I'm just hear to pray…"   
  
  
"For what?"   
  
  
Exhaling noisily, "I pray to the Gods that they'll help me find my baby sister." Darting his gaze at the thick, twining branches above them. "She had ran away more than a month ago… h-hey? Was there something to laugh about?" furrowing his eyebrows and turning his head hastily to the chuckling fairy.   
  
  
"Well *laugh* it's just so *laugh* happened that I did the same thing! *laugh* What a coincidence!" Meiling happily asserts, wiping the tears that's forming again in her eyes.   
  
  
"Never thought there are many crazy people living in Earth."   
  
  
"What did you say?" the lady snapped back.   
  
  
"Nothing." Giving out a grin. "So what made you wail like an idiot? Heart-broken huh?" nudging cautiously, then, "But you know, you shouldn't cry for your husband---"   
  
  
"---Ta bu shi wo lao gong." (He's not my husband.)   
  
  
Rolling his eyes, "_Ookay…_ your boyfriend---"   
  
  
"---Ta ye bu shi wo de nan peng you." (He's not my boyfriend either.)   
  
  
Facing his self to the lady, "Okay, let me get this straight. He's not your boyfriend and definitely he's not your husband… so what in the world are you two, _cousins? _"   
  
  
"Right!"   
  
  
"Wha---so you're saying that you're in love with your cousin?" letting out a make-face, _People here in China are definitely weird. _ Affirming at his thoughts, for in someway he developed detestation to Chinese.   
  
  
"Is there something wrong about that?"   
  
  
"N-No, " taking notice of the sudden change in Meiling's voice. "But I think he's not worthy of your affection." Beaming at the terra cotta orbs' reaction, "For no man is worthy of a lady's tears… you should have known that, for it's an old cliché."   
  
  
"Easy for you to say, because you're not the one whose heart is broken." She whispered stingily, not knowing that the young man heard her.   
  
  
Swaying his head, _ Kami-sama, I couldn't believe that I'll open this topic again…_ "You know…" he started, turning his body to the right so he can fully see the wrecked girl, "…three years ago I met this woman. And to be precise, she's also crying, sprawled in the street with harsh rain as her background." Seeing that he had caught the young lady's attention, he continue, "But you know what? Like I've said earlier, she started to lunge at me and hug me forcefully."   
  
  
"Sorry if I keep your hopes up." Meiling sardonically reply, feeling a bit warmer than before.   
  
  
Another loud chuckle drips from Touya's lips as the thunder rumble together with his laugh. "Right. Different from what I had hoped for… " then dimming his eyes, "…yet I must say that after that incident, my life turned upside down… that woman changed my life."   
  
  
The young Chinese puffed at the story, "So what's the connection of your tale to me, being a heart broken person?"   
  
  
"I'm coming to that, you know?"   
  
  
"Oh, du bu qi."   
  
  
_Man, this girl is hopeless. _ "As I was saying… my life did change. We became friends then gradually lovers…"   
  
  
_How sappy this man can get? _Meiling thought as her terra cotta eyes observe the man that's facing her. _ Obviously, he looks a lot older than me. Say… three years? _She added, continuously scrutinizing the sad face of Touya.   
  
  
How did she end up with this guy again? _Oh, it's because of this stupid rain! _ Moreover, she was wrathfully yelling her heart's out at the altar.   
  
  
Thinking of it makes her blush like tomato. _God! I didn't know that someone is still here. _But hey, what do you expect in a shrine like this? _ Of course there'll be people! _she stupidly answers her own question.   
  
  
"But it has ended."   
  
  
"Eh?"   
  
  
Touya gaze absorbedly at the crimson-eyes before him, "You know, you remind me of her… very much." Putting his hand to one of the odangos, "Especially your eyes… have I told you that her eyes are ruby-colored?" gaining a sway from Meiling, smiling "… and I would exchange the world just to see those orbs again."   
  
  
"D-Did she left you? F-For another man?" she said timidly, also looking at how black those almond eyes were.   
  
  
"Left me? Yes. But not for another guy." raising his right arm as he pointed upwards, toward the thundering sky, "… She left me for a better place two years ago."   
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."   
  
  
"Don't be… it's not your fault anyways." Placing his raised arm to his lap, "… it's not your fault that she committed suicide… quite shocking, right?" getting a nod, "Me too… I thought I had given her everything. That she's happy and contented with her life… and the hardest part? She killed herself for her peace of mind and for my sister's happiness. Hah! Ironic, right?" as tears starts to well up in his eyes.   
  
  
"It's not that my sister didn't want her. _Heck! _They were like true sisters. And I'm happy for that, that I both want to give them bliss… but I never thought that to make it come true… I'll have to choose: my sister? Or my love?" then a loud rumble booms again, "So you see, I'm also heart broken. And I'm not really worth her tears, for I failed her." Closing his eyes, fearing that the wound in his heart will become fresh again. 

  
  
  
  
Silence. 

  
  
  
  
Meiling don't know what to say. For once, her machinegun mouth lost its ammo. She never imagined that she'd meet someone whose past is so complicated. While here she is, mooning over her lost love. Crying that her love doesn't love her back.   
  
  
"So, what's your story?" 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"She's my cousin." Syaoran reply with confusion, "Wait, I thought you know Meiling?"   
  
  
Sakura burrow he brows, "I didn't say that."   
  
  
"B-But how did you know---"   
  
  
"---Have you heard the word 'imagination'? So that's it. I just let my imagination work." Turning off the television for she realized that it has no use at this time.   
  
  
"And that's why you should start using it again to formulate the whereabouts of my cousin!" he yelled exasperatedly to the small form that's currently turning the condo wrong way up!   
  
  
"I see, you do love your cousin… wait! You're engage to her? What a weird tradition."   
  
  
"You could say that." Resting his hands to the table that separating him and Nakamura guy. "Truth is that I love her but not the way she loves me. I love her as a sister, and that's all." He said blinking. Now he was shocked! He didn't expect his self to open up like that. It was his first time to say his thoughts to someone. "A-eh, what I-I m-mean i-is…"   
  
  
"It's okay, Li. You can be yourself with me. I'm not going to blackmail you." Sakura smiled, she too was surprised at the sudden outburst of this man. But it's really good for she can now be closer to him, making Yelan's request to be easy. "You can trust me." It felt like she had eaten a very bitter fruit for being a hypocrite. Here she is, convincing the guy to trust her, yet she doesn't trust people enough.   
  
  
"Thanks…" the young captain ball sincerely said while heaving a sigh, "… you see, I once heard a conversation of my mother and my sisters about me being engage to her, but I really don't want it. And somehow, I found a way to tell her that."   
  
  
"Tell what?"   
  
  
"You know, breaking a very important news, telling her that I don't want the idea and all other craps." Making Sakura crossed her arms and lean backwards to the couch, "… and because of that, she ran away… so you see, I need to find her for she's still important to me. She's my favorite cousin and I don't want to hurt her. But it's not my fault that I objected to our impending engagement." Receiving a raised brow from his listener, "Okay, I have some part in hurting her but I now realized that I should give it a try. Besides, I may learn to love her the way she expected it. Anyhow, mother haven't announced it publicly or told me personally…remember, I just heard it and thus, they have no idea as to why Meiling ran away… so I still have time to do things in the right way."   
  
  
_Here we go again… Mr. Perfectionist. _ "You mean that you'll just agree to that engagement because you have to? Don't you want to suggest to your mother your opinion about the condition? I mean you could tell her that you're only marrying for love… Or at least falling in love." _ Now, where did that come from? _She's really a charlatan right now. And she'll lay a wager this very minute, that one more act of hypocrisy and she'll get out of this unit.   
  
  
"Love? What's that? Love is only for people who have no plan for their lives. They depend on it and make it as a scapegoat when they're on the line. And fortunately, I've planned my life… and it is to live by following what is right. So, what's the use? Will it help the situation? _No_. So…" he coldly said while piercing his amber orbs to emerald ones, "It is better if it would stay that way…Are you helping me or not?"   
  
  
Swaying her head dismally, "Okay, I'll help you…" closing her eyes so she can think more clearly. Then, after sometime, she open it as an idea came to her mind, "…You said that she's your favorite cousin, right?" obtaining an affirmation, "… so you know her very well, ne?"   
  
  
"Damn, Nakamura! Just give me what you find out!" bellowing edgily, causing the table to quiver under his hands.   
  
  
"Patience is a virtue, you know." Waving her index finger as she mimic Eriol's stance.   
  
  
"Just tell me!"   
  
  
"Okay, okay. But don't think that it'd be right. I just assumed this one… what's her favorite place?"   
  
  
"Our backyard?"   
  
  
"No, no. I mean, if she has a chance to go abroad… where could that be?"   
  
  
Amber eyes dimmed at the thought then suddenly, a smile slowly crept on his handsome face. "Beijing! Right! She always told me that she would love to see Beijing!"   
  
  
"So Beijing it is!" she yelled happily and then felt a sudden shock as she feel the warm body of the young wolf that's presently engulfing her. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"   
  
  
_Eh? _ The Li heir also thought shockingly. "Ahh, gomen, gomen." He said over and over again while removing his arms to his newfound confidant. God what was he doing? Is he out of his mind that he even hugs a guy? For crying out loud, he just embraced a guy!   
  
  
"I-It's okay… j-just d-don't do that again." The co-captain said while standing up and walking down the hallway towards its bedroom, cursing about not tightening something.   
  
  
Syaoran saw the agitation in his housemate's eyes. _Was he thinking that I'm g-gay? _ He thought, terrified at what he just supposed. _No, Syaoran! You're just too happy that you unconsciously cuddle the poor guy! _he yelled and mentally kicking his self for that. 

  
  
  
  
But wait! 

  
  
  
  
_What is this feeling? _ Why is it that he somehow feels light when he hugged Nakamura? _It feels as if it was the right thing to do? _God! He can still sense the warmth of his body all over him. And did he felt a lump on Nakamura's chest? _ Stop it! You're just hallucinating! And all these problems just stressed you out so much! _Banging his head to the couch but unfortunately, the sofa is soft so it's not enough to knock him out. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"I see…" the Japanese man said whilst nodding in understanding, "But I still believe that you really doesn't deserve that treatment. He's such a jerk for turning you down like that!"   
  
  
"Hey! Watch out whom you calling jerk! He's a very good martial artist, you know! He might even pound you in a sec!" For the first time in their conversation, Meiling let out a true laugh. And for her, it's really good to laugh, especially if she has someone sane enough to listen to her blabbing.   
  
  
"Yeah, right! A martial artist you say?" he asked, "…well, let us see who'll win when my sister fights him." (kaminari-chan: he has no idea!)   
  
  
This gave out a louder snort from the depressed girl, "And here I thought you'll fight him, man-to-man."   
  
  
"Nah!" fanning his hand in front of his face, "I don't have time to play with children. Just better leave it to my sister to handle the situation." Remembering how his auburn-haired sister fights off all those who threat to be close to her.   
  
  
"Uhum. And how old are you to tell such grown-up speech? I must say, you're only two or three years older than me!" turning her body to the left then sitting in Indian style and raising her brow in the process.   
  
  
"Well, Miss-I'm-not-a-child. You're wrong. But I'll take that as a compliment." God! The smile of this girl is like his sister. _ Contagious. _   
  
  
Her eyes widen, "Don't tell me you're fifty and just living in a body of a 23-year old man!" pointing her finger accusingly to the now red man.   
  
  
"Very funny! But, honestly… I'm Twenty-six."   
  
  
"No way!"   
  
  
_ "Way!" _   
  
  
"B-But I-I… y-you---"   
  
  
"---look young?" smiling as he received a nod, "…runs in the family."   
  
  
"You are so, egotistic!" she affirmed. She's really grateful that for a minute, she had forgotten her problems. Maybe this guy was sent by the Gods to help her. To teach her that she shouldn't mourn to a love that's not her in the first place.   
  
  
It really surprised her about the news, but it also hurt her after hearing the thoughts of the certain amber-eyed guy.   
  
  
For years, she tried to cherish the feelings she had for her cousin. _Syaoran… _She tried to keep it cool and just be a good cousin for him. Yet, Syaoran is not an ordinary guy, he knows her feelings for him, long before she realized that sentiment. And the saddest part is that the young wolf didn't do anything about it! He acts as if it was nothing. That she's just a cousin to him and nothing more. She knows that it's hard for Syaoran to express what he feels inside, and she doesn't blame him, for that's the way he was raised.   
  
  
And maybe… it was really impossible for that guy to love someone. _ His life was planned long time ago, and he doesn't want to change anything about it. _She forlornly alleged while sighing.   
  
  
"D-Do you regret it?" she asked after the long contemplation.   
  
  
"Regret what?"   
  
  
"Falling in love." She stated, "… have you ever prayed that you shouldn't have met her? That you shouldn't have fallen in love with her because all she gave you is heartache?"   
  
  
Swinging his head from side to side, "Of course not! If you think that way, then… you doesn't love him enough…" tapping Meiling nose with his index finger, "_Love isn't an obligation to make but a right in itself… it is not a duty of the person close to your heart to fill the space you've given up for him. _"   
  
  
When was the last time she thought deeply about what love is? _Seems like this man really knows everything about love…_she deemed while finding for some answers to the questions of her heart. "You really do know what love is, ne?" she asked, inquiring like a child to a father.   
  
  
"You see… no one knows what love truly means… love is a subjective feeling. It depends on the person whose feeling it… a hate that has passion in it can be define as love…" Touya said as if lecturing a very curious child. "Love has three components: intimacy, passion and commitment… I didn't say that if one or two are lost, we couldn't call it love… If you only have intimacy, it's more of liking; If only passion or what mostly people feel, that's infatuation; and if only commitment is involve, which is seen mostly in arranged marriage, then that one is an empty love…. So you see, these three---intimacy, passion and commitment---should be always together if you want to have a 'true love'."   
  
  
"S-So where do you categorized you and…"   
  
  
"Kaho?"   
  
  
"Y-Yeah…"   
  
  
"Of course, it's true love… that's why I don't ever regret or doubt myself about falling to her… If God would give me a chance to go change my past, I would gladly decline it. I'm happy with my life now." Staring at the wetland before him. Somehow, the rain had stopped when they start talking about love.   
  
  
"But you've been hurt… she left you."   
  
  
"That's only a small part in loving someone… Even though the three components are there, you cannot tell that your life with your partner will go smoothly like you planned… The hurt made me stronger and made me a better man. I do believe in a saying that if you love someone, you should let her go…" _funny how I can say these things without any worries. _   
  
  
"See those branches." Thrusting his hand to the twined branches, "It is said that those were the nine dragons in heaven, sending messages to Kami-sama. So if you want something, you just touch this tree and make a wish."   
  
  
"I know that, stupid! Wo shi Zhongguo ren!" (I'm a Chinese!) The young lady said matter-of-factly.   
  
  
"Watashi wa Nippon jin." (And I'm Japanese.) Standing up and dusting his now ruined shirt. After wiping down, he stretched out his right arm and placed it on the rough surface of the tree. Turning his head to the confused lady while giving out a big smile.   
  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
  
"Shh…" he said, as he torques his head, faced the tree and slowly closed his eyes. Then, he inhaled deeply, "I wish… I wish today that dear Meiling would find someone to love. Someone who'll not make her cry like an angel from up above..." then he continue, "…A love that will make her happy whenever she is down…. A love that will wash away her very ugly frown." Smirking and opening his eyes again only to find that Meiling also stood up beside him, imitating what he had done earlier.   
  
  
"I wish that _horrid_ Touya here will find his sweet sister… and also find the missing piece that'll make his heart flutter..." _Hmm... Not bad for a first-timer. _Smirking at the thought. Then, as if on cue, she let out a thunderous snicker.   
  
  
"I see, you have some habit of laughing all by yourself." Seeing that the lady didn't even take a stop at his retort, "What's so funny?"   
  
  
"N-Nothing. Hahaha! It's just that we're like children believing in some magical things. Hahaha!" holding her stomach to soothe her sore muscles from laughing.   
  
  
"So… you don't believe in anything we did?"   
  
  
"Of course I do! It's just that it's really funny. Hah! You should have seen how serious your face is!"   
  
  
Slouching his shoulders in disappointment, "To think that you're turning twenty." Walking away from the tree with a laughing maniac in it. "Kids."   
  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Meiling yelled while catching up with the dismayed man. "Do you plan on living me behind?"   
  
  
"Basically… _Yes. _"   
  
  
"Mou! What a guy… it seems like you're in PMS." She joked, walking beside him as she clutched the coat closer to her body.   
  
  
"Look who's talking?" he replied, peeking at the smiling girl at his side, "One minute, you're crying like the whole world is against you. Then the next, you're laughing like a wacky man that's no tomorrow to look up for."   
  
  
The mad lady smiled; _ maybe I should torment this guy for a while…_ "You know, I think I should keep you company. Your life is so serious and you need someone to cheer you up."   
  
  
"More like, make my life miserable."   
  
  
"Aww… you're so mean!" giving a pout to her newfound, annoyed friend, "Besides, I'm hungry. And it'd be very ungentlemanly if you let me pay the bill. Huh? Huh? What can you say 'bout that?"   
  
  
"I wish I'd never said something like that in the past." Sighing dejectedly as they both leave the Temple.   
  
  
"Maybe we can talk about your sister and about my cousin!" 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere along the south, June breeze slowly passed through the streets of Hong Kong while the starry sky above started to show off their radiance to the city lights. Somehow, this night is different from the other nights… a very romantic scene for all the lovers, 

  
  
  
  
_Until…_

  
  
  
  
**""Achoo!""** the housemates in one of the unit in Empire Condominium sneeze simultaneously.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
So again! I'm signing off for now. But before that, I would like to thank the following reviewers: 

  
  
  
  
**_Rosie_**-----> I think I'm updating every 3 days or so I think. It depends basically on how many reviews I got from the readers. So review, ok? ^_^   
  
  
**_o0sakurachan0o_**-----> very soon!   
  
  
**_AnimeObsessionFantasy_**----->yeah, I know how Syaoran feels. ='(   
  
  
**_*****_**----->I'll update if I get good reviews   
  
  
**_Bex Drake_**----->Thanx for your continuous reviewing   
  
  
**_Silver Wolf Gurl_**-----> You have know idea. But don't worry; I think you will love on how Syaoran will act when he finds out. Just read and review for now, ok?   
  
  
**_Qleo-chan, Frosted BlossomZ, *kikiri*_**-----> Maybe your guesses about Sakura is right. But hey! I'm not spilling anything yet. Let's just say… Expect the unexpected.   
  
  
**_Kawaii-Syaoran-Sakura_**-----> thanx for placing my story in your favorite list!   
  
  
**_AnonymousT_**-----> thanx for telling me that! I'm just so sad that you stopped reading my story, but no need to worry! I'll try my best to check and improve my English skills! ^_^   
  
  
**_Misakie_**-----> Merci! Pas l'inquiétude pour j'essaierai mon mieux mettre à jour le plus tôt possible. Garde sur réexaminer!   
  
  
**_anjuliet _**-----> Thank you and I hope you still review my story! 

  
  
  
  
**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! **And I hope that you'll also review my other stories. I'm really sad for no one even bothers to read the **A backstage to my thoughts.** I'm really hoping that I'll get some reviews in that story because that's not just a letter for me. It's a very special letter that I always read it personally when I'm down or let's just say depressed about my love life. So please read it, ok? (o^_^o) ** PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!    
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V**


	6. Chapter 5: Shocking Revelations

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Hey guys! I'm really happy that I got 15 reviews in chapter 4. To tell you the truth, that chapter was my favorite, so far. Maybe it's because it talks about love. But hey! I'm a romantic person, so that's what you should expect of me. ^_^   
  
And if you're wondering where did the hell did I get the names for the streets and places. Well, I just based it on the real thing. The streets in Hong Kong, the furniture shop (Yee Hing Loong Fine Furniture and Chinese Arts), Xianggang Daxue (Hong Kong University), Boliao Zhou (in which I placed the house of Syaoran) and the Mc Donald's are really there. Moreover, the Altar of Heaven and the Cypress Tree that looks like nine dragons in Beijing were also true. Demo, I just made up the idea of HKU in being an exclusive school and the wishing thingy. hehehe! (o^_^o)   
  
So, before I start, I just want to give my sincere thanks to the reviewers:   
  
  
_**babybluestarangel**_   
Soon! Very soon! Just keep on reading ok? ^_~   
  
_**LiLDraGoNGuRL28 (a.k.a. May)**_   
Wai! Thank you! And I share your sentiments, you see I really like to have a unique name! But oh well, that's life! Thanks for reviewing, ok? Hope to hear more from you soon!   
  
_**PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS (a.k.a. lavender)**_   
I know, I couldn't wait to end this story, but hey! I need more reviews; so just keep on reviewing, ok?   
  
_**o0sakurachan0o (a.k.a. sakura)**_   
No need to worry! I won't make Syaoran to be gay! Coz I truly agree with you! Syaoran's really HOT and SEXY! (Well, everybody knows that! ^_^)   
  
_**PainfulLove **_   
Thanks! And I will!   
  
_**FanficPixie **_   
Wow! THANK YOU! I'm really flattered! You're the first person who reviewed my work in Tagalog! (I'm really happy! Teehee!)   
Thank you for your review. I really love it! And I totally agree with you about Meiling and Touya. Pero syempre, kailangan mong mag-intay. (^_^) The story will unfold soon. Very soon! Wag ka ring mag-aalala, madali namang makaintindi ng intsik eh. Basta masipag ka lang talaga. And sa tingin ko kailangan mo rin ng kausap na marunong mag-intsik para lalong mahasa yung skills mo. Ok ba? ^_~   
About naman dun sa review… ewan ko nga ba, hindi ko kasi alam ang gusto nilang mabasa sa summary eh. Maybe I really suck at summaries. Oh, well…. Salamat ulit ha?   
  
_**Silver Card (a.k.a Ale) **_   
I'll try my best to do more S+S stuffs! Thanx!   
  
_**Silver Wolf Gurl **_   
I'm also sad too, about what I did to Kaho. But everything happens for a reason. Thanks for reviewing this story and my ABTMT. Thank you very much!   
  
_**Yolie-chan **_   
PMS means "Pre-Menstual Syndrome" it's what some girls experience two weeks before their period starts. And when they have PMS you should be careful for they can be really dangerous, moody and emotional. So that's it! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
_**Kitten at Heart **_   
Thank you! I also spent long hours reading other stories, so don't worry, we're just the same. ^_^   
  
_**adskjfl;adjf, Bex Drake,***** and Misakie**_   
Thanks guys! Hope you keep on reviewing!   
  
_**AnimeObsessionFantasy **_   
Well, there's a Japanese belief that when you sneezed, it means that somebody's thinking or talking about you. So, Sakura and Syaoran sneezed because Touya and Meiling talked about them. Gets? Thank you for reviewing!   
  
Again... **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS!!!** I really love your reviews! Promise! I just hope you continue reviewing this, ok?   
And I'm plugging my story **_ A Backstage To My Thoughts _**....... PLease read it, ok?  
**ARIGATOU!**   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Disclaimer: CCS IS MINE! ALL MINE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! *BOINK* @_@ __Geez, you don't have to throw the printer._! Okay, CCS is not mine. I don't really own it in the first place! So don't sue me, ok? All I own in this story is the plot and some characters that's not in the CCS cast. Thanks!ü   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

*~= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =~*   
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 5: Shocking Revelations

**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Xi wang xia ci zai jian dao ni. Xiexie!" (Hope to see you again next time. Thanks!) Sakura yelled gleefully as she collect the dishes and the leftovers on the glass table. _This day is sure tiring. _She thought while bringing up the tableware at the counter to where her co-worker is waiting for her.   
  
  
"Crowded huh?"   
  
  
Sakura, who decided not to wear her eyeglasses in the job, limply nodded to the beaming purple-haired lady in front of her. She's so exhausted that she couldn't even utter a word to the older lady.   
  
  
"You know…" the co-waitress said as she placed the dirty dishes to the window that's connected to the kitchen. "…Even though this place is popular, especially in teenagers, this is the first time I've seen this place jam-packed!"   
  
  
"Really?" the Japanese lady asked, "Maybe it has something to do with the occasion." She added while smiling to the approaching woman, looking as if she heard their conversation. "Good evening, Maki-san."   
  
  
"Good evening Shun-chan and you too, Jiaoxi." The oldest of the three greeted cheerily---yet somewhat poised---at the two ladies that were both wearing white long sleeves and similar pink apron. "I must agree to what Jiaoxi said earlier. But I must object to what you've said, Shun-chan." The older lady knowingly said as if she's hiding something. "It's not the dragon-boat festival that made this place full… it's because of you." looking directly at the emerald orbs of her employee.   
  
  
"Eh?"   
  
  
"She's right, Shun-san. I've heard the customers talked about this new cute waitress, which is definitely you."   
  
  
"Hoe." The youngest in the group gasped as she felt her heart thumps faster than before while remembering an event in school. 

  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
  
  
"Okay guys, water break!" the Captain of the soccer team yelled to his teammates as he turn to his partner that's been spending its time at the goal, "You should do the same, Nakamura. We'll be having a scrimmage after the break."   
  
  
"Sh. Xiexie, Li-san." Sweaty Sakura said as she followed the chestnut-haired guy to the bench. "I heard you still haven't found your cousin. Is that right?"   
  
  
"Yeah. The agent I hired is too slow. I think I should ask another agency for help." The young man impatiently responded, taking a shot at the goal.   
  
  
"Nice shot!" the disguised lady praised as she kept on walking until she's beside her housemate, "I think you should give them a chance. It's only four days since we found out the whereabouts of your cousin."   
  
  
"Do you know how many females ages 13 to 20 years old are being raped, harassed or physically abused everyday?" the young wolf declared, making both of them stop at the middle of the field. "Almost 90%! And I don't want my cousin to be one of them, you understand?"   
  
  
"I know that, bakemono!" (Monster!) She furiously said to the guy before her. _ Who does he think he is, being a knight and shining armor of the female population? Now that's new. _ "I know that you're worried about Meiling and I'm really glad to hear that. But I think your cousin can handle herself! She's not a child anymore, Li."   
  
  
"You don't even know her to say something like that!"   
  
  
"Then you should trust her!" she retort, feeling that her voice box will blow-up for yelling in a low tone. Truthfully, she felt really funny when she realized what her voice sounds like.   
  
  
"Li, Nakamura, stop fighting." One of their teammates yelled at the bleachers. "Why don't you two get your butts in here and I have something important to tell you."   
  
  
Comprehending that their discussion will just end up to another fight, Sakura fixed her eyeglasses, walking faster while kicking some soccer balls along the way. "So Mao, what were you saying back then?"   
  
  
"You see, my cousin invited me to this place for his band will be having their gig tonight at that bar." Smiling widely, then looking at the back of their co-captain, "Hey, Li. Good timing! I was just telling them if could we go to the bar my cousin was talking about, tonight."   
  
  
"Where's the place?" Syaoran asked in emotionless manner.   
  
  
"In the Queens road, somewhere in east."   
  
  
"East Pack!" the young Japanese yelled in surprise, "Was the bar called East Pack?"   
  
  
"Un." Widening his eyes, "You mean you've been there? You sly dog! My cousin said that there are no male workers in that bar." Causing Sakura to blush beet-red, "I knew it! So you've seen the pretty waitress?"   
  
  
"Yeah, have you seen her? I also heard it to my twin brother. He said that she's really hot." Another guy with blonde hair and teal eyes joined in the conversation while grabbing the 'gatorade' to Mao. "I think I should date her."   
  
  
"Back off, Zheng! I'm the one who told you about her!"   
  
  
"Aren't you listening to what I've said? I said my twin told me, you idiot!"   
  
  
_Men. _ Sakura thought whilst swaying her head in disappointment. _ When will they change? _ Crossly thinking about some things from her past. Sensing that someone is looking at her, she then turned her head slightly at her back only to find amber pools gazing at her intently. _Wha---What did I do now? _   
  
  
"Hey what do you think, Nakamura?"   
  
  
"Eh?!"   
  
  
The guy whose fighting Mao, rolled his eyes, "I said, that you and that pretty waitress' names are the same. My brother told me that the lady's name is Shun. Coincidence, right?"   
  
  
"Is you're name very popular in your country? Man, I didn't know that your name is unisex." Mao joked, wiping his damped forehead at the same time.   
  
  
"Hehehe… yeah!" Sakura sweat-dropped while laughing at the 'coincidence'.   
  
  
"So are you two both coming?" the brown-haired guy asked both of them.   
  
  
"I think I'll pass. I have a part-time job to do." Sakura reply, peeking at the serious face of her housemate. In some way she noticed how silent the man behind her becomes at the whole conversation. _ Must be thinking about his cousin. _   
  
  
"You're no fun!" the guys yelled in unison.   
  
  
"Haven't you told me that you're job is somewhere in the east?" Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear, "I think there's something fishy in here…" making the young Japanese shiver at the question.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" the shocked co-captain retort coldly to the man at her back. _He doesn't know, right? _ Questioning no one, feeling her chest pound harder as if she just ended a 100m marathon.   
  
  
"Just joking."   
  
  
"Why you!" she hissed, making sure that the team doesn't heard her.   
  
  
"Hey! It's payback for yelling at me earlier." As Sakura felt the grin on their captain's face, "…by the way thank you for knocking some sense in my paranoid acts."   
  
  
"Nah! You're just plain paranoid, period." She fights back. Still easing her beating heart at the not-so-funny joke of her housemate.   
  
  
"How about you Li? You in for tonight?" red-haired guy, known as Jin invited the still guy beside him.   
  
  
"I don't know. I'll just tell you later." The Li-heir answered back, putting away his jug. "Okay guys! Let's go!"   
  
  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~ 

  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, girl?" Jiaoxi asked the pale lady that's facing her. Then, she turns to their manager, asking for some help.   
  
  
"Shun-dear, daijoubu?" the finesse lady said in their lingo to emphasize her concern.   
  
  
"A-A, yes. I'm okay. Oh look we have new customers!" bending her head to where the new arrivals were, "… gomen ne, Maki-chan, Jiaoxi-chan. I'll just talk to you later!" as she made her way through the crowd.   
  
  
As the young flower was walking to the customers---which are on the far corner of the place---she decided to take a glimpse on the center of the bar. _Eclipse? Not bad for a band name_. She thought as she looked at the name imprinted on the bass drum. _ Maybe this is what Mao's been telling u---_ "Hoe!"   
  
  
"---Sorry miss!" the silver-haired guy said on impulse, winking at her and then walk towards his friends.   
  
  
_Stupid bastard! _Cursing the guy's back. Noticing that the spiked guy had seated to where she's headed to, she readied herself and planted a fake smile. "Wa shang hao!" (Good evening!) She said with pleasure but then winced at the sudden feedback from the microphone.   
  
  
"Sorry about that!" the man on the stage apologetically said, "In exchange, we'll be going to sing to you our first single called 'Back to you', thanks!" as loud applause booms in the room while the band started to play. "_Back to you… it always comes around, back to you… I tried to forget you…I tried to stay away. But it's too late…_"   
  
  
"Xian sheng, nin xiang chi dian shen me?" (What would you like, sir?) Sakura asked, observing the different expressions of the customers.   
  
  
"Where's that little rascal?" the girl in high ponytail heatedly holler at her seat. "I will surely kill him and his friends for coming late!"   
  
  
"Relax! They'll be arriving soon." The coffee-haired man beside her assured coolly while bending forward and whispered something to the newly arrived guy. After sometime, the two guys look at where's Sakura's been standing.   
  
  
_Not again! _ The young Japanese cried out in her head as she continues to fake-smile.   
  
  
"Anyway, you don't look angry… you look more excited in seeing Li." The spiked-haired guy stated as he turns his attention to the now surprised Sakura, "Ni gei tui jian dianr shen me?" (What do you recommend?) Flirtatiously smiling at the pretty waitress.   
  
  
"A-A… we have Xi Hu yin yu." (Silver fish of the West Lake, Hangzhou) she worriedly suggest while browsing the whole place for certain well-off, chestnut-haired, soccer captain.   
  
  
"I'm not excited, Shou. I'm annoyed because Tian and his gang are now performing on stage and yet his stupid cousin is still on the road!" the only female in the table interjects; a little envious of the looks her companion is giving the waitress.   
  
  
"Shen me wei dao?" (What does it taste like?) Shou continue to ask, not bothering the crabby lady beside him.   
  
  
"Fish." Sakura said matter-of-factly, _ Duh! This guy is so stupid! _ Commenting at the idiotic questions then writing down their orders.   
  
  
"They're here!"   
  
  
"Is that all, sir? Ma'am?" the now restless lady asks, ready to run away from the table. _Oh, Please say yes! I don't want to take the risk! _   
  
  
"Really?" the lady said, looking at the man beside her that's elatedly waving its hands to the people at the door. "Ce suo zai na?" (Where is the bathroom?) Standing and turning around to the fidgety lady.   
  
  
"Glad to bring you there, personally." As they both walk towards Sakura's haven at this very hour. _I think I will have to excuse myself, telling that I have splitting headache. _

  
  
  
  


_ I'm swimming in a sea of faces   
  
Trying to find my way to you   
  
But it's no use, in a crowded room   
  
Where everybody wants you _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Sunrays stealthily creep through the glass windows of a masculine room, assuring the owner about the beautiful day ahead. But for the black-haired Japanese man, this day is just like any ordinary ones wherein his father is persistently telling him to come home.   
  
  
"I'm not going back! I still need to find Sakura!" Touya tenaciously declared at the person on the other line, "I know dad. Don't worry about that. I'm still doing my job, but I must find her. It's my fault in the first place." Murmuring the last part, "Hai… Hai… See you soon... You also take care... I'm sorry again." Ending their talk as he pressed the end-call button of his cell phone.   
  
  
"I think you should stop blaming yourself about what happened to your sister."   
  
  
A female voice woke up Touya from his trance as he rummages around for the person behind it, "It's you! What are you doing here? Don't you know it's not proper for a kid like you to loiter in streets this early? And how did you get inside my hotel room? Answer me!" firing every question that pops into his mind, not knowing that the girl wasn't his sister.   
  
  
Crimson eyes beamed at the hysteric guy before her, "Hey, cool down!" walking leisurely then, sits herself comfortably to the chaise longue.   
  
  
"Is there any reason for me not be like this?" standing in front of the Chinese lady. "So tell me why you're here. Or I'll call the management and tell them that there's a chimpanzee in my room."   
  
  
"Why you!" Meiling yelled but stops as she realized the reason why she visited this old man. "First of all, I'm. Not. A. Kid… I'm old enough to walk by myself at this very hour. God, it's just five in the morning!" gazing at the raised eyebrow of Touya, "And you're asking me how did I get in here? Well, this 'little girl' you've been scolding for a minute has just seduced the stupid man at the hotel counter, giving her the spare keys to your room." Smiling widely at the shocked face before her. "Nice room, by the way."   
  
  
"You're terrible." Swaying his head in consternation while also sitting beside the stubborn girl, "…So what brings you here? It's not that I don't want you here, but God! Don't you have a life to be busy about?" raising his arms as to give impact to what he's been saying.   
  
  
"I do." Crossing her arms at her bosom, "It's just that I left it at Hong Kong… I ran away, remember?"   
  
  
"Yeah…" as he made some disgusting faces which makes the young lady chuckle, "… but you know, I can't help thinking that fate let us meet so you can pester me."   
  
  
"Hey! As I've said five days ago, 'I'm just here to make your life more colorful'."   
  
  
"As if I believe you." Standing lazily as he started to stroll towards the window.   
  
  
The truth is… he's somehow happy for the concern his new friend's giving him. The Chinese lass always made it sure that he'll spend his day with a smiling face by joining him in his search for Sakura and doing some antics in the way. And he must admit, that half of his reason as to why he's still here is also to make sure this stubborn leech will not do any drastic things that most heartbroken people does. 

  
  
  
  
He had seen enough of it form his sister… 

  
  
  
  
_And I don't want another one… _he thought concernedly as he turn his head to the ebony-haired lady that's keeping herself amused at the things inside his room.   
  
  
As Meiling scans the place, she can't avoid the fact that she's really happy to be here. Moreover, she still can't believe that she has a new guy friend other than her cousin. It's not that she's allergic to them, but somehow, she just doesn't want to mingle with them. _Heck! _ Who would want to, if you have the most handsome guy and the only heir of Li Corporation as your cousin?   
  
  
But ever since she met Touya, her ideals somewhat change. She did actually enjoy spending time with him that she even listen to the mature thoughts this guy is telling her every now and then. She knows that she still love Syaoran, but there's something about this guy that makes her heart beats weirdly. And she's pretty afraid of what's really happening to her. _C-Could it be? Nah! _Swaying her head in reassurance.   
  
  
Feeling that the young guy's been looking at her for a long time, she decided to break the silence, "So, care to tell me what's for breakfast?" smiling triumphantly as she saw the defeated look of Touya. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Lean legs run rapidly at the sidewalks of Hong Kong, not even noticing how tired and cramped it has been. Pedestrians from the other side swayed their heads at the sight of the hurried guy that's like a madman on the loose.   
  
  
_ I'm so stupid! I should've checked if I properly set the alarm clock yesterday! _ Sakura continuously shouts, dodging every person that blocks her path. It's been a long time since she becomes late again in class. But this time, it's intentional.   
  
  
Earlier, an upsetting hour was displayed at her alarm clock making her jump on her feet. And although she still have an hour to get ready, she can't get out of the room for her housemate was still there. And she wouldn't want to take the consequences if he finds out that she's a girl all along. So as a result, she decided to wait for Syaoran to go out before starting her morning ritual.   
  
  
"And unfortunately, that jerk walked out at our unit thirty minutes before class!" gasping for air as she tried another big steps, making her way through the gate.   
  
  
But Sakura didn't stop there. She still scamper though the hallways and through the stairs until she reached her destination, "Sorry, I'm late!" she yelled as she now breathe deeply, feeling a big lump in her throat. _Eh? How come no one's in the room? _Pondering while walking slowly to her seat.   
  
  
"What are you still doing here?" the gruff voice asked the surprised guy at the room.   
  
  
"Dean."   
  
  
"All the students were in the Maur's hall for the exhibit."   
  
  
"Exhibit?" Sakura asked the old man at the door, "W-What exhibit?"   
  
  
"Oh I see, you're still new here." The Dean said, smiling at the lithe form, "At the start of the school year I've announced that we'll be having a new room. And this is the day wherein we're opening the art museum."   
  
  
"Art museum?"   
  
  
"Yeah, I think you should come now. Or we'll be both late at the 'ribbon cutting' ceremony…" walking his way outside the room.   
  
  
After sometime, Sakura stood up and followed where the Dean had told her to go. The hallway seems new to Sakura's ear when there are no students roaming around. _It's as if a plague of death has come to the school. _ She mull over, then as if on signal, she heard some thunderous claps coming from the farthest room in the building.   
  
  
Because she's not interested, she makes her step at a snail's pace while clutching her bag close to her chest. _ And here I thought I was late for some important matter. _ Bumping some students that were crowding the entrance door.   
  
  
After a moment or two, Sakura's heart thuds louder than before as she stands in front of a canvas that's in the center of the room, signifying its importance to the onlooker. Bringing her head up, and felt that she needed to faint.   
  
  
"Quite shocking, ne?" a voice behind her back mischievously whispered in her ears, "My face were also like that when I first saw this… and I must say that Daidouji did it again." Matsumoto further commented, positioning his self beside the shocked guy. "Her fashion sense gets better and better."   
  
  
Sakura didn't bother snapping her ex-friend for she's too surprised at what she saw. She couldn't believe that someone had painted this exact scene, for only someone in Japan can draw it. Furthermore, the painting captured the essence of the singing lady. Of how her long hair plays with the lights on the background or how those pink lips have been drawn, as if she's still singing in the portrait. The title also suits well. 

  
  
  
  
_ Veiled Angel… _

  
  
  
  
She then scans the image for some clues about the painter who did it, until her eyes landed on the lower right corner of the picture. 

  
  
  
  
Li Syaoran. 

  
  
  
  
Now she understood! The guy was the one Tomoyo's been telling about at the bar that night. And the only person that Eriol warned with full force that touched her dear cousin earnestly. _Tomoyo will be surely pleased while Eriol will become frenzy when they both see this. _She confirmed wistfully whilst aligning her eyeglasses in place.   
  
  
"Never knew that this guy has a talent, huh?" Interrupting the disguised lady's thoughts while swaying his head. "Oh, here he comes…" he added whilst looking at the approaching Li heir.   
  
  
With no further ado, Sakura gyrate around, facing the aloof wolf, "H-How come---"   
  
  
"---Professor Tan needed us for the nininbaori rehearsal." Syaoran cut-off the skinny man while glaring at the guy beside it. "She said that we'll be excused in all of our subjects for today." Making Sakura nods as she follows Syaoran at the door.   
  
  
"Good luck, Nakamura!" Matsumoto yelled as his gray eyes mockingly beams.   
  
  
And again, the young lady feels agitated at the silent hallway that they're walking to. Somehow, she got interested at the tiled floor, though, peeking from time to time at the fine-looking guy beside her.   
  
  
The young captain somehow sense a bit of nervousness when he opened the door for the geeky guy. He's still tad embarrassed at how his housemate gazes closely at his canvas. Truthfully, he doesn't want to bring the portrait at school, but the Dean insisted that he should bring his last year's winning piece. And now, he knows that deep inside, Nakamura's laughing frantically at how he adores his cousin so much that he even drew a picture of her.   
  
  
"Li, Nakamura. Glad to have you here today!" the woman in her early thirties optimistically welcomes the actors, motioning both of the guys to sit at the tatami that she made earlier. "So, do you have any idea of what were going to play?" she asked like an excited child to her students that are sorrowfully swaying their heads in disagreement. "Since there's only one actor, it'll be a monologue of a guy that's seriously thinking about his lost love. Quite tragic, right?"   
  
  
_Why do I always end up talking or doing something concerning love? _The Japanese lass cries in her mind, gazing secretly at the emotionless guy. "Umm… Excuse me, teacher…" raising her hand as the woman looked at her way, "Who is going to be inside the coat?"   
  
  
"Since you're smaller than Li here, I decided that you should be inside the costume and become the hands while he…" pointing at the silent guy, "… will be the face. Is that okay with you, Mr. Li?"   
  
  
"No problem." Syaoran grunted while getting the coat in the teacher's table. "Hey Nakamura! Let's get started so we can finish this practice early."   
  
  
"H-Hai!" Sakura affirmed, walking her way towards the kneeling wolf, and then sitting herself in Japanese style behind the large physique while wearing the large coat around her body.   
  
  
Sensing that his partner doesn't move, "Come on! Staring will lead you nowhere!" he yelled, causing his housemate to hug his back closely, engulfing him with the coat that Sakura's been wearing.   
  
  
"Li! I can still see your hands. Grip them around Nakamura's back." Prof. Tan yelled from the table.   
  
  
_ Crap! _ Sakura cursed as she felt Syaoran's hands pressing the back of her waist. But what makes her surprised the most is the apology her housemate abruptly said while encircling her rear.   
  
  
"Nakamura, it doesn't look like one person… move closer!"   
  
  
_ What?! _ The young wolf nervously howled. In some way, he's a little apprehensive at the situation. There's a tugging sensation at his heart, warning him of something he doesn't understand.   
  
  
"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Sakura tautly mumble, _Just think that he's giving you a piggyback ride. _ Assuring herself as she put her lap below the chestnut-haired guy's bottom and pressed her whole body at Syaoran's back.   
  
  
So all in all, Syaoran is sitting at Sakura's lap and encompassing her waist, while the young Japanese is hugging Syaoran from behind, hiding inside the coat and only revealing her arms to the audience.   
  
  
Placing a tray of pastries in front of Syaoran, "Alright, let's try eating something."   
  
  
"S-Sh." The actors both said in accord as Sakura begin by sensing the location of the food using her hands since she couldn't see it. The instant she felt the pastry, she carefully hold it with her both hands and calculate the site of the young wolf's mouth, then brings the cake to it.   
  
  
Unfortunately, her computations were wrong like her math exercises as she placed it on Syaoran's chin, resulting a dismayed sway from the professor and a loud guffaw from the door.   
  
  
"You're really a comedian, Nakamura-kun." the guy on the door disparage, yet clapping his hands concurrently, "Maybe, Li here is too big for you… why don't we act together, ne? Just like the old times." He rib, comprehending the still form inside the coat.   
  
  
Upon hearing it from the basketball captain, the young soccer captain felt the guy behind him shakes and then curses silently in all possible ways. He doesn't know if the trembling of his co-cap is from fear or from anger. But what he did know is that he needs protect this guy from the upcoming trouble.   
  
  
"So, you've done this before with Nakamura?" the woman on the room asked, receiving a nod from the black-haired guy. "Then there's no problem! You and Li will just switch then everything will be fine." 

  
  
  
  
Hush... 

  
  
  
  
Sakura patiently waits for the young man's reply while trying to swallow the big lump that has formed in her throat. True that they've been close before, but that was the past! She wouldn't let the sick bastard touched her again. _Over my dead body! _   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am…" the gray-eyed man soullessly tell, resulting Syaoran to glare and Sakura to breathe again. She doesn't even notice that she's been holding her breath earlier. "…But, I think I'll pass… we have an upcoming championship next week and I don't want to ruin it."   
  
  
"Then why suggesting it in the first place?" the teacher dumbly demanded as a huge sweat drop forms in her head. "You're making me dizzy Mr. Matsumoto. I might as well let you go into your class."   
  
  
"That's what I'm just going to do. Ja!" waving his hand as he leaves the room.   
  
  
"Boys." Professor Tan murmured whilst swaying her head, "…So where are we?"   
  
  
_ Not again! _ The two groan in unison as they followed what the teacher's ordering them to do. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"So… why are you so mad about Matsumoto?"   
  
  
_ Kami! Is this guy one of the paparazzi in China? He's been asking that stupid question for the nth time now. _The co-captain irately screamed in her head. Right now, she would just let gray eyes pester her than let this prying wolf stick it's nose to her business.   
  
  
"Could you please tell me why---"   
  
  
"---Will you shut your Goddamn mouth?" the Japanese transferee snapped, feeling every bit of her nerves to pulsate faster like her pacing.   
  
  
Syaoran beams at the reaction, "Hey. I'm just being friendly in here." Defending his self from his angry comrade. After the whole-day rehearsal, they decided that they should go together to the field for their football training. But sadly for the auburn-haired Japanese, the lone wolf started to shoot some annoying questions. "I just thought it would be better if I ask you personally than do it behind your back. Besides, I don't want to do it again… you know…" remembering his phone conversation with four eyes.   
  
  
Realizing that her partner will not stop in being a nuisance, she halts and then glares at the man beside her, "I can't tell you the exact details but the bottom line is he… betrayed me."   
  
  
"Oh." Syaoran nodded in understanding, seeing once again the flaring emerald through its glasses.   
  
  
"So what about you? How come you knew the girl in the painting?"   
  
  
"Eh?!"   
  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! Be fair and answer like a man!" she challenged as she continue to walk, beside the blushing Syaoran.   
  
  
Feeling trounced, he decided to tell everything, "Okay… I met your cousin Tomoyo when I went to give some parcel to Eriol last year."   
  
  
"H-How come you knew her name?"   
  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Eriol told me---no---warned me…"   
  
  
"He did?"   
  
  
"Yeah…" closing his eyes as he recalled the protective look on his cousin's face. Then, he laughs a little, "I was really shocked. Not because he warned me but because I actually… _f-fell. _"   
  
  
"**_You what?! _**" Sakura was sure surprised at the revelation. _Eriol and Tomoyo will really burst this time. _   
  
  
"I know I've told you that I don't believe in love… and I still do." Heaving a sigh as he keep on walking with the same pace his partner is doing, "But something in my heart stirs when I hear her sings…maybe this feeling is what they call admiration."   
  
  
"Maybe… you're right."   
  
  
Shaking his head from awkwardness, Syaoran starts to change the topic, "So, are you going to the excursion tomorrow?"   
  
  
"I never heard that we'd have one."   
  
  
"Well, anyways… it's mandatory because it has something to do in our History lecture. So whether you like it or not, you'll be going to Xi'an with the whole class."   
  
  
"_Xi'an? _" Sakura shouts in a low tone, "Where in the world am I going to get the money for the expenses?" bringing up some ideas in her head so she can earn more money.   
  
  
The Li heir smiled at the scene before him, _there's no other choice… _ "Don't worry, I paid your expenses." closing his eyes as he wait for some violent reaction. _Five… four… three… two… o--- _   
  
  
"---Nani?! How dare you never told me? How dare you decide it on your own? How d---"   
  
  
"---I didn't tell you because you wouldn't allow me. I didn't tell you because I want to surprise you. And definitely, I didn't tell you because as I've expected, you'll be ranting like a monkey, like what you're doing at this very minute!" he answered back at the astonished man before him.   
  
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
"What?" smiling inwardly at the victory.   
  
  
"Don't let me repeat my word or I'll break you neck." She threatened as a curse of blush crawl on her face.   
  
  
"_Suuuuuure…_" This guy sure has guts to yell at him. While other people scamper away from his sight when he starts to glare at them, this little creature just return it with another glare, for the young Japanese doesn't feel any fear.   
  
  
_ What a guy! _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
_ Empty at last! _ Sakura exhale noisily as she entered the shower room and locked it securely. She really waited everyone to finished cleaning and dressing up so she can use the room entirely. _I don't want anyone to discover who I really am, _ placing her things on the vacant locker in the room.   
  
  
Looking right and left, she gently removes her garments and placed it beside the bench that she's been sitting on. Then she grabs the scissors that's been resting on her lap, and slowly cut the bandages that's covering her breast. Now fully naked, Sakura steps inside the stall and unhurriedly turn the shower knob in front of her.   
  
  
Feeling the warm water on her skin, she can't help but to feel relaxed for a bit. _ This training was sure tiring than before… _She thought as she brings to mind all the drills Syaoran demanded them to do.   
  
  
"I see… you still enjoy your privacy," a teasing voice said behind Sakura making her tremble for a moment, "…though you don't have to hide it from me. _Ne, ba-by? _"   
  
  
"What do you really want?" Sakura impassively demand in Japanese, still continuing what she has started earlier, _ besides… like what he have stated, I have nothing to hide_ "…are you going to blackmail me?"   
  
  
"Who's talking about blackmailing?" the guy smoothly said also in their lingo while grinning at the back profile of the young lady, _Might as well speak Nippongo to be safe…_ "And to tell you the truth, it never occurred to me in the first place. _I'm not that type of g---_"   
  
  
"---_Bastard! _ It's bastard, not guy. "   
  
  
"Yeah, Bastard."   
  
  
"**_DAMMIT, Matsumoto! _** Why are you here?! I don't have any business with you." She was furious, this man did some unforgivable things to her and yet he talks coolly like nothing had happened from the past.   
  
  
Matsumoto smirked at the infuriated lady before him. _So… you still hold a grudge to me. Demo, I don't mind… it was really my fault. _He thought as his expression changed to serious mode.   
  
  
The truth is, he doesn't want to be involve again to Sakura yet things starts to bother him as he saw the concern amber pools of the young wolf. "If you answer my question, then I'll leave you. I won't bother you anymore. You could even ruin my name, your choice. Just answer my question, truthfully." Heaving a sigh after his long speech.   
  
  
Now, only the harsh dribble of water can be heard in the room. Sensing that Sakura was listening though the young lady doesn't want to answer, he continues, "…are you in love with Li-san?" Water stops to flow, _Very interesting, indeed. _ Peaking at his back as he sensed something.   
  
  
"No." Sakura unambiguously responded, grabbing the towel and covering her body with it. "So as you promised, leave me---"   
  
  
"---For now. Sakura, I gave you the chance to answer me honestly yet you choose to be a liar."   
  
  
"Who are you calling liar?! The only liar I see here is you!" she spat bitterly, turning her body and boring her cold eyes to the gray ones. Back then, she would love to look in those eyes---she would love to see how it reflects to the sun's rays or how it sparkles every time it sees something interesting. 

  
  
  
  
But now, she just wanted it to get lost. 

  
  
  
  
"It's past, Sakura. You can't go back to that, so just move on! Will it ease you up if I told you nothing happened?" seeing the surprised emerald orbs, "Yeah, nothing happened. I should've told you that sooner." 

  
  
  
  
**_SLAP! _**

  
  
  
  
"Do you think I will even believe what you've just said? Well, one word… **_BULLSHIT! _**" Screaming at the top of her lungs. She doesn't care anymore if someone saw her like this, _who cares? _ Then she smiles as she carry on, "Hah! Forget the past? **_THE PAST? _**Do you think I can move on to that? Do you think I can just forget those humiliating episodes in my life and be a happy-go-lucky girl you once met? **_FUCK SHIT! _**" she ended as tears ruthlessly flow its way on her cheeks. "…Now, leave!"   
  
  
Matsumoto bow his head in shame, "Gomen nasai, Sakura. I know it's too late but please have the heart to forgive me." Walking his way through the partly open door, remembering it to lock before going out. _ You never answer my question…_   
  
  
"The heart you're talking about has gone frozen." She ended as the air started to make their way through her damp body.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
again, I'm plugging my story **_ A Backstage To My Thoughts _**, please, read it!   
** PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!    
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V**


	7. Chapter 6: Heart Never Forgets

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Disclaimer: *holding the bandaged head* I don't own CCS or any other CLAMP members. So please don't sue me for I've spent my money to buy new printer. Geez, that incident really brought me trouble.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

*~= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =~*   
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
Chapter 6: Heart Never Forgets 

**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amber orbs seriously gaze through the oval window beside him. He still couldn't accept what he had seen and heard yesterday. _I shouldn't have gone to that place…_ he thought regretfully, remembering the event that was unfolded in his very eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~   
  
  
  
The young captain rummages his duffel bag while walking with his teammates towards the gate. Feeling irritated for not finding the thing, he stopped in his tracks, "Hey, guys. I think I left my watch at the shower room." Turning his back and running whilst he yelled, "… you can go on without me. I'll just go to the grocery myself later!"   
  
  
"Okay! Just don't forget our drinks for the plane!" Mao reminded as they continue to go outside the campus.   
  
  
_I hope it's still there… _he prayed silently as he walk at the slightly ajar door. _Huh? I thought I closed this room? _Asking no one as he take a peek from the small aperture that the door's offering him.   
  
  
**_"No." _** serious voice resounds in the room, but somehow the conversation is in Japanese and it has a feminine tone in it. **_ "So as you promised, leave me---"_**   
  
  
**_"---For now. Sakura, I gave you the chance to answer me honestly yet you choose to be a liar." _** A more familiar voice broke the silence that has fell on the room.   
  
  
_Matsumoto…_ Syaoran whispered under his breath, still leaning against the door. _What is he doing there? And who's that Sakura-girl? Why is she here in the first place? _Still shocked at the back profile of his classmate and the naked lady in the shower stall.   
  
  
**_"Who are you calling liar?! The only liar I see here is you!" _**the girl spat as it turned in the direction of the black-haired guy, causing the ocher orbs to widen…_ N-Nakamura! _   
  
  
  
~~~End of flashback~~~ 

  
  
  
  
  
Originally, he's somewhat uncertain if it was really his housemate. At first gaze, the pretty lady and his housemate have nothing in common except that they have same eye and hair color. But seeing those fiery orbs made his gut feeling to be right. It really shocked the life out of him! _Now I know that make-up really make wonders. _Resting his chin to his right hand. All this time, he thought that he's living with a guy! _ I will really kill Eriol the next time I see him! _He swore as he stares at the sleeping figure beside him.   
  
  
Unfortunately enough, the professor had assigned their seats at the plane in alphabetical manner, making Matsumoto and Nakamura to be on the other side. But the captain of the basketball demanded that he should be sitting beside his teammates so he can fully tell them the strategy that they're going to do in the upcoming game. And thus, the auburn-haired guy ended up alongside him.   
  
  
Sitting beside Nakamura has never been this hard. _ Heck! _They're partners in the nininbaori, moreover, he had given this lithe guy---no---girl a piggyback ride every time they practice. _ That's why I've been feeling a little weird all this time! _ He thought, still observing the Japanese lady that's now leaning her head on his shoulder.   
  
  
This is actually the first time he ogles intently at her. And he couldn't believe his self that this small creature had tricked him. _I should've trusted my instincts! _ Boring his amber pools at the boyish face of his housemate. He doesn't know if he should be mad or just plain surprised at the turn of events. But somehow, something's telling him that he should just wait for his friend's explanation. _She better have a good reason as to why she pulled this stunt. _ Hearing a snort from behind.   
  
  
"Is it me, or I think you're staring too much at _her? _" the guy behind him snickered, emphasizing the word 'her' at his face.   
  
  
"Mind your own business, Matsumoto." Syaoran jeered to the guy that's towering him and the sleeping girl from behind.   
  
  
"I told you before… that you'll regret knowing her." he said wistfully, "Yet you didn't listen… so… do you regret it now? Huh?"   
  
  
"Mr. Matsumoto, I suggest you to sit yourself for will be landing any minute now." the teacher at the front seat ordered as he gave a glare to the young Japanese.   
  
  
"Sorry, teacher." sitting his self, not forgetting to smirk at the cold face of the wolf.   
  
  
_Did I really regret it? Did I really make a mistake of befriending her? _ He absorbingly thought as he turned his gaze again at the window. But what bothers him the most is how come the guy knew he had seen them? 

  
  
  
  
Did he plan it? 

  
  
  
  
After hearing the conversation yesterday, he somewhat understood what had happened in the past. Yet, he shouldn't draw any conclusion, because the things he had heard recently were very vague. For now, all he has to do is to make sure this young lady will not do another trouble. _Paper can't wrap the fire for too long. _   
  
  
Then, a low moan escape from Sakura's lips as sleep slowly left her. _Hmm… so warm… _cuddling the soft pillow, her eyes still close.   
  
  
"Ehem."   
  
  
"Huh?" her eyes snapped open, holding her specs in place, only to find tiger eyes looking at her. "H-Hoe. G-Gomen ne."   
  
  
"The plane's about to land. You should fasten your seatbelt now." the young man blankly stated, turning away his flushed face from prying eyes.   
  
  
What has she done? Now, the young captain will surely think that there's something fishy going on. But hey! It's not her fault that she finds his shoulder very comforting. _ What was t-that? What am I thinking? _ Shaking her head rapidly, as if trying to get the thought out of her mind.   
  
  
After sometime, the silence between them became a big contrast to the cheering students that's busily getting their things at the trunk above their heads. Both parties were so engrossed with their own thoughts that they didn't even heard that the plane has landed.   
  
  
"Guys, aren't you going to get off?" Mao inquired the silent couple that was still sitting, "…we won't wait for the both of you and you know that."   
  
  
"A-A yes!" Sakura jolted, trying to get her bag out of the trunk but somehow she can't get it off. Then a soft voice passed through her ears as big hands find its way to her carrier. "I didn't tell you that you could do it for me." She snapped to the guy.   
  
  
"Don't worry, it's no big deal." the voice mischievously said, making the young wolf boils in jealousy.   
  
  
_Whoa! Why am I feeling this way? _Syaoran asked no one as he slipped his way out of his seat and grabbed recklessly his things that caused the dropping of the other articles in the trunk.   
  
  
"What was that for?" The Japanese lady bellow in annoyance while collecting her things from the floor and walked out of the plane, not forgetting to stomp on Syaoran's shin before doing so.   
  
  
"Don't mind her. It's just her way of giving affection to someone." Matsumoto whispered to the cursing wolf beside him as he also go out, following Sakura from behind.   
  
  
_ What the hell? _

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
_ Thank God it's over! I thought we'd not stop from going into peculiar places. _Sakura gratefully thought as she placed her fake glasses on the side table and nose-dive herself to the soft divan in the room.   
  
  
She's really thankful that they'll be spending their night in this cottage, wherein there's enough room for everybody and enough bed to sleep on, for she's really deadbeat on their sightseeing. Their class went to weird places, taking some pictures and buying some post cards along the way. It's not that she doesn't enjoy the trip; she's just scared of what she had heard from her fellow classmates about the Hua Shan Mountain, which was their next destination for tomorrow.   
  
  
While they were on the bus, Jin, her classmate, kept talking about the apparition of a woman somewhere in the peak. He told them of how the woman grieves over her husband who had left her for another woman. She has heard of that story once in her old school, since it's a Chinese ballad.   
  
  
It was said that the couple have vowed to "go to the Yellow Springs together," that is, to stay together until the end of their lives. But the cruelties of the husband's mother result in tragedy. The woman, who doesn't like another engagement to other man, drowned herself to a clear pond. While the man, after hearing the news of betrothal, hanged his self to the southeast limb in the mountain. 

  
  
  
  
But that's not only what scares her… 

  
  
  
  
She had taken notice of the tour guide in the bus when the woman said that the Chinese ballad by an unknown author is based on an actual event, which probably took place in the 3rd century at the end of the Han dynasty. Which also means…_Jin was telling the truth! _   
  
  
She confessed that she really did shut everything concerning her past. But there's this one thing that she still needs to overcome. And that is her fear of ghosts. True, that she can be cold to everybody, sending them death glares and everything. Yet when it comes down to ghosts, her bravery vanishes, leaving her pale and trembling like hell. 

  
  
  
  
**_ Tip… Tap… Tip… Tap…_**

  
  
  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she heard some footsteps at the door. _It's already twelve… who in their right mind will roam this place at this hour? _Her chest felt heavier at the thought that there's really a ghost in this place---since their cottage is at the foot of the said mountain. When she heard that the footsteps has stopped, she get on her feet, close the lights and grabs the necklace of garlic from her bag---which she prepared before the trip---and made her way to the wooden door.   
  
  
Slowly the door starts to open---revealing a huge shadow---causing Sakura to charge at the phantom without delay by closing her eyes, thrusting her hands with the garlic necklace, while cursing and praying some chants. Eventually, the mantra didn't take long to end as she reluctantly open her eyes to see if her plan had work.   
  
  
"As much as I would want to eat that…" pointing at the garlic, "… I'd rather prefer to wait for the morning meals." Ocher eyes glistened at the shaken figure in front of him. "Why are you still up?"   
  
  
"None of your business." She retort, treading back to the bed whilst hiding her glowing face to the young wolf. How stupid can she get! She had forgotten that this Chinese brat is her partner in the room. And not only that! She actually let this guy see her fragile side without thinking properly. Oh, how she liked to be with Matsumoto this time, for at least he knows her true identity.   
  
  
Sitting his self to the adjacent bed, "I almost forgot that." He teased while taking off his shirt in the process.   
  
  
Emerald eyes widen in shock as her roommate started to unbuckle his belt, "W-What are you doing?" she stutter, too shy to speak clearly. _ I know that I've seen him top-naked… but this?! _   
  
  
"I'm taking my pants off, dummy!" Syaoran explicate as he stop in the middle of what he's doing, revealing a forest green boxer shorts beneath his jeans. "I usually sleep wearing only my boxers." he added impishly, imprinting his buddy's face in his mind.   
  
  
"Oh." Replying dumbly as she lay on her bed, facing her back to her dressing companion. "Goodnight."   
  
  
"Aren't you going to change too?"   
  
  
"Nani?!" She stiffened. Here she thought, she'd have a good night sleep. _Why does he have to ask that?! _   
  
  
"Don't you think it's a little uncomfortable sleeping with your shirt and pants on?"   
  
  
"Would you just stick your nose somewhere else?!" sitting up and turning her body towards the taunting guy, which is really a huge mistake. 

  
  
  
  
A very huge, serious mistake… 

  
  
  
  
There he is, standing in front of her with only his boxers on. Since the light is off, only the moonbeams give emphasis on his chiseled muscles. And no doubt that he's a master of martial arts, for his broad chest and washboard stomach accentuate it. Moreover, his face justifies his name … _a wolf…_ for he really looks like a wolf. His hair was tousled but still look stunning. And his piercing amber eyes held strength, seriousness and courage in it. Yet, if you look close enough, you can almost see a hint of vulnerability, loss and loneliness…_yeah… just like a lone wolf. _   
  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I-I think we should really get some sleep." Syaoran diffidently said, stepping back and laying his tired body on the bed. He somehow felt stupid for he plans to make fun of his co-cap, but because of the innocent and awed gawk of emerald pools at him, the table has turned; he's now the one who feel disturb and embarrass. _This is sure alarming…_

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
"Nakamura, move faster! We can't let you spend our whole afternoon waiting for you at the peak because of you snail's pace!"   
  
  
"Okay, okay!" _Geez, he thinks I have long limbs like him that I can step as far as koala's jump. _Emerald eyes dim in displeasure, following the tracks of her partner. "Don't think that I want to be your buddy." She added, snapping some twigs that were blocking her way.   
  
  
"Neither do I." Grunting at some small branches that disheveling his hair than before. He's really not mad at the girl behind him. The silence was just killing him so he decided to annoy her. "Besides… who wants a companion as skinny as you? You could become a twig of some plants in here if you just wish for it."   
  
  
"Hardyhar---Hey watch it, dumass!" she cursed as red-haired guy bumped her ruggedly, bringing about her eyeglasses to fall off.   
  
  
"Stop being a baby! You're letting everyone behind you to slow down." Chang said, boring his brown eyes to the emerald ones. "You're such a slow poke." Kicking Sakura's shin while advancing his steps towards Syaoran, but not before he stepped on Sakura's specs.   
  
  
Seeing this, the young wolf abruptly placed his hand to the young Japanese's shoulder. Knowing Sakura, the girl wouldn't let this thing go easily. "Don't mind him." he whispered.   
  
  
"I'm not bothered." surprising Syaoran, "…I'm mature enough not to fight back such typical hoax." Bringing her self down, finding her glasses and acting as if she couldn't see clearly.   
  
  
_ How I wish she understands what she's blabbing about. _ The captain inwardly smiles, remembering how the young lady easily boils up in his jokes. Then, as their classmates also advanced their way, leaving them behind. "You're not a good actor, you know…so get up or we'll be left here together with some wild creatures." Receiving a stunned look from the lady, "… I know your specs are just plain, for my sister used to wear one. Don't worry, if that thing is really important to you, I'll buy you another one." Widening his grin, "… I could even buy you the whole shop, just ask for it."   
  
  
"I have my own money, you idiot!" standing up and leaving the young wolf laughing foolishly.   
  
  
"Now who's the one that's mature?"   
  
  
"Shut up, asshole!" she yelled back. Who does he think he is? True, that he's the most wanted bachelor and maybe the youngest billionaire in the whole universe, _ but that doesn't mean that he should brag about it! Mr. Egotistic. _She cries gallingly, though she knows that Syaoran was only teasing her.   
  
  
"Still thinking over my question?"   
  
  
"Go pest another person. I don't have time for you." she hissed to her new companion, walking past the other students. _ When will this walk end? It was almost four hours since I've rested my feet! _   
  
  
"Don't worry, cherry blossom. You still have an hour to walk and think about what I've said yesterday." Matsumoto answered, as if he had read what's in the co-cap's mind.   
  
  
"There you are!" Mr. Egotistic said, grabbing her arm firmly, "The professor said that we shouldn't loose each other because this place is dangerous." Pulling Sakura away from the black-haired Japanese. Somehow, he doesn't want Matsumoto to get close to his housemate. He's afraid that a catastrophe might happen.   
  
  
What was happening in here? Did she just saw a grin from Matsumoto when he saw Syaoran? And why is this gaki looks like he needed to kill someone? Did she miss something in here? "I could take care of myself." She declared, snatching away her bruised arm from the tight grasp.   
  
  
"Hell right!"   
  
  
Sakura couldn't take this anymore; then, she paralleled her thick but fake eyebrows, "What's with you? Why do you act like this?"   
  
  
"I don't know!"   
  
  
"_You don't know? _"   
  
  
"When I say I don't know. Then, I don't know!" _God, this is so frustrating! _He's really telling the truth. He really doesn't know why he's like this. He's like an over-protective wolf that's threatening those who entered his territory. _Maybe because she's a girl and that I just don't like the fact that someone is bullying her. _Bringing out his ideals as his reason. Heaving a sigh, "Look… I'm sorry…"   
  
  
"You should be." His housemate countered stubbornly, "… I know you're just being protective of your friends---if you consider me as one. And I thank you for that." Slowing her pace because of the steep path ahead, "…but you see, this is between me and Matsumoto. So don't include yourself in this." distancing once again herself to others. She couldn't trust this guy enough to tell him the whole truth. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
The bonfire flicker in the middle of the campsite, stressing that God had laid down the black curtain with glitters in it as gray eyes stealthily observe the lithe form from the crowded group at the cypress tree. In his place, he could clearly see the cold emerald orbs that once glimmer with brightness in the past. How did their friendship end again? Oh yeah, it's because of his stupidity.   
  
  
Back then; he's free to look deeply into the young lady's eyes; to laugh with her and stare at her flawless face with no charge. But now… her touch that brings shiver to his spine and her once angelic laugh that could brighten his day was now all gone. All gone. 

  
  
  
  
Because of one terrible mistake… 

  
  
  
  
It was the night wherein different feelings have just poured down in his heart all at once---_anger, sadness, pain and relief. _ A night in which his best friend decided to seek comfort in his arms and asks for some help. His best friend who is none other than… Kinomoto Sakura   
  
  
The young seraph doesn't even know that he has feelings for her. He already loved her from the day he saw her sitting in the far corner of the room. Her cheerful smile and heartwarming friendship overwhelm his lonely life. As if she was really sent from above to shower happiness and contentment in oneself.   
  
  
But something happens along the way; someone had step between him and Sakura, making their frequent hangouts to become rare. Her smiles that were only for him back then have shifted to someone. Her jokes and goodbye kisses was gone. And it's all because of Nobuhiro Takao.   
  
  
That's why when she runs to him for help, he just couldn't contain the happiness he felt. She was really fragile back then. And her vulnerability leads him on… pushed him to do a really foolish thing… _foolish, indeed…_   
  
  
Sakura felt that someone was looking at her. And she knew right then and there that her intuition was right, because a certain gray eyes are fixedly staring at her. _What does he want this time. _She thought, turning her gaze to the people around her. It was a long time now when she retired in listening to Zheng's stories, for she remembers Takashi in the blonde hair guy. 

  
  
  
  
But she's not the only one. 

  
  
  
  
She noticed earlier that the young wolf started to play with the grass near where he sits and some of the guys are having their second batch of midnight snack. Somehow, she realized that there's really no difference being in an exclusive or coed group. Each group has their own clown. Grinning as she looks at her teammate that's still talking animatedly.   
  
  
"Okay, guys! Time for the midnight ritual!" the professor yelled as everyone cheer up and start to throw their garments away, leaving only their shorts on.   
  
  
_ W-What's this? What are they doing? _ The only lady in the class alarmingly asked in her mind while looking at her top-naked classmates that's surrounding the big flame.   
  
  
"Hey! Aren't you going to join us?"   
  
  
"A-a e…"   
  
  
"Oh! You didn't know this, huh?" Jin asked whilst dancing in front of her, also unclothed on top. "You see, we have this ritual in every camping, that when the clock strikes twelve, all of us will gather at the bonfire and at the same time, dance top-naked." Waving his hands that has his shirt in it. "…It's some sort of bonding with nature. You know, feeling the air and everything."   
  
  
"O-Okay." She weirdly nodded, walking away from her primal classmates and hides to the big tree. _ Men are really weird creatures. _ Disappearing herself from the group by going to the deep forest behind her. _I should seclude myself or I'll be loosing my wits in there. _ Sneakily leaving the place.   
  
  
Seeing that his companion is running away, Syaoran followed Sakura but still smiling secretly, _Poor girl… _he thought, shaking his head at the misfortune of his partner. _ But it's her fault in the first place… Who would have thought that we have a girl companion! _ Hurriedly striding towards the Japanese lady but still hiding his self from her. 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
It's been a long time now since she started walking away from the guys. Sakura also noticed that the plants in this part of the mountain are denser than what she sees in their campsite. _I think I should get back before they realized that I wasn't there. _She alleged, turning her heels to follow her tracks, but…. "Hoe! I think I lost my way!" biting her fingers as she lean her tired body on one of the pine trees. 

  
  
  
  
**_

"At thirteen I knew how to weave plain silk,   
  
At fourteen I learned to cut clothes;" 

_**

  
  
  
  
"W-What was that?" she said, feeling the goosebumps on her nape, as a deep cold voice enter her ears, "W-Who's there?" she shakily added, standing up and followed the voice. After sometime, small drops of water start to pour down from the now, starless sky, making Sakura to shiver uncontrollably.   
  
  
_Shoot! She forgot to bring her jacket! _The man that's been staring the pacing Sakura from the branch of the tree concernedly said, when he saw the young lady was only wearing plain white shirt and a moss green short that hunters usually wear. Then he also heard it… 

  
  
  
  
**_ "At fifteen I played the many-stringed lute,   
  
At sixteen recited from the Odes and Documents." _**

  
  
  
  
Walking deeper to the forest, Sakura stops to the big cypress tree that's located near the cliff. In someway, the tree reminded her of the old, sacred Cherry tree in her hometown. 

  
  
  
  
**_

"At seventeen I became your wife,   
  
But in my heart there was always sorrow and pain." 

_**

  
  
  
  
_ Is this where the voice was coming? _ She thought uneasily as her eyes became enlarge at the phantom that materializes before her … _G-Ghost! _   
  
  
**_"Zhong Qing?" _** the cold voice said, floating closer to Sakura. By some means, the young lady couldn't step back. She felt that something from the ground was holding her from running, **_"Who are you? You're not him…"_** as chocolate orbs look deeply in Sakura's. **_"What are you doing here?" _**   
  
  
Sakura became dumbfounded at the ethereal beauty before her. The beautiful ghost isn't a woman, but just a mere lady in her teens that was wearing an old-fashioned Chinese dress and her long brown hair was braided and styled in chignon. But what enticed her the most were her brown eyes… She couldn't understand how come those pretty brown eyes could hold so much pain and sadness.   
  
  
**_"Zhong Qing?" _** the lady duet with the thunder, but this time she wasn't looking at Sakura; she was looking somewhere else. **_"It's really you!" _** yelling happily while floating towards the man and passing through the stunned lithe form like a cold wind.   
  
  
"L-Li-kun!" Sakura stammered, turning her body as she saw the man behind her.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not Zhong Qing." Amber eyes flickered to the chocolate ones. Somehow, he couldn't perfectly see the co-cap's face but he bet that it has a surprised look in it.   
  
  
**_"Liar!" _** dimming her eyes to the aloof man, **_"Have you forgotten?" _**cupping her intangible hands to Syaoran's face, although she knew that she couldn't hold or even feel him, **_"Have you forgotten or love? Our promise?" _**looking deeply into amber eyes behind Syaoran's damp bangs, as if finding something that'll prove of her existence. Then, she continue… **__**

  
  
  
  
You were a clerk in the government office,   
  
I guarded my virtue and was never untrue.   
  
At cockcrow I began my work at the loom,   
  
Night after night never resting.   
  
In three days I turned out five measures of cloth,   
  
But the Great One grumbled at my slowness.   
  
It's not that I'm so slow at weaving,   
  
But it's hard to be a bride in your home.   
  
The work is more than I can cope with---   
  
What use in my staying any longer?   
  
So I beg of your honored mother,   
  
Let her send me away at once!" 

  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're saying." The young wolf answered, "I'm not your husband, nor I will be one." Still unflinchingly standing, not minding that he's now soaking wet. 

  
  
  
  
**_

"You swear you will never leave me---   
  
And said that I should only go home for a little while." 

_**

  
  
  
  
As the grieving lady cries, remembering their past love. Pursing her lips as she go on… 

  
  
  
  
**_

"You said that you must be off to the government office   
  
But before long you will be back.   
  
You swear to Heaven you won't be untrue!   
  
And so I left, go back to my father's house and rue" 

_**

  
  
  
  
_Is she the woman from the tale? _Sakura asked to no one, feeling a little sympathy for the young lady. She knows the feeling of being hopeless. Hopelessly waiting for a promise that's been broken in the first place. Believing that somehow, the promise was just delayed. 

  
  
  
  
**_

"For days I've been waiting.   
  
But my kin has other plans.   
  
They let me re-married,   
  
The day you plan to come.   
  
We then again promised   
  
In the Yellow Springs we will meet.   
  
Thus, Lan Zhi's here waiting,   
  
To the tree in which we first meet." 

_**

  
  
  
  
Tears have now sprung into emerald orbs. _ Men are really cruel. _ She avowed, also thinking of her veiled past. _Is this really how woman should be treated? _ Still gazing at the weeping lady and the cold young man. _ She must've waited for years…_   
  
  
**_ "Do you remember now, my love?" _**the woman who called herself, Lan Zhi pleaded as water passes through her body, like she's only an air. **_ "I knew you'd come… let us go now, Zhong Qing… for the spring's waiting for us." _**she smiled, but then frown when the man didn't move. **_ "What's the matter?" _**   
  
  
"Wo bushi ta lao gong." (I'm not you're husband) Syaoran repeated with the same tone as before, causing his auburn-haired friend to gasp at its harshness.   
  
  
Thunder booms again as the rain pours heavily than before, **_ "Is she the one you replaced me? Huh?" _**Lan Zhi asked, taking a glance at the wet lady at her back. **_ "Is she?" _**   
  
  
"Y-You're wrong!" Sakura responded, "I-I'm a guy so I can't be with him!" she added, still hoping that her secret wouldn't be revealed.   
  
  
_Stupid girl! _ Syaoran thought as he recognize the flare at the chocolate pools, "Don't include _her_ to this." gazing defiantly to the lady phantasm, "Don't include us… I told you I didn't know you. So let us pass for we need to get back to our camp."   
  
  
**_ "No one can take you away from me!" _**the ghost warned, dimming her eyes in the process as lightning strikes the tree, triggering the ground to shake violently. **_ "I'll kill those who stands in our way!" _**   
  
  
After hearing the last word, Sakura felt that someone has pushed her to the side, making her loose her balance and fall into the cliff.   
  
  
"Nakamura!" Syaoran yelled, running to the place where his friend had fallen. He then heaved a sigh when he saw Sakura's hand had fortunately take hold of the ground. And immediately, he gripped the young lady's arm securely. "Try to bring yourself up." he said calmly, not minding the lady-ghost that's staring at them fervently. "Don't worry, I'll help you."   
  
  
"I-I c-can't! We're both drenched and I'm slipping!" forgetting to tone down her voice, as she feel that her arm is skidding slowly to from the young man's grasp.   
  
  
"Don't worry! Just do what I say! I won't let you fall!" as he heard the spirit curse and then chant something. "Just believe me---AH! What happened in there?" feeling a gain in weight from the Japanese lady.   
  
  
"Just leave me here! Save yourself!"   
  
  
"What are you talking about, you idiot?!"   
  
  
"I said… let me fall, dim-wit!" Sakura exasperatedly shout to her housemate, as she felt the thorny vine, that's been enveloping her for sometime, to tighten in her torso; pulling her down… down to her deathbed. "J-Just let m---**itai!**"   
  
  
Amber eyes widen, seeing the vine had swathed to Sakura's arm. "Just hold on! I'll try to bring you up, myself."   
  
  
"Just go!"   
  
  
"No!" he retorts, and then felt some kind of force that made his body to become paralyzed, "**_NOOOO! SAKURAAAA! _**" saying for the first time the lady's real name. After the incident at the shower room, he kept on saying the young lady's name in secret. In some way, it felt right when he do that. When he let her name pass through his lips… 

  
  
  
  
But now, it's plain bitter. 

  
  
  
  
Hearing the scrapings of the lady's body to the rocks as it continues to tumble down the mountain, "I shouldn't have let this happen." He whispered to his self, sitting up right after the paralyze spell has broken. "I should've brought her back earlier."   
  
  
He doesn't comprehend what he's feeling right now. All he knows is that his friend was gone right before his very eyes. His heart feels trodden at the events, that it brought tears into his emotionless pools, joining the hard downpour from behind. This was really his first time for everything… 

  
  
  
  
His first time to be concerned of someone… 

  
  
  
  
His first time his world had stopped… 

  
  
  
  
His first time he felt confused… 

  
  
  
  
First time to cry… 

  
  
  
  
He could almost draw the young woman's stubborn face when she's yelling at him to let go. He felt that Sakura had perceived her death and that she had accepted it wholeheartedly. Truly one-of-a-kind lady…   
  
  
Thunder and lightning dominates the whole place after that. Somehow, the young wolf look lifeless, while the young ghost stood still. She doesn't get the picture as to why her husband is like that. Then, ball of light showed up wherein in the center is a very worn-out auburn-haired lady. **_ "What's happening?" _**Lan Zhi demanded, quite taken aback as to what she saw, **_ "Zhong Qing?" _**   
  
  
**_ "It's me…" _**a deep voice assented as another spirit become visible to Syaoran's mortal eyes. **_ "…don't include them." _** the guy with carroty eyes added while the ball of light positioned itself to the weeping wolf and gently placed its passenger to its trembling arms.   
  
  
**_ "I thought we'd never be seeing again…" _**   
  
  
**_ "But we promised that we'll be going to the yellow spring… so here I am." _** Widely opening his arms to welcome his angel. But as expected, they just passed through each other. Which made the young lady cry.   
  
  
**_ "Why is fate so cruel to us?" _** brown eyes glimmer as the rain gradually stops. **_ "They can't even let me hold you!" _** mourning at her bad luck.   
  
  
"Y-You c-can use mine."   
  
  
"N-No---"   
  
  
"---Stay out of this!" the now fully awake Sakura said to the young wolf. "I know what I'm doing." Trying to get up from the Syaoran's hold as she walk her way limply to the lonely couple. "Use my body." She said without hesitation. She's aware of what the couple was feeling.   
  
  
"Then… use mine as well."   
  
  
"Li-kun!"   
  
  
Looking directly at emerald eyes, "They needed another body, right?" turning his focus to the ghosts, "Do it." He ordered.   
  
  
At his declaration, both students started to black out as the couple slowly enter their bodies. "Zhong Qin?" the lady questioned, still couldn't believe that she's now in mortal state.   
  
  
"Yes." The young man confirmed to his wife as they quickly embraces each other; not wasting any time. They were given a second chance and they wouldn't want to take it for granted.   
  
  
After a moment of silence, Lan Zhi bring up her head away from her husband's chest, "I think we should do them a favor."   
  
  
"I agree with you." 

  
  
  
  
  
*** 

  
  
  
  
  
Flare flicker once more as tawny orbs absorbingly gaze at the motionless body that lay in front of him. Almost four hours had passed since he found this cave and stayed like that---exhausted, worried and shocked. 

  
  
  
  
_ Cherries…_

  
  
  
  
That was the first thing that processed in his mind when he got back to awareness. He was still confused on how he ended that way.   
  
  
When he regained consciousness, he felt something soft was pressing against his lips. It was very sweet at first, but he couldn't get enough of it, so he tried to push further, making the other party to open enough and let his tongue gain access. Eyes still closed, he kept on struggling with the soft thing as he felt arms encircles his neck then small hands caresses his damped hair, sending shivers to his spine. Fearing that it was only a dream, he kept his eyes shut as he continues to tease the other party and possessively embrace the small waist.   
  
  
Again, that was his first time. What he felt right then and there was unparallel. It seems that he had reached eternal happiness and that he wanted to stay like that forever. Feeling of pure bliss, contentment and completeness. 

  
  
  
  
Then the spell was broken. 

  
  
  
  
As soon as he stopped on what he was doing, he slowly open his eyes, only to find out his mistake. For the owner of those soft lips that brought out his passion from within was none other than his housemate. _Nakamura Shun. _

  
  
  
  
But that didn't stop there. 

  
  
  
  
He doesn't understand what he was feeling when he realized that the auburn-haired lady has once more loss her grasp of reality, slumping her small form to his. _I feel like banging my head. _ He furiously thought as his gaze landed again on his resting buddy. Then, without warning, the lissome form started to move.   
  
  
_ Chocolate… _Sakura said, waking up while gently letting her emerald orbs to be accustomed to her surrounding. The smell of smoke overpowering her nostrils, making her realized that her throat was dry. She then slowly craned her head as best as she could with a stiff neck. To her left was a brightly lit fire. And somewhere in her right were just rocks of different sizes. Focusing her visions more, she then saw him. "L-Li-kun…?" she croak.   
  
  
"It's me. Glad that you're now awake." He said in a whisper, concern could be heard in his voice. He then supported Sakura's back while bringing up the bottled water towards the young lady's lips.   
  
  
"Where are we?" she said, after taking some sips and feeling the rough water rushed her dry gullet.   
  
  
"In a cave near the cliff." As the young lady, pushed her self to sit up, "You shouldn't try to move." He chided softly, gently forcing her to lie down again and kneel closer to her.   
  
  
Biting her lower lip in confusion, "What happened?"   
  
  
"What do you remember?" Syaoran asked as he prayed, but somehow he doesn't know what he should pray for. He somewhat wants Sakura to remember their kiss but he's a bit embarrassed at the thought.   
  
  
"I-I remember… walking towards Zhong Qing and Lan Zhi. And then…" wincing as another throbbing pounced her head, "That's it." Looking intently at the ceiling, feeling that she had forgotten something, "By the way, where are they?" clearing her thoughts as she asked.   
  
  
"They bid us farewell and then vanished into thin air. How're you feeling?"   
  
  
"Tired… stiff…" closing her eyes while relaxing at the touch of the young man to her forehead. She's somehow puzzled at the warm action of the young wolf to her. Then, "T-Thanks. For saving me back there." Her eyes fluttered open as she look at the amber ones.   
  
  
"I really thought you were dead. You're really stupid, you know. Yelling at me to let you go and allowing some spirit to use your body…"   
  
  
Smiling at the reaction of Syaoran, "… but you're even more stupid for following my stunts." then she try to shift as she felt her chest wasn't in a bandage anymore, widening her eyes in realization, "H-How---"   
  
  
"---I think wrapping your chest like that is dangerous… you could asphyxiate, you know." Making Sakura's brow to raise, "Don't worry, I didn't look!" the topless guy said, pointing at his belt bag that hold some cottons and antiseptic, "I just need to treat you for you're bleeding badly and your shirt is not even going to pass as a rug. So I decided that you should use mine since it's not that ruined and it can conceal everything you need to hide." defending him self from the red lady, "Besides, there's nothing to look at. Yours a normal size." Grinning at his success to irritate the lady.   
  
  
"Why you, stupid asshole!" she cursed while blushing furiously. She realized that she doesn't even made her voice to become low, which was also a give-away to her identity. Then, after sometime, she started to compose herself, "Thanks anyway." Biting the inside of her cheek. "So you really found out."   
  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Smiling whilst placing his right hand to his chest, "Aren't you afraid that everybody will find out? And why do you have to do that in the first place?"   
  
  
"What you know is enough." She snapped, turning her body to the flame, "I don't have to tell you the reasons why I did this… You don't have to know everything." feeling another weight on her back.   
  
  
"Take my jacket, you'll be shivering later for your body couldn't produce enough heat because of your condition." Syaoran said, ending the approaching fight. He doesn't want it now, for he should think of what he'll be saying to their professor about this whole mess. Then, remembering something, "You're wrong…"   
  
  
"W-What are you saying?"   
  
  
Heaving a sigh, "You're wrong at what you told our sensei… **_The heart never forgets. _**" Causing Sakura to turn to look at him, "And we both witnessed it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
  
So, whatdayatink? I want some good reviews for this one, ok? So, what can you say about the reaction of Syaoran about the true gender of Sakura? I hope it's not lame for I really did a major brainstorming for this one. (so please, don't be so rude.)   
  
And as for grammatical errors… I'm really sorry for that. I know it's really comforting for a reader if the story that he's or she's been reading has no boo-boo in it. But please bare with me because, I'm really trying my best to make this story faultless. (But, I'm only human! ^_^) Moreover, English isn't my first language. If you're reading my author's biography then you should know that I'm a half-Filipina, half-Chinese. And I'm using Mandarin language, though I really sucked at writing it in english. I'm better in pinyin. (hehehe!)   
  
And about the ghost story… I'm posting a **disclaimer **for that. Actually, the ghost story idea is really my work. But the characters and the story of the couple is truly a Chinese ballad. If I'm not mistaken, the ballad is called, "Peacock flew to southeast". Furthermore, the place is really in Hua Shan peak. (You should go there sometimes for it's really beautiful, demo as I've said in the fic, it would take you 5 hours to reach the top. But it's worth it! Promise! ^_^ v)   
  
So that's it! Thanks again for reading and I hope I'll get more long reviews! And again, I'm plugging my stories, so please visit the author's profile for you can also see there when will I update my stories. ^_~   
  
**P.S.**   
I'm really sorry for late posting but I'm trying to collect many reviews and I think I'm really fast in uploading the chapters that there's only few people that can review the past chapters… gets nyo ba? Hehehe! Thanks again!^_^   
  
P.P.S.   
Itai! my skin hurts, my body hurts, my head hurts! (i'm such a big mess today!) we had our tournament yesterday and guess what?! i have the worst sunburn in the history of mankind! for our team decided that we should wear racer-back tops and the that's a very stupid idea if the futsal is in open place! and my parents keep on scolding me about the stupidity of our team! they keep on telling me that we should just wore a t-shirt becuase the ozone layer is slowly vanishing, making the sun to become harmful, (geez, talk about science!) So i'm telling you now in advance that I'll be a slow poke in uploading new chapters 'coz my sunburn really bugs me. (Ouch!)   
** PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!    
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
V**


	8. Chapter 7: Twist of Fate

  
  
_  
_**---------------AUTHOR'S NOTE---------------**_  
_  
Oi! I never knew that ff.net reformatted their site! Hmmm… I think I should read their bulletin board every now and then…Ohhh… now I have a hard time uploading for I don't understand their new rules…. Hmmmm… o well….._  
_Hey guys! Wazzup?! I've read your reviews and I'm really happy about it!!!! Arigatou! Demo, I would like to have 100 reviews and I'm hoping I'll get it soon! (Too demanding, ne?) I really love reading long reviews… it makes me feel haaanyaaaan… like what Sakura is having every time she feel happy. Tee hee!_  
_Anyweiz, if you want me to update you about my works personally, I wouldn't mind. Just write your e-mail add when you review so I can inform you about the story, ne?  
  
**_Dreamers-wish_**  
Awwwww… don't say that! I also hate cliffhangers but hey! That's what makes the story exciting, ne?;)  
  
**_Vi3t BaBiI_**  
I think you have some idea of who matsumo is and what's her connection to Sakura.  
  
**_Babybluestarangel_**  
Sooooooon…. Very soon! The truth will be reveal!!! Demo, I know you have a hint…. Expect the unexpected!  
  
**_Vicky_**  
Arigatou!  
  
**_kimmikat_**   
Domo arigatou!  
  
**_AnimeObsessionFantasy_**  
I wouldn't say that when you know whose matsumoto… =$ demo, you're not that forgetful for you never forget to make a review for my stories!!! Hehehe! Arigatou gozaimasu! And oh, my sunburn is ok now, but I have a problem for I'm gonna be wearing a gown! And I don't know how will I hide the color of my shoulder!  
  
**_FanficPixie _**  
Salamat ha?!! Cguro naman, medyo happy ka na kc alam na ni Syaoran yung identity ni Sakura. (coz you know, kahit ako, na-e-excite sa pag-uupload nito!) sana lang maging okey din tong storing to para sau! Hehehe! And ciempre! Boto ako kay Sakura at Syaoran! Grabe! Talaga!!!! Kaya naman, I'm very inspired dun sa review mo. So think of this as a story enthused by you!   
And about Sakura being naked… well, there's no malice in it! I promise! Would you rather want Sakura to be soaked in blood…? I don't think so. ;)  
At tsaka, I know Sakura's being cold… but I'm just emphasizing here na mahirap talgang kumuha ng trust once na nasira na toh. Db? :)  
  
**_Silver Wolf Gurl_**  
Meilin and Touya?!? Hmmmm….. wink wink****

'bout the fire and the topless thing… well, I just couldn't help telling you how hot and sexy Syaoran is!=)  
  
**_o0sakurachan0o_**  
Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I just don't know what'll be your reaction now, after reading this chapter!;)  
And I think you should get an account on ff.net so you can even make your own story! Maybe you could let me read some of yours, ne?  
  
**_marshmellow_**  
Yeah!_ 'men, will they ever change'_ is also my saying. ducks for tomatoes! okay, okay! I admit. I'm a _bit_ chauvinist myself. But I've been thinking… yeah! Really! To think that I have tons of guy friends than girlfriends! But I'm not a tomboy, ok? Maybe the Sakura here and me share the same sentiments…_who knows?_  
  
**_PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS_**  
Oh! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
**_Luna_**  
Thank you! keep on reviewing!  
  
**_PersonaJXT_**  
Oh, I'm sorry if my Chinese isn't that right. I'm speaking mandarin, (although I know that people in Hong Kong speak Cantonese) demo, I haven't been using it for a long time now. You see, people here in the Philippines doesn't speak the tongue we use in China. Moreover, I'm really stupid in writing pinyin in English alphabet. Demo, I'm really trying my best to make this story a bit realistic by writing what China looks like—especially Beijing and Hong Kong—because China's a very beautiful country (and Philippines too!) so I want to impart my knowledge about it and make the people feel that they're really in Hong Kong. =)  
  
**_Blue Angel_**  
Thanks! I hope you'll like this one!  
  
**_khueychoc1517_**  
thank you!  
  
**_Misakie_**  
Thank you! Arigatou! And I'm really happy for you kind offer! Hope you'll keep on reviewing!  
  
**_Little Silver Kitten _**  
Here it is!  
  
**_Cherry Jade_**  
Thank you for saying that I have a mature writing! cries sob sob … You see, my best friend kiko doesn't believe that I'm mature! He always says that I'm a nine-year-old girl that's living in an eighteen-year-old body! fume**** And he's also discouraging me, every time I told him I have a new story on my mind. well… he always keep on saying that,_ "Ying, I think you should just keep your feet on the ground and bring out the realistic side in you… you're too much on the magical and fantasies, that you're forgetting that there's a real world out there…" _Gosh! If I will believe that then there'll be no fanfics from me. nod nod  
And oops! I think you should just read on the reaction of Syaoran. Demo, my friend Tomo said that his reaction is very typical. Heh! He just said that because I was right about guys! Go girl!  
  
**_TiarellaCordifolia_**  
I hope you'll not be sad anymore after you read this!  
  
**_Bex Drake_**  
Hmmm… now you know Sakura and Matsumoto's relationship… demo, I should tell you that you should give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
**_Sapphire Melody_**  
Thanks! Well, as of now, I have a major headache! Not because of the printer but because of the money I spent buying a new one! Hehehe! J/k! Meiling and Touya…? Hmmm… I don't know…. Maybe I have some tricks playing on my sleeves!  
  
**_miyako-chan _**  
Arigatou! You're so polite! You see, I'm planning to have a beta-reader for my story, but I don't know who'll be? Tomo—my friend—is offering his time, demo I refused 'coz I know that guys will not understand our hang-ups. Yeah! Just like kiko! He's always telling me that I should stop writing… some best friend he is! Hmp!  
  
**_Kit TayLor_**  
I hope you'll keep on reviewing!  
  
**_anjuliet_**  
Ako rin noh! I'm really happy that I've uploaded the chapter wherein Syaoran find out Sakura's identity. Alam mo yun, parang may tinatago kang secret sa maraming tao and you couldn't contain the excitement in your heart. Hehehe! Well, sana magustuhan mo din tong chapter na toh.  
  
**_Li's lil cherry blossom_**  
Yeah,_ 'the heart never forgets'_. I really do believe in that… for there are many rooms in the heart that the brain couldn't offer… but hey! Brain has some logic…! Do I make sense to you?  
  
**_Sieg1308_**  
Here's your request! And thank you for your advice. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
**_kittyfaerie3000_**  
Thank you for putting this in your favorite stories! Arigatou!  
  
**_dANELLE _**  
Really?!? bowbowbow arigatou!  
  
**_-Meep- _**  
Well thank you for reviewing! I see, we're the same, for I love reading other people's stories but I'm lazy in reviewing… demo, I'm trying my best to review every story I'm reading! I'm a changed person! And I follow what Confucius is telling that_ 'do unto others what you want them to do to you.'_ so I'm reviewing and I hope you review too! Hehehe!  
And about the pairing… I just don't think I can write a pure SS for I believe in equality! nod nod and I think Tomoyo will be very sad if I didn't pair her up to Eriol.whackHey! What's that for? lookingatTomoyowithbokken****.  
  
**_Kairi of Camen_**  
Thank you for making me your favorite author! I really appreciate it!  
  
**_RileyS_**  
Well… be my guest! Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
**_SakuraAyanami _**  
patience is a virtuuueee…. w just wait for it, ok? I hope you aren't bored.  
  
**_blissful trinity_**  
thank you for your praise, demo, no spoilers! I'm not telling anything!  
  
**_lila _**  
Your wish is my command! Read this one!

And I would just like to thank the following people for putting me in their favorite author! bows gracefully Thank you!  
  
**_TimaCrystal   
ilusion-girl   
NaStUkO-ChAn   
aZnBaBi   
PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS   
LiLDraGoNGuRL28   
FanficPixie   
Dreamers-wish   
Kit TayLor   
Kairi of Camen   
Baka-devil   
Anime Goddess15 _**

So, duzzit! I hope you like or love this one!!!! **getting starry eyed** I really want to have many reviews for this one!

_  
_Oh, about the bon fire… well, I just remember a memory (stupid me, of course I'm remembering a memory! whacks my forehead stupid redundancy!) when I was in grade 1 or 2 and we have this joint camp of Stars scouts and Boys scout (organizations in the school wherein they teach you to be a patriot and even let you live in wilderness). It's been an hour after the girls light's off, but you see I'm a very adventurous girl so I sneaked out of our tent and when I did that, Viola! I saw the guys dancing around the campfire with only their white undies on! (You wouldn't think that kids would be wearing colorful briefs at that time ne?) and fortunately for me, I was hiding in one of the tents so they didn't saw me. They should be thankful that I didn't tell the whole camp! Hehehe! Until now!_  
_And well… about the treating the wound and topless thingy… you perverts! I know what you're thinking…! But I'm sorry to disappoint you. There'll be no lemon or lime in this one. You see, I don't intend to write any lemon or lime. Maybe I'll just write some mushy scenes. And besides, there's no malice included in treating Sakura's wound. Furthermore, I just want to spice things up! Hehehe! =)_  
_I know, I'm keeping you hanging for so long… but I just want to give credit to those who reviewed my stories. Wahhh! Many reviews! claps stupidly_  
_And I'm still hoping that you're going to read my other stories. Please! Please! Please! Also read and review my other stories! Onegai shimasu?_  
_Lastly, I'm so sorry for updating late… I'm just very busy in cooling off my sunburn… hehehe! _Lesson: never wear racer backs when playing football except when in beach._ nod nod --;so, here ya go!_  
_**Disclaimer: waving arms furiously okay! Okay! I'm not saying any thing! I don't own CCS! CCS is not mine! _but in my dreams, they are mine…_ grins evilly BANG! hey! not again! not my print-ah!   
  
**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**_-_**= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =-  
****by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n  
  
_  
_****Chapter 7: Twist Of Fate**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Shoot! I lost track of time!" the small lady hissed while walking out of the University gate, "And now, dum-ass will have another reason to lecture me!" adjusting the books in her arms.

_  
_The incident last week—in which the professor hasn't noticed that they've gone into the woods—did change Sakura's status in their shared unit. Now, she needed to tell the young wolf where she is and who's with her. Moreover, the gaki demanded that she should be at home before nine—well, except when she's working, which is every other day. "He's worst than Touya!" She half-whispered as she recall the over-protectiveness of Syaoran._  
_She could almost see some veins popping in the young man's face when she refused the idea. But the Chinese guy explained to her that he's just concern of her safety. And that he's just following his morals and what Eriol had told him.

_  
_  
  
_  
__What did Hiiragizawa told him anyway?_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Shaking her head in resentment and fixing her new eyeglasses—courtesy of the gaki—she treads her way to the short cut. The dark alley somehow gives her creeps, which she bet to all of the people, that she'd be receiving another sermon from her housemate when he finds out what she did. "I don't care what he's going to say! He wants me there early, then I'll be there in no time." Walking speedy as she heard a moan. Striding herself faster, she then saw a body together with piles of garbage. "Chang?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Where the hell is she?" Syaoran bellowed in the empty unit. By some means, he's a bit worried at the young lady that's still on the street. "It's almost eleven and it isn't that long to borrow some books in the library." Pacing his self back and forth in the living room.

_  
_He knows that he's going overboard on being a mother hen to Sakura. But he can't help being anxious! His conscience keeps on bothering him with unknown reason. He even considered what his idiot cousin had told him. That he should take care of her, because she's fragile.

_  
_  
  
_  
__Fragile?_

_  
_  
  
_  
__That crazy, cursing piece of flesh is frail?_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Somehow, he doesn't believe the thought.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"It's about time." Stopping on his tracks as he turns to the door, shooting daggers through the young Lady's specs. Then, "What is he doing here?" pointing at the limp and unconscious form that's sagging on his housemate's shoulder.

_  
_"Save your lecture later… scold me or anything you want to do! But first, help me bring him to your room."_  
_"There's no way I'll let that bastard enter my room." Shaking his head in differ while glaring at the young lady on the door. "I don't let animals go into my room."_  
_"Dim-wit! If I could just let him in my room then I'll do it! But you know the situation, ne?"_  
_"Why are you still helping him?" running his hand through his messy tresses, "He did some nasty things to you."_  
_"He's still human, you know." Giving the same amount of glare to the angry man, "And I thought you're Mr. Perfectionist? Then, you should know that it's just correct to help the needy, right?" raising her eyebrow, "Or, have you changed your ideals?" taunting as she tried to straighten herself with the guy that's limping beside her._  
_"Fine! Do whatever you like! I won't save your butt if he did another spiteful things to you." walking passed the couple as he open and banged the door behind him, but not before the young lady told him that she doesn't need his help, "Stupid girl!" pushing the down-button beside the elevator door.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_Ding!_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Entering the elevator, he can't help but think of what he had done in the unit. "I totally lost my control! What's happening to me?" he asked to no one as the lift open for the ground floor. _I need to get some fresh air… _as he amble outside the condominium.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Gold numbers were blaring right before her eyes, emphasizing the importance of the person who lives behind the white door. Her feet stiffly planted on the ground, battling with her inner senses about knocking or just plain kicking the helpless piece of wood. _I'm so hopeless…! _She thought while shaking her head in shame.

_  
_For Meiling, facing her favorite cousin after running away for more than a month is not a good idea. _Duh! _She didn't want it in the first place, but she had no choice. She needed to confirm once and for all about her status with him. _But it's really obvious… I'm just a relative to him… _deciding to tap the white coppice as she heard some clashing sounds from behind, causing her to grin. "He's really clumsy." Then, the big door swung open, revealing not a big mass of muscle, but just a small lithe form._  
_"Wei?" the auburn-haired guy said, arranging its specs in the process, "What can I do for you?"_  
__What a funny guy! _She whispered, scrutinizing the nerd style of the guy, "I-Is Li Xiao Lang there? I'm Li Meiling, his cousin." making the geeky guy widens its eyes._  
_"I'm sorry, but he's out for a moment." Opening widely the door, "Why don't you come in and just wait for your cousin in here. Boy, he's sure glad to see you."_  
_"You have no idea."_  
_"Of course I do!" giving rise to Meiling's gasps, "By the way, I'm Nakamura Shun. Li-kun's housemate." heading them both to the lounge. "Please feel at home, I'm just going to do something."_  
_"Oh, please don't mind me." She smiled, "Continue what you're doing… I'll just entertain myself in here." Seating her self to the couch._  
_The Chinese lady couldn't believe what the guy had said. She knows that her cousin isn't the type of guy who'd be so open to other people. _Heck! I spent my entire childhood for him to open up… but this… _following the guy, as it pace back and forth to Syaoran's room with basin in its hand, _is a total stranger, yet Syaoran told him everything.__  
_It wasn't her first time to visit this place. But she noticed that the unit was different. _Even though nothings had change…_ scanning the white room with its white furniture—sofa, coffee table and the flat screen television, _it still feels d-different? I feel like I'm home. With all this warmth, cheeriness and… love…? _Getting the white remote at the table._  
_After sometime, black-haired started to doze off. _Where is he? _She thought while taking a peek at her silver watch, _it's almost twelve, _as sweet aroma passes through her nose._  
_"Here, have some congee." Sakura placing a tray with two hot bowls, two glasses and a teapot at the desk. Seeing the hesitant red-orbs, "Don't worry, it's no bother at all. Besides, I haven't eaten my dinner. So, might as well join me, ne?"_  
_"O-Okay." Taking the bowl from the table, "Thanks, by the way."_  
_"No prob." Giving her smile to the lady as they both went silent. Enjoying the food as the clock tick its way. Sakura couldn't suppress the excitement that she felt inside. She's really happy that this young lady had come to a decision to go home. But somehow, she's also sad for it means that her housemate will do the _right thing_ and just follow what his mother had planned for him._  
_After knowing Li-kun for two months, she somehow felt sorry for the Chinese bachelor. True, that he has everything a person could have—luxury, looks, brains and personality. Yet he doesn't have the most beautiful gift that Kami had given the people…

_  
_  
  
_  
__Free will…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_She couldn't believe that there's still a person living in this planet who refuses to listen in his own heart. _Hello? We're in the modern world._

_  
_"W-Would you mind if I ask you, what were you doing in Syaoran's room?" Meiling asked, trying to open some conversation._  
_"Oh that?" bringing down the glass in the table, "You see, I found our classmate earlier on the street—all ragged and screwed up. I think he was robbed or some goons took a liking on him. Hence, I tried to bring him here and treat his wounds." Grinning to the black-haired lady, "And that's the reason why Li-kun's not yet here."_  
_"He's mad at your classmate?"_  
_Shaking her head to the inquiring lady, "No. He just doesn't want someone in his room. But because I'm a stubborn mule, he allowed me." Flashing a v-sign to Meiling._  
_"Wow." Widening her terra cotta pools to the geeky guy. She's somewhat amused at what the guy had told her. Never in her life that she heard her cousin gave up on an argument. _He always makes it a point that he wins all rivalry.__  
_"Anyways, can I ask you a favor?" looking at the red pools of Meiling, "I need to change Chang's clothes and I need another one to support him while I dressed him. So… will you help me?"_  
_"Of course! I think it's the best way to kill some time while waiting for my cousin." helping Sakura put the soiled dishes to the tray as they both stand up._  
_"Thanks."

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Unsteady feet trotted its way to the classy building, still thinking over about his phone conversation to his cousin. He had called Eriol earlier to rant all his frustrations and also asked some questions about what he was feeling.

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_"Okay! You win, I loose. So stop laughing or the next time that I see you, I'll make your ugly face to be uglier than before!" holding the phone harder while wincing at the chortle of his cousin, "So, what can you say about my problem?" getting impatient as he bang the door of the phone booth._  
_**_"Relax, my dear cuz. There's no problem at all! You're just making your life miserable. You're just not used to see kawaii Sakura-chan to be with some other guy." _**Causing Syaoran to growl, **_"Okay, I was just joking! Hahaha! So, seriously speaking…all you have to do is to go back at the unit and just act like nothing had happened."_**_  
_"Do you think, that I can possibly do that?"_  
_**_"Of course, you could! You're just angry now, for the 'little idiot' as you've said had fought you back and even won. And I think you're also frustrated because Sakura had somehow made it into your hard skull that she's not some other girls that you can just boss around, ne?"_**_  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
__Even though he was right, I won't let him see it. _He mumbled while entering the elevator and pressing '18'. He knows that his cousin was right. That he made it to a point that everything should be organized. And that he's just annoyed because the young lady turned his philosophies topsy-turvy and even tricked him to do what she wants. "She's really a strange girl." Swaying his head as the lift door opened, and then trots his self to his haven that has become a war zone. "I just hope that she's now asleep..." as he stopped and fumbles at his keys to the gold doorknob. Then, upon opening the door, a pair of terra cotta eyes blinked at him and not the jade ones of his housemate. "What the?"

_  
_"Surprise!" Meiling said as she leaped to the baffled wolf. "Miss me?" she teased, removing her hug from the warrior._  
_"Meiling?" still looking at the red pools, "W-What, How?_  
_"And here, I thought you miss me." She pouted, taking a seat to the couch, "I shouldn't have come here in the first place."_  
_His mind enrages, **_"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE? _Y-YOU WHIMSICAL CAT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM!!" **Huffing at his sermon while glaring at the cringing lady._  
_Taking off her hands in her ears, "Gee, I get the point. You worried like hell and I'm sorry for that, okay?" standing up and placing her right hand to Syaoran's cheek, "I'm terribly sorry. I know it was wrong to bolt like that and just left all of you. I promise I won't do that again."_  
_"Okay, I understand." Sighing and bringing his hand to his temple, "For now, let us just all rest and we'll talk tomorrow." Turning his head to his housemate that had just passed by, "Umm, Nakamura, c-could you let Meiling used you bed?" then hearing his mistake, "Oh, I forgot…"_  
_"Don't worry, Syaoran. I'll just sleep in here. Besides, I'm the one who bothers all of you." sitting again whilst patting the white sofa._  
_"No, Meiling. I think you and Nakamura should share the room while I sleep in here." Triggering the ladies brows to rise up._  
_"Are you serious about that?"_  
_"Yeah. I think you're forgetting something." Sakura said hinting the young man about what she was saying, "I'm a guy and I don't think letting Meiling sleep with me is a very good idea."_  
_"Sh. You should sleep with Nakamura, for you're both guys! And I don't want you in here! I'm a girl you know." Meiling pointed matter-of-factly._  
_"B-But Chang might go out and do so—"_  
_"—_Puh-lease_ dear cuz. I saw his wounds and I think it's pretty bad that he'll be asleep 'til tomorrow." Pushing the housemates towards the hallway, "So shoo! Shoo! I both don't need you here. You should let the lady get some of her beauty sleep."_  
_"Okay, just knock if you need anything." Syaoran dolefully sigh while Sakura slowly get in the room and greeted Meiling 'goodnight'._  
_"Goodnight also to you two. Have a nice dream!" the Chinese lady chirped, retiring and going to the sofa._  
__I hope I will have one. _Noticing the glaring emerald when he closed the door and revealing a blue room. "What?"_  
_"You sleep here…" pointing the carpeted floor, "…while I, sleep there." Turning her hand to the bed. "Understood?"_  
_"As if I have hidden desires for you." crossing his arms as he retort sarcastically, "As I've said on the cave, you're just average." Receiving a punch from Sakura.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_That was all the young wolf could hear in the room while the air condition buzzes softly. He somehow couldn't get his self to doze off. _Two o'clock… _he whispered after looking at the pink alarm clock of the young lady who's lying silently in the bed.

_  
_After the punch, which left the young wolf with a very sore jaw, the room became silent. Even when the young lady decided to change in pajamas, Sakura didn't warn him. She didn't even utter a word. It's as if he doesn't exist in her room. All her movements were so stiff like a robot that her bed gave a loud puff when she decided to lunge and get the sleep she needed for the day._  
_And as for him, he just let his body dropped to the bed that the young lady made for him. _At least she still made something for me. _He grinned, pushing the heavy comforter off his chest while he stood up and looked at the still lady, "Stupid girl, she lend me her quilt while she's freezing to death." Noticing the thin dress his company is wearing. Then without hesitation, he placed the eiderdown to Sakura._  
_"I heard that, dummy!" the Japanese lady hoarsely whispered, opening her left eye just to see the surprised expression of the man. "I just think that you needed it for you're just wearing your boxers."_  
_"But I'm not." He said, making Sakura to sit up and to look at his dressed form, "You're so engrossed in ignoring me that you just drop yourself in your bed like a log." Giving out a smirk as he takes a seat at the soft divan. "I'm just teasing you in the field trip."_  
_"Dum-ass!" Hissing whilst shivering a little at the sudden change of temperature in her body. It was true that she was so occupied in snubbing the guy and that she badly needed her comforter. _Heck! _That was the reason why she couldn't sleep in the first place! She couldn't stop herself from stuttering. Then, "So you mean, you knew that I was a girl all along?"_  
_Shaking his head, "No. I just found it out when you and Matsumoto were talking at the shower room. God, Sakura. You shouldn't expose yourself like that." Seeing the staggered emerald pools, "… so I know now what happened between you and Matsumoto. H-He raped you—"_  
_"—As I've said, don't pretend like you know me…" Snapping and giving a full force glare at the guy, "… you don't know the whole truth. So don't assume. And it's Nakamura Shun to you." she wouldn't take the risk of telling him her whole name._  
_"That's why I want you to speak up!" bellowing his frustrations to the lady. He knows that he's demanding some confidential things, but he needed to know it. _So I can understand her and also myself. _"I just want to help you."_  
_"I don't need your help. I can handle myself. And you're in no position to demand my past like that. _God, _we're not even in a relationship of any kind! So stop digging about it!" bringing herself to the comforts of her bed._  
_Discerning that the lady will not talk him again, he decided to go in the kitchen and get some water. Walking slowly, as not to bother someone, he headed his self to the refrigerator. Taking a glass on his left while opening the ref with his right hand._  
_"So, why are you still up?" a female voice breaks the silence as the young man look at Meiling who's holding a glass of water. "Can't sleep huh? I heard some noise in Nakamura's room. Is there any problem?" receiving a sway from Syaoran as the young wolf drank the water that he was holding for sometime._  
_"I'm sorry." Syaoran solemnly said, placing the glass in the sink. "I know, I'm the one that caused you to ran away. And I'm sorry for that."_  
_Smiling, "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I just want to get away and take some fresh air." As they both take a seat on the dining area. "And I can tell you that I've learned a lot in my trip."_  
_"Meiling—ah—eh…"_  
_"You see, I met this guy… well, he's older than us but I like his company…" sighing dreamily as she try remember her stay in Beijing, "Have I told you I stayed at Beijing?"_  
_"Not yet. But Nakamura and I have assumed it."_  
_"So I see. You and Nakamura became good friends." Beaming at her cousin's shocked face, "… You really did change."_  
_"If you call exchanging sarcastic retorts is being friendly. Then, I agree with you." laughing and giving out his true smile, which doesn't escape Meiling's gleaming eyes._  
_"Your birthday's coming up…" breaking the young man's happiness, "… what'll you do if auntie publicize the e-engagement?"_  
_Deeply sighing, "Then, I'll accept it..." Answering emotionlessly while looking at the ruby orbs. "…Meiling, I-I'll try… I'll learn to love you, so please be patient."_  
_"You don't need to, Syaoran." smiling at the effort of her cousin. She knew that the young wolf was just being his self. Being Mr. Perfectionist._  
_If Syaoran had told this stuffs before she ran away, she'll bet that she'll be crying in happiness and praise the gods for giving her a chance with Syaoran. But now…

_  
_  
  
_  
_She understood…

_  
_  
  
_  
_She really loves her cousin. But after being with the Japanese man for half a month, she had learned many things. Things that opened not only her eyes but also her heart. She now realized that not all things you want will be given to you. That the first duty of love is to listen—which is practically, what she's doing right now.

_  
_She always tells how much she cares and wants him to be by her side forever, while the young wolf just patiently listens to it. But never in her life, that she paid attention to what her cousin was silently pleading. _But maybe now… I can let him have his life in his way…__  
_"You don't have to…"_  
_"But I thought you—"_  
_"—But the question is: _Do you love me? _" hearing nothing, "I thought so." Then she smiled, "Syaoran… you don't have to do everything that is right… It is true that you won't hurt somebody if you do the right thing. But then, _are you happy? _Tell you what, when auntie starts to announced it, I'll personally tell them that I don't want the engagement and that I have someone in my heart."_  
_Syaoran couldn't grasp what he's feeling right now. He felt that his heart somewhat lighten yet somehow guilty at the thought that his cousin has somebody which he doesn't know, "Don't tell me, you've fallen in love with the guy in Beijing?"_  
_Laughing out loud, "You're so silly! He's like a brother to me!" while blushing madly, "I don't have someone, I just want auntie to think I have one."_  
_"Yeah right. You can fool Ma-Ma but you can't fool me." Looking at the giggling lady, "Your face is so red, you know that?"_  
_"Is not!" walking herself to the sofa, "Get some sleep. You're making up stories again."_  
_"And it's about the tomato lady, also called Meiling." As he kissed the pillow that the lady throws perfectly at him.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Sunbeams surreptitiously pass every building in Hong Kong including the Empire Condominium, telling them about how sunny the day could be. But for the people in 18-4 unit, tension is the only feeling that roams in the place.

_  
_"Thank you, Nakamura for treating my wounds." Chang said bowing his head as amber orbs viciously glares and terra cotta ones amusingly looks at him. "You could've left me in there, but you helped me, and I'm very grateful for that."_  
_"That's what I've been telling him." Syaoran smugly retort, "… after all, you gave him a hard time on school."_  
_"Stop that, Li!" Sakura snapped, then turn her eyes coldly to the red-haired guy, "No big deal ok? I just saw someone hurt. And it's just right to help that person. Ne, Li-kun?"_  
_"Hmp!"_  
_The Chinese lady smiled at the scene. She felt that something isn't right in this place. She knows her cousin very well. And she knows that Syaoran wouldn't let anyone bossed him around. _He even made Eriol walked nude in the mansion when four-eyes demanded to change the channel of the TV. _Recalling the event that left her with an aching stomach._  
_"Again, thank you for your hospitality. I must get going now." as everyone followed the bruised lad to the door. "And oh, Li. I'll just wash your clothes first before I give it back to you."_  
_"Nah. You can keep it. I can't wear it anymore for it's now infected with your arrogance."_  
_"Okay, you made your point!" Chang irately replied, "But I'm really sorry in here and I didn't do anything bad to you, so why such sarcastic remarks? Nakamura forgave me and that's all I need!" turning away his body while walking briskly to the elevator. "Good day Ms. Li and you too, Nakamura."_  
_Syaoran grinned widely at Chang's defeat. Yet as he closed the door and turn his head to the room, two pairs of angry orbs welcomed him. "What did I do?"_  
_"You're so mean, Syaoran." Meiling said, walking to the kitchen._  
_"Where did Mr. Perfectionist go?" Sakura added, "Chang's right. You don't need to get mad. He hasn't done bad things to you. And don't tell me that you're just defending me or I'll kick your ass."_  
_"Who said about defending you?" he proudly said, staggering his way to his room, "Really, Nakamura. You're making the fire big. I'm just saying what I want to say and not because I need to stand up for you. And don't worry; I'm still Mr. Perfectionist for I just do the right thing by scolding the arrogant and egotistic to be humble."_  
_"Then why not scold your self?" fixing her glasses and then following Meiling to the dining room. _That guy is really insane! _Yelling her thoughts as she looked over the Chinese lady._  
_"I'm sorry about my cousin. He's always like that."_  
_"I know. But what I just couldn't understand is his sudden uproar." Taking the dish that Meiling has offered, "Your cousin is very illogical."_  
_"You're right. But sometimes, his unreasonable act is just what you need."_  
_Hearing a loud bang from behind, "You could say that again."_  
_"Ne, Nakamura. Do you have plans for today?" sitting herself opposite to Sakura, "I still don't want to go back… yet, it's too early."_  
_"I only plan to stay in here for the whole day, but I have a job later."_  
_"You do? What job?"_  
_Pulling off the chopsticks from each other, "I'm a waiter. Li-kun knows where I work." She stopped, not risking her identity, "Demo… where did Li-kun go?"_  
_"Oh, him?" drinking the milk tea that her cousin prepared earlier, "He's going to his office. He's always there every weekends."_  
_"I see…" looking at her noodles, "I haven't noticed that."_  
_"That's Syaoran! He's so Mr. Perfect that he didn't even want girls." giddily beaming while looking intently at emerald orbs, "Ne, Nakamura. Are you still a virgin?" casually asking as the disguised lady unexpectedly gasped, "I see… you're still a virgin, eh? Don't worry… you're just like my cuz… don't tell him that, ok?" winking to the blushing guy then continuing her meal._  
__Are Li females really this straightforward?_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"So, Meiling got back." As the poised lady comfortably sit in her leather chair while observing her son that's standing in front of her.

_  
_"Sh. She came back yesterday night. She told me that she just went into Beijing for a vacation."_  
_"I see…" Li Yelan is still surprise at how composed and distant her only son had become. The young man that's standing and wearing a business suit before her isn't like the boy she used to play with in their courtyard. _Ryu… our son is growing up.__  
_Syaoran couldn't understand the expression of his mother. Somehow, he can saw a bit of anxiousness, contentment and exhaustion in her amber eyes. "Is there anything wrong, Ma-Ma?" he worriedly asked yet still held in reserve at the same time._  
_"I'm just thinking about your upcoming birthday…" in which Syaoran furrows his brows, "…and I want to get your opinion about marriage."_  
__And the interrogation begins…_ "What about marriage?" seizing his attaché case in his left hand._  
_"You see—" but the phone interject their conversation, pressing the speaker on, "Who is it, Xing?"_  
_**_"Madam, someone on the other line wishes to talk to you. It's Ms. Meiling."_**_  
_"Okay, connect her to my phone." She ordered, gazing at her son for some reaction._  
_**_"Hello, auntie!" _**a cheery voice from the other line booms, causing Yelan to smile, **_"Did I interrupt an important meeting?"_**_  
_"Of course not. I'm just with Syaoran in here. We're talking about his birthday." bearing in mind the stoic form of her son as it took a seat on the chair that's meant for hosts. "So, what do you think of Syaoran being tied down?"_  
_**_"I must say it's great!" _**Meiling cheered, making the young wolf to become baffled. **_"But… who's the lucky girl?"_**_  
_Yelan sigh, she could hear the change in voice of her niece. It's a tone wherein Yelan is reminded that her decision is somewhat wrong. She then turn her head to her son that's also waiting for her response, "She's… it's better if I just announced it when Syaoran's ready… in the mean time, I want you to look after my son."_  
__Translation: Make sure that your fiancé will not break the engagement. Gee, I'm not that dumb, Ma-Ma. _He muffled sarcastically, brushing his hand to his ruffled locks._  
_**_"You don't have to say that auntie! Demo… is Syaoran still there?"_**_  
_"I'm here." The young wolf retort coldly, _what's Meiling up to? I thought she'd help me?__  
_**_"Hey cuz! I'm still knitting my gift to you. But my instructor is a bit hazy, so I can't still do it properly." _**Hinting Syaoran about the engagement, **_"And I have a parcel for Nakamura-kun, I dropped it earlier in the receiving area."_**_  
_"But you could just give it to him later, ne?"_  
_**_"He said that you know where he works. Besides, I don't have time. I'll be leaving later to meet my friend. And I need you to give it to him before morning, or else, everything will be too late." _**Giggling as she continues, **_"Bye Auntie, by cuz. Take care of yourselves for me, okay?"_**_  
_"I hope you'll be in my son's birthday." Yelan hopefully said, "And you also take care."_  
_**_"Sh, Auntie. Goodbye!" _**and the phone went dead._  
_"I'm going out now, Ma-Ma." Syaoran said, standing up and fixing his tie, "And I need to bring what Meiling told me."_  
_"Okay. But please, Syaoran, please give the 'engagement' some thought." Nodding calmly as she saw her son walked out of the door._  
_The Li-heir walks briskly out of the building placing the small package in his pocket. The gift was wrapped in a gold foil and it has a size of a credit card. Somehow, he wanted to open the pack and see for his self what's Meiling trying to do. "She's too friendly with Nakamura." He held while opening the door of his black convertible jaguar._  
_Different thoughts pass through Syaoran's mind.

_  
_  
  
_  
_His birthday…

_  
_  
  
_  
_The upcoming engagement…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Tomoyo…

_  
_  
  
_  
_And of course, the one who turned his life upside down… his housemate.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Nakamura Shun.

_  
_  
  
_  
_He still doesn't know the answer of him being like a wrecked wolf when he's with the young Japanese. By some means, he still feels a little dread about something… as if there's a bigger surprise that's waiting for him soon.

_  
_After thirty minutes of travel, he stopped at the parking lot as lights swirl in the big restaurant. He then took off his coat and tie, folded his long sleeves and open some buttons on top. As he stepped out of the car, big fluorescent lights that's molded into letters of EASTPACK glares at his amber eyes._  
_Trotting his way to the thick crowd inside, he then took a seat at the empty table as he started to look for the auburn-haired girl. When he found out that his co-cap was a girl, he then concluded that Sakura is the waitress in this bar. Moreover, he now confirmed that she was the pretty lady their teammates were talking about. _If they only knew… _smirking at the irony of events._  
_"What's your order, sir?" raven-haired woman with baby blue eyes sexily asked the young man._  
_Not bothering the waitress, "I'll take spring platter and whisky." Still roaming his eyes to the place, "Excuse me, have you seen Ms. Shun?"_  
_The woman in her early twenties flashed her white teeth while pointing her pen at the stage, "She's over there. I'll be going now. Be back in a flash." Not before giving a wink to the disgusted man._  
_"Hey, guys!" a jovial voice resound in the place, as amber orbs stared, flabbergasted at what he saw, "I'm sorry to say that the band that'll be performing today has backed out. So it's just me, Shun, the waitress, to entertain you. Hope you liked this one!" as slow melody reverberate and the room quieted down, **_"Da-ra… di-ra…di-ram… da-ra…… di-ra… da-ra-ram-dam-dam, da-ra-ra-ra-di-ra…"_**

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_I'm afraid I'm starting to feel…  
  
What I said I would not do…  
  
The last time really hurt me…_**  
  
__

_  
  
_**_I'm scared to fall in love…  
  
Afraid to love so fast…  
  
'Cause every time I fall in love  
  
It seems to never last_**_…_

_  
_  
  
_  
__How stupid can I get? _Syaoran yelled in his mind. He couldn't believe this! The angel that he admired most is none other than her…_ Sakura._

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_But every time your love is near  
  
And every time I'm filled with fear  
  
'Cause every time I see your face  
  
My heart does begin to race every time_**_  
  
_

_  
  
_**_One half wants me to go…  
  
Other half wants me to stay…  
  
I just get so all con-fused_**_  
  
_

_  
  
_**_I'm scared to fall in love…  
  
Afraid to love so fast…  
  
'Cause every time I fall in love  
  
It seems to never last…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Sakura smiled as she scans the room and looked at the customers. The feeling of contentment always wrapped her every time she sings. It's as if all her sorrows were put into void and it's just her and the music.

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_But every time your love is near  
  
And every time I'm filled with fear  
  
'Cause every time  
  
My heart does begin to race every time_**_  
  
_

_  
  
_**_I'm scared to fall in love  
  
Afraid to love so fast  
  
'Cause every time I fall in love  
  
It seems to never last_**_  
  
_

_  
  
_**_Every time your love is near  
  
And every time I'm filled with fear  
  
'Cause every time I see your face  
  
My heart does begin to race every time_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_The young lady then thinks of the time when she was still in love. But then, she creased her brows as she saw her nightmare… _Li…What is he doing in here? _She thought locking her emerald orbs to the shocked amber. In some way, she can see some betrayal in his eyes.

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_Every time your love is near  
  
And every time I'm filled with fear  
  
'Cause every time I see your face  
  
Could it be that this will be the one that lasts?_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_The young wolf somewhat blushed at this… he felt that Sakura's been talking to him all this time as his heart beats faster than before.

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_The fear does start to erase every time  
  
Oh, could it be that this will be the one that lasts?  
  
For all my times…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Gazing intensely at the tawny pools as she started to slip the last verse, **_"For all my times…" _**closing her eyes as thunderous claps was heard. Heaving a sigh, "Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!" nodding politely while stepping down from the stage.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Get inside!" Syaoran ordered the guilty lady as they both went inside the unit. Everything is still hazy for him. The event was so fast that he just grabbed Sakura's hand after the show and drove like hell until they reach their house. His ocher eyes followed every move of the lady as it slumped her body to the couch.

_  
_Sakura's still speechless. It's not that she was afraid of the guy, but she has nothing to tell him. _It's my life and he doesn't have the right to demand anything from me. _She obstinately thought, crossing her arms in her bosom. It was really a bad day for her. Early this morning, the young captain and her had a fight and when she was in the pub, Maki insisted her to do some performance since there's no entertainer for the night. _Life really sucks!__  
_"Is there anything you want to tell me?" the Li-heir coldly said to the rigid lady. God! All this time he thought that he lost the most precious person in his life, "Why did you do this? Do you actually plan to make myself look stupid? Then, _congratulations! _You did it, _happy now? _" Clenching his fists into a ball. He couldn't tell what he's feeling right now; he feels that he's a volcano that's ready to erupt any minute, "Dammit!" punching the door and leaving a deep dent on it._  
_"Why are you so mad? I didn't do anything." Sakura defended, boring her emerald pools to the angry wolf, "It doesn't concern you anyway. You act as if I deluded you."_  
_"Exactly!" he roared, "I trusted you and even tell you about Tomoyo—no—_about you_."_  
_"Well, you're stupid! I thought you knew that it wasn't Tomoyo since she doesn't have green eyes like mine. _God! _She doesn't even have brown hair!"_  
_"I haven't even seen her!" clutching his head, sitting down on the floor, "I just assumed that it was her, since Eriol warned me like you were his fiancée."_  
_"So? Its okay now." standing up, "You now know that my name is Sakura and _the singer_ you've seen in Tomoeda, period. Case closed." Striding to her room but the guy beat her to it and trapped her in the wall._  
_"You're so unpredictable." He huskily said, staring at the beautiful face in front of him._  
_"That's what people say when they judged me early." Sending death glare at the man that's cornering her._  
_The Japanese lady was right. It's really obvious that she was the singer. _Heck! _He even drew her! And every detail in the canvas is pointing her—her coppery locks, soft skin, heart-shaped face and those striking emerald pools. _I'm such a fool and blind at the same time. _"At least, tell me your full name."_  
_"Do I have—"_  
_"—You have to!" Oh, God! How he love to feel those soft lips again. He could almost smell the cherries and the scent of whiskey that he drank earlier, mixing between them. The incident and their position now even made Syaoran's control to loosen up. He then slowly leaned forward; giving a hard gaze on Sakura's pink lips and then close his eyes.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Until…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Until…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Until…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Nothing.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Nothing, but air…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Syaoran's eyes snapped open, "Goodnight, Li-kun." The co-cap acknowledged callously; somehow quivering at the thought of what might happen if she hadn't slipped off the big frame of the chestnut-haired guy. "We have school tomorrow, and we both need some sleep." Opening the door of her room, then banging it harshly for Syaoran's ears._  
  
_"Goodnight."

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_TBC…   
------------------------------  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
Sooo….. whatdayatink? Ooohhhh…. That was close! Cruel, am I? Hehehe—h-hey! Not t-that o—ducks for the scanner—one! sagging limplythere goes my scanner. Geez, talk about brutality.   
Ei! I'm also putting a disclaimer for all the songs I've added, back to you by John Mayer and every time by Janet Jackson. I don't own them ok?   
**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!   
I   
I   
I   
I   
I   
V**


	9. Chapter 8: Déjà Vu

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**-------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------**

Okay guys! I've made some few adjustments in my story. Because the quick edit in the ff.net doesn't show some special characters like the asterisk. So I'll be using **XOXOXOXOX** to set new scenes, ok?

_  
_I'm really happy that I've got 22 reviews in one day! ; ) Claps stupidly_  
_And about the last scene ducks for tomatoes Okay! Okay! Waving arms furiously I'm really very sorry about the kiss! Well, I don't want to ruin Syaoran and Sakura's friendship. And kissing Sakura in a time like that will just be harder for Syaoran to make the young lady to trust him, ne? Beside, I think kissing scenes is too early for them. nod nod So I'm very sorry for the cliffy. Hehehe!_  
_Again, I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I know that I've been repeating it over and over. But please, bear with me. _Heck!_ I even have my English book beside me! : ) Oh, well…._  
_So, just like the old times! The Thank you part.   
  
**_Sieg1308_**

Why, thank you! :) I really would like to thank you for pointing that out. Hehehe! You were right, because when I re-read my chapters, my eyes watered and then popped-out of their sockets. ;) and I'm sorry for I don't have time to replace the past chapters with their appropriate words. nodnod so again, thank you! I'll try harder!

**_bLaCk heAveNs _**

Thank you! I'm really happy that you like this story. Hope to read more of your reviews, soon!

**_Misakie _**

Merci. So this is for you! :)

**_o0sakurachan0o _**

I'm so sorry about that! But I just can't help it! I know I'm cruel but don't you think that their relationship is so fast? Oh, well… thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing!

**_Silver Wolf Gurl _**

Thank you very much! Keep on reviewing!

**_Babybluestarangel _**

bowbow I'm sorry! bow I'm sorry! But don't worry. S and S soon!

**_Cherry Jade _**

I agree with you. well… don't you think it's cute :)

**_kimmikat _**

well, this is my new chap! Read away!

**_lila _**

thanks!

**_Hitaru _**

Please don't! ducks for the chickenleg but hey! I really like your review, it makes me laugh for a long time! :)

**_Vi3t BaBiI _**

What can I say? Expect the unexpected, ne?

**_Blue Angel _**

sobsob thank you!

**_sunny smiles _**

I know, but Syaoran has his own problems concerning engagement, ne?

**_baka-devil _**

I know… Tomo-chan (my friend) said that I'm really cruel to Syaoran. He said that I'm giving Syaoran a very hard life… (now I'm really thinking if my friend is a chauvinist.)

**_Crazy-cherry _**

Thanks! I hope you also like this one.

**_ShadowCat711 _**

Arigatou! This is for you!

**_miyako-chan _**

Everything will be better… soon! Keep on reviewing.

**_Yolie-chan _**

Thanks for reminding me! I'll keep that in mind.:) and 'gaki' means brat in Nippongo. So that's it! Review!

**_Hissa _**

Well, here's one chap for ya!

**_SakuraAyanami _**

I think so… you see, it takes years to build trust and a few seconds to destroy it.

**_FanficPixie _**

Hello miss… hmm… ano nga bang ginamit mong name? Well, Ms. Li…

I think you should just continue to read my works, ne? well, just a hint… medyo malapit n clang mag-kita. winkwink and about ky Meiling and Touya…… well, tulad pa rin ng dati…._Hmmmmmm_…….. ;)

And I found out in my research na pwede kang mamili sa surname mo, it's either Fang or Feng. Ala namang meaning yun pero I think mas maganda kung Li na lang yung gagamitin mo. (wai! Ang cute talaga ng name moh!) samantalang ako, napaka typical… Ying Hua… ang baho-baho pang sabihin pag andi2 sa Pilipinas. Hehehe! Well, thanks for the review! Review ka ulit ha? Ingat calague!;)

Thank you also for the pic! I really love it!:)

**_Annie _**

Domo arigatou!

**_AnimeObsessionFantasy _**

Hehehe! I'm so cruel, ne?

**_Bex Drake _**

Thank you!

**_StalefishKaZaA _**

Here it is!

**_ChibiYuffie1 _**

I know. bow I'm really sorry for that one… hehehe!

**_q _**

Thanks!

**_Wind and Flame _**

Well, here's another button for you to click! Keep on reviewing!

**_smart4life55 _**

Hehehe! I got many reviews concerning about the canvas… thank you for putting me to your favorite! :)

**_kura52 _**

Wow! Tatlo na kaung pinay na nagrereview ng fic ko! (I guess…?) thanks for reviewing! And I think you should scan the ff.net 'coz marami talagang pinay na nagsusulat dito! ;)

Thank you rin for adding me in your fav lists! I really appreciate it! nodnod and I agree with you that this is one of my masterpiece, so ya better read my other stories! Yay! Hehehe! And I'm sorry for the kiss, pero ndi ba parang maaga yung kiss nila? Alam mo nga nag-iicip pa rin yung kaibigan ko, c tomo-kun, kung pano nangyari yung first kiss nila. Hehehe, ndi niya kc nabasa yun eh, sabi ko lang, naghalikan cla pero ndi alam ni Sakura. And he goes - -;;

And about the telling the truth thingy… well… like my other answers… 'Just keep on reading!!!:)'… ndi kac ako nagbibigay ng spoilers eh! Salamat po ulit! bow ingat ka rin! waves

**_Cherry Princess Sakura _**

Thanks! Here another chap and I hope you like this one! :)

**_PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS _**

Well… I was really hoping that you wouldn't expect that one. Hehehe! Keep on reviewing, ok?

**_mikee _**

Thank you! And yeah, I speak in tagalog. Kausap ko nga c Fanficpixie ng tagalog eh!ü thanks for the review!

**_Little One_**

Here's what you've been waiting for.

**_anime-wuver_**

Hope you like this!

_  
_And again… I want to thank the people who put me in their favorite story and author:

**_TimaCrystal _**

**_ilusion-girl_**

**_NaStUkO-ChAn _**

**_aZnBaBi _**

**_PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS_**

**_LiLDraGoNGuRL28_**

**_FanficPixie_**

**_Dreamers-wish_**

**_Kit TayLor_**

**_Kairi of Camen_**

**_Anime Goddess15_**

**_ShadowCat711_**

**_baka-devil_**

**_smart4life55_**

**_kura52_**

**_RainyRainbow_**

**_FullxMoon_**

_  
__  
_**Disclaimer: Geez… do I always have to remind you…? I don't own it okay? :(_  
  
_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**_-_**= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =-  
****by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n  
  
_  
_****Chapter 8: Déjà Vu**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
"_How many times do I have to tell you that you should make your body closer to Li?" Professor Tan inquired, looking so stressed at her chosen actors, "And Li, you're not grasping Nakamura's back properly. Is there any problem? Are you two at war?" resulting for the guys to sway their heads vigorously, "… then, let's start again. From the top!"

_  
_Sakura cautiously embraced the big frame from behind while pressing her whole body to the back of the young man; a little bit cognizant of the big hands in her rear-waist. Visions from yesterday night still linger in her mind._  
_Somehow, she can foresee what it feels like if she let Syaoran kiss her. Feeling the warmth of the man all over her, she couldn't help but became flushed. _What are you doing, Sakura? You're not supposed to feel comfortable with a guy!_ Banging her head on the large physique as the war in her mind still goes on._  
_"What are you doing, Nakamura? Stop hammering your head!"_  
Eh?_ Sakura absently thought, stopping her frolics in the process. "Sorry, Ma'am."_  
_"Daft." Syaoran grunted, as his body goes taut at the glare of their professor._  
_"What did you say?" she hissed at the guy's back, being wary of their teacher. "I don't remember asking for your opinion."_  
_"This is a free country, Sakura." Tauntingly whispered back as he heard some mumbled curses from the small form at his back. In some way, he still couldn't believe his lost of control yesterday. He knows that its wrong for him to enraged like that. Hell, he has no right at all!_  
_And the kiss… He was lucky that he even had that little courage to stop himself… It's not that he didn't want that to happen. But, even Eriol would scold him of what he had planned to do to Sakura. And he's a bit fortunate back then for he doesn't receive any slap or hard punch from the lady after that._  
How many surprises do people get in two months?_ Mulling over as Sakura starts to feed him. Somehow, the young lady perfected the routine after twenty-seven times and soiling two dozens of his undershirts. _I feel like I'm being tricked every week_. He further commented, recalling some events ever since the young lady stayed in the condo._  
_He thought that knowing the true gender of his housemate was the worst prank he'll ever receive in his entire life. But he was wrong… For after realizing that Sakura was also the singer he admires, he now couldn't draw a conclusion if that'll be the last trick that the lady has in her pocket. _Life is really surprising_. Repeating in his head the old cliché he had heard from some wise man._  
_Honestly, he's somewhat happy about the last bombshell, for he was given a second chance to know the singer. But unfortunately, the only person he trusted about his feelings was none other than the subject itself. _Now I understand why her eyes expanded like saucers when I told her about… 'Her'._ Swaying slightly his head in irony._  
_But still, he's lucky for the young lady just knew that he _admire_ her, which is far from truth…

_  
_  
  
_  
_He _love_ her…

_  
_  
  
_  
_True, that he have a high regard for the singer. But being with Sakura—the obstinate, bratty, feisty, sharp lady that he met two months ago, he must admit, he had fallen head over heels for her. It's just funny for there's really no mushiness involved in their relationship, but just plain tossing of sarcastic remarks.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And he only realized it yesterday.

_  
_  
  
_  
_That he's not really mad about the blow about the real identity of the singer, but instead, he's just afraid to admit that Eriol was right—he, having feelings with the auburn-haired lady. Learning that Sakura was also a singer is just an added bonus, for he had feelings for her long before the revelation knocked his senses.

_  
_  
  
_  
**This girl has changed you and you don't even know it, man.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Eriol once said in their last conversation at the phone. And of course, four-eyes did it again! The guy was right! He didn't know when, where, why and how. All he knows is that he loves her; that the young Japanese lady did some miracles in his life.

_  
_That all his actions—from being a mother hen down to an overprotective sort-of-boyfriend is all because he love her and not because of some moral codes. Moreover, he's only furious back then because the Mr. Perfectionist in him is slowly fading._  
_When he first knew that Sakura was a girl, she became a threat to him. Because, number one: She's a girl; number two: She's not an ordinary one; making him to come up to a hypothesis that this lady will wrecked his perfectly planned life if he'll not be cautious—which became his third reason. But just as he expected, the unexplainable attitude of the young lady is slowly destroying his perfect life.

_  
_  
  
_  
_His _almost_ flawlessly planned life…

_  
_  
  
_  
_And he haven't done anything

_  
_  
  
_  
_ "Mr. Li! Your line."

_  
_"A-A, sh!" he stuttered, still recovering from the sudden interruption of his thoughts. Then he start, "_I understand why you were like that… And I'm sorry for it's my fault._" Sighing deeply, _Somehow… the lines weren't that corny anymore… is this what everyone feels when they're I-In love?_ He ruminate, opening again his mouth, until…

_  
_  
  
_  
Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_  
_  
  
_  
_ "I'm sorry Ms. Tan, but I need my players now." a throaty voice interjected as the man in his thirties bowed down to the woman for respect.

_  
_"It's okay, we were just polishing the act so it's no bother." Beaming to the blue-haired man at the door, "Li, Nakamura, you may go now. And good luck in the championship!"_  
_"Xiexie!" the captain and his co-cap said, also bowing down, then running after their coach.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Hey, hun. Any news from Sakura."

_  
_"I've got a call from yesterday that'll make your day brighter." Eriol said, grinning at the phone as he imagined the face of his beloved angel. "Little wolf has found out…"_  
**"Nani?!"**_ the lady squealed from the other line, **_"It's really kawaii!!! Oh Eriol, it's really great! I hope they'll be with each other soon!"_**_  
_Nodding his head, "I hope so… but I must say that Syaoran's too slow in realizing things."_  
**"Well, it's your fault anyway, for you warned your dear cousin like Sakura was really your fiancée!"**__  
_"Yeah, I remember that pretty well…" azure orbs glistening as he recall the scene.

_  
_  
  
_  
_-------------------Flashback-------------------

_  
You did it again, Sakura._ Eriol whispered as he walk away from the piano and stride towards the gaping chestnut-haired guy in the table. _Even little wolf is broadcasting your grace, unconsciously._ Letting out his famous 'Cheshire-cat grin' as he taps the back of the young Chinese._  
_"Like it?" as blushed cursed abruptly to the young wolf's face. Looking back again to his friend that's now talking to his fiancée, an idea popped-out in his head. His eyes became serious, glaring intently like a hawk, "Too bad. She's too special for you to have her. _And I won't let her have you_..." seeing the balling of the young man's fist, "Tomoyo wouldn't want it also…" as he start to take a sip from his drink._  
_-------------------End of flashback-------------------

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Yet, even though, my cousin realized it earlier. Sakura will not let him… Because you see, our little flower is stubborn."

_  
**"That's Sakura, for sure!"**_ giggling and snapping her fingers at the same time, **_"Anyways, Uncle called me earlier and he told me they now know where's our Sakura."_**_  
_"And I bet they're wrong again."_  
**"Hai. The agents told him that they last saw Sakura at Shanghai… Anyways, I had a meeting with the recording company. They told me that they'd give us until December to report to them and do Sakura's first single."**__  
_"That means we need to encourage Kinomoto-san to cancel the engagement so that Sakura will come back." Burrowing his eyebrows while taking a seat in his office._  
**"That's right. But how can we do it? I don't get it, Eriol… how come they have money in finding Sakura, yet they need to wed her off because they're bankrupt?"**__  
_"Tomoyo, when Sakura's involve, uncle wouldn't mind spending their last penny just to find her. And they're not really broke… but they're close to it… don't worry, I'll try to think of someway for uncle to understand about the refusal of Sakura." Then, "When is your return? I miss you, you know." Letting out his charming voice in the phone. "And Naoko will be here later to show me the designs for the invitation. You know how stupid I can get in mixing colors."_  
**"Stop pitying yourself, dear. I trust your taste… I need to go now… okaasan's calling me. See you in three days!"**__  
_"What?! Three days without your beautiful presence with me? I don't know if I can survive!"_  
_Tomoyo laughed, **_"You're such a charmer, honey! So I got to go! Bye! Love you!"_**_  
_"Love you, too." And the line went busy while one furious man entered his office, "What a surprise!" he greeted to the black-haired man._  
_"Stop your sweet-talk, Hiiragizawa. I'm not Tomoyo." Banging the door closed._  
_Eriol couldn't help but snort, "Okay, Kinomoto-kun. What can I do for you?" giving out his Cheshire-cat grin. He really likes annoying this man. Well, after all, he still hasn't forgotten what Touya did when Tomoyo announced the engagement to them._  
He made me stay in the hospital for a week because of two broken ribs and a wrecked left arm… wonder what he'll do to my cousin…_beaming broadly at his premonition. "Why don't you take a seat?"_  
_"Stop smiling or I'll personally wipe that together with your face!" he petulantly threat while sitting his self to the offered chair. "I have only one question to you and I only want an honest answer."_  
_"And what's that?"_  
_"Where's my sister?" looking impatiently to the azure pools of the young man._  
_"Wait…! I think I left her here in my pocket." Motioning his self, as if finding something in his pouch. Then, after a minute, "That's weird… I thought I saw h—"_  
_"—Hiiragizawa!"_  
_"Okay, okay." Waving his hand in the air, still smiling at the fuming guy, "You see, if I knew where she is, do you think I wont get her personally? Tomoyo's been worrying about her twenty-four seven, and of course, the only good thing a fiancé can do is to bring Sakura back to Tomoyo as fast as possible. Really, Kinomoto-kun, why would I want to keep her for myself?"_  
_"Stop babbling and just answer me!" Touya yelled, as he stood up and abruptly collar the young man, "Where's Sakura?"_  
_"Kinomoto-kun, your temper gives me fright."_  
_"And my hand will punch you right." Giving rhyme to the Englishman's statement, "Now, answer me!"_  
_"You want one?"_  
_**"Yes!"**_  
_"Then, I don't know." smirking calmly, "I don't know where Sakura went and where she is right now." as Touya brought him down, whacked the door recklessly and walked out of his office with no word._  
_"Now, that was weird."

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Combating drumbeats filled the football field as roar from fighting schools join forces in giving whistles and howls to the performing Cheering squad of the Dragons. "Even though, how much they tried, they'll never reach the charm and gracefulness of Sakura when dancing." Matsumoto murmured while looking at the only girl student of Xianggang Daxue that's currently the co-captain of Wolves.

_  
_Looking at the quarrelling housemates, he couldn't help but smile. _Seems they got closer than before…_ crossing his arms and adjusting his self from the chair, which is located at the lower box. Maybe what he did was right. He knows that the young lady will not forgive him. So all he can do now is to somehow give remedy to Sakura's bruised heart._  
_But he needed to choose wisely. And seeing the care the young captain was giving to Sakura, even if he still doesn't know that his housemate is a female, he knew at once that Li Syaoran is _the one_._  
_So he did some test for the young wolf to see if he deserves his dear friend. He was the one who open the door of the shower room, for he wanted to see what would be the reaction of Li-heir. To see if Syaoran would go ballistic, telling the school about the scam or will he just stay quiet.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And the young wolf didn't disappoint him.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Just as he imagine, the Chinese guy became more concern and protective to the fragile flower. And apparently, he could also observe the unhurried change of Li's feelings to Sakura—from being just a protective friend to something more.

_  
_He knows that it's not right to go into someone's life, especially Sakura's. But that's the only way he knew to cure the fair lady. She needed someone as stubborn as Li to bring back her faith to men and also to love._  
_And for now… _all I have to do is to watch you both in sidelines as the story unfolds…_ gazing at the still fighting teammates._ Good luck, Li. I really hope that you're the one._

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"For the hundredth time, Li. I'm really fine!" Sakura bellowed to the chestnut-haired captain, clenching her fist every now and then. _This guy is so infuriating! He's really getting on my nerves!_

_  
_"But I saw what happened! And I must say that the blow is too much for you!" Syaoran countered, trying not to attract their teammates. Earlier, on the first half, Sakura was accidentally kicked on the right shin. And being a man, he knew how much force the opponent had given the young lady. "I think you should just sit on the second half. Besides, coach had left, therefore, I'm now in command."_  
_"Don't you dare!"_  
_"Oh, yeah?" waving at the officials that's busily talking to Mao. "Excuse me, I think Nak**_—BOOG!_**—What was that?" rubbing his now sore head where the ball had hit him._  
_"I said stop it! I can handle myself!" hissing while trying to control her voice, "look here, **_chauvinist_**…" placing her closed right knuckle to the young man's hard chest, "… don't treat me like a limp or a fragile porcelain doll, for I'm nothing like that. I'm here to play and not to pay attention to your discourse. And even if you knew that I'm just a _plain stupid girl_, I will _still_ not listen to you for you're a good-for-nothing guy. _Hear that?_"_  
_Syaoran grinned at his sizzling teammate, "Now, look who's the sexist? Even if you said so… I'm still not allowing you." heading to the officials' booth but was stopped, since the co-cap had just took hold of his jersey, "What now?" glaring back at the lithe physique._  
_"You know, you're such a plastic person."_  
_"A what…?" turning his body to his angry teammate with a sarcastic smile on his face._  
_"You see… you're not like that when I'm still a guy."_  
_"When did you have your transplant?"_  
One more cynical remark and I'll scream! I don't care now what people will think of me. This guy's driving me nuts!_ As black clouds surrounded her mind, "I said… you're not _this_ kind when you still haven't found out that I was a girl all along." Gazing at the tawny eyes of their captain through her unguarded ones. She always removes her glasses every game, making her teammates to assume that she's wearing contacts. (Kaminari-chan: I don't think she can play football while having her specs on, ne? Even I can't do that. I once tried that, and guess what?!? When I tried to head the ball, my eyeglasses imprinted its frame on my eyes! And unfortunately for me, I'm not allowed to wear contacts for the problem in my eyes is astigmatism. So I just play football without any help for my eyes.)_  
_It wasn't true at all, for she can still remember how the young man always looks after her, especially when Matsumoto or Chang were around. _But I wouldn't let him know that._ "Was it your conscience that's eating you? Because you let this puny little girl got hurt? Huh?"_  
No! I'm just plain worried about you! _Yelling in his mind, hoping that Sakura would hear it, but, "Alright…" exhaling noisily, "… just be careful next time…"

**_"Welcome back again, dear audiences!"_** The anchor interrupted as the whole crowd started to cheer again,**_ "We're still here Xianggang Daxue football field to watch the Championship game of Wolves Vs. Dragons. After this second half, we'll now know who'll hold the title for this season. Will the Wolves still have the bacon? So guys let's mark this day, July 3, as the most important day of our lives!"_** as the whistle for the game rung in the open field.

_  
_Walking to her position as the striker, an indigo-haired guy started to smirk at her, "Hey, kid. Your team will be going down." Giving thumbs down to Sakura while pointing the score board that has 0 – 0 in it, "…It's better if you just plant some sweet potatoes in the mountains."_  
_"Really?" she retorted mockingly, "Too bad I'm planning to make fettuccine and I need some cream. So get ready to be _cream._" settling up with same smirk, "And oh, by the way. Sweet potato is a tropical vegetable so it only grows in warm area. Got that?" giving the first pass to Syaoran._  
_"Certainly." Blocking Sakura from her path, as the young man tries to defend their goal._  
_"Shun!" Syaoran yelled from the right side of the field as he passed the high ball to Sakura that's trying to run to the defensive line of the opponent._  
_While preparing for some _crossover_, in which the young lady will receive their captain's pass by heading it and directly bringing it to the goal, she first grinned at the guy with indigo locks then did what she planned._  
**"And the Wolves made the first goal!!!"**_the announcer said happily. Of course he should be, for the place is the home court of the Wolves. **_"Now let's see what the Dragons will do about this one…"_** as the players positioned themselves again for the kick-off._  
_"You're just lucky." The guy that's been bugging Sakura smugly said to her, "But your luck will end here… I think I should now take some revenge on what your teammate has done in our star player." Smiling as he scooped the ball, directly to the Wolves defensive line._  
_Realizing what the guy had said, Sakura warily guard the guy as it dribbled the ball. _What will he do? What will he do?_ Chanting the question in her head while trying to steal the ball. After her long attempt, the ball is now in her hands. Dribbling it expertly while dodging all her opponents by doing fakes. When she reached the half of their rival's base, the indigo-haired guy blocked her path._  
_"You won't get away." smirking to Sakura._  
_"You could say that again." Chipping the ball towards the waiting Syaoran, "Get it dum-ass!" she yelled to their captain._  
_"Sure thing, dim-wit!" her housemate replied while smirking as the young wolf chest-trapped the ball and started to dribble it to the goal._  
**"And again… the Wolves made some improvement!"**_ cheerful voice booms at the whole stadium, **_"And this time the captain made it happen…"_** as the girls of the other school cheered at the cute captain ball of Hong Kong University._  
_"Dammit!"_  
_"Now who's the one who'll plant potatoes?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Let's cheer again for our success!" Zheng yelled, as the guys bring their snifters up for the toast. The game ended with a score of 5 – 0—in favor to the Wolves—which is mostly because of Sakura's goal, making the Wolves the champion for this season. "And we should thank Nakamura for letting this to happen."

_  
_"We all did our best." Sakura defended, not wanting to be the center of attraction. "We should also cheer for Mao because he didn't let any goal attempts of the Dragons to pass through him."_  
_"You're so modest, Nakamura." The captain said smiling as he stares at the disguised co-cap that's currently running her right index finger to her newly made fake eyebrows. He could still remember the earlier event at the shower room.

_  
_  
  
_  
_-------------------Flashback-------------------

_  
_"So, Li we'll just meet you and Nakamura at the Velvet bar later, ok?" Jin told the two guys while walking out of the shower room making his dark-orange hair to sway at the sudden gust of wind from the outside._  
_"Ok." properly locking the metal door behind him. He then grabbed his things that have been lying on the long bench beside the lockers and stuffed them properly in his green duffel bag. Recognizing that his companion isn't moving from its spot, he decide to ask her the obvious question, "Why aren't you taking your shower?" looking at the smug face that he finds very inappropriate to the Japanese lady._  
_"In case you haven't realize, you're still here."_  
_"So what? As if I'm going to do some hideous things at you." turning over his head to the bag as he zipped it carefully, "…which is very far from reality."_  
_"Then why not follow the team? You're the first one who took the shower and you're all set." Sakura gritted, glaring closely at the smiling guy, "Don't tell me, you're going to watch me take a bath?"_  
_"Precisely!"_  
_"Nani?!"_  
_Amber eyes beam in delight, "Nah, just joking… I'm here to guard you." causing the make-up brows of his companion to rise up, "Well, we shouldn't take any chances or Matsumoto might pop-in where we wouldn't want him to be. Don't worry, I won't peep." Assuring the lady that broke down his ideals as he walked briskly to the door and sit at the mono-block chair that he brought with him, facing the metal door. "You should start now before I let myself do it for you."_  
_"Scumbag!" the lady hissed as he heard the rustling of the fabrics on the floor._  
_"My, my dear _Sakura_. You have added another pet name for me. I'm really flattered." Still facing the door while he heard another curse from the girl together with the hard gush of the water._  
-------------------_End of flashback-------------------

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Hey, are you still okay?"

_  
_"A-Yeah." The captain replied to the golden-eyed guy beside him. "Just a little spaced-out."_  
_"Don't worry about him, Jin. He's always like that. He's always thinking."_  
_"At least I know how to think." Pointing out the obvious while smirking at the only girl in the group. He though that he should just go on with his sarcastic remarks, for he knows that the young lady is still conscious of what had happened yesterday._  
_Moreover, he knew that his Japanese friend is still resenting his species, so he needs to do something about it first. _I don't want to scare her. I know that she knew about my admiration to her… but knowing her stubborn head, she just left it at the back of her mind._ Smiling as he watched the people at the dance floor._  
_"Hey, Nakamura. Why aren't you taking a sip? Is this your first time to drink a tipple?" Mao said as he noticed that their co-cap hasn't even ordered any drinks. "Here, why don't you try this one?" handing over his coke-n-rum to the auburn-haired guy._  
_Adjusting her eyeglasses, "No thanks. I don't drink."_  
_"Why? Scared of getting drunk?"_  
You have no idea._ She said in her mind as she glared at their handsome captain. "What if I say, yes?" taunting the amber pools before her. She knew that the young man was just teasing her. And she couldn't blame him for he doesn't know the story behind it._  
_"Hah! For once, Mr. Assertive backed-out!" Zheng said, snapping his fingers to call the bartender. Then suddenly, a man in his thirties that's wearing a black leather vest and white long sleeves beneath it came over to them. "Would you please give our ace player here your well known gin tonic?" turning his head to Sakura as the man walked out to get the order, "I want you to drink what I've ordered for you, ok? I won't accept 'no' for an answer. Stand up and be a man!" patting her back, somewhat roughly._  
_"You don't have to do it, Nakamura."_  
_"Mr. Deeds coming to the rescue." As teal eyes rolled lazily, "Why do you always have to decide for Nakamura here? Are you two… you know?" making the housemates glared at him _big time!_ "Okay, okay. I was just joking! Man, why do people nowadays don't know how to have fun?" swaying his head, making his blonde hair glimmer as the disco lights flashed at the group._  
_"Because your jokes aren't that funny to laugh at." Mao answered bluntly whilst taking a sip from his coke-n-rum. "It's okay Nakamura. You won't get drunk, trust me." Causing the Li-heir to snort on impulse._  
Does he actually think Sakura would trust him?_ Shaking his head while waiting for the lady's reply. _I would certainly tell her my feelings on the spot if Sakura agreed to it.__  
_"Okay. I'll take it."_  
_Syaoran's jaw dropped, _No way! _Gawking at Sakura who's getting the alcoholic drink to the bartender._  
_"I think you should close that one before some fly try enter." The young lady mocked at the gaping guy. She knew that the young wolf was totally surprised at her action. But hey! She's Nakamura Shun. A guy. This doesn't concern trust because as far as she knows it, guys don't back-out at dares—which is mostly silly. She then again smiled at the young wolf as she lip-read what the guy was mouthing to her, which is basically consisting of four words: _have it your way_._  
With pleasure._ She also mouthed, making the amber eyes flashed seriously.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Did Long did what I ordered him?" a guy inquired haughtily, gritting the cigar to his teeth.

_  
_"Yeah, everything is perfect."_  
_"Let the games begin." He smilingly said while looking at a particular group in the room.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"I think you should stop it now, Sakura." Syaoran said to the tipsy form beside him after their teammates decided to dance with the _hot chicks_ on the stage. "You're almost emptying the bottle." Hissing while looking at the almost empty container at the table.

_  
_"I can handle myself, Li." Sakura fought back, "Why are you so defensive? You know, you should stop being rational sometimes and just have fun."_  
_"I'm not like you, Sakura. I have discipline." He stated firmly, "I know my limitations."_  
_"Oh yeah?" she woozily asked, emptying the shot glass for the nth time, "Then tell me why he didn't stop?" Focusing her emerald orbs to the startled ocher ones, "I thought you guys know your limitations. Then tell me why _they_ didn't stop?"_  
_"I don't know what you're talking about—"_  
_"—Of course you don't know!" She yelled in her feminine voice, and luckily, the discotheque sounds were too loud for the other people to hear her shout. "For guys always stick up for their brothers! Stupid brotherhood." She spat while standing up, "I'm outta here." She ended, walking to the exit._  
_"Sa-Nakamura, wait!" the young wolf shouted but the lady didn't hear him. _I must follow her._ Turning his head to the dance floor, _But I've got to tell them first that we're going home._

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
Stupid Li! Stupid guys! Stupid men!_ She cursed in her thoughts while walking at the dark alley. She knew that she gotten herself very drunk but there's something familiar with what her feeling. "Feels like—"

_  
_"—Well, well, well. The star player is here." A husky voice said with snicker. "What do you say guys? What will we do to him?"_  
_"I think we should punish him." another guy suggested, while circling the dizzy lady._  
_"Yeah! I want to see him walking limply and with a smashed face!" another one proposed while smiling evilly._  
_"Who are you?" the drunk Sakura said, making her voice low at the process. Then, she fixed her specs, although it wasn't needed for her to see clearly, "…_you!_"_  
_"Yeah… _Me_." as blue eyes flashed when his indigo bangs begin to sway with the night wind. "I told you, we'd take our revenge. Right guys?"_  
_"Yeah!" the other four cried in unison as they start to attack the lone lady._  
Not again!_ Sakura shouted to herself as she clumsily evades every punch and kicks that the players of Dragons gave her. She smirked at the situation, "Is that all you've got?" as she made a back flip to avoid the jab of one of the men. But then, her landing didn't go well. So she wobbly stood up and she brought her hand to her temple. _Oh no! What's happening?__  
_"Feeling a little woozy?" the indigo-haired guy asked mischievously._  
Shoot! I've been drugged!_ She bawled as her vision starts to blur. And seeing this, the guys didn't waste time and started assaulting her brutally. At first, she could still feel their punches and kicks, but as time passes, her senses begin to fail her._  
_"Well, what do we have here?" looking at the battered co-cap, "He's a _she_." Grinning while tearing up Sakura's shirt. "What a surprise."_  
_"And a beautiful face too."_  
_"Can I have her?"_  
_"Me first!"_  
_"Stop it!" the leader barked, gripping Sakura's bruised face, "Let me handle this one." Smiling seductively as he gave a peck to Sakura's black-and-blue cheek. "No wonder the young wolf looked at you possessively at the game. Your University's really one of a kind."_  
_"Stop." Sakura pleaded while tears starts to flow in her eyes. "Stop it."_  
_"Where's your sharp tongue? Sush… don't cry." Licking her left earlobe, "I'll be gentle."_  
Please, Kami. Not again._ She prayed silently as the filthy hands starts to roam. _Please, somebody help me._ Asking no one as her tears flows endlessly. She couldn't see a thing. The drug starts to do its job. It's starting to make her eyelids heavy and her thoughts to be unclear. Moreover, her nose feels numbed and her throat became dry. _Maybe it's my fate…_ as she completely closed her eyes, but not before seeing her only hope…

_  
_  
  
_  
_A fierce amber pools.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_TBC…  
------------------------------  
ducks for tomatoes! Wahh!!! Gomen ne, Gomen ne! I'm really sorry! I know its too short… For this is the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story. But don't blame me! I just split this chapter to have a cliffhanger. (I'm pretty bad, ne?)

Don't worry, I promise you that the next chapter will be very interesting… wink wink and I can say that chapter 10 will be the chapter you shouldn't miss! nod nod I've been typing that chapter for 3 days straight! (except for 5 hours sleep, meals and some nature calling) but I can say that you'll definitely love it! So keep on reviewing…

I really would love to receive long reviews on this one. **_Kahit magtagalog na kayo, okey lang… mas at home nga ako pag ganun eh! And nakakatuwa kc may nakikilala akong mga kababayan ko na nagbabasa ng kwento koh._**

I'm sorry again for some grammatical and typographical errors. bow especially on some my Mandarin. (Demo, I don't think I have errs on that one.) For you know that I'm here in the Philippines and we speak Tagalog, in here. I only have 3 classmates who are also Chinese. The first one is from Guandong and the other two are half-Filipino, half-Chinese. And too bad because its vacation, that's why my Chinese skills is becoming rusty.

Again, if you want me to personally update you about my stories, just write your e-mail add on your review… ja!

And you have some questions; feel free to ask me, ok? Oh well, review please!** PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!! ****  
I   
I   
I   
I   
I   
V**


	10. Chapter 9: It's A Matter Of Trust

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**-------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------**

Well guys! Thank you for reviewing again my chapter! bowbow I really love it! huggles so as a gift for you people! This one's the moment you've been waiting for! So, read away! :)

_  
_Demo, I like to say thank you for those who review, ok?

**_kura52_**

It's okay! I also hate when we have finals. Hehehe…well, this is the moment you've been waiting for! Hope you like this one! :)

If I'm not mistaken, c Fanficpixie, black heavens, aia-chan, km, Carmela-chan and girl of the hour were also Filipinos. I suggest that you also read their stories and also Chette Teng.

And I'm in the Philippines… manila to be exact. (Though I really love to go to China for vacation… oh, well…)

_  
_**_girl.of.the.hour._**

Gomen nasai! Thanks anyways! And I hope you'll like this chap!:)

_  
**Riley S**_

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! So I hope you read this one… and uh, sorry for the kiss last time.

_  
**Yolie-chan**_

Here it is! Hope you enjoy this!

_  
_**_blissful trinity_**

Here another chap! Enjoy! Thanks!

_  
**Cherry Princess Sakura**_

Thanks! nod nod I know, bad cliffhanger, so I will not do it again… except when the occasion calls. grins evilly

Demo, I'm sorry to disappoint you for I didn't write any action scenes in this. bow

_  
**Firey chan**_

--;; sweatdrop I'm really sorry for disappointing you. I know how you feel, so I hope you like this one. ;) Thanks!

_  
**Kimmikat**_

Oh, I'm sorry about that! You see, I forgot to italicize some words. bow gomen nasai!

And about the food insults, hehehe. I'm really sorry if I made you dizzy. What the dragons was trying to say is that 'it's better if they just plant some potatoes for they have no chance in winning the match.'… gets? Hehehe. I'm really sorry about that. bow it's a Filipino cliché, so I'm really sorry.

Thanks anyways! And hope you like this one!

_  
**Cherry Jade**_

Thanks! I also love Sakura and Syaoran when they're in each other's throat! It's so kawaii!

Demo I'm sorry if I disappoint you because this story will not have some action scenes… gomen, ne. bow

Well… just enjoy, ok?

_  
_**_zinejunkie_**

Keep on reviewing! :)

_  
**Carmela-chan**_

Thank you! huggles well, about your questions…

The brother and sister meeting will be soon! (but not that soon.) and I'm really sorry for there'll be no butt kicking this time. Because, we already know that the dragons will have no chance in winning naman eh. Demo, I really like for you to review this one, ok?

And about chapter 10 and 11, it's really very important… well, I think. ;) but don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll love that one!

Well, you're a Filipino too! Ang galing talaga!

_  
**Hitaru**_

Here's another one, for you!

_  
**ShadowCat711**_

Well… I hope you like this one!

_  
**misakie**_

Merci! Garder lecture! C'est beau si vous évaluez mes travaux en français. Bien… c'est plus confortable, droite? :) Bien, je peux comprendre quelque français, mais je ne suis pas que bon… je devine… vous et j'ai de mêmes sentiments, parce que je suce aussi dans langue anglaise. Hehehe! Merci encore!

Hehehe! était mon français bien?

_  
**Silver Wolf Gurl**_

nodnod well, I also like the fact that Touya's also protective of Tomoyo. Besides, they're close cousins, so why not do it, ne?

And about Touya and Meilin… hmm… I'm still thinking about that one…

_  
**Opaline**_

Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

But I think it isn't that easy to make them fall.. I'm having a problem about that, actually.

_  
_**_km_**

Nice meeting you! wow! Ang dami na nating mga pinoy! Hehehe!

_  
**CherryBlossomLittleWolf**_

Thanks! Arigatou!

_  
_**_aia-chan_**

Well, thank you! pero I hope, basahin mo rin yung iba kong story. I really suggest my fanfic, **_a backstage to my thoughts_**. It's only one-shot, pero I'm sure magugustuhan mo.

And about kay Chette Teng… of course! Cno ba namang hindi makakakilala sa kanya eh, cya nga yung pinaka-unang idol ko eh! Actually, her stories are one of my favorites before pa ako mag-sign-up dito sa ff.net, you can say na isa cia sa mga nag-inspire sa akin na maging writer. Tee hee! :) and now I'm really happy sa sinabi mo na pareho na kaming magaling, demo, I think she's much talented than me. bow domo arigatou! :)

And about other fics, ala pa, kc I can't write properly pag ndi CCS fics eh, demo, I'll try…pero hindi pa ngaun…

Hope you read my other fics! :)

_  
**MimiGhost**_

Review! Thanks!

_  
**Wingless Tenshi**_

Thank you!!!! I'm sorry again for the inconvenience!!! So this one's for you!!!!

_  
**FanficPixie**_

Thank you! hehehe! Well, this chapter is especially for you! I hope you like this one! :) because I know napakatagal mo nang naghihintay,. So here it is! The truth! Bwahaha! :)

And yung fiancée talaga ni Eriol eh c tomoyo. Yung line na, "Well, it's your fault anyway, for you warned your dear cousin like Sakura was really your fiancée!" eh, meaning non, eh, nag-pretend lang c Eriol na fiancée nia c sakura, para mapaniwala nia c Syaoran na wala na ciang pag-asa. Kc diba, alam ni Eriol yung past ni sakura? Kaya yun…

So thanks again for reviewing! Review mo rin to ha? :)

_  
**Li's lil cherry blossom**_

Well, read away! Review ok?

_  
**Sieg1308**_

Thanks and review!

_  
**Iceheart**_

Domo arigatou!

_  
**Vi3t BaBiI**_

Thanks!

_  
_**_bLaCk heAveNs_**

Thank you about that! You know, it's really hard for me to make Syaoran admit to his self that he loves Sakrua. _Heck!_ I even asked the point of view of my guy friends about how they admit that they're in-love. :) well, about Matsumoto, I also like him personally, so I hope, ndi magbabago pagtingin mo pag nabasa mo to, ok?

_  
_**_neko-bell jenny_**

Thanks! Read and review!

_  
**AnimeObsessionFantasy**_

I agree with you! nodnod well… I think you should just read further… ok? thanks! Review this one! :)

_  
**SakuraAyanami**_

Oh no! Don't cry please! I'm really sorry! But I hope you like this next chapter!

I also like Sakura and Syaoran tossing sarcastic remarks! It's sooo kawaii! ;)

_  
**mikee-chan**_

Well, hahaha! The shirt did tore up. Grins evilly ehehehe! And thank you for reviewing! Keep on reading, ok? And you're right… we're on vacation here in the Philippines but I'm really sad because school starts on June 7! Wahhh!!! I only have few days left to write fanfics! wails furiously I just wish I'll finish this story before school starts. ;)

_  
_**_anime-wuver-016_**

Of course he's gonna save her! :) well, review this one, ok?

_  
**Hissa**_

Thanks! Keep on reviewing! :)

_  
_**_smart4life55_**

well… here it is! The chapter that you've been waiting for!

_  
**Bex Drake**_

Thanks! Keep on reviewing this one!

_  
**Sweet-lil-shojo**_

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!! :) And of course! I'll update you!

_  
**ms. kit**_

Thanks! Keep on reviewing!!!! :)

_  
**ChibiYuffie1**_

Thanks! Hope you like this! :)

_  
_I would also like to thank my friends **_Ran Zheng Hao, Xing Jiao Xi, Ran Shou Tian, Ran Jin Sun , Shi Fei Xi_ **and **_Xiao Ai Liu_** for their continues support! (I'm sorry if I'm using your names in here… I know I gave them to males, but forgive me for that, ok? :))And of course, **_Ruizu_** **_Tomo_**!!!! (I definitely wouldn't forget you pal!) And to my best friend…**_Kiko_**! (even though you're really against my writings about fantasies… and hey! You should understand me, for I certainly don't bother you with your honey! sobsob) oh well… so here's another chap!_  
__  
**Disclaimer: Mou… This will be the last time I'm saying this… I DON'T OWN CCS! I just own the plot and some characters in this story, ok? :( **_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**_-_**= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =-  
****by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n  
  
_  
_****Chapter 9: It's A Matter Of Trust**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**"Look, isn't she the slut?"**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Stop it! Please don't judge me._

_  
_  
  
_  
**"Yeah, have you seen the pictures? She's such a scum-bag."**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Yamero! Stop your gossips. I don't need it._

_  
_  
  
_  
**"No wonder guys were attracted to her."**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Onegai, stop this!_

_  
_  
  
_  
**"She didn't content herself with one guy, she even played with two."**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**"STOP!"**_ Sakura yelled with an earsplitting scream as she suddenly snapped her eyes open.

_  
_"It's okay now, Sakura. I'm here. It's Li." a calm and soft voice said as she felt someone squeezed her left hand, "You're safe now. No one will hurt you." making her head turn to the guy on her bedside._  
_"L-Li?" She asked as the person beside her became more visible. She then tried to get up but a sudden jolt of pain hit her chest part like lightning, making her wince._  
_"Don't move… it'll only hurt you more." Came a reply from the young wolf._  
_After setting herself back again in the bed, Sakura now make an attempt to scrutinize her surrounding. The ceiling and the walls were familiar to her. The curtains were closed; yet good enough to know that it is now evening. And there were some equipment that made her look at her physique. _No wonder I felt a tugging sensation earlier, _staring at the needle of the I.V. that's hooked in her right hand._  
_Noticing where the lady was staring, "Dr. Sung did it. He said it has something to do in replacing the drug that has entered your body. He also said that you should restrain yourself from tiring activities for you've broken a rib and have a swollen right arm." Causing the young lady to inspect herself once more._  
_"I assumed that you don't like hospitals and more to the point, I can't explain to them what happened to you. So I just called our family doctor. Don't worry, I paid him well that he'll not tell a single soul about this."_  
_"Oh." She sigh, her body is hurting all over that she's too tired to react properly. She then recall what happened: _the party… the fight… and her helplessness_._  
_"They didn't d-do something worst… And if I'm right, those Dragons were now under probation by the police and will keep their mouth shut about everything after I gave them some beating." answering the look in Sakura's eyes, "You've been totally knocked out for three days." Syaoran added, looking straight into emerald orbs, "You made m-me—_us_ worried… I just told the school about the little incident but nothing so vivid to bring a gossip."_  
_"Thank you." reluctantly taking away her hand from the calloused ones of the young man, "You may go now… I'm fine. I'll just shout for you if I need something…"_  
_"Why do you always try to hide yourself?"_  
_"_Excuse me?_"_  
_"I know you're tough and can even make the strongest man to cower with your sharp tongue… demo..." Heaving a sigh, "… it's okay to cry… no one's stopping you."_  
_"Why did you say that?" lifting her brow boldly, "And who do you think you are? Demanding me to do something."_  
_"I'm not demanding, Sakura." His voice starts to tremble. If he starts to shout now, then this will be the second time he'll give in to his temper. It's really funny to think that only this girl can make him loose his control over things. He then counted one to ten before continuing, "I'm just telling you that you can cry for—"_  
_"—I'm a girl, right?" she spat._  
_Shaking his head, "No…" struggling to make the stubborn lady to stop being a chauvinist, "… _because you wanted to_."_  
_"Who says I am?" feeling irritated for she knows that the young wolf was telling the truth, "I-I would never do that cowardly attitude." _At least, not in front of you…_ she added in her thoughts, she really doesn't want for Syaoran to see her cry. She doesn't want him to pity her. And lastly… she doesn't want him to see how weak she was._  
_He smiled. He would never imagine that he'll met a girl that has the same belief like him… Well, like him, when he was still the old Syaoran. But everything has changed… _since I met you._ "Sakura, crying doesn't make you weak. It only reminds you that you're human and have feelings."_  
_"Do you really think I want it?" Smiling sarcastically, "You see… _that_ 'feelings' that you were saying ruined my life more than you can expect. And _that_ thing took away the perfect life I had back then... Leaving me total helpless…" Glaring daggers at the amber pools, "And know what?" she smiled, "I resent myself for being a human. For humans are weak! They are the only creatures in this world that have what you call, feelings! And I hate it!"_  
_He was shocked. How can this angel have those kinds of thoughts? Was her past really that grave? Seeing the wrecked beauty before him really crushed his heart. He would never imagine that this innocent-looking form have unfathomable grudge in life. It's true that he too has feelings of resentment, but it doesn't come to a point that he also rails against his self!_  
_Somehow, he found a way to dusted it off his shoulders, by being Mr. Perfectionist. By doing what's right so that he'll never hurt others or even hurt his self. He can say that he also hides his feelings. But this… _is too much!__  
_"Speechless, ne?" taunting the surprised man, "But I can't blame you for you're also a victim of this never-ending stupid journey. **_We're born alone. We live alone. We die alone…_** people are just pretending that they need each other and understand one another. Philosophers once said that man are simply unique from each other... And I do believe that... Therefore, nobody can understand what another person feels inside. And _you_ don't have the right to tell _me_ what _I_ should do, for _you_ don't know what _I_ fee—"_  
_"—Shhh…" Placing his index finger to Sakura's trembling lips, "For once, hear me, ok?" giving an unusual glance at the emerald pools, "I don't know what you've been through… I don't know what happen to you before you came here in Hong Kong. But one thing's for sure… " _Kami-sama, please help me with this…_ "…you can cry, Sakura… Kami-sama gave us tears so that somehow, our problems will be light. It's not a sign of weakness like what you think. I know this is hard for you and you wouldn't believe this… but… whenever you needed someone… to talk to or even if you just feel like giving a sarcastic thought… I'm just here, ok? Don't _ever_ forget that..." brushing the disarray copper locks in the damsel's forehead, "Don't treat me like a stranger… cry… if you want to… cry for all the pains and sufferings you've been keeping in your heart… but…" pausing for awhile, "…don't you dare shed tears because you feel you're all alone… because you aren't…you're definitely not alone because I'm not going anywhere… _trust me._"_  
_"L-Li—I—a—" she faltered; not knowing what to say…_  
_Too many questions bombarded her mind. _Am I really ready to believe him?_ Closing her eyes as she engraved the feeling of Syaoran's touch. _Am I ready to open up?_ She further alleged as she thought about the times when she have the young wolf beside her._  
_It was really hard for her to trust someone again. Her past traumatized her very much that she even afforded to make a thick barrier between the world and herself.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Contentedly hiding in the veil of callousness.

_  
_  
  
_  
_For inside her shell…_I'm safe…_ no one to hurt her or even violate her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_But this guy… a total stranger… is offering her security and company, which no one ever dared to do. True that she still have her family and her friends that's taking care of her. However, this guy is different… he doesn't even know her completely; yet he's submitting something she needed most.

_  
_And truth must be told. That ever since she met this guy, everything has changed… _Maybe, I really need to turn a new leaf…_She thought… "I-I'm sorry, Li-kun… I'm sorry for all the rude things I've done to you." looking back at the ocher orbs, "You're right about everything… you see, it's not that I don't want to cry. Demo… the truth is, I really forgot how…" smiling sadly, "…ever since Nobuhiro Takao walked out of my life..." as the awaited lone tear started to flow on her immaculate face._  
_"Hush…. It's alright..." Whispering softly to the weeping lady, "…I didn't mean that you should tell me now…. you don't have to tell me if you still can't do it…" beaming at the distress lady, "I'm not pushing you into things… Just sleep for now, okay?"_  
_"But I c-can't." she croakily said, tears becoming more visible, "I don't want to close my eyes…. for I m-might see them."_  
_"Who's 'them'?"_  
_"Them." looking to the amber orbs, as bad memories flashes in her mind. She didn't plan to cry, or even be like this…

_  
_  
  
_  
_But it's too late.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She was now bare spiritually in front of Syaoran. Her tears become the living personification of the wall she built for two years… flowing like a river in her now flushed face.

_  
_"Syaoran, I don't want them to see me. Onegai, hide me." she insisted, feeling more and more terrified, as tears again finds it way in her eyes. "See… it even made me s-sob."_  
_Syaoran feel helpless. The sudden mood change bothered him. He has never seen the young woman like this—battered, petrified, and emotionally unstable. Funny, because he was the one who told her to cry; and seeing her now makes him think that he prefer the defiant lady earlier. But he knows that this is the true Sakura… the one she covered with her witty comebacks and devious smiles. The _fragile_ Sakura that Eriol was telling him._  
_The incident did trigger something from her past. And now, he really wants to know what happen. But he didn't want to rush her, "No one's here, Sakura. Nobody's trying to hurt you. I won't let them..." he promised wholeheartedly to the quivering lady as he move closer and cupped her pallid face._  
_"C-Can I hug you?" the fragile flower requested like a child, "You can laugh at me now, but I just needed a pillow." She added, scooting herself carefully to the right with the help of the young wolf as they situated themselves in a half-sitting, half-lying position. (Kaminari-chan: In short, a 'semi-fowler' position.)_  
_"I'm not laughing." He guaranteed while he played the lady's short tresses. After a long time of silence, he then looked down in his chest where Sakura's head was leaning, "Feeling better?"_  
_"A little."_  
_"Good."_  
_"_Syaoran_?"_  
_"Yeah?" he queried, smiling at how Sakura spoke his name, "What is it? Do you need something?"_  
_Swaying her head, "Iie. Is it okay with you if I continue my story?"_  
_Now that's new! Sakura never asks his opinion, moreover, gives her trust just like that, "If listening to you will lighten your burden. Then, it's okay…"_  
_"It's about my past."_  
Now this is serious._ He thought, paying attention to the rise and fall of his chest, together with the young woman's head. "Hhmm?"_  
_Sakura cautiously embraced the muscular body beside her, but because of the I.V. and the bandage, her arm landed on Syaoran's hard chest. Then, the smell of spices, autumn and sandalwood attacked her nostrils, "About Takao…." Heaving a sigh as she continued, "He's five years older than me and a businessman like you… I met him at one of the business ball with my dad and instantly fell in love with him…and he also did—_If I'm right._"_  
_Now it was Syaoran's turn to sigh. _His Sakura_ had loved someone, and that wasn't him. He then thumbs her small hand, cautious on the part where the needle is punctured and just enough to hint her that he's still listening._  
_"So basically, we became couple. Many people objected to my decision… First on the list is my brother, then his girlfriend, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol, and the file goes on." Smiling as she remembered Touya's ranting, "The only one who didn't demur was my father, because he believed that Takao is a very responsible guy… _who is far from the truth_…"_  
_Heaving deeply, "You see, he was my first love and so I gave my heart to him, believing in all his promises and sweet-talks for a year… But everything changed when I saw him with another girl—woman to be exact… I know that it's not his sister for he's the only child; furthermore, the lady was sitting on his lap… It was really a funny scene for I thought that the woman's boobs will swallow Takao's face."_  
_"So, I couldn't even punch the guy for his head is undersized."_  
_"Nah! You'll just waste your time on him." chuckling for a while at the young wolf's behavior, "As I was saying, I saw them. And then I saw Kaho when I walked out."_  
_"Who's Kaho?"_  
_"My friend and my brother's girlfriend. She told me that she was Takao's ex. And she left him because h-he _raped_ her... and because Takao's family were powerful, Kaho didn't bother to accused him… _what's the use, ne?_" furrowing her eyebrows, "So when another ball was held, I declined his marriage proposal."_  
_"He asked you to marry him?" widening his ocher orbs in the process._  
_"Yeah, quite shocking, ne? I was only seventeen years old and only a sophomore in college…" closing her eyes at the thought, "But that wasn't all… after the ball, I hurriedly seek for my best friend's comfort… for Kuno's comfort." After she said this, she felt the clenching of Syaoran's jaw that's leaning on her head._  
_"Yeah… we were practically like siblings, for he's always with me when I needed him. And thus, when I ran to him, he consoled me…. We go to a bar and started to drink to our heart's desire. I, for being naïve, didn't even notice that he drugged my drink."_  
_"That bastard."_  
_"Now that I think about it, I feel really stupid… I'm so stupid for doing the same mistake twice."_  
_"You're wrong." Syaoran firmly opposed, "We just didn't expect that the bartender was an ally of that Lei-guy." Gritting his teeth in the process._  
_"Same difference…" smiling while appreciating the young man's comment to make her feel better, "The event after the bar is like any other TV series… I was also raped… I woke up in a bed, naked … you can say that I've got all the bad luck, because when I go to school the next day, there were pictures of me with Matsumoto—he kissing me, while I was under control of the drug." As tears again flows down, "… immediately, people accused me of being a slut, scumbag, wench, bitch and so on… So to speak, I became popular…. _See, I have more pet names than you_." sobbing while reminiscing the degrading days of her life._  
_"No you're not. They don't know you." letting go of her hand as he gently rocked the young lady, "You're not like that."_  
_"T-Thank you." as the Li heir wiped the tears that's staining her beautiful face, "… I thought I should talk to Kuno, so I searched for him until I found him at the gym, talking to Takao…." exhaling noisily, "… I found out that he's Takao's half-brother and they had planned it all along. They planned to ruin my life... And there I thought that, that was the last bad thing I'll ever experienced… until I heard that Kaho committed suicide after she found out**... _It's not her fault, Syaoran. It wasn't really her fault… but she blamed herself._**"_  
God! What have they done to her?_ he questioned no one, still rocking the weeping lady. _Those traumatizing events really did change her beliefs…_ he added, evoking what the young lady had revealed. He doesn't know how he can soothe his angel's suffering, but one thing's for sure…"It's alright, Sakura. Sshhh… you can relax now. No one will ever hurt you again… I-I will protect you."_  
_"Honto ni?" she stopped sobbing then gazes straight into ocher orbs. She doesn't know if her companion was telling the truth, but her fears are eating her.. and she badly needs someone to take her away from those monsters._  
_Gazing intently at the emerald pools, "Hai." Breathing in the cherry blossom scent of the young lady. _I promise.__  
_After sometime, he start to get something in his pocket, "Before I forgot…" handing out a parcel wrapped in gold foil, "I was meaning to give you this, that's why I was in the East Pack in the first place." Looking at the flinching lady before him, he knew that the girl still remember what happened that night. Coughing loudly, as to interrupt Sakura's thoughts, "Meiling wanted me to give this to you… She said that you needed this that night. I hope it's still not late."_  
_"Well, as you can see, I can't open that for myself." Eyeing the gold package in the young wolf's hand. "You should might as well open it for me."_  
_"Ah—okay!" feeling dumb as he removed his right arm to the auburn-haired lady's shoulder and start to open the small gift. His eyes widen when he saw what was the gift._  
_"She's really your cousin." closing her eyes while smiling at the condom package that Syaoran was holding. "Don't worry, tell you're cousin that it's not too late…" as she began to laugh really hard._  
Women…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
…When will I ever learn what's on their mind?_ Touya grunted, while staring at the speakerphone. "You see, Meiling. It's not that easy to leave my work in here. I'm already behind the schedule, so I'm really sorry."

_  
**"So… are you coming or not?"**_ a feminine voice said on the other line, **_"Please say yes or I'll go there personally and bring you here in Hong Kong!"_**_  
_"You're not giving me much of a choice, ne?" leaning back on his easy chair while rubbing his temple in the process. Two hours had already passed but this young friend of his is still annoyingly telling him to fly at this very hour to her homeland. It's not that he doesn't want it, because he really wants to see the Chinese lady. But the reason the young lady gave him didn't convince him to go. Swaying his head, "Okay, okay. I'll come there so you'll just wait for me in the airport, ok?"_  
**"Yatta! Don't worry; I'll be on the airport to wait for you, ok? And oh…it's strictly formal. So I guess you should add your tux on your luggage."**__  
_"Okay." He exhaled noisily, "You know… you're giving me a headache."_  
**"And I'm proud of it!"**_ gaily stating what she thinks, **_"So, get up on your seat and start packing! Bye!"_**_  
_"Yeah. Bye!" pressing the end-call button on the phone._  
_"It seems that you've been ruse by a girl." as the man with gray hair entered his office and placed a stack of paperwork on his desk. "And take note, she's not even Sakura."_  
_"I don't have time for your romanticism today, Yukito."_  
_The man that was called Yukito beam widely, "I understand, Touya-kun. But I think you should move on with your life, just what Kaho wanted you to do."_  
_"And what do you mean by that?" sometimes, he really don't understand his best friend and escritoire. The snow bunny is like the Englishman… giving him some riddles to ponder upon._  
_"You know very well what I mean." walking out of his office, "Oh, don't worry about your work. I'll just do them for you."_  
What's happening to people, nowadays?_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**A long time ago, before the world was created and humans set foot on it for the first time, virtues and vices floated around and were bored, not knowing what to do.**_

_  
**One day, all the vices and virtues were gathered together and were more bored than ever. Suddenly, Ingenious came up with an idea: "Let's play hide and seek!"**__  
**All of them liked the idea and immediately Madness shouted: "I want to count, I want to count!" And since nobody was crazy enough to want to seek Madness, all the others agreed. Madness leaned against a tree and started to count: "One, two, three..."**__  
**As Madness counted, the vices and virtues went hiding. Tenderness hung itself on the horn of the moon, Treason hid in a pile of garbage. Fondness curled up between the clouds and Passion went to the center of the earth. Lie yelled that it would hide under a stone, but hid at the bottom of the lake, whilst Avarice entered a sack that he ended up breaking. And Madness continued to count: "... seventy nine, eighty, eighty one..."**__  
**By this time, all the vices and virtues were already hidden – except Love. For undecided as Love is, he could not decide where to hide. And this should not surprise us, because we all know how difficult it is to hide Love.**__  
**Madness: "...ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven..." Just when Madness got to one hundred, Love jumped into a rose bush where he hid. And Madness turned around and shouted: "I'm coming, I'm coming!" As Madness turned around, Laziness was the first to be found, because Laziness had no energy to hide. Then he spotted Tenderness in the horn of the moon, Lie at the bottom of the lake and Passion at the center of the earth. One by one, Madness found them all - except Love.**__  
**Madness was getting desperate, unable to find Love. Envious of Love, Envy whispered to Madness: "You only need to find Love, and Love is hiding in the rose bush."**__  
**Madness grabbed a wooden pitchfork and stabbed wildly at the rose bush. Madness stabbed and stabbed until a heartbreaking cry made him stop. Love appeared from the rose bush, covering his face with his hands. Between his fingers ran two trickles of blood from his eyes.**__  
**Madness, so anxious to find Love, had stabbed out Love's eyes with a pitchfork. "What have I done? What have I done?" Madness shouted. "I have left you blind! How can I repair it?"**_**_And Love answered: "You cannot repair my eyes. But if you want to do something for me, you can be my guide."   
  
_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"…And so it came about that from that day on, Love is blind and is always accompanied by Madness." Syaoran ended the story as he closed the book and gaze at the contented auburn-haired girl that's lying on the bed, "I think it's a bad idea to let you hear this story."

_  
_"And why is that?" Sakura replied, still closing her eyes. She then took a breather as different scents of flowers filled her senses._  
_It's been a week now ever since she woke up. And as soon as she stirred from her long restful nap—after their serious talk—the first thing she saw was a bouquet of large, showy pink flowers…

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Peonies.   
  
**

_  
_  
  
_  
**'I beg forgiveness for my brusqueness…'**_**   
  
**

_  
_  
  
_  
_That's what the flower tells her. She's really lucky for Tomoyo gave her a dictionary about flowers, and somehow, she tried to memorize some popular ones. But that didn't stop there. For the young wolf never fail to give her Closed Gentian in blue, white, yellow and purple colors before she sleeps, wishing her to have a sweet sleep ahead. Moreover, Syaoran always see to it that Jacqueminot Roses, Ash and Cherry Blossoms are showering her, letting her know that she should believe in him for he's true and safe with him.

_  
_She then again smiled at how thoughtful the young man was. This was her first time to be treated like a princess—the young wolf cooking for her, reading her some stories if she was bored and even accompany her the whole day in her dull room._  
_Thus, she will be a total phony if she told the chestnut-haired guy that she didn't appreciate his efforts. _He really kept his promise.__  
_"Are you even listening to me?"_  
_"Huh? Pardon?" snapping at her thoughts while looking at the glaring guy._  
_"Never mind." Shaking his head in disappointment, "Hey guess what?"_  
_"Sorry, Syaoran. I'm not a fortune-teller."_  
_Rolling his eyes, "Okay. Stop being Ms. Sarcastic… What I'm trying to say here is that Dr. Sung called me earlier and he told me that we can now remove your dressing."_  
_"Really? Thank God! Now, I can move more freely because there's nothing hooked up or bandaging me from anything!" four days ago, the old doctor had detached the needle in her right hand, "Hello outside world! Hello beautiful birds! Hello —**Itai!**"_  
_"Oops, I forgot about that." Helping Sakura to sit herself again to the bed. The news did really excite the young lady, making her jump in surprise, "…he also warned me that you should still be cautious of your action for your broken rib is still in the process of healing."_  
_"**_Noooo!_** That means I'm still stuck here in my room! No fair!" pouting cutely at Syaoran. In some way she became more open to the Chinese guy after the turn of events._  
_"Don't worry, Sakura. Dr. Sung did allow you to go back to your daily activities, but of course, you'll be needing my help."_  
_"No I'm not." Crossing her arms awkwardly because of the bandaged arm while following with her eyes the young guy, "Hey! Where are you going?"_  
_"You stay here, ok?" waving his index finger as he trot his way to his room._  
_"Mou, I'm not a puppy, you know." Mumbling her slight annoyance while playing with her pink comforter. She then looked up again when she heard the closing of the door. "What have you got there?" inquiring the towering guy before her as Syaoran handed him a box. Realizing that the guy wouldn't answer her question, she started to open the box, "W-What's this?"_  
_"It's a tux, dummy!" as amber orbs twinkle in delight, "Haven't you seen one before?"_  
_"I know what this is!" she retorted, gritting her teeth at the same time, "I just want to know why did you gave it to me?"_  
_Syaoran fidgeted a little. He doesn't know how will he tell the young lady about the occasion, "You see… ah…" he then sigh, finding for some courage, "…a…e…"_  
_"Just tell it, dum-dum!" glaring impatiently to the nervous guy. Even though she opened up, a part of her still wants to irritate the guy. Well, she became famous for her stubbornness in the first place._  
_"Well, it's my birthday today."_  
_"_No way!_"_  
_"Hey! I'm the one who knows when's my birthday!_ So don't object, it's a fact._" He retort stubbornly as he start to take off Sakura's bandage, "And Ma-Ma wants to see you tonight… Anyway, how come she knows you?"_  
_"More like, knows Nakamura." She corrected while gazing at the guy that's engrossed in unwrapping the cream-colored strap, "Well, thanks for the tux! I just hope I won't look funny in that."_  
_"Don't worry, I asked the tailor to leave a patch on the back part."_  
_"Baka!" hammering the young man's head with her free hand, "Anyhow… Happy birthday!" planting her true smile for the young wolf._  
_"X-Xiexie!" he blushed as he continues on stripping the cloth, "You'll just take a nap after this, then I'll just wake you up later so you can dressed up yourself for the party."_  
_"Thanks, Li."_  
_"For what?"_  
_"Silly." smiling broadly, "For staying here with me, especially today… I-If I had known earlier, I won't let you stay h-he—"_  
_"—Shhh… don't say that." Placing gently the unwrapped arm to the bed, "I promised you that I wouldn't go anywhere without you, ne?" returning the smile that the young lady had given him, "Besides, I'm still not ready to see my sisters."_  
_"Huh?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**"Kawaii!"**_

_  
_High-pitched voices passed through Sakura's ear carelessly as Syaoran and her were bombarded with chestnut-haired monsters. She then glanced at her housemate through her eyeglasses, only to be welcome by a frown with a see-what-I-mean look. _C-Can someone h-help us here? I-Itai!_ Grimacing as she felt a hard poke in her upper body._  
_Catching sight of it made the young wolf run closer to the disguised lady, supporting her gently while growling at the mob, "Would you leave us for once?" howling in annoyance while creating a protective stance between his sisters and Sakura._  
_"Aww… little brother is actually standing up for someone." The youngest yelled from the group._  
_"Well, that's really new!"_  
_Fanren smiled at her sisters, "Fuutie is right, Feimei. He hardly has enough time to make friends. Ne, Sheifa?"_  
_"I really agree to it, sister!" as they continue to pinch the birthday boy and his friend. "Kawaii!"_  
_"Girls, stop crowding your brother and his visitor." As a regal woman stand in front of them, "Welcome, Nakamura-kun."_  
_Composing herself with a little bit help from the young wolf, "Arigatou, Li-san for inviting me here."_  
_"Well, a friend of my son is also a friend of ours." Beaming her motherly smile to the young Japanese. "Syaoran, why don't you go and have fun? Besides, this party is for you."_  
_"Hai, Ma-Ma." Nodding his head as he led Sakura away from his sisters._  
_"I'm a little suspicious of didi, Ma-ma." Feimei said while looking at the housemates that's being swarmed around again with female population. "He's being too friendly with t-that g-guy!" Thinking about some weird possibilities of the sudden change of her brother._  
_"Don't worry about it, sis. Aren't you happy that Syaoran's been a little sociable, lately?"_  
_"And we all know that it's really hard for him to make friends." Sheifa added as she smiled at her approaching husband, "Um, excuse me, but I think, Ren wanted me to dance with him. Ma-Ma?"_  
_"It's okay." Nodding in affirmation. Then she looked back at her three daughters, "Your sister is right… It's really hard for Syaoran. So I'll just say that, let's not bother them. Besides, he needed it since he's now twenty and right after his graduation, he'll now be handling the company. So it's a great exercise for him to be cordial… Why don't you go see you husbands? Maybe they're now worriedly looking for you." as she also gazed at her son whose currently talking to the auburn-haired guy and walking their way towards the garden. But what makes her immensely surprised was when she saw the Li-heir, giving out a true smile. _Arigatou, Nakamura-kun._

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Wow, Li! You're garden is really beautiful!" Sakura gasped in a whispering manner. She's really amazed at the big arrangement of place, _No wonder Li knows everything about flowers…_ As she thought back at the sweetness of the young wolf when she's still bedridden. "I wish I own this place." Closing her eyes in the process while she absorbs every beautiful thing that fascinates her.

_  
_"_Marry me, then everything you see here will be yours, forever._"

_  
_  
  
_  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Hahaha! Nice joke, Li-kun!" as emerald eyes twinkle at the touch of the moonlight, "For a while there, I almost believed you." chucking innocently whist tapping the young man's back.

_  
But I was telling the truth…_ Syaoran silently insisted. Actually, he was shocked when the words left his mouth, for he really didn't mean it in the first place. But when he saw the reaction of the young lady, he can't help but became sad because Sakura thought that he's still joking about that one. "Well, it seems that you're getting better and better in blocking my jokes, huh?"_  
_"You bet!" as she runs for the swing that has crawling vines in some parts. The Li-heir, then slowly walked behind Sakura as he take hold of the metal chain and gently push the swing._  
_While her body sways to and fro, she can't help but beam in realization, "You know, this is my first time to enjoy a formal gathering, demo people were still bugging me."_  
_"Well, I must admit, it's not everyday that people find you cute… Even ladies got burning desires for you."_  
_"Hardyhahar! Another joke for the day!" rolling her eyes while still enjoying the soft blow of the night wind in her body. "I see, the older you are… the cornier you become."_  
_"Quite right!" as he continue to push the swing. God, how he wished that this night would never last. Maybe, this is the birthday gift that Kami-sama had given him for today._  
_He still couldn't believe that after all the surprises, betrayals and the sarcastic wars, they still find to be comfortable with each other. And he's really thankful for the young lady still didn't push him away for being too close. _That's the last thing I want to happen…_ he thought while gazing with satisfaction at the auburn-haired lady._  
_"Oh, there you are, young master." An old man appeared behind the big cherry tree with a smile on his crackled lips._  
_"What is it, Wei." He asked coolly as he walked in front of Sakura, trying to block her with his big form from his trusted butler. He doesn't have a prepared speech if he was asked about being with Nakamura in the garden… _alone_._  
_"Miss Meiling is searching for you…" then bending a little bit, "And also you, Nakamura-kun." Making Sakura laugh weirdly, "She said about introducing you to her friend."_  
_"Okay. Tell her that we'll be there in a minute." as the old man gave a bow and walked out of their sight. "_Whew_, that was close." Turning back to the lady on the swing._  
_"Why? Feeling afraid of being labeled as a gay?" Sakura taunted tucking some auburn locks in her right ear while standing up from her seat._  
_Syaoran look at the lady as it irately place the stubborn tresses that's blocking her face. He couldn't help but chuckle on how cute the Japanese lady on her actions, which made Sakura glare at him with full force through her glasses._  
_"What seems to be funny?"_  
_"Oh, nothing." He defended, waving his right hand in the process; "I just think you'll look cuter if you tied up your hair. You know, to look more like you're in a group of boy-band."_  
_"Hah! Now you admit that you're a gay!" pointing wickedly at the guy and then passing him like he wasn't there at all._  
_"Am not!" he followed the walking lady while yelling like a three-year-old kid._  
_"Yes, you are!"_  
_"Am not!"_  
_"You are!"_  
_"Am not!"_  
_"You are!"_  
_"Am not!"_  
_"You are!"_  
_"Am not!"_  
_"You are!"_  
_"Am not!"_  
_"You are—hey!" she said as rough hand gripped her left shoulder, then her captor towered in front of her. "Even though you have strong grasp, that doesn't mean that you're now a man." Glaring mulishly to the amber orbs._  
_"What if I kiss you? Will it now tell your little brain that I'm not gay?" Grinning mockingly to the small form. She wasn't really that small, for she's in the level of his eyes. "So, what do you think?"_  
_"You wouldn't dare!"_  
_"A Li never withdraw on a challenge." As his eyes start to become serious. At first, he was just trying to tease the young lady, but now, he can't say if he's still doing it. Somehow, he just wanted to feel the soft lips of Sakura._  
W-What's h-happening?_ Sakura asked no one as she felt that the young man's face is inching closer to hers. She couldn't comprehend what she is feeling right now; her heart beats furiously as if her ribcage will explode if it doesn't stop. Then, her gaze landed on the lips of her subjugator. Oh how would she love to know what it tastes like!_  
_Submitting to the demand, they both start to close their eyes while feeling each other's breath. And once again, their world stopped like what happened in East Pack incident. The chirping of the birds weren't heard, nor the beauty of the moon was appreciated. All they have now is the excitement in their hearts. The thrill of what it's like when they kiss. Then… their lips—_  
**"Xiao Lang!"**__  
_The couple became dotted-eye and blushed at the sudden interruption. Realizing the owner of the voice, Syaoran grunted silently and then turn his body to the lady that's wearing an elegant traditional Chinese dress in red plum flower design. It has classic mandarin collar with high-cut slits on sides, side zipper, and shiny and smooth surface with slightly embossed woven pattern. Sighing deeply, "Meiling. Haven't you received my message from Wei?" still blocking Sakura from the young lady._  
_"I do. But I'm just excited to see you!" ruby eyes twinkle in the moon beam, "Anyhow, Happy birthday! Is Nakamura-kun with you?" as small figure peak at Syaoran's back, "Oh, there you are Nakamura-kun! I've been meaning to introduce you to my friend from Tomoeda, Japan!"_  
Tomoeda??? Nah… there are many people in Tomoeda. Besides I'm a guy today so no one would recognize me._ "That's great! B-But—"_  
_"—Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Touya would be happy when he see someone from his homeland! Come on!"_  
T-Touya?!_ Sakura widened her eyes as the name processed on her mind, while the Chinese lady excitingly drag her to the ballroom. She then turn to look at the worried ocher orbs that's following them from behind, mouthing the words _'help me'_ to the guy._  
_"Meiling I think you should just go ahead. For Nakamura and I are still talking about our project."_  
_"B-But it's your birthda—"_  
_"—Please?" seriously looking his cousin. "I promise that we'll be there, sooner than you expect."_  
_Dropping the left arm of Sakura, "Okay. But be sure to follow, ne? Touya-kun and I will be waiting for you at the buffet table. "Bye!" walking elegantly to the ballroom._  
_Having a deep breather, "_Whew_. I thought I'm doomed." Clutching her chest at the same time. She don't want to imagine what'll happen when Touya discover who she was. Even though there are many people named Touya in their place, she has a deep feeling that Meiling's friend is definitely her brother._  
_"What's the matter?"_  
_She then torque her head to the worried wolf, _I guess I haven't told him yet…_ "Well, Touya's my oniichan."_  
_"Intuition?"_  
_She nodded._  
_"So what?"_  
_"_So what?_"_  
_"Yeah! What's the problem?" he couldn't understand his housemate, "For sure he'll not recognize you. Heck! You barely look like Sakura the singer."_  
_Raising her eyebrow, "Why do you have to brought it up?"_  
_"Well, what I'm saying is that he'll not identify you for you're Nakamura Shun and not Sakura."_  
_"You don't know my brother, Syaoran." Shaking her head in protest, "I may look different from others and can even deceive my father. But when it comes to Touya. I bet you that by the time Meiling introduce us to each other, he'll be yelling at me and then drag me furiously towards the airport."_  
_"He really knows you that much?" Frowning at the situation._  
_"Sad to say, but yes." Bringing down her head, "So you see, you must hide me."_  
_"B-But—"_  
_"—Onegai?" giving her puppy-eyed look to the young wolf, "I-I don't want to be found."_  
I hate it when she gives me that look. It's just telling me that I can't say no to her requests._ "Okay, we'll just call Wei and tell him to give you a guest room."_  
_"No!"_  
_"What now?" he asked fairly worried. Eager to give her everything… _everything… just wish for it._._  
_"I don't think guest room is a good idea, for anyone can go in and out of the room without my permission."_  
_"You're quite right… Okay, come with me." Seizing the candle shape fingers of Sakura as they walk briskly to the long hallway, especially when they passed the ballroom door._  
_She's really anxious at what's happening this night. Her heart that was beating loudly earlier is now pounding more deafeningly that she can even feel it in her ears. _Kami-sama, help me this time. Please don't let Touya found me. I'm not ready._ Closing her eyes as they keep on walking and going up to some stairs. "This is sure a big Mansion, Syaoran. I wonder how come you don't get lost in this place. I'm sure I'll be, even if I'm living in here forever."_  
Why don't we try?_ He thought for he has no courage to tell it to her. He knows that there'll be a different reaction when he says it aloud. And he doesn't want to risk everything he has with Sakura. Thus, he just smile, "I'm sure you can't for your brain has only small capacity for directions."_  
_"Mou, don't put salt on the wound! You don't have to tell it to my face that I have no sense of direction." Pouting her lips while remembering their fieldtrip. "You're so mean!"_  
_"Am I?" looking back at the gasping lady as they both stop at the big mahogany door in front of them. The door has some intricate designs of a soaring dragon with four claws and has a peony in the background. "Here we are." Twisting the gold knob, revealing a very large room._  
_"Wow! This is sure big!" Sakura speak in awe while admiring the beautiful things in the room. When she first saw the four-clawed dragon on the door, she reminded herself that the person owning the room must be really important. For in ancient times, only the Prince of China can use that Dragon… and that tradition was still used to identify their status. _I must say that this is two times bigger than the condo._ She then laid her eyes on the area wherein there're forest green chesterfields and a glass table at the center, _It even has it's own lounge._ She thought, then avert her gaze to the four-poster bed with green silk sheets on the far right which is near the French glass door that she assumed would lead her to the balcony._  
_"God, Syaoran. This is sure roomy! And look…!" running herself towards the full glass cabinet while feeling the soft carpeted floor through her leather shoes, "It even has different collections of martial arts weapon!" scanning the different arms through the glass, "Let's see… kwan da sword, opera spearhead, tai chi sword, butterfly swords, 3-sectional staff, broad sword…" pointing the things while stating their names, "…nunchaku, tonfa, staff, kama, kusari-gama, manrika-kusari, sai, jutte, shinai, shuriken. Wow! They even have bokken!"_  
_"You're really weird! You're the first person I encountered who can name all those things… you really know what you're dealing with." Gazing at the back of Sakura._  
_"I know my babies." giving a lopsided smile, even though Syaoran can't see it. She then pressed the push-button latch of the cabinet as it swung open and she instantly grabs the metal fan that has green inscriptions in it. "And this is my favorite…"_  
_"Hey careful with—"_  
_"—**Itai!**—"_  
_"—that." hurrying to the wincing lady and search something from his pocket. "You're such a klutz, you know that?" as he placed his white handkerchief to the bleeding right index finger of Sakura while placing the dropped fan from its original place, "Hold this and sit yourself to my bed, while I try to find my first aid kit." He ordered whilst walking towards the bedside drawer._  
_"Y-You mean, this is your room?"_  
_"Congratulations! Hand the girl some lollipop!" grinning while still facing his back to the sitting lady._  
_"Have I told you, I hate you?" She spat sarcastically. God! Will there be a time when they wouldn't throw acerbic remarks to each other? "If I haven't… then I'm telling you now."_  
_"Well, that's lame." Sitting beside Sakura as he pat the wounded finger with cotton that has hydrogen peroxide, "Maybe the astonishment really did some serious damage in your head."_  
_"Yeah, yeah. Just shuddap!" Preventing her self from cringing. She didn't want the young wolf to make fun of her again. At that moment, she starts to observe on how Syaoran treats her wound. To tell frankly, she didn't even feel any pressure from the man's grasp. The feathery touches of the Li-heir give her an unexplainable feeling._  
_"There! Almost done!" Sticking the green band-aid as the final touch._  
_Then someone knocks at the door, "Didi are you in there? Guests are waiting outside."_  
_"Thanks Fanren, I'll be there in a minute." He replied loud enough for his sister to hear. Then as the footsteps fade, "You just stay here ok? I'll just tell mother that you're not feeling well that's why I let you in my room because the guestroom is not yet ready."_  
_"Okay." Nodding her head vigorously like a chided child, "And please, do avoid opening a topic that concerns me. May it be Sakura or Nakamura, ok?"_  
_"Well, I'll try. But I'm sure that Meiling will be disappointed."_  
_"Just tell her that I'm sorry and that I just can't contain my headache."_  
_Grinning widely, "You're lucky I'm the one who'll tell her about it, for you're really a bad liar."_  
_"Oh yeah?" grabbing the nearest pillow from her side, "Then take this!"_  
_"Hey! Just because I let you in, that doesn't mean that you can ruin my room!" dodging the pillows that's now attacking him as he stride his self to the door._  
_"Well, that's one way of humbling the proud and smug!" she stated while crossing her arms boldly._  
_"Yeah right! Bye! See ya later!" closing the door as he now walk to the noisy ballroom.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"And this is my classmate from elementary, Qin Shi. Qin Shi, this is my friend from Japan, Kinomoto Touya."

_  
_"It's a pleasure meeting you." Touya said the thirtieth time this night as he kissed the hand of the woman in front of him. He's really mad now, for Meiling keeps on introducing him to every lady she knew, which he believed that only give him some creeps, especially when Meiling's 'friends' looked at him differently._  
_"Oh, you're so sweet, Touya-kun." The lady with carroty hair seductively said, giving some emphasis to the young man's name. "You're so lucky, Mei. You have such a gentleman as your friend."_  
_"You can say that! Ummm… excuse us for a sec." the lady with odangos agreed as she slowly drags the young man away from Qin Shi. "Sorry about that."_  
_"You know, I think you can be a candidate on some elections because you have tons of friends." He alleged as he dusted himself, "I never knew your cousin is really that popular." Scrutinizing the crowded room whilst trying to gain some information about the birthday guy._  
_"Nah. Truthfully speaking, he doesn't know half of the people here in this room. Some of the guests here were just invited by his sisters and cousins, just like you."_  
_"Is that so?"_  
_"Un…" nodding her head, then, "Hey. There he is!" waving her left hand with poise as the young wolf walk towards them. "You're late." She said in an irate manner._  
_"I know. I'm sorry but I brought Nakamura-kun to my room for he's not feeling well."_  
_She then raised her eyebrow at what she heard. _That's odd… he never let anyone go inside his room, moreover, let the person sleeps in it.__  
_"Hey, don't think of something. I just let him in because there's no guest room available at the moment." The young man defiantly said while turning his attention to the man beside her cousin._  
_Touya looked at the young man in front of him. He can say that the Chinese lad has an air of confidence surrounding him because of the well-built physique and the dignified stance. The ocher orbs also point up that he can be really stubborn if he wants to. But what makes him knit his brow is the scowl that the young man has._  
_Feeling the tension rises every second, she then clapped her hands while looking at her friend, "Oh, Touya-kun. This is Li Xiao Lang, my cousin and the birthday celebrant." Motioning her left arm to her cousin, "And Xiao Lang, this is my friend from Japan, Kinomoto Touya."_  
_"Nice meeting you and Happy Birthday." Giving out his right hand to the Li-heir. _So, he's Li Xiao Lang. _He thought while recalling things like what Meiling told him about this guy. He doesn't like this guy one bit but he should be polite enough for he was just a guest to his house._  
_"Same here." Syaoran responded aloofly as he shake the Japanese man's hand. He's really used to people glowering at him, but somehow, Touya's looks told him something. As if he's accusing him of some crime he didn't commit. "I hope you're enjoying yourself this night. And Meiling, I expect you to entertain Kinomoto-san in here, understood?" giving rise to his business tone._  
_"Ok." Meiling riposted while giving Syaoran a peck on the cheek. "See you later, cuz. Come on, Touya-kun! I'll let you meet some of my classmates from high school." Lugging the Japanese man from behind as Syaoran walk towards the other way.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Soft footsteps were heard after the gentle bang of the door. The noisy mansion was now has a deafening silence that can even annoy the dead. But for him, that's just what he needed in a time like this. He then switched the lights on and made his way towards the settee while placing a small duffel bag on it and carelessly stripping his tux in the process. But as soon as he started to unzip his fly, a cough made its way to his ears.

_  
_"Ummm… forgetting someone?" the lithe form that's sitting in the bed said mockingly to him._  
_"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot you're in here." Syaoran bowed down as he walks to his closet._  
_Sakura blushed as she saw how perfect the young man's abs was! Even though she saw it before, she couldn't help her cheeks to become flushed. Then Syaoran goes to the bathroom._  
_"So… what do I do now?" standing up to Syaoran's bed as she saw the young man walked out of the bathroom with white cotton shirt and pants on._  
_"You sleep here…" pointing the carpeted floor, "…while I, sleep there." Turning his hand to the bed just like what Sakura did before. "Understood?"_  
_"O-Ok." Taking off the comforter from the soft bed but not before placing her fake glasses on the bedside drawer. _Geez, and here I thought he's a fine man._ Dropping the articles and starting to arrange them like a bed. _Oh, well… it's his room so it's really better if I follow his orders.__  
_"I think you don't need any pillow, for the eiderdown is really that soft." Syaoran quipped which made Sakura fume in anger yet followed his instructions._  
_"Fine!" placing back the pillows she had earlier. "Yatta! I'm finished!" clapping her hands as she let herself drop from her custom-made bed with closed eyes. _Hoe? I thought the quilt was soft?_ Opening her eyes, she saw amber pools staring at her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Then it struck her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She wasn't lying on the futon… because Syaoran is practically carrying her! "Hey! What are you doing?!" trying to escape from the young man but then, she quitted. She's too afraid that her injury will shoot another pain if she stressed herself.

_  
_"Well, you don't think that I'll let you sleep on the floor, ne?" Then, she heard a 'poof!' when she was brought down—carefully—to the soft bed._  
_"I guess I was. Gomen, ne." sitting herself from the bed as she felt something in her lap._  
_"I think you should wear that one or if you prefer your tux, then it's ok. Besides, I understand that you're weird." Pointing at the big green shirt and the cotton pants that Sakura were holding. "And I do believe you bring some underclothing with you, ne?."_  
_"Of course I am!" Grabbing the duffel bag that Syaoran was offering her for a while now, "Every woman's bag has some underwear on it! Women are not dumb you know. Why do you think we have slumber parties? And besides, I assumed that I'll be spending overnight here so I brought clothes for the next day."_  
_"But not pajamas." Wiggling his index finger as the young lady blushed madly, "Thought so. I know you have a short-term memory."_  
_"Baka." Planting her feet on the ground._  
_"Hey, what are you doing?" pushing Sakura to the bed, stopping her to move further._  
_"What are _you_ doing?" she countered while fighting the strong hands of the young wolf that were gripping her shoulders, "I can't strip in here, ne? I'm going to the bathroom dum-dum!"_  
_"No." he demanded as he keeps on pushing the young lady, "I don't want you to move anymore… and can't you see that the bathroom is in the other side of the room? It'll be tiring for you and I don't want Dr. Sung scolding me if anything happens to you."_  
_Giving up whilst crossing her arms, "God, Syaoran. I'm not limp, you know." Then realizing that the young man was telling the truth about how far the bathroom was. "Well, maybe I can manage in here. But don't you think I need to freshen myself up a bit?" causing the young man to raised his eyebrow, "Hey! I can't sleep if I didn't wash my face or even brush my teeth. Moreover, I need to cut the bandages on my che—oof!" And she found herself once again in Syaoran's arms. "You know, you don't have to do that anymore. There are no cords or anything that can hinder me from walking now." hugging her duffel bag and Syaoran's clothing to he bosom._  
_"Hmpf! If I know better, I can say that you're enjoying yourself being carried." He teased while taking big steps towards the bathroom._  
_"No, I'm not!"_  
_"Yeah, sure." Bringing down his angel in front of the bathroom door. "Better not drown yourself in the tub, ok?" he added as the door shut down on his face. _She really does have an attitude.__  
Grrr! That guy really makes me witless!_ She seethed while scanning the large room. "God! This is so big that I can even make my bed in here!" Looking at the tiled room in amazement. Then her ears perked up when she heard flowing water. "Huh?" walking towards the source of the sound as she pushed over the shower curtain, revealing a large Jacuzzi that's now three-fourths full of water.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**Syaoran, domo arigatou!**_

_  
_"She's lucky that the walls in my room are sound-proof." Swaying his head while laying on his back on the bed that Sakura made for her self. He then gently peak at his side. Seeing that everything is in place, he recalls the earlier events in the party._  
_He was expecting that after the guests departed, his mother will told him about the engagement thing. Even Meiling and her so-called 'friend', Touya, were also waiting for the announcement. _Maybe Mei told him about the betrothal._ As he remember how murdering the glares of the Japanese man to him._  
_But after minutes of waiting, his mother never spoke anything concerning the situation. She just kissed him on the cheek, greet him 'Happy Birthday' for the last time and retire to her room afterwards, which Meiling also did but not before bidding goodbye to her guest._  
_Soft click was heard, making his thoughts turn to the clock that's resting on the bedside table, "Not bad… thirty minutes of freshening up." Clicking his tongue then grinning back to the funny looking lady that's walking towards his bed._  
_"God! I feel like a tent! I can even hide here and all you could see are pile of clothes." Clutching the loose sleeves for it keeps on falling off her shoulder._  
_"What do you expect? I wouldn't fit in there if it'll be your size!"_  
_"And I would kill myself if you fit in my size." Grouching as she lay down on the king-size bed, "I even feel your bed is swallowing me."_  
_"Don't worry, it doesn't eat monsters. So you're safe." Dodging at the pillow that Sakura launched while tossing the closed gentians that were lying in his side earlier, "I forgot to give you this."_  
_"T-Thanks." Smelling the flowers then placing it at the table as she lay down herself back on the bed.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Ne, Syaoran. Are you now asleep?" She asked after a moment of silence. Hearing nothing, she motioned her body to where the young wolf was and looked below, "Mou, Syaoran! Don't sleep on me!" Nudging the still guy on the floor.

_  
_"What?" he reply, annoyed at what Sakura was doing, "Why? Is the bed trying to scarf you up again?" opening his eyes as he sawa sight for sore eyes, "Geez, Sakura. As much as I want you to seduce me, I think I'll pass this time. I'm really sapped." He mocked, thinking that the lady will stop on shaking his body._  
_"That's not what I mean…! Oi!"_  
_"Lemmesleep!" he shouted in babyish voice as the shaking intensifies. Sensing that the young lady will not stop, he tried to sit up, "Okay, okay. What do you want this time?"_  
_"I can't sleep."_  
_"Obviously, I can see that." Looking at the pouting lady at the bed. He somehow smiles at the lady for she looks like an apparition of a beautiful angel. Moonbeams from her back were highlighting her features, giving more effect on the ethereal beauty._  
_"I can't sleep!" she repeated as she noticed that the young man wasn't listening to her._  
__Here we go again…_ he huffed as he stood up and grabbed the comforter with him and then sit beside Sakura. "You know, this is becoming a routine for you." he commented after they both settle themselves on the big bed._  
_"Just sleep, ok?" the young woman retort, closing her eyes when she felt that her housemate was now beside her. "G'night!" facing her back to the Li-heir._  
_"G'night to you too." He whispered as he gazes at the now, silent lady on his side. He beamed at how childish Sakura was. It's not that he doesn't want to be alongside her, but he's just still tad embarrassed at their situation. He knows that the auburn-haired girl just don't want to have another nightmare—which is disbelievingly not happening every time he sleeps beside her—that's why she let him near her. (Kaminari-chan: hey I said sleep not anything that's hentai! Ok? you ecchi!)_  
_Seeing the gentle rise and fall of Sakura's breathing, he can't help but become thankful to all the gods he knew. He knows that the young lady was thinking that he's just being nice to prove that not all men are the same. "But that's far from it… I don't care what happened in your past… I just want to take care of you… and I'm happy that you trusts me." Closing his eyes while he added, "I just wished that I'd be worthy of the trust you've given me."

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**TBC…**  
**------------------------------  
**Wow! Fifty pages! I hope you're not bored! :) So… what can you say? Was it lame or what?

I really hope you like it! Oh, and if you didn't know… Syaoran's b-day is on July 13! Wahh!!!

Thanks again! I really would like to receive tons of reviews this time, if I should continue or what…

You see… I'm searching for some inspiration… I mean… _real _inspiration_…_ hehehe, gets nio ba?:) I even asked my friend—Tomo-chan—what's happening to me… but all he can say is that I'm sick, because I'm very quiet which was very unusual of me! (I must agree to that, I love talking!) And he also told me not to worry because it's a common syndrome for single people. _Hell! _He's also single so maybe I should believe him. :) nodnod but I would definitely not believe him when he told me that I need to find _someone_…(Sometimes, I think he's too mushy to be a guy…nodnod)

**_Oh well_**, maybe because, school is opening again (heck! I only have a week left!) And I'm thinking that it'll be another school year of pure torture! Yeah! Now I'm really thinking why I take up nursing… nodnod well… I only have two years left and I'm really hoping that I'll pass nursing with flying colors! _Wheeeee!!!_

I'm also thinking if I'll give you some sneak preview of the next chapter… but… oh well… it'll be a major spoiler! ;) Demo, don't worry! It'll be pure **SS** this time! :) So for those SS fans out there… just watch out for it! Don't worry! I'll update it as soon as I get **200** **reviews**! (Very demanding, ne?… **_just joking!_**) **_:) I'll update it maybe 2 to 7 days after this…_** (Depends on the review…)

Don't forget my other fics, ok?! I would really like to thank **_smart4life55_**, **_kura52_** and **_Silver_ _wolf_ _gurl_** for reviewing my other stories! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Again, I'm posting a **Disclaimer** about the **_Story Of Love And Madness_**. It wasn't my original piece, I just borrowed it in the internet, so don't sue me, ok?

Please read my other stories, ok?! Thanks!!!!

And if you have some questions… or you want me to personally update you of my works then feel free to ask me, ok? Just write your e-mail add on the review and I'll gladly do it for you…:)

Oh well, review please!****

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!   
I   
I   
I   
I   
I   
V**


	11. Chapter 10: Weekend With Syaoran Part 1 ...

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**-------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------**

_  
_  
_  
_Waii!!!! I've got 40-plus reviews! I'm really thankful that everyone tried to review my story… demo I would really appreciate it if _everyone_ who read this will review (I know I'm very demanding.) hehehe… well… I just want to know the point-of-views of my readers…:)_  
_Hmm… now you know what really happen in Sakura's past… very sad, ne? but don't worry, our cute Syaoran will be always beside our cute flower. :)_  
_Well… I know that this new chappie will not have so much impact on you, dear readers… I think this one and the next chapter will just become a break for your tired wits. Hehehe, I think there's too much information stored on your heads, right now. So I just thought of something that can make you relax for a while… so I'm touring you to my favorite place…**_Hong Kong!!!!_** Hehehe! I know that I've toured you before in Beijing (refer to Chapter 4) but I couldn't help to make another one… :) So enjoy this one, ok?!_  
_And now for the thank you part… I'm really sorry for long feedbacks, _tee hee!_ My mind and hands just couldn't stop, so if you don't want to read this, then it's ok… but I really want to thank the following:_  
**ladyhime**_

Of course, I'll keep you updated! Keep on reviewing, ok?

_  
**SweetButClueless **_

Thanks! A new reviewer, ne? I'm really glad that you've read my story. bow I hope you keep on reading! :)

_  
**Vi3t BaBiI **_

**Hoe?!?** sweatdrop Hehehe! What made you think I'm a guy? :) Hmmm… you see, I'm a girl, really! :) and I think I have an idea why you said that… it's because of the inspiration thingy, ne? My friends told me that I'm very tomboyish and childish… so they're always so nosy about my love life! (I never had one! Promise!) :)well… to tell you the truth, I have more guy friends than girl friends… I must really say that I don't know anything about girly talks, especially about make-ups and dresses. =P

Demo, I can also wear those girly things… but it should be a bet… ohohohoho laughs evilly you see, my guy friends sometimes dare me to behave and wear clothes like a lady and then if I did it right, they would give me 500 bucks or even treat me for some snacks! I don't really mind wearing those things, for I also like it… _occasionally_…

I really belong to a group of girls, we're only five in the group and everyone have different personalities…(you can say, we're like spice girls! sweatdrops) but I must say that they always gang-up on me when it comes down to dresses; you should really see them… they look like bunch of Tomoyos! They'd go:

Zhenghao (posh) = _"Ying, I think I should trim that forest-brows of yours."_

Jiaoxi (baby) = _"Ying, you should wear v-necks and fitted pants, you really have a great curve you know."_ (She really doesn't understand it… she doesn't know what I would go through if I wear those things… people will just look at my body and not my face! Well, that's one of the reasons why I wear big clothes… to hide my physique. nodnod)

FeiXi (ginger) = _"Why don't you fix your hair?"_

Jinsun (scary) = _"You should remove that cap, it's so annoying!"_

Hehehe! So sometimes, I agree to them to dress me up…:) I feel like I'm a princess! =P but you see, I have a reputation in our university, which is I'm really regretting now… 'coz people always think that I'm one-of-the-boys… (Don't think weird of me; I don't court my own species!) But I'm slowly changing that one… I pretend to be nerdy-nerdy sometimes and girly-girly. (So people who don't know me well were always bedazzled when they saw me laughing maniacally and talking loudly in our classroom.) But sad to say, I think I couldn't change the way my friends see me… even the guy I like just see me as his little bro… criessobsobI think it's because I'm very outgoing, talkative and only wear baggy pants… they say that they're very comfortable when they're with me because they wouldn't think about manners at all! (You know… burping out loud…- -;)

I also prefer topics such as sports… but of course, also about love! winkwink (I'm a pure lady at heart! nodnod) I think guys are more interesting when they talk about love… especially when I found out their secrets and they would blush like bunch of overripe tomatoes. Hehehe! You see, they couldn't hide their soft side on me! Their macho-stances were always brought down by my knowing grins. hehehe! You should meet my friend Tomo-kun; I always made him blush when I tease him about his lovely crush!

:) I'm really sorry for the long feedback, demo I was really shocked. :) But no harm done… in fact I think my guy friends will be laughing their heads out when I told this to them… they knew I'm a writer… _heck!_ I ask them for some advice about the personalities of their species. So I think, I should thank them because I can now clearly explain Syaoran's feelings.

So that's it! Keep on reading, ok? :) you really made my morning happy, hehehe! (I'm not being sarcastic here, ok?) I'm really telling the truth! Hehehe! Thanx again! Read away! :)

_  
**Yolie-chan**_

I'm glad too! :) thank you for your advices! Don't worry, I always keep everything you told me in my little head… hehehe! keep on reviewing and reading!

_  
**blissful trinity**_

Thanks! I know, it's really hard to gain someone's trust… so I think Syaoran will really have a hard time making Sakura's heart to become soft again. And what are you saying about the engagement thingy? Maybe we have the same ideas! (don't ya think?) hehehe! well…. It's a maybe… :) and about Touya, well… he's still alright after the party. Hehehe! :) keep on reviewing!

_  
**bLaCk heAveNs **_

Arigatou!!!! Thank you very much! :) I'm glad that you appreciate Syaoran's thoughts… and happy talaga ako kc makakapag-umpisa na ako ng maayos! Hehehe… ang hirap kcing gumawa ng story na magkagalit yung character na alam mong bagay talaga sa isa't isa. nodnod and about kay matsu-chan… we'll hint lang kc spoilers na din eh… they _did_ that on purpose… winkwink pero as everyone says, "everything happens for a reason…" kaya keep on reviewing na lang po! ;) so here's another story!

_  
**lil-asian-gurl **_

Thank you! hope you keep on reviewing and I'm praying that you'll like this new chappie! :)

_  
**sapphire89 **_

teary eyed arigatou! I really want to give my deepest gratitude to you!!! :) you've brighten my day! And as a gift… another chapter! Hehehe! keep on reading and reviewing!

_  
**girl.of.the.hour **_

Thanks! bows gracefully don't worry about Meilin and Touya… if you go back to prologue and read the summary, I've made this story with three couples, SS, ET, & TM… so don't worry about it… if I'm not mistaken I think there'll be another chapter before the much awaited Meilin and Touya… :) so smile! I really find T&M very cute… hahaha! They're both very protective and big blabbermouths! Ehehehe! =P and about the last scene… hehehe! I'm glad you like it!

_  
**Carmela-chan **_

Thank you! Hehehe! I'm really happy that you find my fic very interesting, kawaii, sugoi, ect. :) And I must agree with you about the story of love and madness. I really like the story… demo, I really couldn't comprehend the whole thought of it. (tomo-chan says that I'm quite dense about it.) I'm really thankful that you keep on reviewing my fic.

Of course, Syaoran is really sweet! Well, I must admit that I made him like that. (I know he's somewhat close to an ideal man demo I think, him, being a Mr. Perfectionist is really a great downfall for him. So I can say that he can be a real human.)

And about Touya… I'm still thinking of the right time wherein he'll find out Sakura. (any idea?) You see… I love writing unpredictable stories (hehe, like Sakura the singer and Nakamura that's really Sakura) so, I'm really brainstorming for that one. (though, I have something in my mind na.)

Thank you again! And I hope you'll enjoy this one!

_  
**Blue Angel **_

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! mwahmwahmwah thank you for encouraging me! sobssobs so as for my gift, here's another kawaii story! :)

_  
_**_katkitten _**

Thank you for the thought! (I'll definitely ask my ophthalmologist for that one!) You see, I'm really having a hard time playing football with my blurred vision. Well… even though I have 275 (the grade of my glass) I can still see and even play. I'm only using my glasses when I'm out of our classroom. (In short, at our school hallway) Hehehe! I like to pretend that I'm nerdy-nerdy, hence, people who don't know me that much were always surprised when they saw me in the field or dancing or singing. They'd go, _"Is that, Ying? I never thought she's in the varsity team."_ Then my friends and classmates will just laugh at them and reply, _"She's our class clown."_ Hehehe :) I really love to see people's faces when they're flabbergasted. They always thought that I'm Ying—the witty, serious, and silent type… demo I'm really Ying—the childish, outgoing, sporty, talkative, tomboyish girl! I can say that I'm really living in the cliché that _never judge the book by its cover_. (Hmmm… another plot pops out in my mind!=D)

And oh well… I also want people to get serious when they talk to me… well… they always laugh even though I'm telling the truth. They'd go, _"Is that really you?"_ or _"I've never saw you serious before so I think you're joking, right?"_

Do I make sense to you… hehehe… now you see how talkative I am! :) So that's it! Keep on reviewing! Arigatou!

_  
**SapphireStar9 **_

Well… Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm really happy that you actually take some time to read my fic. (Arigatou gozaimasu!) I really agree that S and S are cute together! **Sakura and Syaoran Forever!!!! **

And thank you for being concern in my injury… I can say that it's ok…. _for now_…demo, I can only type for thirty minutes because my wrist is automatically becoming sore if I stressed myself. So I just want to advice some keepers in football that you should always wear gloves when playing! nodnod don't follow me because I'm a very bad example. _Tee hee!_ Thank you again! (I can say that I really like my position as the sweeper than the goalie. nodnod)

_  
_**_mo0n _**

Here I am! I'm updating again! Hope you'll like this one… demo I think it's a bit mushy… thank you for reading my fic and loving the plot and the story! :) well… at first, the plot keeps on bugging my mind, thus, I did some major brainstorming and viola! My story! :) I'm really happy that you like it! Keep on reviewing!!!!!

_  
_**_sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE _**

Thank you anyways! nodnod I'm still glad that you read my story… you see, I really suck at summaries so my story couldn't get the attention of some readers… hehehe… maybe I'll master writing summaries next time! :)

And of course! I'm really flattered that you're now addicted to it! _Tee hee!_ So keep on reading and reviewing, ok?

_  
**Luna **_

Here it is! Here it is! Here it is! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm really thrilled that my story is becoming a drug. (hehehe! thank you!) and I really want you to continue reviewing my stories!!!:)

_  
_**_rosie _**

Thanks! Well… I'm really sorry I couldn't answer that… because it'll be a major spoiler… demo I'm pretty sure that you'll love my new chappie! So read on….:)

_  
**Rei Sakura Li **_

Arigatou! I hope you'll love this one!

_  
_**_sign _**

Here's another chappie! Enjoy! Thanks!

_  
_**_babybluestarangel _**

starry eyed THANKS! And I know… Sakura, certainly had a bad past. nodnod but I can't say anything about her future…_yet._ So just keep on reviewing, ok?

_  
**StrawBerryJunkie **_

Gomen nasai! bow I know it's becoming too mushy and getting predictable… so I think that you wouldn't love this one for it has some sweet scenes in it. (demo, I hope you also read this! I think this is different from other stories!) and of course! I'll absolutely put some spice in it! Thanks again! Hope to read your review! :)

_  
_**_ (asterisks) _**

Wow! Long time no see! :) thanks for reviewing again my fic! I really wanted to hear some reviews from you so I'm really glad I got another one! ;) hehehe!

_  
**SakuraAyanami **_

Thanks! I'm really glad that you find this chapter as the best one! :) Demo, if you love some mushy things then I certainly suggest you to read my new chappie and make another review! (pretty demanding, ne?) so duzit! Thanks again! :)

_  
**Cherry Princess Sakura **_

ARIGATOU! bow I know that they almost kissed! :) demo…. Hehehe, just like the others… it was interrupted…_again._ starry eyed and I really promise you that they'll going to kiss! (but not for now…) of course, I want it to be more memorable! Hehehe!

Syaoran and Sakura are really kawaii together! (awww…. How I wish I'm in Sakura's body! {",}) I'm also glad that you like the last chap… demo I definitely want to here your review about this chapter! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!

_  
**ChibiYuffie1 **_

Here ya! Keep on reading and don't forget to review!

_  
**Evita**_

Thanks! Here is the chapter 10 that you've been waiting for! :) R and R, ok? keep on reviewing and smiling!

_  
_**_mikee _**

Salamat ha! :) yup! Well… I always perceived Syaoran to be that way… _behind his intimidating stance, deep amber eyes, serious face and great physique, lies a sweet, caring, and loving man._ Basta gusto ko talaga ng ganun! Hehehe! mabilis ba talaga akong mag-update? Kc hinahabol ko lang na matapos tong story kong to bago mag-class… sa june8 na kc kmi eh! Ayoko naman kayo na mabitin kc tulad ng ibang authors sa ff.net, ndi na cla nakakapagconcentrate sa writings nila pag may pasukan… gets?

And ang 'didi' ay little bro. :) Thanks you again ha? Thanks talaga!

_  
_**_anime-wuver-016 _**

Please don't die yet! :) you see, I'm purposely making things slow for them… I based it in reality eh… so I think Sakura's still in the process of healing… and that's what Syaoran's going to do first! :)

_  
_**_hissa-chan _**

Thanks! Here is another one! Hope you'll not get bored, because it's longer than before! :) and just keep on waiting about the meeting of the siblings… everything will fall into place, soon!

_  
_**_kimmikat _**

Hehehe! bow Thanks again for reviewing! I really _Loooooooove_ your review! sobsob it was very touching, indeed! I hope the feeling you had on my fic will not change… you see, I was thinking that people are getting bored because they know that this is an S and S fic and they really want them to become together, so I'm really trying my best to make them a couple… but I want to put everything in proper order and time… so I was really moved by your review! Arigatou gozaimasu! huggles

_  
_**_kittyfaerie3000 _**

Thanks! Keep on reviewing!

_  
**Nicheon **_

It's okay! Demo, I really want to know what you thought of my new chappie! Thanks again! Keep on reviewing!

_  
_**_annie _**

Thanks! I don't really know how can I write so long… :) I think its my sickness! _Teeheee!_ You see I can't write short chapters because I really want to describe every detail so I can put my readers to a feeling that they really are one of the characters. (hehehe, I always do that everytime I read stories… I always view myself as the leading lady…) I really agree that Syaoran is sooooo hot! As in STEAMING HOT! :) hehehe! keep on reviewing!

_  
**ShadowCat711 **_

Thanks! I hope you like this one! Read away!

_  
_**_isa _**

Thanks! Keep on reading!

_  
**AnimeObsessionFantasy**_

Hahaha! Thank you! demo, I hope you also like this one!:)

_  
**Sieg1308**_

Here's another chappie for you to read!!!!! :) hope you like this! Thanks! Keep on reading and reviewing!

_  
**Cherry Jade **_

bow Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm really hoping that you'll like this chapter… read away!

_  
**Lotus**_

Thanks! I'm a major SS fan too! (everyone does!… _I think._) I'm really happy! Keep on reading!

_  
_**_fanficpixie _**

Wow! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! wow! Talaga! sobsob ang haba talaga ng review mo! Nakaka-touch! :')

Happy talaga ako na nalabas na yung totoong nangyari… hehehe… kahit ako na-su-suspense pa sa ginagawa ko eh! Hehehe… pero wag mo munang I-judge c matsumoto ha? Kc I still have something on my sleeves for him. winkwink he really does have a good explanation for that one… well, one thing kung bakit nia tinutulungan c Sakura & Syaoran dahil guilty sia… pero the rest… antayin mo na lang ulit. :) and about naman dun kay Touya and Sakura… medyo I think matatagalan pa, kc diba nag-uumpisa pa lang yung friendship ni Sakura and Syaoran? Ayoko namang lagyan ng panggulo yun! Hehehe. and talagang sweet c Syaoran! Agree talaga ako sau! nodnodsips coffee aba, ideal man ko ata yun! Kaya nga nakapag-open na c Sakura kc sweet c Syaoran! :) I'm really happy rin sa nangyari…And about naman sa reaction ng mga tao… well… I think 2 or 3 chapters pa bago yun… pero I think masu-surprise ka talaga sa reaction nila! Hehehe…

About naman dun sa suggestion mo… well… let's see about that… kc actually parang medyo ganun nga yung mangyayari… pero you should wait na lang. (sorry talaga kung ang dami kong pinapaintay sau ha? Hehehe… ayoko ko kc ikaw bigyan ng spoilers eh… mas maganda, pag-surprise! (",)) so here's another chapter! Kung medyo okey sayo yung mushy, well I think you'll like this one! This is really for you! (_Heck!_ I think lahat naman ng magiging chappies ko eh para sau, kc you're the first one who really did gave me some inspiration! Mahirap atang makahanap ng magaling na reviewer & kababayan na katulad moh! =D)

About naman dun sa story moh… I'm really excited about dun… kaya naman aantayin ko yun… normal lang na magkaroon tau ng writer's block. Hehehe! ako nga pagnagkakaroon eh kinakausap ko yung kaibigan ko… (c tomo-chan, kung nababasa mo yung author's note ko.) kc pag nagkakaroon ako ng writer's block eh cya yung pumupukupok sa ulo ko para magsulat and nagbibigay din cia ng mga ideas… nodnod matatapos mo din yan! :) maybe great ideas will bombard your way one day and you'll just keep on typing up to the last chap! And I'll definitely wait till the end ng story moh! Hehehe! thanks again! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

_  
**Silver Wolf Gurl **_

Thank you! I know, they almost saw each other, ne? demo, I don't want to ruin things because I'm still building Sakura and Syaoran's relationship… and I don't want touya objecting about that. :) hehehe… so this is another chappy! I hope you'll also love this one! Ariagatou! bow ;)

_  
**Bex Drake **_

Thank you! I'm glad you really find it as the best… demo, I really hope you love this one… (I think…sweatdrop) thanks again!!!!

_  
_**_ smart4life55 _**

Well… thank you for reviewing! I'm really sorry to bring some disappointment to you bow gomen nasai…. But I don't really want to see Sakura by Touya… well… not yet. For I really want to have Syaoran and Sakura a thick bond first… I'm still building their relationship, ne? hehehe… and about the kiss… hehehe… I'm sorry again for that, demo, I want their first kis… (well… I think for Sakura) to be that memorable… so I'm still waiting for the right time. :) _teehee!_

_  
_**_aia-chan_**

Hiyee!!! Thanks for reviewing! Well… if I remember it right, ung penname ni chette eh, ChanChanandMosasi, gusto mo, copy mo tong link: direct na yan sa profile nia… :) so, un lang po… keep on reviewing, ok?

_  
_**_sana _**

Wow! Thank you for making me the first one that you've submitted a review! sobsob I was really moved… I really want to hear another review from you soon!!!! :)

_  
__  
**Disclaimer: Mou… I DON'T OWN CCS! I just own the plot and some characters in this story, ok? :( **_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**_-_**= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =-  
****by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n  
  
_  
_****Chapter 10: Weekend With Syaoran (Part 1 – Passenger Seat)**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
Never in my life I imagine myself to be in this position. Heck, I look like a thief in my own house!_ Further furrowing his brows as he carefully treads the empty hallway like a ghost. Thin sheets of perspiration trickle down his face as the bundle of flowers in his right hand copy the swaying of his ruffled hair from the summer wind. Today, he decided to add new flowers in his arrangement. He added some China Roses, Sweet Williams and Eyebrights in his Ashes, Jacqueminot Roses and Cherry Blossoms array. Reminding the young lady that she's beautiful especially when she cheers up and smiles.

_  
_Noticing the familiar door, he then slowly turns the knob with his free hand and crept his way inside the large room. As he come closer to the bed, his eyes widen in shock._  
_"Finding someone?" the voice crawl in his ears, abruptly turning his body to the right, "Caught you red-handed, ne?"_  
_He then smirk dryly, "I see… it's only five and you already miss me…" striding his self to the lady in the balcony, "Can't sleep without my presence?" winking teasingly while offering the posy in his hand._  
_"Nah… something woke me and brought me here in the veranda… thank you for the flowers." Getting a whiff of the sweet aroma of the bouquet whilst gyrating her body to the garden below, causing her to face her back to the young wolf. The sun haven't rise yet from the horizon making the garden a bit pale from the darkness of the place. "And then I saw someone…" smiling while she remembered, "… I thought it was a burglar but then I dismissed it."_  
_"Why?" standing beside Sakura. The soft waft of the summer breeze attacks his damped body, giving him shivers for a while._  
_"Your hair gave it away… you're the only person I know who have a messy hair." Eyes twinkling as specks of yellow, pink and magenta lined the horizon._  
_Syaoran saw the gleam in the emerald pools as it watches the sun to materialize. He was so awed by it that he didn't know how long he's been gazing at her. He couldn't almost believe the beauty of the Japanese lady when soft colors of dawn touches her sweet features. It's as if she's the sunrise herself._  
_"Good morning." Sakura breathed out, facing her companion with a warm smile on her face._  
_"A-A!" taken aback, then raising his brow, "What's so good in the morning when the first thing I saw was a monster?"_  
_"Haha! First joke of the day!" She replied, following Syaoran inside. Upon reaching the bed, she carelessly plopped her body to it, causing the flowers in her hand to drop with her. "I'm gonna sleep for I while. I'm still tired." Half closing her eyes but not before she felt someone pulling her left arm. "_Whadayawahhhnt_?" yawning as she asks._  
_"Get dressed, we're going out!" dragging the lady from the bed, "Don't be so lazy. It's Saturday!"_  
_"Yay. _Saturdhaaaay_. _Swoooh_ ex-_sighhhhhhhhh_-thing." Fighting the force as she gave out another yawn with tears forming in her eyes._  
_"Well… you don't give me much of a choice."

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"So… where do you want to go?" Syaoran broke the silence, taking a sip to his pu'er tea. They've been like this since the young lady stepped out of the bathroom.

_  
_Sakura raised her brow for a while then turn back to her white tea and shrimp dumplings. Somehow, the translucent skin of the dumplings and the mellow, sweet flavor of her slightly fermented tea were far more interesting than the obnoxious guy in front of her._  
_"You can't keep silent for too long…. And I said I was sorry." He added as the earlier event played back in his mind._  
_"Well, dumping me in the tub with my clothes on is enough for me to stop talking to you."_  
_"See… you talked!" smirking at the disguised lady, taking a bite at his steamed buns afterwards. "So… where do you want to go?"_  
_Noticing her defeat, she gave a sigh and adjusts her fake specs, "Well… I want to go to…uhuminumhum."_  
_"Where?" creasing his eyebrows while leaning forward to the coy lady, "Come on, we don't have time for this one… and don't be so shy, it doesn't suit you." pushing the button this time._  
_"Why you! All I want to say is that I want to go to Ocean Park!" she yelled, fortunately in low tone, while standing up and banging her balled fist to the wooden table._  
_"Nice show, Nakamura." The young wolf whistled, crossing his arms as he scrutinizes the expressions of other customers. "You really shocked them." grinning widely, causing the lithe form to sit in shame. "You're so childish."_  
_"Hmp! You're just afraid of the rides there, ne?" she countered, "I heard that they have extreme rides."_  
_"They do have." Taking the last gulp of his tea, "Okay, we're going in there. But… it's only seven and the Park isn't open until ten."_  
_"So, what do we do before that?"_  
_"We'll be going to Fanren's friend, then after that, we'll take the ferry to go to the other side for your Ocean Park."_  
_"What about your car?" Looking through the glass window at her side, where the black convertible jaguar was parked. This is only her second time to ride the slick car. First was when Syaoran drag her out of East Pack, "We can't leave it in the pier, ne?"_  
_Putting his both arms at the table, "I'll just call someone to drive it to the other side by passing the Aberdeen tunnel. And then, he could park it to the Ocean Park so we can use it when we want to go home."_  
_"Show-off!"_  
_"Am not." He said dryly, "Then, would you rather ride my car than ride a ferry?"_  
_Taking in the silence, "_See_. I'm just being practical… besides, I want you to experience Hong Kong first-hand."_  
_He was right. If she wanted to tour Hong Kong, she should take public transportations than relying on the young wolf's million-dollar car. In that way, she can really enjoy the places. It's not that she hasn't ridden a taxi or bus before. But _heck!_ They used his personal plane in going to his mansion, making her journey less exciting. "You sounded like I haven't explore your land before."_  
_"Have you?" eyeing Sakura as it fidget in his stare._  
_"A… e… _no?_" giving out an lopsided smile to the Li-heir._  
_"Hah! Though so." Clicking his tongue at the same time, "So, are you finished with your breakfast?"_  
_"Why?" looking down at her empty plate._  
_"Baka! If you want to go round Hong Kong, then we should start moving." Placing some bills at the table._  
_"Then what are we waiting for?" grabbing the young wolf's arm as they walked out of the restaurant, "We should start moving!" jumping over the door of Syaoran's car, not waiting for the Li-heir to open it for her. _As if he can… I'm a guy for today!_ Looking back at the baffled young man in front of the bistro, "What are you standing there for? You do know that your attire doesn't look like the waiters in that eatery, ne?" gazing at the white button-down short-sleeved shirt of Syaoran that he matched with black colored pants. "I bet that you couldn't even say: 'Welcome to Wing Fat Restaurant!' without stuttering."_  
_Shaking his head, "You're really weird." As he also jump over the door of the driver's seat. Mimicking what Sakura did, but more _manly_ this time. "Let's go." Starting the ignition as they speed off the place._  
_The ride was silent but not like the deafening silence in the bistro. This one has a feeling of contentment to the people in the car. While the young wolf was driving, the disguised lady keeps on saying _'wows'_ and _'ooohhs'_ every time she saw something unfamiliar to her eyes. Syaoran purposely drive the car unhurriedly for the young lady and for his own satisfaction. Of course, he also want to look at Sakura with no worries of colliding with other cars. And after the twenty-minute drive, he parked his car near the police station._  
_"We'll start walking this time so we can buy what Fanren told me to get for her friend." Making Sakura nod and followed him to the busy Battery Street._  
_Stalls from both sides of the street were selling a wide range of jade pendants, rings, and bracelets, carvings and ornaments. "So, this is what they call the 'Jade Market'." She half whispered as she saw people communicating in hand signals._  
_Seeing the confusion in her face, "You see… Jade is known for its beauty and the luck it supposed to bring. But buying jade is the same. Purchasing the stones is an art here in Hong Kong. People do some hand gestures so the seller wouldn't fool them about the quality of the stone… Like this one…" holding out a trinket with a large jade on the center, "This opaque jadeite with cloudy patches is typically has less value. But look at the price…" he whispered to Sakura while pointing with his eyes the price tag, and getting another charm, "They're just the same as this one that have a top quality."_  
_After the little speech, Sakura became curious, making her scrutinize the difference of the jade in the young man's hands. Getting perplexed, "I don't know how you did it. They sure look the same to me." Grabbing the charms in the process._  
_Smiling at the attention Sakura is giving, he continue, "You see this one…" pointing at the top-quality jade, "…is semi-transparent and have yellow tinge, but this one…" pointing the other, "… is a bit opaque and even though they have yellow tinge, it also have brown and gray, making it a little less expensive."_  
_"Ahhh… I see… it's really hard buying jade, ne?"_  
_Nodding his head, "Un. That's why it's advisable for the foreigners to have someone that's expert on jade if they want to buy one."_  
_"Just like you, ne?" looking at the amber pools like a child, "That's why Fanren ordered you to buy the gift, for you know what's better grade, ne?"_  
_Sighing, "Yeah… but somehow, I don't like the idea of buying when I don't have someone with me… I don't like the looks women were giving me. They look like they want to eat me."_  
_"Well, what can I say? You're the most sought after bachelor in Hong Kong." Causing Syaoran to winced, "And having your grace here with them is really… umm… _special?_"_  
_"Yeah… but I just want to be a commoner. I just want to socialize with them without my title. Because when I'm with them as the Li-heir, somehow… it didn't feel right." walking again to look at the other stalls._  
_"Feels like they just talk to you because you have a blinking million dollars in your head, ne?" (Kami-chan: well, we're in Hong Kong so I'm talking about HK dollar in here, ok?)_  
_"Some kinda like that." Shrugging his shoulders at the same time._  
_"But people here in Hong Kong, sure is in a… _restraint_ mode…" gazing at the ogling ladies. They were staring at the man beside her like he was a God._  
_"Well… you should have seen them before I released the memorandum."_  
_"Huh?" looking back at him, not wanting to see another lovesick stares from his fans club._  
_"Back then, I have a terrible lifestyle… I always try to hide from the mob because they kept on taking my pictures, and worst, even latching their bodies on me." Swaying his head as he recall, "…so I released an order that people who have no business with me, should _restrain_ their selves from coming to me… or they'll just suffer the consequence if they break the rule."_  
_"You're quite powerful in here, huh?" staring boldly through her fake glasses. Still walking "But that's a good idea, I think I should've done that back in Japan." Making Syaoran raised his brow, "Ehehe… well you see… my father is a well known businessman in Japan. I'm sure you've heard of him… and because of that, guys keep on courting me and everything so they could get my father's money."_  
_"That bad, huh?"_  
_Nodding in affirmation, "Un. They're really annoying. They always found a way to know where I am. _Heck!_ If not for Eriol, then I'd always found myself at the center of those jerks." Causing the young man to wince after hearing her resentment, "… you see… they're not threatened even if I know martial arts, they even said that it's more challenging… Hah! So Eriol became my personal bodyguard. Together with my brother, they ward off those evil spirits." Waving her index finger in the air._  
_"Nice." Swaying his head like so-so, stopping at one of the stalls. _So that's why Eriol threatened me… well… I couldn't blame him. I think he's just really concerned for her._ Then facing Sakura from his side, "You can look around on your own. I'll just try to find something in here, ok? I don't want to spoil your day with me bargaining to people."_  
Yeah, you're just embarrassed that I'll saw you doing some hand language with the seller._ She thought while smiling, "Okay. Just find me if you're done with bargaining." Winking secretly as she walked away to the blushing wolf._  
_Sakura was really awed in the place; she really couldn't believe the amount of jade in this area. Moreover, the number of people is very surprising for it's only past seven in the morning. _People here sure are shopping-maniac._ She thought whilst stopping at the red stall and does what Syaoran had told her about buying jade._  
_Somehow, she observed that this booth is different from the others. People only take glances, became wide-eyed for a moment and then walk again. _But the things they were putting up for sale are beautiful… I wonder what makes these people passed it like they're not interested._ Bringing up a translucent light lavender pendant with a carved horse. Then when she saw the price, she copied the reaction of the buyers. _My God! 10,000 dollars! For this little fella?!? Now I know why people don't take a second look in this area..._ putting down the pendant. She decided that she should look somewhere that's not that expensive. But then, she stopped when she saw the most beautiful necklace lying beside the bangles._  
_Bringing it up for her to scrutinize, her eyes again widen but wider than before. The necklace is simply amazing! Its pendant is a translucent dark emerald green jade, chiseled in cherry blossom style and backed by a tablet of white aventurine that hangs from a Chinese coin. Tiny chips of iolite, brass beads, and large chunks of lapis lazuli are interspersed on the antiqued brass chain of the necklace making it more of traditional style._  
_"I see, you have some tastes in jewelry, Sir." The old lady that's obviously the seller said to Sakura, "It's imperial jade. As you can see, it has no inclusion making it more rare… your girlfriend will be very pleased when you give it to her."_  
_"And how much would you give it to me?" a voice from Sakura's back asked as the big shadow towered her._  
_"M-Mr. Li! Welcome." The old lady bowed, making Syaoran waved his hands._  
_"Oh please, Qin-san. Don't be so formal."_  
_"Well… it's been a long time since I saw you here at my store." Looking up at the young man, totally ignoring Sakura in the conversation. "How are the four princesses?"_  
_"They're all fine. Oh, by the way… this is my friend Nakamura Shun." He said as Sakura bowed in respect. "Nakamura, this is our family friend Qin Mei."_  
_"I never knew you had foreign friends, nice meeting you Nakamura-san." Smiling at the petite form._  
_"So… what do we have here?" the only guy interjects while looking at the necklace Sakura was holding. "Hmmm… you learn very fast. And look! You even choose the rarest jade."_  
_"Un. That's what I'm telling him. Well, I wouldn't doubt that you're his teacher." Qin agreed._  
_"So, how much is this one?"_  
_"For you, Mr. Li. I'll give it in 50,000 dollars."_  
_"_Fifty thousand?!?!_" Her emerald eyes behind her specs became greener when she heard the price._  
_"Why? This one has no stock. It's really rare I must say. And it'll suit your girlfriend."_  
_"B-But I don't have a—"_  
_"I'll buy it, Qin-san. If Nakamura here doesn't mind." taking out his wallet form his pocket._  
_"I see… _special someone?_" Qin asked the young wolf with gleaming eyes. It's really new for her because she remembers that the young man isn't very sociable._  
_"You could say that." Handing out the fifty thousand cash while giving a secret glance to his shock companion. "Well, thank you. We must go now." Taking hold of the black velvet rectangular box that the old lady gave._  
_"The pleasure is all mine." bowing as she said, "Come back anytime you want." Waving to the housemates whilst sitting at her chair again._  
_"I wouldn't definitely come back to that place. It's so expensive!" Sakura half-whispered, walking beside the chestnut-haired man. They decided to go back to the car since they finished their business in there._  
_"Don't say that… you see, she even gave us a discount. This thing here usually costs 70 to 80 thousand dollars."_  
_"And you call that reasonably priced?" this time opening the door of the convertible after Syaoran unlocked it for her. "Really, Li. Not because you have riches that can buy a country, that doesn't mean you can say that _that_ thing is affordable."_  
_"Who say it was?"_  
_"Then why buy it?" slumping to her seat as she follow the guy with serious glares, "You don't have to tell it to my face that you can buy everything you desire. Even if it costs you millions! Heck! I don't even know what you're going to do—"_  
_"—Well, I'm giving it to you because I know you really like it—"_  
_"—with that thing… _Nani?! Are you nuts?_"_  
_Glancing to the mad lady as he starts the engine, "Well… you look stupider than me…. Here." Putting it carefully to Sakura's hand then bringing back his hand again to the steering wheel._  
_"W-Wha!"_  
_"Don't worry. It's really for you. I've been meaning to give you something and the necklace gave me the idea." Beeping at the intersection as a warning,_  
_"B-But you were the one who has the birthday… I don't even have a gift for you." Looking back at the serene face of the young wolf. Finding something that'll tell her that he's just joking.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Yet she found none.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Then the car stopped again after sometime. "Wait for me in here, ok? I'll just buy something for Fanren's friend." Syaoran said to the silent lady that's staring at the black box in her hands. Seeing that she nodded, he headed his way towards the stalls.

_  
_Sakura couldn't believe what happened. She was so embarrassed at how she behaves with Syaoran. _Why is he being kind?_ She thought, bringing up her face to observe where they were._  
_Stalls of fresh flowers were being vended as the buyers busily look at them. _Maybe this is what they call flower market._ Then at the far end of the street, she saw courtyards and moon gates. _Wonder what's in there?_ Fingering the velvet box in her hands as she try to figure out what's behind the gates._  
_She was so engrossed with her thoughts—which took her almost fifteen minutes—that she didn't even recognize the bouquet of Saxifrage in front of her. Then, the fragrance of the flowers starts to fill her senses, _Wha—__  
_"**_Only smile at me and my reward will be great._**" Syaoran said, telling the meaning of the flowers as he put at the back seat the other bouquet of red and yellow roses._  
_"People can see…" she warned, hiding her blush form the man._  
_"Really?" he grins making Sakura look at the car that's now being covered with roof and the window was also up._  
Am I really that spaced-out?_ She asked herself while looking at the white, pink, purple and yellow flowers in branched terminals of clusters with hairy stalk in her lap._  
_"Hey! Cheer up, will ya?!" He said while he drives._  
_"T-Thanks!" she stutter as she give out the young man's request… _She smiled.__  
_"Hmm... That's more like It." Nodding as he again focuses his self at the road._  
_"Ne, Syaoran. What's in there?" pointing at the moon gates that made her curios for sometime now._  
_"That's bird garden." He answered, "Birds are prized and pampered pets for many Hong Kong men. They usually go here to chat with their friends while their pets warble from cages hung in the trees." (Kami-chan: for those of you who watched CCS movie 2, this is the **_bird street_** where Sakura and Syaoran met.)_  
_"Is that so?"_  
_"Un. Wanna see?" motioning his car to the side._  
_"Iie. Maybe later. I have enough of stalls and narrow places for the day." She smiled while looking at the amber orbs of her friend, "And the earlier we get to Fanren's friend, the earlier we can go to the Ocean Park."_  
_"Okay." He gave up, not wanting to make the young lady to be furious again if he said something that doesn't suit her taste.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Mou, what's taking him so long?" Sakura said to herself, glancing at her watch that reads: 9:05. "But I must admit. he's really kind." Looking back at the store where the young wolf entered thirty minutes ago.

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_"So… ready for the Ocean Park?" Syaoran said after they both settled themselves in the car._  
_"Of course! Even Rayne-san gave me something that'll help me on our trip. Demo I don't understand why she gave me anti-emetic drug…" holding the brown paper bag that the woman gave to her. Rayne, Fanren's friend from England, is staying at Concourse Hotel with her husband for a week now. The newlywed couple decided that they should spend their honeymoon here in Hong Kong._  
_"I'm glad she gave you one."_  
_"And what are you implying to that one?" glaring daggers at the young man. Seeing that the Li-heir wouldn't answer, she look out again at the tinted window and gazes to some stores of well-known designers. She's really thankful that her companion intentionally made the car to slow down a bit; enough for her to enjoy the surroundings._  
_"Like that one?" as the young man takes a peek at where Sakura was looking._  
_"I-Iie." Turning away her gaze to other stores._  
_"Heh! Thought so…. Besides you can't wear that one. You're a boy, remember?"_  
_"Hmp! I didn't say that I want that dress." She retort proudly. But then, she bit her lower lip when her words processed in her mind._  
_"See! I'm right! You're looking at the dress!"_  
_"Am not!" she pout, hugging the flowers the young man had given her earlier._  
_"Really Sakura, you can do better than that." He grinned, parking the car to the side, "You're an awful liar you know that?" looking at the emerald pools and then walk outside the car. "Wait for me here, ok?"_  
_"Li, ah—"_  
_"—You can't come in there because the saleslady may become suspicious."_  
_"B-But that wasn't—**_BLAG!_**—I wanted to say." Giving a sigh of defeat as she look at the back profile of the young wolf._  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Thank you for waiting!" the familiar voice broke her thoughts as the door from the driver's seat gave a soft 'blag'. "Here…" handing over two large paper bags.

_  
_"I said I don't want that." She countered, not looking at the man beside her._  
_"Aww… don't be like that. I bought these especially for you. Besides, I can't even wear these."_  
_"Then give it to someone who needed it more than I am."_  
_"Don't be so difficult, Sakura."_  
_"_Why are you being so nice?_ Is this one of your moral codes that you should buy girls some flowers, dresses and jewelries?"_  
_"I'm not…" Taking a breather, "I just want to see you smile. Me, being Mr. Perfectionist is out of the topic. I just want to buy you something…. So… would you accept this?"_  
_Gazing to the amber orbs is the biggest mistake she did while talking to him. The sincerity in the young wolf's eyes makes Sakura's heart skip a bit. "O-Okay." Feeling tad guilty, while receiving Syaoran's gift. "Mou, I feel like I'm being bribe to something."_  
_"Well, that's a very good idea." Smirking at the suggestion. "Why don't you open it?"_  
_Raising her eyebrow, "Now?" she asked._  
_"Yah. So we can still exchange that for another if you don't like the styles."_  
_"Styles?"_  
_"Just open it." Motioning Sakura open the bag._  
_Sakura then put the flowers and the velvet box on the dashboard. She first unfastens the pink paper bag and then seizes what's inside. Her eyes again, for the nth time, widen in shock, as she saw the dress she's been staring earlier. It was a light pink off-shoulder, knee-length floral sundress. Then, she looked again inside the bag, "_Li…?_" feeling overwhelmed._  
_"I don't think you can wear that without pairing it with shoes and bag, ne? And I know you don't have that here in Hong Kong since you're disguising as a man." As Sakura scour the white and pink floral purse, and white slides shoes._  
_"Nice pairing…" raising again her brow, "Are you sure you're straight?"_  
_"_Hell, of course!_" looking straight to the teasing emerald pools, "Remember, I have four sisters. And they sometimes drag me into their shopping spree. Furthermore, the sales lady also helped me in pairing that one."_  
_"_Oookay._" Rolling her eyes while opening the yellow bag beside her, "Wha—"_  
_"—It's for tomorrow." He stated, looking at the light yellow tube top and tiered white skirt with matching white handbag with ruffles, and tan espadrille wedges with tie straps for her feet._  
_"Tomorrow?"_  
_He nodded, "Un. I'm going to take you somewhere for tomorrow." Starting again the ignition._  
_"But what about my job?"_  
_"Talked to Maki about that." Turning the steering wheel to the right._  
_"And?"_  
_"And she allowed you to have some break."_  
_"But I already have my long break."_  
_"Don't argue with me. East Pack will be close for a week." Making Sakura stop in placing all the articles back to the paper bags, "She said that she also needed some break."_  
_"Oh…" resuming from her activity then putting the bags at the backseat, "How do you know that I'm going with you tomorrow?" Giving a taunting look to the driving wolf._  
_"You'll see."

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Now I'm all wet!" Sakura whines, making her manly attire inappropriate for her while gripping the pink paper bag in her right hand. After the thirty-minute ferry ride, which she enjoyed with sheer delight, they decided to ride a minibus wherein the driver brought them personally to the Ocean Park.

_  
_Their first stop was the 'bird paradise'. Well, actually, before that, she was very amazed at how big the escalator they rode to get in there. That when they get to the aviaries, Syaoran needed to close her mouth for she's been gaping for who knows how long._  
_The aviary was really great! In there she saw different kind of birds, ranging from the most common to exotic ones. But what made her curious the most is when they go to the flamingo pond in which the young man asked her the most difficult question in the world: 'Why do flamingo stands on one foot?' (Kami-chan: Yeah. why nga ba?)_  
_And now, here she is. Soaked from head to toe because they decided to ride the Raging River. Unfortunately, the staff of the ride positioned her in front of the boat making her a perfect shield for Syaoran when the boat starts to go to ravines and of course, the last part, which was the vertical drop._  
_"Gee, Sakura. You're so whiny." Syaoran said as he sat at one of the tables of Maxim's Restaurant whilst placing the yellow bag and flowers he bought for his growling housemate. He decided to bring the things with them, since someone will be driving his jaguar. Moreover, he doesn't want his mother to know that he have a girl companion with him._  
_"Well, you would be like this when you're the one who's wet all over." Smoothing down her now deep red shirt and damp denim pants. "I'll just go clean up a bit. Just order me anything since its only eleven." Jogging her way to the male restroom._  
_The young man shakes his head as the waiter asks him his orders and place some newspaper in the table, "Two iced tea, please." He said, not feeling hungry at all._  
_"I'll be back, Sir." The waiter said as he hurriedly enter the door that has a 'personnel only' written on the top._  
_He then decided to read the paper the waiter had brought him. After sometime, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Paparazzi!_ Looking at some pictures of some elite people and then flipping it to the business part._  
_"Hey baby!"_  
_"Shi." He said to the owner of the seductive voice, not bothering to raise his head._  
_"Xiao Lang." sitting herself, who was unasked for, "It's Fei Xi, honey. Fancy meeting you here." Resting her elbows to the table while making some flirty gestures. (Kami-chan: Gomen ne, Feixi for using your name! { ", } hehehe, demo, I can't think of an appropriate name for this one! Gomen nasai!)_  
_"Same here, _Shi_." Emphasizing the respect he's giving her. This was the last thing he wanted for now.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Meeting her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"So, how's life treating you." she said as the waiter placed the drinks and then left them again alone.

_  
I hate girls like her who couldn't take a hint. _Beginning to feel uneasy but he didn't show it, "If you don't have any business you can go now."_  
_"How _ruuude_." Swaying her right hand sexily, "I just want to see you and give you some company. But…" looking down at the bag and posy of saxifrage, "…never thought you have a girlfriend… so… _un-_you."_  
_"People change, Shi."_  
_"I thought that cliché doesn't apply to you." sipping the iced tea that's really meant for Sakura._  
_He then took a deep breath, not knowing what to do. Until he saw his lifesaver. "Okata jikan desu." (It's about time.) He said in Nippongo, standing up while smiling to the lady that's walking at them._  
_Seeing what the young man was hinting, she stood in the left side of her housemate, not bothering to look at the purple-haired lady that's adjacent to the young man as she placed the pink paper bag beside the other articles. "Omachi sama deshita." (Sorry for keeping you so long.)_  
_"Daijoubu daiyo. Demo, nani o shimashita ka?" (It's alright. But, what did you do?) as he offer his seat, but the young lady politely decline it._  
_"Nanto iu imi desu ka?" (What do you mean?) she pouted cutely, "Kirai desu ka?" (don't you like it?) twirling her self for Syaoran to see her whole form._  
_"Watashi wa fujin wo mimasu." (I see a lady.) and it's true. The floral sundress fits her perfectly; giving emphasis to her perfect curve, while the off-shoulder only gave way to her rosy-white complexion. Further more, the jade necklace, the purse and the slides made her more elegant. The trace of her manliness earlier wouldn't be found when people see her right now. _She really did look like a fine lady.__  
_"Fujin wa utsukushi-I desu ka?" (Is the lady beautiful?) she teased, still standing sophisticatedly while tucking some loose hair in her ear. She even did her hair in a flirty look by flipping it outward. "Naruhodo…" (I see…) she said after a long pause from the young man, "…anata no kao wa akai desu!" (Your face is red!)_  
_"Yamero!" (Stop it!) he said, composing his self in the process._  
_She laughed. She couldn't help it! It was her first time to see the stoic man to blush like that. Then, she looks at the woman in her right that's also looking at her with grudge, "Kare wa dare desu ka?" (who's she?)_  
_"Kanojo wa watakushi no kako no iinazake ane desu." (She's my ex-fiancée)_  
_"Soo desu ka?" (Is that so?) Bringing back her gaze to Syaoran._  
_He nodded._  
_"Dame desu." (Too bad.)_  
_"Ikanimo." (Certainly.)_  
Who does she think she is! Interrupting our romantic conversation!_ As mauve eyes pierce into the foreign lady that's talking to her target. Feeling like an outcast, she started to cough, making the couple stare at her, "Xiao Lang, baobao. Ta shi ne?" (Baby. Who's she?) She said in her native tongue. Noticing that the young lady doesn't know what she's saying, she continues, "Nin jinnian duo da suishu? Ni de yang zi hen nian qing." (How old are you? You look very young.) then gazing back at the young man, "Ta shi ni de **biao** ma?" (Is she your new **whore**?)_  
_"**Bushi**, ta bushi wo biao." (**No**, she's not.)_  
_Hearing perfectly well what the woman was babbling, she then smile with pure innocence as she joins in the Chinese conversation "Wo shi Kinomoto Sakura, jinnian shibasui, Riben ren. Wo shi yi shang wuyue." (I'm Kinomoto Sakura, 19 years old, Japanese. I came here last May.)_  
_The surprised look of the woman made her childlike smiles to become devilish ones as she speaks again, this time in different language, "Vous chienne méchante." (You wicked bitch.)_  
_"Que faites-vous, Sakura? Pourquoi parlez-vous Français?" (What are you doing, Sakura? Why do you speak French?)_  
_"Pourquoi pas? L'était maintenant illégal pour parler dans langue différente? Et ici je vous ai pensé ne pourrait pas comprendre mon discours. Oh bien... au moins j'ai essayé." (Why not? was it now illegal to speak in different language? And here I thought you could not understand my speech. Oh well... at least I tried.) Beaming like an innocent child while pouting to the perplexed woman, "O que pensa?" (What do you think?) Shifting again to another lingo. "Eu realmente não quero dizer coisas rudes sobre você, em primeiro lugar. Mas você're o primeiro que disse. Essa é a razão pela qual, eu'm justo retornando o favor. Penso que você're realmente bondoso. Você're só **_bitchy_**, porque você're realmente tímido…" (I really do not want to say rude things about you, in the first place. But you're the first one who said it. That's why; I'm just returning the favor. I think that you're really kind. You're just bitchy, because you're really shy…)_  
_Then, she gave out her true smile as she carry on, "Espero que podem ser amigos, realmente. E talvez, o lobo jovem aqui gostará de você. Sabe o que?" (I hope that we can be friends, really. And maybe, the young wolf here will like you. You know what?) Giving a quick glance at the young man beside her, "Este homem você chama bebê não é que atraente para mim. Mas devo dizer, que ele é absolutamente bondoso e um cavalheiro perfeito… Você definitivamente cairá para ele, se você're não aquele **_cui-da-do-so_**." (This man you call baby is not that attractive for me. But I must say, that he is absolutely kind and a perfect gentleman… You will definitely fall for him, if you're not that **_care-ful_**.)_  
Now, she's talking Portuguese._ Syaoran thought while trying not to smile at what Sakura had said. He's really happy at what the young lady thinks about him. Somehow, a little hope surges in his heart when he heard her speech._  
_Then, "Du bu qi. Ta de shenme?" (I'm sorry. What's your name?)_  
_Unwinding her self by tossing her wavy hair at her back, she then offers her right hand, still sitting, "Shi Fei Xi. Li Xiao Lang—"_  
_"—Ta shi wo wei hun fu." (He's my fiancé.) Interrupting the woman before it can say another word, causing Fei to walk out, but not before saying a rude goodbye._  
_(Kami-chan: okay, I know I'm not being fair to you and I just made you dizzy. So I'll limit myself in using other languages, ok? They're now talking in Chinese again.)_  
_"Sorry about that." Sakura said, sitting herself to where Fei sat earlier. "I got carried away since she called me a _w-whore_." Looking down at the half-filled iced tea in the table._  
_Sitting his self after Sakura did, "Nah. It's alright. Besides, I enjoyed the show… Never thought you can speak other languages. What's the last one? Was it Spanish?" faking his innocence, not wanting to embarrass the young lady._  
_"It's Portuguese." She replied coyly, remembering what she told Fei. "So, she was your former fiancée." Changing the topic abruptly._  
_"Un. Ma-Ma arranged it, demo when that woman publicized some breaking news, which was entirely invalid, Ma-Ma cancelled it personally." Waving his hand in the air, making another waiter stand beside him, "Would you please give the young lady, ahh…" looking inquiringly at Sakura._  
_"I'll have mango juice, please." She said to the waiter and then look back again at the young man. "What news?" as the waiter left them._  
_"She told the media that she's pregnant with my child."_  
_"So what's the problem with that? You were engaged back then, ne?"_  
_He nodded, "Yeah. But that news almost ruined our name. Knowing that the most respectable family has a son who raped his own fiancée is very controversial, indeed. Since we're not married, it's still called rape."_  
_"Ohh…. Well, I'm just glad that it was fixed."_  
_"Me too. _Hell!_ I don't even hold hands with her…."_  
_She sighed, "You're so lucky about that one. Unlike me, I don't have any good reason as to not continue the engagement." Playing the straw of her drink that the server gave her. "If I do what your ex did, it would definitely just hasten the engagement."_  
_"Y-You're engaged?!"_  
_"Un. That's why I ran away. I'm engaged to Takao." she said wryly. "Haven't I told you about that one?"_  
_"I think you forgot that part." Emptying his glass while looking straight at his housemate. He then smiled, "You're one tough girl, ne? Going here in Hong Kong all by yourself."_  
_"Yup!" smiling childishly, giving a v-sign to Syaoran.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**"WAAAAHHHH———————— AHHHH!!!!" **Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as her seat began to drop straight down in free fall. She should have listened to the young man when he teased that it's very scary. And now, she really doesn't know what to do! She feels that her lungs will explode at the pressure of the dive. It's worst than her experience in Xi'an!

_  
_"Hey, Sakura. The ride's over. Get up." A familiar baritone voice entered her ears, causing for her to open her eyes, "S-Syaoran!"_  
_"Yeah, me." Seizing Sakura's arm, supporting her as she get up of her seat. "See what I told you?" he said, as one of the Park employees handed him their things._  
_"I quit!" she said, feeling her body shiver in fear._  
_"What?"_  
_"I quit, ok?! I don't want anymore heart-pounding rides! _Heck!_ I don't even want to ride rides anymore! This one is really terrifying!"_  
_"You're really uncanny." As they both sat themselves on the benches, "You enjoyed the dragon coaster, the flying swing, the eagle and the crazy galleon which were far more heart-dropping than this abyss turbo drop. _Heck! _All you have to do in there was to sit for five seconds."_  
_"Know-it-all!" she spat, "I saw your face in the roller coaster and I can say that you're also frightened."_  
_"No I'm not… I'm just worried because my seatbelt isn't working properly. You heard its chattering, right?" defending his point while looking at the dizzy lady that's now resting its head on his shoulder._  
_"Yeah… _you were_ chattering." She stressed, slumping more on her seat. "Ne, Syaoran. I'm hungry. Demo I think I will just throw up the food because my stomach is still in daze." Then, bringing up her head at her side, "I know!"_  
_"What?"_  
_"Let's ride the Ferris wheel while I prepare my stomach for lunch." Looking down at her watch. "But I must say that it'll be late-lunch since it's already past-one."_  
_"Okay." Standing up and helping again the giddy lady to the line for the Ferris wheel._  
_The line wasn't that long since there were more people on other rides. And right after the employee closed the gondola that they were riding, Sakura started to sigh._  
_"At last! A slow one." She said, looking out in the window for the scenery. "Sugoi! This place is really beautiful! Look! Isn't that the South China Sea?" (Cool!) Planting her hands on the glass window like a kid while looking at the blue curtain below. "I wonder what it'll look like when it's dark… maybe the city lights will reflect on the water. Ne, Syaoran?"_  
_"Aa." As he also relaxes his body beside the bags and flowers; at the same time, sitting in front of the auburn-haired lady. _I'm glad she's enjoying herself._ Staring at the angel before him._  
_He's really happy that he became friends with this girl. He must admit that this feisty lady really surprised him every minute. The attitude she performed earlier doesn't even become a turn-off for him. He knows that Fei Xi brought back a painful memory, which he's trying to erase in the young lady's head, thus, he couldn't blame Sakura for losing her control. In fact, he's amazed on how his partner… _in football_, handle the situation. Honestly, he was afraid when his ex-fiancee released the _magical_ word. He thought that his housemate will punch the light out of her. But she didn't. As a matter of fact, her kindness has once more stood out when she said that she understood Fei Xi's behavior. And the more he knows the young lady, the more he became in-love and happy… except for one. "Ne, Sakura… what will you do when your brother found you?"_  
_"Oh, about that." Turning her smile into frown, "I don't know… I really don't expect that Touya will found me since he still doesn't know where I am… besides, I don't really have plans of going back to Japan. I love my independence here."_  
_"But you know sooner or later, they'll found you, right?"_  
_She nodded, "But you're not giving me up, ne?" fixing her eyes on the amber orbs._  
_"Of course." He said, still unsure of his answer, _Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do when that time comes… I don't want to take you away from your family because I know they really love you and that you really missed them… I just hope that, the time will '**not'** come wherein I will choose if I have to hand you over or not … for I know, right there and then, I don't have any right to claim you as mine._

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Come on, Sakura. I'm sorry!"

_  
_  
  
_  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Hey! Talk to me, will ya?" he said, poking Sakura's side. But the young lady just kept on looking at the goldfish. "Look, I'm really sorry." Placing his self between the big aquarium and the Co-cap, making Sakura smile in mirth. "What's so funny?"

_  
_"You." she pointed out then her finger left him as she points something in his left, "And that fellow over there."_  
_"Oh, geez." Taking a peak at where Sakura was pointing, only to see a white bubble eye fish._  
_"Why? You look really the same. See? His eyes are as big as yours!" turning her glance from the young man to the big-eyed fish on the aquarium. Then, her eyes widen in realization, making her walk away from the Li-heir._  
_"Hey! I said I'm sorry!"_  
_"No you're not." Still striding her self with the pouch and the flowers hanging limply in her side._  
_"How did you now that I'm not?"_  
_"I just know." Facing her enemy, "Look, when you said that those sharks aren't that scary I believed you and then what?!" Pointing Syaoran with the bouquet, "… they look like they want to eat me! They followed me up to the end of the tunnel while people watch me like I was in an auction!"_  
_"Well, maybe the sharks have a crush on you." leaning back to the glass wall while grinning teasingly to the raging lady._  
_"Hmp! Do I need to continue?" giving death glare to Syaoran, "You also said that there were no ghosts in the cavern of darkness…"_  
_"Yeah, there weren't and you saw that."_  
_"But there were creepy creatures in there! I almost die of fear!"_  
_"Aww… don't exaggerate things. We all know that they just like you." recalling on how the young lady clung at his arm for her dear life. He's really flabbergasted at the femininity that Sakura was showing. This is really the first time he met the female Sakura._  
_Crossing her arms, "I don't enjoy it a bit! I don't enjoy that part of this park!" she hissed._  
_"I don't believe you, because you did enjoy the other view. Heck! You even fed the dolphins and the sea lions after their show. And I do believe that your eyes popped out when you saw the scenery in the window of the park tower and the cable car."_  
_"O-Oh well, I'll make an exception for that… h-hey! Why am I talking to you?"_  
_"I don't know?"_  
_"Hmp!" Stomping her feet as she continue to stride out._  
_"Come here!" he said, while grabbing the stubborn lady outside the pagoda._  
_"I don't want to!" she demanded, _I would not believe this moron again!_ Raising her head defiantly._  
_"Please?"_  
_"O-Ok." She was shocked! The softness of his voice made it hard for her to defy._  
_He then smile, "Okay, now… close your eyes…" causing Sakura to raised her brow, "Trust me, ok? No more creepy crawlers, promise."_  
_Giving in to the young man, Sakura closed her eyes. She somehow blushed at the nearness of her friend in her body. She could feel the warm arm at her back as it guides her to something. Then she stopped and clutched her purse and the bouquet when she heard some swaying in the grass._  
_"Don't worry, it's just the wind."_  
_"It better be, or I'll break your neck after this." she menaced while walking again, cautiously this time._  
_"Okay, you can now open."_  
_The soft voice brought shivers to her spine while she slowly open her eyes, then, "Wai! Kawaii!!!! So big!" she gasped, looking at the two giant panda bear in front of them._  
_"Well, this one is An-An and the other one is Jia-Jia." Pointing each one with the long bamboo in his right hand while balancing the two bags in his left, "They are both extremely special gift bestowed on Hong Kong by the Central Government of China. You know, I was one of the important guests in there."_  
_"Bighead." Touching the fur of the one that was called An-An. Then, after sometime, she began to yawn. "Ne, Syaoran…"_  
_"Huh?" looking at the teary-eyed lady while giving the bamboo to the panda. "Tired already?"_  
_She nodded, "I really want to sleep now."_  
_"But you haven't eaten your dinner yet." He said, following the lady as it pace itself towards the exit. Seeing Sakura stumble a bit, he decided to carry her into his arms once more, which the lady didn't bother to object. He then adjusted his self, balancing the bag and Sakura in his arms._  
_"But I'm sleepy." She whimpered, closing her eyes and resting her head on the chest of the Li-heir._  
_He heave a sigh, he somewhat feel sorry, for his angel really look dead-tired, "Okay, we'll just buy some microwave food in case you got hungry."_  
_"Arigatou." Embracing her purse and the flowers in her arms as sleep engulfs her completely._  
_After the long, silent walk, Syaoran now placed the sleeping figure in his car with care. He didn't have the heart to wake the goddess from her sleep. Her face is so serene that it will be a sin to wake her up. So, as soon as he laid the ethereal beauty, he stuffed his gifts at the backseat—since the roof was now hidden—and then walked his self to the driver's seat. Taking his last glance, he then start again the ignition, together with the radio. The well-known acoustic melody starts to pass in his ears…

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_I look at her and have to smile,_**

**_As we go driving for a while…_**

**_Her hair blow-ing in… the open win-dow of my car, and_**

**_As we go, the traffic lights_**

**_I watch them glimmer in her eyes_**

**_In the dark-ness of the eve-ning…_**_  
  
_

_  
  
**And I've got all that I need,**_

**_Right here in the pa-ssenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road,_**

**_Knowing that she's in-ches from me._**

_  
_  
  
_  
_He then smiled. He perfectly remembers this song because he couldn't help laughing when he first heard it. He thought it was bizarre, but now… _I'm just glad I heard it again_….

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_We stop to get some-thing to drink_**

**_My mind clouds and I can't think_**

**_Scared to death to say I love her…_**

**_And then the moon peeks from the clouds_**

**_I hear my heart, it beats so loud_**

**_Try to tell her sim-ply_**_  
  
_

_  
  
**That I've got all that I need**_

**_Right here in the pa-ssenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road,_**

**_Knowing that she's in-ches from me_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"**_Oh and I know…This love grows…_**" he goes along with the radio as he look back at the sleeping lady. He couldn't help but beam at the twist of fate for he really did feel what the singer was trying to say.

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_And I've got all that I need_**

**_Right here in the pa-ssenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road,_**

**_Knowing that she's in-ches from me_**_  
  
_

_  
  
**Oh and I've got all that I need**_

**_Right here in the pa-ssenger seat_**

**_Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road,_**

**_Knowing that she's in-ches from me_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**Oh and I've got all that I need…**_

**_…Right here in the passenger seat._**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**TBC…**  
**------------------------------  
**What can you say? I hope you like it! :) I know that Sakura was a bit mean to Fei Xi, demo I think the lady deserves it. _Ne_? I'm also sorry for some grammatical errors, ok?:) I'm also sorry for those people who didn't want mushy stuffs… hehe, I can't help it! I'm a hopeless romantic person, so I think you know what to expect from me. ;)

So, what'll be Syaoran's surprise for the next day? You can give your guesses on the review! :) but I'll assure you that this time… it'll be sweeter! ;) hehehe! I'll be posting it before the school starts, which is on June 8….hehehe!

Again, I'll be posting another **disclaimer** because I don't own ocean park or anything that's concerning Hong Kong. (_duh!_) I'm also posting another **disclaimer**__ for the song passenger seat by Stephen speaks, I just borrowed it, so don't sue me. ;)

I hope you like this one! :) I've been meaning to write this one because I really want you to experience Hong Kong, even though this is just a fanfic. Well, I think I'm becoming obsessive-compulsive of my plot… hehehe, I'm just following what my best friend told me. That I should _stick to reality_.

I hope you've also enjoyed the tips and trivia I've posted. (especially buying jades) Hehehe! I just couldn't help but write that one. =P

So that's it! Keep on reading, ok? Don't worry! Everything will be put in to place soon! I'm really sleepy, so I think I'll get some sleep for today… yay! I can now sleep early! (it's only 10:39 here in our country…) so goodnight to ya people!

And if you have some questions… or you want me to personally update you of my works then feel free to ask me, ok? Just write your e-mail add on the review and I'll gladly do it for you…:)

Oh well, review please!****

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!   
I   
I   
I   
I   
I   
V**


	12. Chapter 11: Weekend With Syaoran Part 2 ...

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**-------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------**

_  
_  
_  
_Hiyee! First of all, I'm very sorry for the late updates… (you should expect more of this because I have to go to school now…) and I want to thank everybody who reviewed my work! bow arigatou gozaimasu! :)_  
_Demo, I have one request for you… this is for those who I updated personally. You see… my e-mail account can't accommodate new mail anymore. For I have many e-mails in which I don't want to delete. So is it okay for you if you just review my works in the ff.net? Besides, I don't usually open my e-mail so I sometimes forget to acknowledge you in my author's note…. But if you're letter is really that important and a secret, I will understand. (I'm too demanding, ne?) =D

So that's it! Thank you again!!!!

_  
_I don't know if you'll like this one since it's really short. Actually I was planning to merge it with the last chapter, but I thought that it'd not be very good since they both have songs and it'll become boring… (Don't you think so? Or I'm just imagining things?)_  
_Hehehe! This chapter will be another mushy ones. :) You can't blame me for I'm really a hopeless romantic girl! (Imagine, I'm 18 and I still don't have any b/f?!? hehehe!) Well, I must say that I'm single but happy! :)_  
_And about the **'sh'** word… it means **"yes"** in Mandarin. I know you're a bit confused because I also used **'Shi'** as the surname of Fei Xi. (You see, her whole name is Shi Fei Xi, actually, it's my friend's name. I just used it without her knowing. =P)_  
_I'm also sorry about the bird street! :) Hehehe! I remember it was in the first movie, demo I got lazy to change it since I've uploaded it. :) But it's true, the bird street is in the first movie. So I would like to thank those people who told me that. (Well, I won't mention your names since I think all of the people who reviewed my work said it. _Teehee! =P_)_  
_**_girl.of.the.hour _**

Thanks! I really suggest that you visit Hong Kong… it's really cool! And very romantic! I agree that this is their first date… hmmm… wink wink I'm really thinking na magdagdag ng tagalog na salita… hehehe… kaya lang nakalimutan ko eh! Masayado kc akong nagfocus sa iba. :) anyways! I'll try next time! Ingat poh! Thanks!

_  
_LiLDraGoNGuRL28

Hehehe! thank you! I also hope that you continue your story! (I'm really waiting for it!) keep on reading ok? =P

_  
_**_ladyhime_**

You're welcome! :) I'm really happy that you like my story! Keep on reading! And don't worry 'cos I wouldn't forget to update you about my stories.

_  
**Misakie**_

Arigatou! :) hehehe! how I really wish I'm Sakura! _Teehee!_ Thanks about helping me in my grammatical errors. I really appreciate it. bow keep on reviewing! And oh, God Bless on your trip! Hope you have a nice time in the french island. (gomen ne, I forgot the place. Hehehe) and I would like to thank you for you keep on exerting your efforts on my fic! Thank you! thank you! thank you!… so this is for you!

_  
_**_bLaCk heAveNs _**

Hahaha! :) tnx ha? Talagang sweet c Syaoran! nodnod and he's really a gentleman. Cia nga ang pinak-favorite kong animé character eh! :) don't worry, I'm pretty sure na na-re-recognize ni Sakura lahat ng ginagawa ni Syaoran. And of course! C Sakura din! :) Actually, I'm still learning those languages, especially the French one. nodnod and I'm really happy that one of my reviewer's actually teach me how. (you know misakie-chan? Well, cia yung nagtuturo sa akin ngaun. Galing noh?!) medyo madali n kc yung portugese since halos pareho lang cia nung native tongue natin. :) about Fei naman…. Yeah! she's really a bad person! in reality, cia pa lang talaga ang nagagawa kong totoong antagonist… hmmm… I think I gave away some clue… winkwink

About school naman… ako din, medyo matatagalan na ako bago ulit makapag-sulat. Hehehe… hinahabol ko kc yung cumlaude eh! (taas ng pangarap ko noh? =P so that's it! I'll just wait for your reviews if you can write one. Ok? buh-bye!

_  
_**_kura52 _**

Oh, it's okay! At least you gave me your review. Hehehe, unfortunately, I think I'll be slower in updating. As in… ssssslllllooooower. Coz if it's your vacation, then it's the start of our class. It means, more assignment and trainings! :) (Here in the Philippines, the school starts every June and ends in March. So you see… I think I can't upload very much.) thanks for reviewing again… I also like mushy stuffs… hehehe, I'm a hopeless romantic gal! =P that's why I wrote what I really want to happen in my love life! (though I still don't have one…I believe in 7B's rule: _Books Before Boys Because Boys Brings Babies!_ Hehehe!) so that's it! Hope you also like this one!

_  
_**_blissful trinity _**

Yup! nodnod You can say that! It's really a big plus for Syaoran! He's really schweeet! Actually, I really wrote what I want to have when I'm on a date. :)so keep on reading, ok!?!

_  
**Animekid9 **_

Arigatou!

_  
_**_sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE 2004-06-05 11 Signed _**

nod nod fei xi really deserves it! And I don't think I want Syaoran to slap somebody. It would be brutal, ne? (though my hands were itching to write that one, back then…) keep on reviewing! :)

_  
_**_ameeh _**

well… he's a soccer captain. Gomen, if I confused you. Demo I think football and soccer are the same. It uses a spherical ball with black patches. I know there are also kinds of football that uses an almond shape balls, but I consider it as ruigby (if they have protective gears) and American football (if they don't have any gears). So that's it! Hope you understand! Besides, my teammates and I prefer using _football_, 'coz out friends keep on saying that we're _soccer_ varsity and teased us by changing the accent of the word. (do you get it? =P)

_  
_**_mycherrywolf _**

Thanks anyways! I really like your review. bow demo, I think I'll be like you… (updating late) for my school starts last June 8. weeps I'm really sad, demo, I think I'll really be slower this time for I'm trying to have not just good, but high grades… :) and about the story… you see, I really like my story to be more realistic. (You would if your best friend keeps on saying that I should stop daydreaming and stick to reality.) Besides, I also want to share my knowledge to you. Who knows, you might go to HK one day, then I would be glad if you use my trivia and tips! =P that's it! Enjoy my fic!

_  
_**_anime-wuver-016 _**

Thanks!

_  
_**_nosie _**

Sh means yes, demo I used another Shi as Fei xi's surname. I'm sorry if I got you confused. bow keep on reading!

_  
_**_katana-hime _**

Thanks! I also love Sakura when she's in a girl mode. :) So I really hope you'll like this one! =P well… about the languages…I know them all… demo, you can say I'm not that fluent. I'm still trying to learn them… especially French. (And misakie-chan's patiently teaching me) :) it's really hard, especially when you got so confused and you just mixed it up! Like sometimes, I tend to speak Chinese and Japanese every now and then, especially when I'm excited. So, my friends always look at me, weirdly, because our native tongue is Filipino. So that's it! Keep on reading! I'm really happy you like this!

_  
**Bex Drake **_

Thanks! V-sign Hong Kong is really great! Especially at nighttime! :) I'm really happy to share it with you and I'm glad you like it! and I'm also glad that S and S now trust each other for I can now write with ease since I really want them to be together! :) keep on reading, ok?! :)

_  
**Hitaru **_

Xiexie!

_  
**SakuraAyanami **_

Another chapter for ya! :) thanks!

_  
_**_sakuraluv24 _**

Thank you! I really hope you keep on reviewing, ok? Thanks again! Demo, I doubt if you'll like this one for its really mushy…. But I hope you read this, ok?

_  
**Lotus **_

Thanks! Keep on reading!

_  
_**_km _**

I'm sorry if I updated this a little late. bow demo, it's my only time, since I really have to study hard this semester… hope you understand! :) about dun sa tanong mo… I think I shouldn't give you a spoiler since magiging panget yung kinalabasan… hehehe. sorry talaga! bow about naman sa reaction ng family ni Sakura… hehehe… it's a surprise! :) (demo, sa tingin ko malapit na yun…. W8 ka lng ha?) so that's it! thanks and R&R! :)

_  
**ShadowCat711 **_

Arigatou gozaimasu!

_  
_**_kittyfaerie3000 _**

Thanks!

_  
**Yolie-chan **_

Arigatou! bow I'm really happy that my grammar is getting better! (thanks to you!) and I'm really sorry about the bird street… hehehe… you see I'm really sleepy when I wrote my story and I got lazy to change it. hehehe. thanks anyways for reminding me. And about anti-emetic… I'm sorry if I uses jargon… I tend to forget the layman's term since I'm in the medical field. (I'm studying nursing.) So, anti-emetic is a drug the physician prescribes to a person who easily gets dizzy and have the tendency to vomit. (do you understand?… I'm really sorry if I can't explain it very well… hehehe, I can't fully explain it in simple terms coz what roaming in my mind right now is the scientific meaning of the drug. Gomen nasai!) and about the tube part and skirt… hehehe, I just thought that I should describe you what they wore. :)

_  
**Cherry Princess Sakura **_

ARIGATOU! I'm still thinking where I can put fluff and actions… (I'm having a major writer's block. Hehehe) about the languages, I speak them but I'm not that fluent. My native tongue is Filipino and my Chinese is getting rusty… hehehe, do I make any sense? … so here's another story! Hope you like it!

_  
**Firey chan **_

Thanks!

_  
_**_q _**

Thanks! And of course! :)

_  
**Cherry Jade **_

Arigatou! Hope you also love this one… demo, I think this one's a bit short. sobs I'm really sad for classes started last June 8! sob sob meaning, I can't concentrate fully on my writing. Demo, I'll try to update fast, just what I'm doing in the past. Thank you again! And keep on reading!

_  
**SweetButClueless **_

Of course I've read the power of two hearts! :) Actually it's one of my favorites for I think it's like me! :) You see I have a best friend who keeps on telling me to quit writing fantasies and focus on reality. Hehehe! thanks again! Read & review!

_  
**Wolf Jade **_

Thank you! keep on reading! And don't worry about the meeting… it will be soon!

_  
_**_yennie-gurl _**

Xiexie! Thanks for the comment!

_  
_**_smart4life55 _**

here it is! Keep on writing!

_  
_**_babybluestarangel _**

ehehehe! Sakura really rocks! :) thank you! I hope you really like this one! Keep on R&R!

_  
**Carmela-chan **_

Hehehe! got you really in deeps thoughts about flamingos, ne? thank you for reviewing! And I hope you also like this one… though I think it's not that worth it to wait… (hehehe… I think I'm losing my touch… oh well…) don't worry about Sakura's feelings! Besides, who wouldn't fall for a guy like Syaoran? :) keep on reading! Thanks!

_  
**ChibiYuffie1 **_

Thank you! yeah! I really wish I'm Sakura right now. :) Keep on reading!

_  
_**_sweet-lil-shojo _**

Thanks!

_  
**Sieg1308 **_

Arigatou!

_  
**Sana & Hikaru-chan **_

Thank you, Sana and Hikaru-chan. I'm really happy that you like my story. bow and so… this is my gift for you both! Hope you like this one!:) keep on reading, ok? thank you! thank you! thank you!

_  
_**_lil-asian-gurl _**

Thanks! Keep on reading!

_  
_**_kimmikat _**

Thanks! I know, well… I think… 8 languages…?(Filipino, English, Mandarin, Nippongo, Portuguese, German, Spanish and French…) demo I'm not fluent on some… especially in French. (I really suck in it! hehehe.) I'm still studying them… I have my mentors, demo I sometimes ditched them. (very bad, huh?) Filipino is my native tongue, so I'm also having a hard time speaking in English. And I think having too many languages has a great downfall… you see… I tend to mix them up… I always greet my classmates in Chinese (which is sadly they don't understand) and sometimes I just automatically yell in Nippongo when they surprised me. :) And worst, I mimic my grandparents when they speak Spanish (which made my mother angry), since they always tell stories in Spanish. (hehehe, they thought, we children didn't understand what they're talking about… well… it's almost gossips anyways) and about the Bird street, I'm really happy for you!!!! keep on reading, ok! thanks again!

_  
**SS43v3r **_

Thanks!

_  
**TK **_

Oh… thank you for revealing yourself! (hehehe!) I'm really happy you reviewed! bow arigatou gozaimasu! Hope you like this one!

_  
**AnimeObsessionFantasy **_

Ehehehe! Thanks! You never forget to review my story… that's why I'm really happy! huggles

_  
_**_smilez _**

Here's another one! Enjoy reading!

_  
_**_rookie _**

Yup! Masaya talaga sa Hong Kong! :) it's one of my favorite countries… xempre lugar yun ni Syaoran! =P

_  
**Fanficpixie**_

Hiyeee!!! Wow! Salamat sa mahabang review! :) ang dami mong tanong ah! Pero I'll try to answer all of them… =P so, I see that you've enjoy your trip in Hong Kong… (hope so… =P) I'm also happy na nagustuhan mo yung pagkakagawa ko ng mga characters nila Syaoran. nodnod… about naman sa languages… marunong akong magsalita nung mga yun… pero ndi talaga ako magaling… actually, my isang reviewer dito na tinuturuan akong mag-french… kinocorrect nia yung mga french na binibigay ko sa kania. (c misakie-chan! =P she's really good!) tapos yung iba, medyo paminsan-minsan ko lng ginagamit, kunwari pag Spanish or Portuguese… ginagamit ko lng yun pag-kausap ko ung mga lola or mga matatanda kong relatives… tapos Chinese, ung mga Chinese ko lang na classmates. (mas prefer kc ng famili ko na magsalita ng tagalog eh.) tapos ung Japanese, sa mga friends kong mahilig sa anime. And yung German naman, sa isang classmate ko lang yun sa highschool… (taga Germany kc cia… kya tinuruan nia ko noon.) And last, of course, yung Filipino and English na tinuturo sa school…. _Whew!_ Sana ndi k nabored sa cnabi ko. :) kaya may tulong din talaga ako… hindi naman ako superhuman eh… hehehe…

About nman sa ibang questions mo… I think you should just wait… cguro medyo after nitong chapter yung sagot or sa next chappie… I don't know… I'm still thinking kung kylan ko to tatapusin… :) sorry talaga kung walang tulong yung cnabi ko… kc baka maging spoiler eh…

and yung tungkol naman sa Tsubasa reservoir, nakita ko na cia… kya lang ndi ko pa gaanong nababasa kc Nippongo yung sulat… kc medyo 3rd year HS pa ako nung tinigil ko yung pagsusulat at pagbabasa ng jap… kaya nahihirapan na ako ngayon. :) ang gwapo talaga dun ni Syaoran noh? =P grabe talaga! :) kung gusto mo, try mo puntahan to… kc may mga scanned na manga dito: …. Maganda talaga! :) dun ko cia unang nabasa, kc ala pa naman niyan dito sa Pilipinas eh… hehehe, ndi naman kc masaydong aware yung mga tao sa anime eh. :)

Hahaha! Talagang dapat mong dalhin c Syaoran pag bibili ka ng jades! =P actually, ang hirap talaga… nodnod yung classmate ko talaga yung nagturo sa akin kung pano pumili… :)

Hope ko talaga mas mahaba yung review mo ngayon… pero nag-aalangan talaga ako, kc parang ndi worth it ntayin to eh. =P actually, ito lang yung continuation nung so-called 'date' nilang dalawa. :) so, alang action na mangyayari… next chappie pa kc yun… hehehe… =P pero don't worry… kung gusto mo ng mushy… then okay to (cguro) sayo! :)

And of course! I really want your reviews!!!! Kc diba, ikaw ung unang kababayan ko na nakilala ko? kaya naman I'm really happy kapag nakakatanggap ako galing sau. :)

Ja means 'see you later' actually jane yun… kaya yung ja eh parang 'later' na lang…. Tapos yung ne. parang affirmation. Kunwari… _Syaoran is really cute, ne?_ ibig sabihin… _Syaoran is really cute, right?_ Basta 'right' yun na pang affirm… gets mo ba? Hehehe… ang pangit kong mag-explain noh? :) oh, well… ito na po yung next chappie… hope you like this one! Para ulit sau to! =P

_  
**Disclaimer: Mou… I DON'T OWN CCS! I just own the plot and some characters in this story, ok? :( **_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**_-_**= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =-  
****by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n  
  
_  
_****Chapter 11: Weekend With Syaoran (Part 1I – I Love You)**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Soft fragrance awakes her senses as she saw another batch of flowers in her table. This will be the first thing that she'll miss when she went back to Japan. _Yeah… Japan…_ Sitting herself up to her bed. Thinking of her homeland just now makes her feel lonely. But somehow it's not that grave like her first time here in Hong Kong. She knows that it'll be difficult for her to leave this foreign land. For in some way, the people here became attached to her. _Stop it, Sakura. You're just making yourself sad._ Fetching the garland of flowers at her bedside table. But as she brought the flowers to her, she instantly dropped it in her lap.

_  
_Rare white Heathers scattered in her bed as she tries to recall the meaning of it. **_Wishes will come true…_**_ what did he mean about that?_ She then looked back at where she got the flowers… _O-Oh m-my God!_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**Hoeeee!**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"At last, she woke up." He said, taking a sip of his coffee while bringing back his attention to the broadsheet. Then, just before he read the first line, a lithe form embraced him tightly. "Wha—"

_  
_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…!" the auburn figure said, tightening her grip to the young wolf. "Thank you very much!" she said, not even noticing that she's still wearing the dress she had yesterday._  
C-Can't b-breathe…!_ He whispered, turning his pink cheeks to somewhat blue. "S-Sakura, l-let g-go…!"_  
_"Oh! Gomen, gomen." Standing up right away as the young man gasps for oxygen._  
_"God, you're like a monster!" he said while collecting his self in the process. He then focuses his thought to the sitting lady before him as it thrusts forward the blond mohair bear with '_haute_ _couture'_ outfit that was no doubt designed by Louis Vuitton. "Gland you found it." He added, gazing at his beaming housemate._  
_"Of course!" hugging the bear in her bosom, "Demo, how did you find this? I heard that this was sold to a Korean man and I would definitely say that this is the real one since it has a signature of the Steiff President and has a gold-plated button-in-ear…. And look…" lifting the bear's left foot, "It even has the emblem of the Monaco Aide et Présence and the number '2000', embroidered in his sole."_  
_"You're really a fanatic of bears, ne?" smiling at the cuteness of the lady._  
_"You can say that." She affirmed, playing the bear in her hands, "And now, I know where will be going for today."_  
_"Really?"_  
_"Un."_  
_"Where?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**TEDDY**_ **_BEAR_** **_KINGDOM_** reflects in Sakura's eyes as she looks at the banner in front of her. "Wow! Syaoran! This is soooo cooooooool! An amusement park inside the mall!" she huff, grabbing the young man with her left hand while hugging the Louis Vuitton bear in her right and her purse in her left. She then pouted when she realized that her companion wasn't moving. Looking back, "Hey! Aren't we going to start the tour?"

_  
_"Of course, we are! But first…"_  
_"What?" feeling energize at the events._  
_"Well… promised me that you won't say 'thank you' until I tell you to, okay?" Gazing seriously to the emerald-eyed lady._  
_ "Okay, I promise!" raising her left pinky to the guy. "It's a pinky promise." She confirmed to the confused wolf, as he followed her gesture. "Mou, Syaoran! You're really acting weird." She said after their pinky swearing. She doesn't understand her housemate at all._ What's the big deal about saying thank you, anyway?_ She thought as they both walk inside the place._  
_But right after she stepped inside. Two teddy bear mascots welcome them as the pink bear gave her a card._  
**May your tour today be as happy as yesterday…**_ she reads, as the brown bear mascot handed her another one, "Sushi!" she exclaimed while hugging the panda bear together with the blond one. She then gazes back at the young wolf that's simply smiling at her. Now she knows what the guy was telling her earlier. Thus, she just bowed a little and returned the smile._  
_"What do you want for breakfast?" the chestnut-haired guy said to the cheery lady. He's really happy to see his angel smiling. He would give everything just to see her smile._  
_"Well… what do you suggest?"_  
_"They have this place called 'harmony tree' where they cook Japanese dishes. Want to come?"_  
_"Sugoi!" clapping her hands awkwardly because of the bears in her hand, "Why don't we go now?" grasping Syaoran's arm as they march to the restaurant._  
_"Hmm… looks like this one's chock-full." scanning the crowded room, "Why don't we sit over there?" pointing the empty table near the fabricated tree._  
_"Sure thing!" she said as she tread her way to the place._  
_Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at the childish lady. This is really the other side of Sakura that he didn't see often. But she couldn't blame her… for she really did have a very complicated life. "What's the matter?" he asked after seeing her stop._  
_"I-It's…"_  
_"Harlequin." He answered for her while Sakura pick up the bear with red and blue mohair, and felt paws that has an unusual shade of yellow._  
**There's a rainbow always after the rain…**_ she murmur, reading the note beside the toy, "B-But Harlequin was a prototype that never went into series production of Steiff..." she breathed, "H-How come you…."_  
_"Magic." Giving out his wolfish grin, motioning for Sakura to sit, "So, shall we order now?"_  
_"Hai."_  
_The breakfast wasn't that eventful. Both ate in silence with some bantering every now and then. And the looks people gave Sakura went unnoticed by the young lady making Syaoran smile at the scene. He felt really lucky when people start to admire the beautiful angel beside him. Who wouldn't notice her anyway? She has the most beautiful smile as bears surrounded her like she was a princess in fairyland._  
_"Daijoubu?"_  
_"A—Un." Taken aback at the waving hand in his face, "I was just thinking—"_  
_"—**_Don't!_** It might kill you."_  
_"Nice one, Sakura." He replied while smirking, "Anyhow, want to go to the museum?"_  
_"Definitely!" both standing up but not before the young man placed again the bills at the table._  
_"Demo, I think I should help you with those fellas, ne?" offering his hands to Sakura and taking the purse from her._  
_"Iie!" (No)_  
_"Doushite?" (Why?)_  
_"Louis or Sushi or Harlequin will be sad if I handed them to you." pouting like a child, "You see, I believe in equality, and I want them to receive equal affection from me."_  
_"I couldn't believe that you're the mature, witty and sarcastic Nakamura Shun I met months ago… You really surprised me." Looking at the lady that's hugging the three bears as they saunter to the museum._  
_"Well... what can I say? I guess I am!" Facing the young wolf, "And don't tease me, ok? I'm happy and I don't want you ruining my day." Continuing her walk as the pink bear mascot earlier open the door for her. "Enjoy the Sakura you're now with, for it only happens once-a-millennium."_  
_And again, the recognizable squeal finds it way to Syaoran's ears._  
_"Sugoi!" as emerald eyes dance in the collection of teddy bears inside. There were over four hundred teddy bears created by world's famous artists and manufacturers inside the place. And Sakura literally jumps with joy upon seeing them all, "Wow! This looks like a haven for teddies!" Squealing with amusement, leaving the young man behind while staring intently at the displays._  
_"Well, it seems that your girlfriend is enjoying this place." The man in his late thirties beside Syaoran said, as it carry his daughter on his shoulders._  
_"Yeah… well, she's not my girlfriend." he spoke, feeling awkward for he's really not that sociable._  
_"Really?"_  
_Nodding his head, "We're just close friends." Beaming at the young lady that's jogging en route for them. "And I'm just showing her some hotspots here in Hong Kong."_  
_"Well… I think your eyes are opposing what you said." Smiling as he also looks at the running belle._  
_"Hay Syaoran!—Oh… du bu qi." She said, bowing to the man beside the young wolf._  
_"Angel!" the girl with cinnamon hair and blue eyes squeal, as she removed her chubby hands to her father's mane and then tries to clap._  
_"Oh, careful!" the so-called angel warned, dropping the bears as she raised her arms to support the child, making the father bring down the little girl from her shoulder, and Syaoran to pick up the stuffed toys. "You shouldn't do that when you're being lifted, okay?" patting the child's temple as she hoist her gaze to the man._  
_"I'm sorry for my child's action, Miss. But I must agree that you really are stunning. Making me remember of my deceased wife."_  
_"Why thank you, kind sir. And I'm sorry to hear about your wife." Sakura curtsied, which surprised Syaoran, "I just hope that you like it here. For I, myself is enjoying it very well."_  
_"Um, excuse me, miss." A man that's wearing the staff uniform approaches them, "Are you Miss Kinomoto?"_  
_"Un, why?"_  
_"Here…" giving another teddy bear, but this time it appears to be a bit old and not that pretty to look at._  
_"Xiexie." Taking the offered bear as she began again to read the pink card with it. **_Things are made out of kindness…_**_  
_"I see… that'sPB28, the oldest known bear in the world." The man said, while taking a glance at the silent wolf, "And it's very rare… you sure is one lucky girl to have it."_  
_"Un. And I'm really grateful that Syaoran gave this to me." Eyeing the young man with sincerity. Then she felt someone tugging her, "You want me to accompany you to the big bears?" making the little girl nod, "If you don't mind…" asking permission to the older man._  
_"Of course." As the young lady and his daughter walk away. "Such fine and charming lady… but I can see some fear in her eyes…" telling Syaoran what he discovered, "And I can see that you're fixing that up, right?" seeing the young man nodded, "She's really lucky to have you."_  
_"I beg to differ… for she saved me, yet she doesn't know it. That's why I'm trying my best to make her happy."_  
_"Then good luck… because, I think you needed it." Gazing at the smiling angel with his daughter. "She's really quite dense… if I based it on what you've said to me."_  
_"Thank you." as they both walk to their own companions. He couldn't help but smile a bit about what the guy had told him. _Sakura is sure that transparent when she's in her true self…__  
_After a bit of teddy bear sight seeing, the older man smiled back at the young lady while holding his daughter's hand. "I think, we must go now… it's a pleasure meeting you too."_  
_"So are we… Goodbye, Ran-san." Sakura said, making another curtsy as the father and daughter left the museum. Then, "He's really kind. Ne, Syaoran?" looking back as the wolf nodded beside her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Mou, Li-kun… don't be so rude and help me in here." She demanded, crossing her arms as she sits still at the picnic table from where they had their lunch with her now six teddy bears.

_  
_Right after they left the museum, they decided to go to the Carnival forest, in which they played the famous 'War Game'. And obviously, just as she expected, another bear was being given to her, making it a perfect timing because the cinnamon-colored mohair bear was named Peace, with a letter again from the young wolf which reads: **_always praying for your peace of mind and heart_. **Thus, her curiosity as to where the young man found those rare bears escalated another inch._  
_And just as she was starting to eat her 'teddy bear special', the brown bear mascot handed her 'Teddy-girl' that's famous because she became the companion of the famous arctophile. And another card was attached to it that has an: **_I'll be your companion forever _**note. She was really stunned then, for the cute bear 'was' the main attraction at the Izu Teddy Bear Museum in Japan. Actually, she's been dreaming to have the bear ever since she saw it. But the budget in having Teddy-girl was too high for her high school allowance, which was 110,000 English pound._  
_"But I thought that you believe in equality?" grinning while facing the angry lady, "The bears will be really sad if you don't hug them equally." Making face as he waved his index finger that's holding Sakura's purse._  
_"Hmp! It's your fault anyway. You spoil me with these babies."_  
_"But you like it, ne?"_  
_"Of course I do!" balling her fist, "Demo, you know that _I'm just a girl… I'm weak… I'm helpless…_" mimicking some silly commercial on T.V. _"… and I need Hercules for some help!_" acting like a vulnerable lady._  
_"You know…" picking up three bears from the table, "…you're a very bad actress."_  
_"Ha! At least, you buy it!" bringing up the other three, "Hey, let's go to the treasure cave… maybe they have more teddy bears in there."_  
_"Are these bears aren't enough for you?" he asked with fake irritation plastered on his face as the young lady kept on walking inside the shop._  
_Different teddy bear kingdom collection welcomed them as they walked inside. And yet again, Sakura couldn't help but cry with happiness, "Look, Li-kun! It's Hon-Hon's family!" gesturing the young wolf to look at the family tree of the icon of the park. "Aww… kawaii… I never knew Hon-Hon has a girlfriend!" Staring at the pink with streaks of red bear beside the brown one._  
_"Well, what do you expect? You just met Hon-Hon today." Pointing out the obvious._  
_"You're such a spoilsport, Li-kun!" sauntering away from the sarcastic man. Then she bumped into someone, "Gomen nasai!" bowing for apology but when she lifted her body, a rare black teddy bear greeted her. "O-Othello!"_  
_"It's for you, Milady." The old man said, probably the manager of the store, handing the black bear in her hands with a green card in it._  
_"T-Thank you." bowing again as the man left her in her thoughts. Again… another feeling of excitement rush in her body as she begins to read the note. **_Always remember that you're not alone… _  
  
**_  
_"Did you know that Othello was the original 'mourning bear' when the Titanic sank?" Syaoran said, breaking the silence._  
_"Syaoran… A-Ari—"_  
_"—Shhh…" placing his index finger on her mouth, "… you promised, ne?"_  
_"But this is too much."_  
_"Nothing's too much for you, Sakura."_  
_She was overwhelmed. No one ever said that to her before. And hearing it makes her heart somewhat flutter… but, "Are you sure you're not bribing me into something?" Changing the topic before she thought of something she doesn't want to talk about. _He's just being nice…_ she thought, erasing the thoughts that are bombarding her mind._  
_"_I don't know…_" he rib, placing his hand to Sakura's back, "Come on! The jazz band will be starting, anytime soon!" pushing gently his companion towards the performance place._  
_When they entered the place, there were eight bears on the stage, fixing the instruments they'll be playing._  
_Sitting themselves near the stage, "Look over there, Syaoran. The bear that's holding the guitar looks like Cheng-sensei!"_  
_"Haha! You're right! And that long-headed one, is like Zheng!" laughing with the young lady as the teddy bear band starts to sing one of Elvis Presley's song.

_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__**

**_I just wannabe your teddy bear_**

**_Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere_**

**_Oh let me be (oh let him be) your teddy bear_**

****

**_I don't wanna be your tiger,_**

**_'Cause tigers play too rough._**

**_I don't wanna be your lion,_**

**_'Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough_**_  
  
_

_  
  
**I just wanna be your teddy bear**_

**_Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere_**

**_Oh let me be (oh let him be) your teddy bear_**_  
  
_

_  
  
**Baby, let me be around you every night.**_

**_Run your fingers through my hair,_**

**_And cuddle me real tight._**

**_Oh let me be (oh let him be) your teddy bear_**_  
  
_

_  
  
**I just wannabe your teddy bear**_

**_Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere_**

**_Oh let me be (oh let him be) your teddy bear_**

**_Oh let me be (oh let him be) your teddy bear._**

**_I just wanna be your teddy bear._**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Wow! They're really amazing!" Sakura claps, while the bear artists walk their way to the housemates, "Hoe?" as people stare at them intriguingly.

_  
_"For you." the leader of the band said as the guitarist handed her a blue card._  
**Hope the song didn't make you blue…**_ she reads as the long-headed bear that they were laughing earlier gave her the blue mohair bear. "Elliot." She half-whispered, "Xiexie." She said to the bears that walking back again at the stage. Opening her mouth—_  
_"A-ah… you promised…" reminding Sakura before she even say thanks. Then, he stood up, "It's almost six. We should take our dinner now." bringing up the teddy bears and the white bag he have earlier, "Besides, I don't want to hear your stomach growling again." Recalling the event before breakfast._  
_"Are you sure you're not inveigling me?" following the smirking wolf in front.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Boy, the ride in that lift, made me really dizzy." Sakura whispered, hooking her right arm elegantly to the young man beside him while clutching with her other hand her white purse. "I promise we were in the 60th floor of this hotel."

_  
_"Well, you're close. But I'm sad to tell you that we're only in the 56th floor." Smiling as he saw people glancing at their way._  
_"Ummm… I think we're in the wrong place." She added, looking at other people that are wearing elegant dresses._  
_Syaoran gazes at the lady next to him, "Why say that?"_  
_"Well, even though we have _decent_ dress, I think my attire is quite _informal?_" looking down at her pale yellow tube top and white tiered skirt. "I look like a party girl." Seizing the jade pendant in her neck._  
_"Don't worry about them! Besides, we're just taking our dinner. We don't have to be so formal… or do you want to wear one, huh?" He teased to the blushing lady._  
_"Y-Yamero! It's your fault anyway. I told you we could just eat at McDonald's, but you insisted on going in here." Recalling the event on the mall wherein they had an argue to where they would eat, "And now, we really looked like stupid jerks." Looking back at the Li-heir, "But I must say that your dress is close to formal. Did you set me up?" shrinking her eyes, commenting the black turtleneck and black slacks that the young man was wearing._  
_"Of course not! You shouldn't care what people think of you. I don't want you to feel uneasy by wearing frilly dresses. Furthermore, people here are aging, that's why they like wearing gowns and suits." He murmured, making the lady giggle, as they reached the door of their destination._  
_"Welcome to Restaurant Petrus." two men in suit and white gloves bowed before them as the housemates both enter the French glass door._  
_"Uh… ah… Thank you." she replied. Seeing the other customers stare at her, she instantly grabbed her partner's arm. "Let's go now, Syaoran." She whispered nervously as the young man chuckled in reply._  
_"I must say you definitely take the wind out of their sails even in your casual dress." Amber orbs glistening, as he looked at the flabbergasted men, "Reservation under Li Xiao Lang." Regaining his cold features as he talk to the staff._  
_"This way, please." One of them said, motioning for the couple to walk towards the table that's isolated from others and nearest to the large windows._  
Now, where did I hear this place before…? _The auburn-haired lady thought, as she listens to the soft music in the background._  
_The restaurant is really an elegant one. It was decorated like a French castle, with the obligatory crystal chandeliers, black marble and gilded columns. There were also bronze female statues, thick draperies and impressionist paintings that add to the beauty of the Art Deco theme. Murals were gracing the dome-shaped ceilings, making the classical music that's playing softly in the background a perfect match._  
_"Enjoying the place?" he asked softly, not wanting to scare the awed lady. Sakura then nodded, too impressed to even speak. "You haven't seen the main attraction yet." Placing the white purse on the finely decorated 'hand bag' stools that the place provided for the ladies, and then offers the lovely comfortable chair to her. "Have a seat."_  
_"T-Thank you." still surprised at the gentleman behavior of the young man. She then followed Syaoran with her gaze as it sits down in front of her. "W-What do you mean by the main attraction?"_  
_"This one." He said while the man that accompanied them pulled back the elegant drapery, revealing a stunning panoramic view of the harbor, Hong Kong and Kowloon._  
_To simply put it; the views from the 56th-floor restaurant are really breathtaking. "It's really wonderful…" Sakura said, struggling for breath while looking at the beautiful scenery below. Then it clicked! _I know this place!_ Placing her left hand to the large glass window, _This is the restaurant that's Tomoyo's been telling me! If my memories are right, this place was selected as one of the five best hotel restaurants in the world. _"**_Oh my God._**"_  
_"Why?" he queried, looking deeply at the widened pools of his secret love._  
_"This place is Petrus."_  
_"Wow, what a very late reaction."_  
_"Shut up." She retorted, "Syaoran, this is Petrus!"_  
_"I know that… You see, if you're just listening to your blabbing, you'll realize that you look stupid."_  
_"Baka! What I mean is, this is the most expensive place in Hong Kong! And you brought me here for our supper?"_  
_"But I thought you want to see the city lights from above?"_  
_"Y-Yeah… But that doesn't mean that you should spend large amount of money to do this!"_  
_Shaking his head, "It's no problem at all. Besides, I really want to eat here. This is just my second time dining in here. First is when Fuutie held her reception wedding, three years ago…" he lied while taking a breather, "Let's stop arguing and let's just enjoy this night, ne?"_  
_She sighed, "Now I really think that you're bribing me into something." Glaring back at the innocent-looking wolf. "I'll just go to the rest room to freshen up, ok?" grabbing the purse from the holder and standing up._  
_"Heck! Why do you act so girly-girly today?" also standing up—as a gentleman gesture— mocking as Sakura smacked her purse to him and then looks at the smiling waiter._  
_"Could you tell me the way to the ladies' room?"_  
_"I'll gladly accompany you there, Mademoiselle." Holding the offered hand of Sakura as they both walk away from the Li-heir._  
_After her 'freshening up', Sakura stepped out of the ladies' room, feeling more nervous. She then bowed down, feeling like a Barbie doll in auction. _God, if looks could kill, I think I'll never reach the table._ She thought, imprinting the gazes people were giving her._  
_"Don't worry about them, Milady." The man in late thirties that's waiting for her outside the room muttered, "You see, this place is strictly formal, but since you're an important guest, you're excused from the dress code… they're just envy of you for such treatment we gave you."_  
_"Then why don't you treat me like the others?" she asked, felling comfortable beside the old man. "You see… I really feel weird because of the looks they're giving me."_  
_He smiled, "It's an order."_  
_"From Syaoran?"_  
_Nodding his head, "But if you're considering my opinion. I can say that they're just jealous since you're really quite beautiful."_  
_"T-Thanks." As they arrived at the table, causing Syaoran to stand up and pull the chair for her._  
_"What took you so long?" he said coolly yet you can see some glint in his amber pools._  
_Placing her purse on the stool, while sitting herself comfortably, "Looks." She simply said._  
_"Huh?" he queried the butler as he also sit, but the old man just smile at him. "Well… I think we should take our orders now." handing over the menu to her._  
_Her eyes widen upon seeing the price, "I-I think you should just order for me." Giving back the leather bound menu, "I can't take the price of those dishes. I'm afraid to see how much money I would owe you."_  
_"It's my treat, okay?" beaming while looking at the menu, "Let's see…for starters, I think the young lady should have your Boston lobster salad while I'll take your Seared North Sea scallop… is that alright?" gazing at the emerald-eyed beauty before him. Upon seeing her nod, he continue, "Then we'll have Roast pigeon and Pan-fried fillet of turbot as our main course… And as for desserts, your streusel crumble served with raspberry sherbet for her and your chocolate fondant rolls for me…" glancing professionally to the scribbling man. Then, "…I would refer to your today's soup and Chateau Haut Brion 90' for our beverage." (Kami-chan: When you're in China, you should order first for the main course then the last will be the soup. When the waiter served the soup, it means that the meal is going to end soon. _Hehehe_… just another trivia.)_  
_"Is that all, Sir?"_  
_"Please don't ask anymore." Sakura politely interrupt, "Just hearing his orders already makes me full." Causing the old man to smile, "Syaoran, I think you ordered too much." Gazing intently at the young wolf._  
_Swaying his head in differ, "Don't be so sure, Sakura. You'll definitely order for more when you finished the first course." wickedly smiling back at his housemate, then looking at the butler, "That's all, thank you." relaxing a bit after the waiter walked out. "Why so glum?"_  
_"You're definitely spoiling me, Li Xiao Lang." Sakura said, earning a smile from the young wolf upon hearing his Chinese name, "I will definitely have a hard time opposing your future requests."_  
_"Sakura, I'm not bribing you into something, okay? I just want you to have some good memories while you're here in Hong Kong." Saddening a bit when he realized what he said. But then grinning again, "But if you insists, then I'll think of something—"_  
_"—No!" she jumped in, as the butler placed their appetizers and wine. Right after the dish was situated, her eyes again marveled at the 4.5 mm teddy bear beside her glass. She then picked up the white card and then read it. **_Beautiful things are so small to be seen_**_—_it says. She then raised her head and look directly at the ocher orbs. Her mouth too itchy to say the two words that's trying to slip from her mouth since she received Sushi. She then beamed, "I was just wondering… how did you know my obsessions? I mean, the _specific_ ones." Rubbing her thumb to the smallest teddy bear in the world._  
_"Maki." He mouthed, clearing things out._  
_Now she understood! Only Tomoyo and Maki know her specific favorites. Since Maki was a stuffed toy seller in Tomoeda and Tomoyo's her best friend. She then take her gaze to the window and appreciate again the city lights. "I don't know what to say…"_  
_"Then don't say anything." He murmured, staring at the soft features of the angel. Snapping back to reality, "I think we should start eating… I'm starving, you know."_  
_"Animated stomach." She remarked while digging from her salad._  
_Again, their dinner wasn't that eventful. They just start telling jokes and then throwing cynical comebacks from each other. The classical music in their background didn't even match their heated and witty conversation._  
_"I'm so full!" Sakura said, as the butler gave them their soup._  
_"Yeah, me too." Her housemate agreed as he took something below the table. "Here…" passing the double mohair plush bear that have unusually large seductive eyes. "I hope you had a great time." As candle-like fingers seize the bear. "So I guess you know her name?"_  
_"This one is Happy." She replied, reading the card that's with the bear. **_Be happy_**_.__  
_"Please don't say it… everything's not yet through." Beckoning for Sakura to finished up her soup, "Eat up and then we'll go home."_  
_"Un." Not knowing what to do. She feels really blessed for having the young man in her side. It's not the thing he'd given her but the thoughtfulness he has shown. His presence was enough, but he gave her more than she needed. No one would even dare to do what he has done this weekend. And truthfully… this is really one of the good memories she'll always remember.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Home sweet home!" Sakura contentedly sigh, sitting herself at the white couch beside her bushed housemate and all the ten teddy bears he'd given her this day. "I really had a great time. But my feet are killing me." She whined, removing her wedge sandals. "How about you?"

_  
_"Well, aside from being tired. I'm also sleepy." The young Li said, grabbing the remote control and then opening the television. "What do you say, Sakura? Let's call it a day, ne? I'm really exhausted." Laying his tired body horizontally to the couch when Sakura stand up. "I'll just help you bring your babies in your room tomorrow, okay?" Patting Othello's head carefully._  
_"Okay. Goodnight Syaoran." She answered back, still waiting for Syaoran's cue about saying 'thank you'. "Well I guess… this is it. Than—"

_  
_  
  
_  
**"—If all the snow-flakes were candy bars and milk-shakes, oh what a snow that would be… Stan-ding still with my mouth o-pen wide. Ah-ah-a-a... ah-a-a… ah-a-a… If all the snow-flakes were candy bars and milk-shakes, oh what a snow that would be…" **_The singing voices from the T.V. halted her, indicating that it's not time to say it yet.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Well, good night again. And enjoy watching Barney!" bringing her sandals and the green paper bag she has when they stepped out of the Teddy bear Kingdom while walking toward the long hallway. _But it's almost midnight… what will be his surprise now?_ Mulling over the names of the bear he had given… _I guess I have them all… except for on—Oh my God!_ Running her self to the familiar door and opening it hastily. "**_A-Alfonzo!_**" she exclaimed, dropping everything she have and gazing at the bright red teddy bear with an authentic Cossak costume, that's lying in her bed. She then lifted up the bear and look for some card. But she found a green paper rather than the familiar note tag.

_  
_The paper has an autumn scent in it, indicating that the young wolf had written it personally. _His handwriting's not that bad._ She thought while remembering her brother's calligraphy. **_  
  
_**

_  
_  
  
_  
**Hello Sakura,   
  
**_

_  
_  
  
**_  
Well, this is the end of your tour with me… I hope you enjoyed everything! But before the magic ends, Alfonzo will be my last gift to you because I know this is your favorite. Do you even remember his story? If you don't then hear this:   
  
_**

**_ There was once a Princess in Russia named Princess Xenia. She was the most beautiful and charming lady in the land. That's why her father, Grand Duke George Michailovich, gave Alfonzo to her as a gift in 1908. When Princess Xenia paid a visit to Britain just before the start of WW1, Alfonzo went with her. The outbreak of war made her return home impossible and so she was spared from the fate of her relatives who perished in Russian Revolution. But even though the trials and sufferings she encountered, Alfonzo stayed close to her until she died in 1965.   
  
_**

**_  
  
That's why I tried to find it for you, cause I know that you really deserve this. Only someone special like you can have Alfonzo. Because only you can give the care and love Princess Xenia gave to Alfonzo. And I know that Alfonzo also like you in return.   
  
_**

**_  
  
All I want to say is that when you're tired, lonely and depressed from the things that comes your way… don't forget to smile and remember that someone watches over you. Like Alfonzo… and me and all the other bears that you have... We're not going anywhere… don't ever forget that, ok?   
  
_**

**_  
  
So that's it! I really hope you enjoyed my company, because I really enjoyed yours…  
  
_**

**_  
  
Your friend,_**

**_Li Xiao Lang  
  
_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_She then gripped Alfonzo and run towards the lounge. Tears almost well up in her eyes after she read the letter. She really doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Yet, she's thankful for it. Feeling her heart pounding in her chest, she couldn't help but get excited. "Syao—ran." Stopping in her tracks as the cute scene unfolded in her very eyes.

_  
_  
  
_  
_A sleeping wolf surrounded by bears.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Well I guess, I couldn't say those words after all." Kissing the young man's cheek while seizing the remote control from Syaoran's hand, "I really had a wonderful weekend with you, ariga—"

_  
_  
  
_  
**"—I love you... You love me... We are best-friends as can-be. With a great big-hug and a kiss from me to-you... Wont you say you love me—**_**CLICK!_" _**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**TBC…**  
**------------------------------  
**hehehe! got you one the title part! :) you thought I will make them confront each other, ne? hehehe… it's too early for that one…

**ATTENTION:_ from this day forward, I can't promise you that I'll update as fast like in the past. I have my classes now and I must say I have a very toxic schedule. nodnod so I hope you understand if I haven't uploaded for a week or months… but not, year. Ok? :) Nursing is a very complicated course so I need to focus on my studies. I'm also trying to make it into top 3 or the cum laude part in our college…But, don't worry I will finish this fic and I won't disappoint you in the ending._**

Sorry, about that… I'm just making it clear that I'll finish this one but it'll take time… since our vacation has ended and I don't have spare time now, just like when I'm just here in my computer room. nodnod hope you understand… and keep on Reviewing!!!!

About the teddy bears… hehehe, I can't help it! Those eleven bears are my personal favorites. And just like Sakura, my most wanted among them is **Alfonzo**! :) (How I wished someone would get it for me…starry eyed)

And about Petrus… well… it's also my favorite spot in Hong Kong… though it's really expensive… (Believe me! nodnod) but it's worth it. :)

Hehehe! Hope you like your tour with Syaoran! :) I'm so sorry if it's very mushy, demo, I just wrote down my personal dream date…. starry eyed as I've said, I'm a very hopeless romantic person. _tee hee!_ So forgive me if you find my story boring…

Next chapter will be great! More surprises will be revealed! :) So i hope you keep on reading and reviewing! :) (Hint: it's the much awaited couple, after S&S.... hmm.... did I gave too much hint?... oh, well... just you wait, ok?)

So, that's for now… keep on reviewing, ok? I would really appreciate and might get me to work faster if I get good, long reviews. :) (I know I'm demanding… well… I can't find any inspirations… so I content myself with your very beautiful reviews… Who wouldn't anyways? =P

And if you have some questions… or you want me to personally update you of my works then feel free to ask me, ok? Just write your e-mail add on the review and I'll gladly do it for you…:)

Oh well, review please!****

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!   
I   
I   
I   
I   
I   
V**


	13. Chapter 12: Dense

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**-------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------**

_  
_Guys!!! I'm really sorry for the looooooooooooooong update! Ü Hehehe, I really hope you forgive me for this one. You see, I really want this to pass on Syaoran's B-day but the technician broke his promise that he'll just fix my computer for 1 whole day, which turned into I month!!!! Would you believe that?!!? sob sob 

So, as a gift to you people, I'm giving you Chapter 12!!! clap clap clap hope you like this one, demo, I'm sure it's not what you expected. bow don't worry, I'll be posting the next chap by next week. (Depends on my school) for my sched is really hectic! I have classes from Monday to Saturday, 7 am to 6 pm then soccer practice on Sunday, 7 am to 12 noon or 1 pm to 5 pm _(too much to do for an 18-year-old, ne?)_ so you see… it's really hard for me to squeeze my writings, especially when all your professors demand a quiz every day! (Talk about brutality! nod nod )

Demo, don't worry, I promise you that I'll finish this story! I won't keep you waiting for so long! nod nod so, I hope you keep on reviewing, ok? The more reviews, the more inspirations to type my story! Hehehe! Keep on reviewing, ok?

And about the teddy bears and the teddy bear kingdom… they're all real! Those bears were my favorite ones! I'm an arctophile, you see! (bear collector) but not that big-time! Hehehe!

Oh! I'm also sorry if I can't answer your questions right now, for I'm really in a hurry! I'm still having a hangover on my duty earlier at pediatric ward, so I really feel kinda dizzy…. I'm sorry for the inconvenience… so, without further ado… here's my story!!!!

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**_Disclaimer: Mou… I DON'T OWN CCS! I just own the plot and some characters in this story, ok? :( _**__

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**__****= 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' =-  
by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n  
  
_  
_****Chapter 12: Dense**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**_Tok!—Hi! I'm sorry for I can't answer your call right now. So, please leave your message after the beep. Ciao!—Tok!—BEEEEEEEEEP!_**__

****

****

**_"Mei, it's me, Touya. Hey look…is your phone working…? I think I've called you a hundred times this week, but I still don't get any signs that you've received my calls…_ _Mei…I'm sorry about what happened a week ago, it was really dumb of me... I know that I don't have the right to reprimand you of anything, but you see… I—I'm just concern… you know… you've became like a s-sister to me… humm… so that's it. If you have time, please return-call. Thanks!"—_Tok!_—TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! TOO—_Tok!**

_  
_  
  
_  
_And then…there was silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Crimson eyes start to water while gazing at the black phone in her lap. She wasn't ready to face him after the incident, because she knows that everything the man has said was true… thus, she doesn't have any reason to talk to him. _It's for the best…_ she thought while remembering the incident that made her relationship with the Japanese man somewhat blurred.

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_"Touya-kun, why don't you tour me to your place?" the Chinese lady asked as she sat comfortably to the sofa that's adjacent to her friend's table. It was a month after her cousin's birthday and she decided to visit her Japanese friend in his office since she has nothing to do neither in Hong Kong nor in her apartment._  
_"I bet there are many attractions in your town that I definitely need to see." She added while playing her long hair between her hands. She decided to let it down today because it's a bit chilly in Japan. She even wears her warmest windbreaker for she's not some 'wise men', which can tolerate extreme cold that Japanese believed, since she's a Chinese. _Heck! Those people are old men of a hundred years old!_ "Hey? Why so serious?" looking at the silent guy that's staring sadly at her._  
_"I think you should go back to Hong Kong." the older guy said, placing his trembling hands in his desk. Noticing the surprised look from the terracotta orbs made him continue his talk, "You're not doing anything good in your life… why don't you just go back to Hong Kong and study? You're graduating, right?"_  
_"What for? You see… I'm already behindhand to study for this year…and I've decided that I should just enter next semester."_  
_"Then, what are you going to do with your spare time?" the man inquired, annoyance is now in his voice._  
_"I'll hang-out with you! You did say that you like my company, ne? Then it's okay!"_  
_"You can't…"_  
_"Doushite?"_  
_He sighed, as confusion took-over his mind, "It's just,you_ **c-can't!**_" he shouted, causing the lady to jump in her seat._  
_It was her first time to see her friend like this, _what's happening to him?_ "Is everything okay?" she questioned calmly, not wanting to jump into conclusions. "If I did something wrong—"_  
_"Meiling!"_  
_"—then you can—"_  
_"Meiling!"_  
_"—tell me, and I'll—"_  
_"**_Meiling, stop it, ok?!_**" he said a bit harshly as he looks seriously in her eyes. Somehow, he had gotten his self in front of her while their heated conversation is going on. "Meiling, you're only a chil—"_  
_"**—No, I'm not.**" Standing abruptly, stubbornly defending her point. It wasn't easy for her to look at him for he's good-five inches taller than her. "I'm not a child."_  
_"**_Then stop acting like one!_**"_  
_"W-What do you mean?"_  
_Running his fingers callously in his jet-black hair, "Meiling, don't press your luck…! You need to go on with your life and not destroy it all because of one g-guy!"_  
_"Because of **_what?!_**"_  
_"I know that you're only like this because you're depressed. And I understand it clearly… demo I think you should stop wasting your life… you should make yourself a bit useful by studying and not just always hanging out with me and making yourself miserable…"_  
_Anger could now be seen in her orbs, _how could he say that?! I thought he understands me?_ Closing her eyes as she fought back the tears that are threatening to fall."**_Fine_**. You don't have to beat around the bush… You should've just told me straight… _t-that you don't w-want m-me in here_." as she run away from him… run away…_  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
__From the guy I love…_ Half-whispering the truth she has found out unexpectedly in her heart. It was really unforeseen. She really wasn't planning to love someone since her first time didn't worked out. She thought at first that she only wants the company of the Japanese lad. But as time passed by, she became more attached that she didn't know she fall.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Madly fall in love with him.

_  
_  
  
_  
_But the black pools didn't see that. He couldn't see the passion and love that she's always offering from her deep crimson ones. _Maybe, he just allowed me to be with him because I have Kaho's eye color…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_"You know, you remind me of her… very much…. especially your eyes…"_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_"Have I told you that her eyes are ruby-colored?"_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_" …And I would exchange the world just to see those orbs again."_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_That voice… that same calming voice once again passed in her ears. It was funny how it tickles her senses the first time she heard it. She thought back then that it was so sweet of him to remember everything about his love. That she could almost melt in her place if she was the one he's describing. But now…

_  
_  
  
_  
_She detests it.

_  
_  
  
_  
_It was like a newly sharpened knife, stabbing her heart again and again. Bringing her back to the reality. To the veracity that she's just a living memory of the deceased angel…

_  
_  
  
_  
_And nothing more…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Tears immediately fall through her porcelain-like cheeks as she looks again at the phone. This is her lifesaver for now… even though she's not with him, her day is still complete every time she pressed the button—the only key that would let her hear his voice freely, without minding the tears in her eyes.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_"Come on, Meiling. Answer the phone, please? I know you still haven't fly back to Hong Kong for I saw you yesterday at the park… please call back, ok…? Let's talk!!"—_Tok!_—TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! TOO—_Tok!**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"I think you should call him… he sound so desperate." A male voice interrupted her thoughts, making her turn her head to the speaker. "This cold war's taking too long… "

_  
_"Don't you know that I can sue you for trespassing?" She retorted coldly, glaring daggers at the azure orbs that's looking at her weirdly. "What are you doing here, Eriol?"_  
_"Why? Do people need a reason when they want to see their beloved cousin?" smiling roguishly as he confidently stride near his wrecked relative. "Man, you look like you haven't eaten for days!" observing her thin form behind the loose shirt and jogging pants that she's wearing. "Have you eaten your lunch? It's almost three."_  
_"I know you, Eriol. You're not the type of guy wherein he'll go to his cousin's apartment and just say hello or even ask if he or she had eaten already." Raising her brow, not minding to wipe her tears. "I think you need something."_  
_"Gee, when will people stop comparing me from my past? I'm a changed man now, Mei-Mei."_  
_"And it's all because of Tomoyo." She pointed out, standing up and then placing the phone back to the table where it rests, as she motioned the blue-haired guy to sit adjacent to her. "By the way, where is she? I still haven't seen her."_  
_"Well, she's with Uncle." Smiling as he remembers the angelic beauty. Then, "Why are you changing the topic?"_  
_"Well, tell me first why you're here?" crossing her arms as she stands in front of the sitting man._  
_He grinned, stand up and level his self to Meiling, "Well… I think you need some company… so, care for a walk?" he cajoled, offering his right arm to the lady.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Un… Un… yeah, okay… Besides I think I need some fresh air... Un, I'll go back as soon as I can. Arigatou, Yukito." Touya said before maneuvering the steering wheel to the right with his left hand, while pressing the end call button of his cell phone with his right.

_  
_Again, ruby pools clouded his vision… _Meiling…_ he mumbled, feeling another weird squeeze in his heart while wondering what happened to the Chinese lady after their talk._  
_He felt really obtuse at his recklessness. He knows that he gravely hurt the young lady and he has no 'good' explanation for that one since the only _raison d'être_ in their cold war was the topic he didn't dared to open for two years…

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_Love…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Funny, how he taught it to Meiling without problem for two months. But he must admit that in the last month, many weird things transpired. His simple job as the Chinese lady's tour guide and companion slowly vanishes in his thoughts, making him confused. Even him, whom the lady looks up, as _Dr. Love_ doesn't know the answer to his question…

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_'Can people truly fall-in love in such a short time?'_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_People say that **_love knows no time and boundaries…_** that it can hit you in the most unpredicted place, unforeseen time and with the last person you expect to fall in-love with Yet, there's also a cliché that **_we should_ _never jump into conclusions._**

_  
_So he may be wrong about what he feels inside. He can say that he's just overwhelmed with the situation, since Meiling have the same eye-color like Kaho. That maybe, he just has a weakness for depressed ladies. Or he's only feeling this way—besotted, smitten or any other term for in-love—because he sees Sakura in her; that his affection for the Chinese lady was just a brotherly love._  
_"But why do I feel this way?" he confusedly asked, driving smoothly as he look from right to left, hoping that he'll see the person he's yearning to converse to.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And he's not disappointed.

_  
_  
  
_  
__What the—_muttering under his breath, making a daring U-turn, then parking his car hastily as the wheels of his Lexus screeched into full stop. Flaring red tinted his tan skin, which almost made a good match at his maroon long sleeved polo, while feeling enraged and happy at the same time. But he knows that the latter is more dominant in his heart right now.

_  
_"Hey, Kino—**_BOOG_**—**Hey!? What's that for?!?**" the guy that's hugging the lady earlier annoyingly asked while rubbing his now sore jaw._  
_"Why did you do that?" Meiling queried, standing between the two guys. "And why are you here in the first place, _Kinomoto-san?_"_  
_"Stay away from him, Mei." Boldly grabbing the young lady's arms, jerking her away from the man he keeps on calling a _cheater_ and not minding the way she addressed him._  
_"And why would I do that?"_  
_"**_Because, you're creating an issue!_**"_  
_"**_Then look around you, dimwit!_**" she retorted, yanking her hands from the tight grasps, as she stepped back. "You're the one making a scandal!" she added while looking at the crowd that's surrounding them, which was really a strange sight since the place is known for its romantic ambiance._  
_Glaring back at the mob, he then snatched again Meiling's wrist, "You're coming with me."_  
_"No, I'm not!"_  
_"Mei, I think you should go with him." The other man said, giving her a _you-will-regret-it-if-you-won't_ look. "I must go." Walking away while giving his last wave to the couple._  
_"Iie, Eriol-kun! Chotto matte kudasai! Let me go, dammit!" (No, Eriol! Please wait a minute!)_  
_"_I'm not letting you._" he taunted, yet he knew in his heart that what he was talking about wasn't just the literal meaning of it. So with one swift move… the yelling lady is now in his shoulder, carrying her like the first time he saw him in Beijing. "What are you looking at?" he spat whilst glaring daggers at their audiences, making the people scuttles away from them._  
_"Put me down!" squirming from Touya's shoulder. Noticing that her Japanese friend will not listen, she began to stop wiggling and just observe where the young man is heading. _We're going to the lake!_ She thought looking at the path Touya is walking while picturing their private picnic place in her mind, which the young man showed him the first time she went here in Japan. _What is he tying to do?_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Then… it hit her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"N-No! Iie! Y-You wouldn't d—**_SPLASH_**—dare!" she screeched, but she's too late. And now, her body is freezing because of the cold water. "**_What the hell are you doing?!?_**" getting angrier every second as she makes an effort to stand up. Unfortunately, her clothes didn't support her in her actions as she makes another big splash in the lake.

_  
_"So… are you cooled now?" he ironically asked after the young lady had successfully withdrawn herself from the water. Hearing a grunt, he then started. "Look, Mei… you don't know that guy…" Recalling the scene wherein he saw the blue haired guy leaned on his Chinese friend. He was really shocked back then but what bothered him most is when he felt a sudden urge to protect and remove the young Englishman's arm from Meiling. And the funny thing was, he didn't even regret hitting him earlier. _He deserves it, anyway…_ "You don't know what you're in to."_  
_"Of course, I know!"_  
_"You don't understand!"_  
_"You're the one who's not getting it!"_  
_"**_Meiling! He has a fiancée!_**" that does it! _Hope she's now getting my point._ Praying whilst looking at the defiant and wet lady in front of him. "He's getting married."_  
_"So what?!" Confusion fogged up in her head. "I don't care one bit if Eriol's going to marry or not! _Heck! _He can even marry the Emperor, for all I care! " She further stated, balling her fists as the wind blew roughly, sending her goosebumps and making her damp shirt and jogging pants stick to her curves more firmly._  
_"Are you really that desperate for someone to love you?" stepping forward to the freezing lady. Somehow, he needed to know everything… her thoughts… her feelings… everything.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_It was now or never…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"**_What?!?_**" she asked, while taking a step backwards.

_  
_"Tell me Meiling…" moving one more foot. "Are you really that desperate?"_  
_"What are you saying?" as she start to take another step rearwards but unluckily, the sturdy cherry tree stopped her to budge an extra inch. "W-What are you doing?" she stammer, as he leaned in front her with his strong arms at either side of her head, blocking her from escaping._  
_And right before she speaks another word, soft lips captured her trembling ones for a rough kiss. She wasn't expecting this… His lips nearly crushed hers, as it forced her mouth to open for access. But as soon as she took hold of his shoulders, she hurriedly pushed back her vanquisher._  
_"**_What do you think you're doing?_**" she gasped, collecting her self in the process. She could still feel the pounding of her heart in her chest. As if it would break her ribcage if it will go any further. "W-What in the world are you doing?"_  
_"**_Why?_** Is that the way you treat people who volunteered to satiate your desperations?" he spat angrily, gritting his teeth as the intoxicating scent of raspberry attacked his senses. "You're not like this when I saw four-eyes kissed you on your cheek… and if I remember it right, you return the affection he'd given y—**_SLAP!_**_  
_"**_Y-You bastard! Did you really see me as the cheapest person in the world? So…what do you think of me now…? My God, Touya! How can you stoop so low! And here I thought that you were smart."_ **yelling frenziedly while rubbing her arms to calm her nerves. She was really shocked. She doesn't know what she's feeling right now. All that's roaming in her mind at the moment is that Touya took away her first kiss. And hell to that, because she knows that it was very childish of her in having those thoughts in this very important moment. "**_God! I regret that I trusted you!"_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"_I-I'm s-sorry_! I-I d-don't know _w-why_…? Maybe…I'm just afraid…"

_  
_"Of what?" she spat, also bowing her head like the man did. She doesn't want to see those deep black pools, for it held too many emotions right now. Her attitude as a stubborn mule didn't even work. Moreover, her self-confidence relinquished and become a puddle of mud. She's like a statue, which is very startling for those who knew her. "Of what? Tell me…"_  
_"T-That you might got hurt… _because…_"_  
_"Because…?" she queried further which is now in a calmer tone, although she knows what the guy will tell her. _That I'm just like a sister to him…__  
_"Eriol will hurt you…" heaving a sigh while looking at the trembling body in front of him. "…Meiling, you can't be with him. He has a fiancée. So things will not work out for both of you."_  
What?! _As her eyes widen but still not forgetting their war. _Now that solves it! _"God, Touya! You're so reckless! Eriol and I were just cousins!"_  
_"You're what?!?"_  
_"We're cousins, baka!" As the _angel of silence _passed through them…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Once more.

_  
_  
  
_  
How ironic that the guy who keeps on yelling at me earlier becomes this quiet..._ _it's as if I have a ghost with me in this dense forest._ "I'll go now." as she walks away from the baffled guy.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And now… she understood.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Her intuition didn't fail her. That this Japanese guy just thought of her like his sister. That's why he's being protective of her, right? And the kiss… that rough, expressive kiss was nothing to him… it's just like a slap wherein she was being reprimand by her own brother.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_Heartbreaking_…**

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Indeed…**

_  
_  
  
_  
_And so, she walks away… for she couldn't bear to see those black pools again after this. Maybe the guy was right, afterall… maybe he has a point that she just feels this way for him because she's desperate. _Yeah… maybe…_ She presumed, though she knew in her heart that she's lying. That everything he has said earlier really was a big deal to her. And that the soft soil she's walking on is like her heart that's slowly being mashed by the thought of not seeing him again. _Goodbye, Touya…_

_  
_"Matte!"_  
_She then stopped her tracks, not moving an inch to face her secret love. _I can't…__  
_"I-I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry for thinking too low about you…. I'm sorry if I let you feel that you're cheap… I shouldn't have done that."_  
_"It was nothing." Sending a fraud cheery voice while swallowing the large lump that has formed in her throat.

_  
_  
  
_  
**What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the same person who made you cry?  
  
**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Simple… don't even start… _coming to a conclusion that she shouldn't cry.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Because crying won't make any difference…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Crying won't make him understand…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Crying won't make him believe… _t**hat she loves him.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_She don't want to shed tears for it will only make her vulnerable, thus, it'll be harder for her to forget him if she did it… She should forget him, _right?_ For, there's really no '_them´ _in the beginning. And she knew that if she started to let her tears fall, she might not be able to stop it and even walk away from him. _God! Why is love so painful!_

_  
_She then smiled, even though Touya couldn't see it, "Well… it's fairly predictable… I really do look so desperate, ne?" Taking another step, but as she did it, her feet feels like lead. She couldn't move another step. _It's as if my heart is yelling my mind to stop…_ For if she continue… she'll be sliding in a puddle of her crushed heart._  
_"I'm sorry for everything…" Touya whispered, taking a breather, "You see … I'm not expecting anything in my life after _K-Kaho_ left… but you proved me wrong. So I got confused… that's why I distanced myself to you… to sort things out." Striding his self to the soaked lady and then faced her bowed head._  
_He then cupped her face and brought her defiant gaze to his decisive eyes. "When I looked at you like this… I get mixed up… I don't know what I'm feeling… For I honestly see K-Kaho in you… I know that my mind is telling me that she's different. But my heart is really confused…" thumbing her damped face in his callous hands._  
_"Meiling, I don't want to be unfair to you. That's why I ordered you to go… I want to be sure that what I feel for you is true... That I'm not just feeling this way because I'm remembering _her_ in your eyes…"_  
_"Touya, I—"_  
_"—Shh… Let me…" stopping the girl form telling. He needed to say this right now before chance left him again. And he's not that dumb to let it pass once more. "But now everything's clear… I'm just really stubborn to accept my defeat… _Heck!_ It even took us into this cold war to make me realized what I really do feel for you…that **_I love you…_**" heaving a sigh, yet still not removing his gaze to the shocked orbs. Then, he smiled. "I know it's too sudden… even I can't explain it… demo… it's all I can say… I'm **_in-love_** with you, Mei."_  
__Oh my G-God! _She gasped as overwhelming feeling surges into her heart after hearing those words. It's as if she can now breathe freely again and her heart starts to mold all over again. Oh how she wished for this time to come! For this instance wherein someone she loves will love her back.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Thus, her vow was broken.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Tears gushed suddenly in her cheeks, as feelings of joy, love and contentment enveloped her mending heart. "Daisuki desu!" (I love you too!) Passionately embracing the man of her dreams as she look up and shared their second kiss. _Arigatou, Kami-sama…_

_  
_And just like what she has said, she couldn't walk away from him… not now… not ever.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
God! When will they stop? They're really disgusting!_ Sakura annoyingly thought, as she kicked another ball that went straight to the goal. Additional batch of sweats fall from her forehead, making her fake eyebrows to furrow a bit.

_  
_"Don't worry, rumors lasts for 75 days. So you only have two months left before they mob another issue." Zheng said, passing another ball for her to dribble._  
_"Hmp! I'm not asking for opinions."_  
_"You've become quite feisty, ne?"_  
_"Who wouldn't?!" she squabble, taking another shot at the damaged net._  
_It's been two weeks in a row now, wherein students of Xianggang Daxue keep on flooding the University's football field, for one main reason…

_  
_  
  
_  
_To see her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And as for her part, it's really infuriating for she looks like a bacterium in a sterile field. _Just like the first time the news leaked out…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_"Hey, what do you think is their problem?" Sakura whispered to her companion as they walk towards their building. "Do we look like criminals?" looking back at the staring eyes that were following their movements._  
_"I don't know." Syaoran said flatly._  
_She became alarmed at the seriousness that the young wolf. By now, he should have wise comebacks like, '_Maybe they saw what a monster you are!'_ or _'They thought I have a monster with me.'_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Yet she heard nothing.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Because all she can see right now was the cold and intimidating face of the Li-heir. It wasn't her first time to see him like this. Yet, it still makes her heart tremble with fear. "Hey, what's the matter?" she questioned, pushing the bridge of her eyeglasses upward.

_  
_"I think, I know why." He muttered, seizing her small hand as they ran past the people and towards the building._  
__What's with him?_ She asked no one as she run—no—drag by him. Her hand is hurting at the pressure and her eyes became misty for the fast pace they're doing, making her vision a total blur._  
_"See?" they stopped as he spat and look angrily at the corkboard. "I think this is the end of your pretensions."

_  
_  
  
_  
_And there, she saw her doom.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She feels like she was sucked by a warped zone and was placed into the past. But this time, it was different. For it's not Matsumoto that's with her in the pictures…

_  
_  
  
_  
_It was Syaoran.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She then hurriedly snatched the pictures out of the board, scrutinizing every piece and trashing it in her bag. Thankfully, this isn't like her pictures in Japan. These were mostly composed of their tour in Hong Kong. Images wherein they were buying jades, enjoying the dolphins in the Ocean Park and looking inside the teddy bear kingdom.

_  
_Yet, she still couldn't believe her eyes, only one person can do this to her…_Matsumoto._ She breathed out, tightening her jaw in the process. How dare he do this to her! _He said that he'd not tell anyone…_ _Heck! Why did I believe that in the first place?_ As she feel a squeeze on her right hand._  
_"I'm here." Syaoran murmured, gazing back with unexplained look in his amber eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He added, putting another pressure on her trembling hand._  
_"Mr. Li, Mr. Nakamura. I'm now glad that you're here. We really need to talk." A hoarse voice said, both looking up at the old man. "Especially you, Nakamura. Or should I say _Miss_ Nakamura…?"_  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
_She couldn't almost recall what happened inside the Dean's office. All she remembered was, the old man immediately offered their silence about her situation. _Heck!_ They even did some contract signing that the news will not leak out of the University… _All thanks to Syaoran!_

_  
_  
  
_  
_But that didn't end there…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Right after they stepped out of the office, she almost got suffocated at the mob that's waiting for them, though she expected it. But what really surprised her and made her housemate scowl were the tons of date proposals that bombarded them at the lobby. She really didn't think that it'd be like that, because what she had imagined when she was still at the room was different. She assumed that people would look at her like she's some sort of disease and even take advantage of her condition.

_  
_  
  
_  
_But they proved her wrong.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Hence, without a doubt Syaoran started to glare daggers at them, which made the people quickly scram. And because of that, she'll not be true to herself if she wouldn't admit that she was touched. _Hah! And he even keeps on saying that I was the one who's unpredictable._ Swaying her head while remembering every surprise the chestnut-haired guy did to her.

_  
_ "That's it for today, guys!" the captain yelled as they all walk towards the bleachers._  
_Then, a cherry blonde hair guy with gray eyes timidly walks towards the only female player with a long stem rose on his hand._  
__Not again!_ She shouted in her mind, observing the approaching guy in the process. But fortunately, the nervous guy skedaddles when he saw the glare of her housemate. "Stop it, Syaoran. I can handle myself and you know that." She reminded the fuming Li-heir while giving him his bottled water._  
_"I know, demo… I can't help it! They look like they're hungry for something." Causing Sakura to shiver a bit, "S-Sorry about that."_  
_"Hey, Nakamura! What number are we now?" Shen, a guy with black eyes and curly black hair asked while all her other teammates looked at her keenly._  
_"Well… I think it stopped in the 328th, including the guy that Li had scared." Zheng replied for her whilst looking back at their audiences. "Man! How I wished they're this supportive when we have tournaments."_  
_"They'll never change, ne?" the only lady in the team stated irately as she take another sip from her bottle._  
_"Well I must say, you're really in-demand."_  
_"Un, Jin's right. You're too lucky that Li did warn the admin or you'll be on the front page of Hong Kong Times!"_  
_"Hey! Stop teasing Nakamura! You only bring her more headaches!"_  
_"Thanks, Mao-san." Smiling gratefully to the team's mediator. She was really happy that her teammates didn't react like those jerks in their university. She couldn't stand it if they treated her as if she was inferior to them nor as if she was a thing to be owned. "Demo, I think that they got the signal that I'm not interested in them, because the number of guys that's asking me out had dropped… which is really great!"_  
_"You have no idea." Syaoran breathed out, as the whole football team—except Sakura—grinned evilly.

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_"So, do you understand?!" Mao yelled while glaring coldly to the people at the field. It was really unusual for the team's goalkeeper to be like this, for he was known as the calmest of them all… well, next to Syaoran._  
_The football team headed by their captain, Syaoran, organized a meeting wherein Sakura was not included. And luckily, they didn't need to tell Sakura about that since the young lady is in Eastpack._  
_"So mind your manners and don't let your raging hormones roam around the campus, ok?" Zheng added, being serious—for once—as he adjusts the neckline of his jersey. "And if anyone of you who'll violate our _dear co-captain_ or even asked for a date will have the same consequence like these people had received." Pointing the groaning students that are limping on the grass._  
_"You may go now. And we hope you understood what we mean." The young captain ended while nodding callously._  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
_"But the invitation is till up…" Zheng smiled flirtatiously, causing the other guys to glare back at him. "Do teammates count?" glancing innocently as he continues, "So… are you coming?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"I don't think so…" Fujitaka replied to his caller while nodding upon seeing his only niece that has entered his room. "I'm still busy… un… I'll just call you later, ok? Ja." Bringing down the phone while motioning Tomoyo to take a sit.

_  
_"Uncle, daijoubu?"_  
_He shakes his head. "The company's going down. And I can't even do something about that…"_  
_"Was it the Head that called you earlier?"_  
_"Un. Of course, demo…" rubbing his temples while leaning to his easy chair. "I know it'll help me in our financial problems demo, I don't know if I can go because I'm still worried about Sakura. You know that I can't focus clearly if I don't know what's happening to my daughter, ne?" receiving a nod from the prim lady, "Are you also going in there?"_  
_She nodded. "Hai. I'm going to be okaasan's representative since she's still in England." She said in a longing voice. Then, she stood up and walks towards him. "Don't worry, uncle. I know that Sakura's in good hands. Kami-sama won't let her fall into danger."_  
_"Un, I hope so, too…" he prayed with a longing look on his face. _Nadeshiko, please guide our daughter…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Tranquility of the night shadowed the whole city as the busy people quickly walk their way to their houses. It was indeed a very serene view… stars divulging slowly from the black curtain of the night, while the calm zephyr dance with the falling leaves from cypress trees.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Totally different from one of the rooms of Empire Condominium, which is also the elite part of the building.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"You're definitely wrong…_again._" tenor voice booms in the first class unit of Hong Kong's well-known condominium, as the guy rubbed out once more the equations in the yellow pad. He then looked back at the auburn-haired lady that's lying beside him on the floor with her tummy also facing the marbled ground just like his position. "Why can't you get it…? It's really simple."

_  
_"Bragger." Sakura stated, bringing down her pencil and turning her head to her teaser while waving her feet in the air. "Sorry, but I really can't understand it, dum-dum! I can't even recognize its importance in our daily life! _Heck!_ You can't even say: _'Hey! Did you know that a x b=0? And now, I demand a discount!'_ to the cashier, ne?"_  
_Syaoran smiled. _This sure is Sakura._ Lopsidedly beaming as he shakes his head in the process. Gazing back again at the sarcastic lady, _She's really different when she's in school._ He thought while recalling the earlier events in the university, which was mostly, composed of the disguised lady that's glaring furiously to her schoolmates._  
_After their training, they decided to head straight to their condo since Sakura needed to be tutored in math. But unfortunately, only bantering, cursing and teasing was made in his two-hour lecture with the lithe form._  
_And still…he really couldn't believe that the serious, violent, skeptical, geek-looking Nakamura Shun in the school is the same witty, cheery, and beautiful Kinomoto Sakura he knew. _Heck! Their only common denominator is being stubborn!_ He affirmed, writing another equation for the young Japanese lady to solve._  
_"Hmp! If I've known that you'll be like this, I should have let Cheng-sensei teach me." Sitting up and crossing smugly her arms to her bosom.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_Cra—_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Moreover, almost all of our classmates offered their help!" nodding her head as she remembers how those jerk frantically recommends that they should be her tutor.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_Cra—_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Heh! Even the playboy, Zheng wants to teach me!"

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_CRACK!_**

_  
_  
  
_  
__That does it!_ Syaoran yelled in his mind as the pencil lead shatter into pieces in the pad.

_  
_"Hoe?!" looking back at the silent guy next to her. Widening her eyes, "**Syaoran! That's the eleventh time I'm going to sharpen my pencil!**"_  
_"A-ehehe." Sweat dropping while Sakura snatched the poor pencil from his hand. He's still shocked at the possessiveness he has when it comes to Sakura. _Heck!_ Almost everyone in school could see that. Well… except for one…_  
_He still hasn't got the guts to tell him what he feels for her. Honestly, he's still afraid of the outcome if he said those three words he's been keeping for a long time now. And unfortunately, he has a very good hunch of what will happen if that time comes. It's either; Sakura will give him a sarcastic answer. Or worst, a good ol' punch of hers._  
_But seriously, he still doesn't know how to say it to her. He's scared that the ethereal beauty will slip from his grasp when he told her that _thing_. He had kept her on his side for this long… and he didn't want to waste it with just those three simple words._  
__It's not yet the right time… _he thought, remembering every word she had said about feelings... About how it destroyed her life and everything…_  
_He's just really fortunate that the Japanese lady didn't blame him for the pictures. He must admit, that he really enjoyed those two days with the true and female Sakura. But somehow, he feels guilty about everything. Because, that weekend wherein Sakura had showed her true self is the main reason as to why she became _popular_ _again_ in their campus._  
_And truth must be said… that when he saw the reaction of his housemate about the pictures, he almost died… For in those deep emerald pools, held again a deep feeling of being betrayed. Making all his efforts in winning her true smile to be put in vain. Thus, without any hesitations, he instantly grabs her hand because he knew right then and there that he'd be losing Sakura if he didn't do something. For he knew what she's been thinking…_that her vulnerability was the one that brought her in this chaotic state…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_She's been hurt… _once more_.

_  
_  
  
_  
And again… I didn't see it coming_… Besides, he was the one who had given another reason—which was unconsciously—for the angel to close again the door of her heart to the outside world.

_  
__Demo… I won't give up._ He stated, gathering all the yellow pads then placing it inside his book.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_BOOG!_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Let's get out! This place is very boring…" suddenly closing the math book after some realizations, "It's almost seven-thirty, and I'm really hungry." Smiling back at the surprised lady that's sharpening the pencil and making a face when she saw how short the marker had become. "Don't worry, I'll treat you, demo… in one condition…" crawling near the white sofa then getting a big brown box underneath.

_  
_"Oh my. Another surprise." Sakura said sarcastically while Syaoran handed her the box. Again, emerald orbs starts to widen. "**_No way!_**" she yelled after seeing what's inside the package. "I would definitely not going to wear that one!" shouting further as she stood up and sit on the white couch._  
_True, that she really find the dress beautiful—a classic, white satin halter gown with emerald brooch on the right side—and also the white open-toed sandals with emerald details that comes with it, but she couldn't accept it. For she knew that if she did, she'll be forced to become herself again. Thus, something bad might happen after that._  
_"I will not wear that one! Over my dead body!" she stated defiantly while rolling her eyes upward._  
_"Come on! It doesn't bother you when you wear something like that in our tour…" he said, giving back the box that the young lady had placed in the table. "Anyhow, this will only be the third time that you'll wear something that's appropriate for your gender, since the school wouldn't allow you to wear skirts."_  
_"I wouldn't even dream of wearing one." She replied dryly. "Besides, I just want to help you with Fei Xi and I was just forced to wear the second dress because you threatened me that you'll not accompany me to the Teddy bear kingdom… Heck! You still owe me for defending you from Fei Xi!"_  
_He then sits beside her with a look of impishness in his amber orbs, "I haven't forgot that… That's why I buy this for you because we're going somewhere… or… are you just too chicken to wear one because you have an unpleasing figure." Winking at her teasingly._  
_"You know that what you told me was lame… and I'm not going to buy that one."_  
_He grinned. "Fine! I won't push you to wear this…" covering the box and then placing it on his lap._  
_"Glad you understood." Nodding her head as she stood up and walk her way to her room. _Hah! I'm not going to be fooled again for that one!_ She thought smugly while opening the door. "What the…" running her way towards the lounge, not minding to close the door of her room._  
_"**_Li Xiao Lang, What did you do to my cabinet?!_**" she shouted furiously, huffing heavily as she glare daggers at the innocent-looking wolf._  
_"What did I do now?" sitting straight while widening his ocher pools for a more childlike look._  
__God! He's so handsome—wha! What am I thinking? _"Don't tell me that crap, stupid! You planned this, huh?" collaring the handsome guy, taking a deep breather, "I shouldn't have let you get my math books in my room…"_  
_"So what if I planned it? You should be thankful that I didn't include your underwear drawer… nice panties, by the way… wonder if you're wearing them at school since you're a guy!" he ribbed, though he was just lying. _Hell!_ He isn't a pervert, thus, he didn't even dared to open the bottom drawer which has an _'off-limits'_ sticker._  
_"Why you!" pushing him back at the sofa as he thrusts the parcel to her._  
_"I'm not going anywhere. I'll just cook something for myself later."_  
_"A-ah…" waving his index finger, "…you forgot that we didn't have any stored foods… remember, I haven't done any groceries for this week, ne?"_  
_Crossing her arms, "Then I wont eat for today Besides, I'm still not hungry—**_BWURP!_**" as her stomach opposed what she just stated._  
_He smirked._  
_"You're impossible!" grabbing infuriatingly the box. She didn't have a choice for she's really hungry. Studying math did made a major damage in her stomach. And unfortunately, wearing the dress is the only way she could eat since she can't get out of their condo with only her big shirt and cycling shorts on._  
_"You're welcome…" smirking roguishly to the fuming seraph in front of him

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Soft humming of air-con filled the coupé, as the housemates still held different feelings for each other.

_  
_  
  
_  
**Annoyance and Love…  
  
**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Funny, how these two opposite words make the couple matched perfectly. They're like the _Yin_ and the _Yang_ wherein they both have different auras, but can still mix in perfect harmony…

_  
_  
  
_  
Or do they?_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Like what you see?" the yang force, or the handsome Li-heir mockingly said to the frowning, yet staring lady at him. "I hope that I can still reach our destination without melting in my seat." He further rib, taking another look at her in the view mirror while driving.

_  
_"Egotistic." she spat, as she turned her gazed to the window._  
_But she must confess that the young man really looked handsome—no—Godly is more appropriate, since his black suit over his white long-sleeved and deep green—almost black—tie really complement his fine-looking physique and his intimidating looks. She then smiled, but still not tearing her eyes from the window. "Your coarse mouth doesn't suit your face, why don't you do something about that?"_  
_"Well… both your mouth and your face are coarse. Why don't _you_ do something about that?" he replied as he take another look at the view mirror. He wouldn't let Sakura catch him gazing at her, _ne?__  
_True, that he had seen the young lady in dress, but this one is different. He still can't help but be awed at the stunning appearance of his _friend_. And now, he understood as to why their schoolmates keep on asking her out. But wait till they see her true self…_  
_They wouldn't just go and invite her for a date if that happens… He bet that they would even ask her hand in marriage... _well… if they want a stubborn lady for a wife… _he cheerily thought._  
_But for now… it's only his privileged to see the true Kinomoto Sakura._  
_"We're here." He confirmed as they stop at the front glass door of the building._  
_"Where exactly is '_here'_?" Sakura asked as one of the men in mandarin-collar suit open her door. "Thank you." calmly nodding and being cautious of her gown while stepping out of the car._  
_"Don't worry, we're still on Earth. So you don't have to familiarize yourself with Martians and other aliens." Teasing as he also stepped out and gave his key to the nearest servant for the parking of his car._  
_"Hahaha…" sighing, "Seriously, Li. Where are we?"_  
_"Welcome to Mandarin Hotel!"_  
_"Well, that answers your question." He mocked behind her. Realizing that she was facing her back to him, he started his plan._  
_"Do you always have to give me a sarc—_wha!_" she stopped, instantly seizing the cold thing around her neck._  
_"It's part of your surprise…" he whispered behind her ear, fastening the platinum necklace at her back. "…See for yourself."_  
_She then look down at the pendant in her hand and smile, "I hope that you'll stop spoiling me for I don't know how to repay you." thumbing the beautifully crafted pendant in her hand. By the looks of it, it was customized because it's really very rare to have a pendant shaped in a cherry blossom style. Moreover, with morganite—or what people called pink emerald—as its petals, green emerald for its leaves and diamond as the core… it was sure a modified one._  
_"Aww… come on, Sakura. Have you heard me asking for anything?" he beamed, facing the dazed lady, "I know that you feel really bad because I treat you like this, demo, I can't help it… it's just that, I can't express how happy I am to become your friend. So I just give you everything that I thought would make you happy…" becoming serious once more as he remember his life. He knows that material things cannot compensate for feelings, because he experienced it in his childhood years. And truly, it's really a depressing thing. "I'm really sorry if I offended you in some way."_  
_Shaking her head, "Of course not. Don't ever think about that… " She understood everything. She's aware that the young wolf still cannot express his self towards others. And it was really ironic since the young man was the one who told him about feelings, yet he also has predicament with it._  
Maybe we can learn from each other…_ she thought, while looking directly at the amber pools. "… I'm really grateful for everything—your thoughtfulness and all. I must say that it was really sweet of you to give me everything I wished for… and if you don't stop that attitude of yours… I think I might fal—**_f-fail_** you in the end… I-I m-mean is that when you asked me for a favor, what I will do won't be enough repay all those good things you've done to me..." swallowing a lump that has formed in her throat. _God! That was so close! What am I thinking?_ Bowing her head as the heated battle in her mind is still going on._  
_True, that in the whole duration of her stay here in Hong Kong, she couldn't ignore the fact on how kind, generous, thoughtful and caring the young wolf was. _Heck!_ She isn't that stone cold as to not feel the deep concern of the Li-heir for her. And she almost slipped on telling him that she might fall for him. _Yes…_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Might…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_ **_Fall…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
**For…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Him.**

_  
_  
  
_  
_The mere thought of that scares her. She doesn't want to go into that process again wherein she'll be badly bruised in the end. Though she trusted him with all her heart, she couldn't ignore that he's a man and that his species had harmed her in the past.

_  
_Moreover, she doesn't want to fall because falling means assuming things. She might begin to think that somehow, deep in her heart, something is telling her that the Chinese guy have greater feelings for her than just plain friendship. And she doesn't want that to happen._  
_It was true that Syaoran admitted to her that he admired her… well… actually, not her but the lady in the canvas. But she doesn't know if he still feels the same for her. So, it's really a bad thing if she fell. And if his kindness will not change, then… she'll be doomed._  
_"You okay?" Syaoran said, seeing different expressions in her face. _God! Doesn't she know how beautiful she is?_ Heaving a sigh, "Let's just forget this conversation, okay? And I'll promise that this will be the last time that I'm going to do this. But you must also promise me that you'll never frown or else, I will not do mine."_  
_"Mou! How can I possibly do that when I always see your face?!" she kidded, lightening the mood of the place, yet she went in vain. Because what she saw in those amber pools were plain seriousness and determination._  
_"Then, you should get used in receiving gifts, if that's the case."_  
_"Okay, okay! I was just kidding! Man! Why so serious? _Gees_, do you know that you're really scary when you wear that kind of face?"_  
_He grinned. "Well… thanks for saying that. Now I know that it worked all the time." as his companion placed its right hand to his offered arm, indicating that she accepted the deal. "So… shall we?"_  
_She nodded as they saunter the way to one of the restaurants of the place. _Mandarin Grill…_ she whispered, craning her neck to the gold letters of the place. Biting her lips, _N-No way!__  
_"Why shaking?"_  
_"Dummy! Don't tell me that you brought me here to hear your deals?"_  
_"So clever, Sherlock Holmes!" he muttered under his breath while nobly gesturing his hand to a sort of wave to the other people in the restaurant. "I see… you've done your assignment about memorizing some famous restaurants here in Hong Kong."_  
_Rolling her eyes, _Duh!_ "Elementary, my dear Watson." Tightening her hook to the young man, "Is this what I'm bribed into? And what if otousan or even Touya-niichan is also in here?" raising her neck further and finding some familiar faces. But it was futile. "Is this an international gathering?"_  
_"Un." Wincing when he felt her pinching his arm, "… demo, I know that the head only invited two companies from Japan."_  
_"And 'tousan was chosen, ne?" seeing a grin that's forming in Syaoran's lips, "Hey, answer me!" she breathed, secretly stomping the young wolf's shin at the same time._  
_"Ow! I think I regretted giving you that stilettos."_  
_"Answer me, stupid!" she further demanded as they stopped to one of the tables near the glass window that have a VIP label on it._  
_"Don't worry, I assure you that neither your father nor your brother will be coming. For I've checked it earlier. So in short, you're free to enjoy this night."_  
_"Yeah right… what about the other company? Care to tell me what's your plan about that one?" she whispered back, stopping herself from running to the nearest door._  
_"Don't be so paranoid, Sakura. You don't have to worry okay?" then, he sighed, "Anyhow, I would like to apologize for bringing you in here. I know that you don't like to be in formal gathering. It's just that, I don't want strangers clinging on me. _Hell! _If this weren't that important then I wouldn't even think of going in here." Pulling the chair for Sakura._  
_"Hmp! I couldn't believe this is happening! I'm in big trouble, Syaoran!"_  
_"Welcome, Mr. Li!" two man in suit stepped forward to the couple, one in gray and one in blue—right before Sakura could sit. "I'm really glad that you came…" the man in gray suit said gleefully, while shaking his hand to the youngest businessman in Hong Kong. His wrinkled forehead, gave way that he's practically twenty years older than the couple._  
_"I see, you have a very beautiful companion with you." the younger man—but also in his late thirties—said, eyeing Sakura in a way that makes the young beauty received goosebumps whilst giving her a peck on her left hand. "Good evening, milady."_  
_"A… e…" the young lady beside Syaoran stuttered, not knowing what to say. She really doesn't like the idea of going into business balls. It's not that she was embarrassed or anything. It's just that she really don't like talking to strangers. Somehow, it made her feel vulnerable by their weird looks. "Good evening too, kind sirs." She curtsied after the second man also placed a kiss on her hand, giving a cue for the young wolf to introduce her._  
_"Well… Mr. Tung, Mr. Wai this is my _friend_…" looking intently at emerald pools in his left, as if asking if what he will be saying next is alright, "…Nakamura Shun." saying her fraud name after seeing her lips pursed. Besides, she'll really be in big trouble if he told them her real identity._  
_Then, gesturing his hand to the man with dark carroty-colored hair, "Shun... this is Mr. Tung Chee-hwa, Hong Kong's Chief Executive. And the younger gentleman in front of you is Mr. Wai Leung Chui, CEO of Wai Company."_  
_ "Its an honor for me to meet you, Mr. Tung, Mr. Wai."_  
_"The pleasure is ours, Ms. Nakamura…. So how's your stay in here?" the older man asked, which made the ethereal beauty relaxed since she wouldn't have to look at the face of the other man. Somehow, she doesn't like how those blue eyes gaze at her._  
_"Well… I must admit that your country is very rich indeed; may it be in culture or in other things. I'm sure glad that Mr. Li here never fails to tour me every weekends to see some of your hotspots." Smiling sweetly, remembering every place that the young wolf showed her—well, of course, in her male form._  
_"Ah… I'm really happy that you find Hong Kong very amusing…"_  
_"Hai… demo that's not only what I came here for…" getting somewhat happy at their conversation, "… I'm also finishing up my college degree here. I intend to have my own business when I graduated."_  
_"I see… you're one of those _'independent women'_ that our modern society is telling about. Your father is sure proud of you because of your will to get a decent work and not just become a plain housewife…"_  
You have no idea…_ She smiled sheepishly while feeling the pressure Syaoran's giving her right hand. Telling her that she, again, fooled another man with her lie._  
_"Mr. Tung in here is somehow right…" ocean blue pools twinkled as he continue, "…Woman, sure, nowadays are really _trying hard_ to do what men could… like the other company from Japan. Ha! It's really surprising that its head is a woman." Giving his sly smirk that made Sakura swallowed in disgust._  
_"Well… Mr. Wai, we're in the modern world afterall." She modestly replied, yet gritting her teeth secretly on how this man before her could degrade her fellow species. "I think they're not trying hard, because I believe that men and women are equal… so, we woman are just doing what _some _men is still trying to realize, until now."_  
One point._ Amber orbs glisten proudly at how his housemate handle the situation. _This old man sure was speechless._ Looking at the smug features of the man in blue suit and who made Sakura mad._  
_"I totally agree to that, Ms. Nakamura." The oldest among the four said, amazed at how strong Sakura's conviction was._  
_"Nakamura-san!"_  
_"Eriol-kun!" Turning her head immediately, only to find the Cheshire-cat-grin of her soon-to-be-cousin-in-law. "Why are you _here_?"_  
_"Why, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Glad that you could come!" Mr. Wai said, somewhat pleased at how big time this convention was. _I think I hit the jackpot! _"So, you do know Ms. Nakamura here?"_  
_"Of course, who wouldn't?" kissing Sakura's hand at the exact place where both man did the same gesture. "_Ne?_ Shun-chan." Making the young lady glare at him as he stood on her left._  
_"Where's your _fiancée_?" the lad on her right asked, emphasizing the word _'fiancée'_ to the philandering guy._  
Now I know who's the lady this conceited guy was talking about!_ The only female in the group thought, opening her mouth to confirm, "Is Aun—"_  
_"—Shun-chan!" The lady in deep violet tube gown greeted, as she walks her way towards them. Her ebony hair that was braided and raised in chignon style at her back really complements her pale complexion, making her like a Goddess in her own way. "I really miss you." hugging her favorite cousin while tears flow from her amethyst orb. Then, "Oh, I'm really sorry." Feeling Eriol's hand as it wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, sirs."_  
_"Oh, it's all right, Ms. Daidouji... and Mr. Hiiragizawa here is sure lucky to have you." as black orbs beam in mirth. "You young men are definitely blessed with these angels as your partners…" looking at the two beauties in between Syaoran and Eriol._  
_"Speaking of angels, Mr. Tung. Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa, I supposed you've met my daughters…" the CEO of Wai Corporation said, as two ladies with same ocean-blue eyes stepped on his right, making them face Eriol and Tomoyo. The two Chinese ladies are no doubt twins. And with their cherry blonde hair, sharp mold of their feature and sexy halter gowns, they sure can take any guy they desired. "These are my daughters, Aixiang and Dixiang. My dears, the one in front of you is Mr. Hiiragizawa's fiancée, Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo. And this beautiful lady before me is Ms. Nakamura Shun. She's Mr. Li's _friend._" Giving a lopsided smile when he uttered the last word._  
_"Good evening." The one who was called Dixiang and whose hair was in shoulder-length politely greeted, yet you could see some glint in her eyes when she saw the man in front of Mr. Tung. "Oh, before I forgot, I would like to congratulate you in your last game, Mr. Li." Offering her hand for Syaoran to shake and kissed which the young wolf, somehow, reluctantly did._  
_"Oh, would you mind excuse us, ladies? For we're really needed to start our deals."_  
_"Well, I think I should go too, _ne_, Mr. Tung?"_  
_"Of course, you're the representative of your company…. But forgive us if you're not used to cigars."_  
_"Don't mind me, I'm used to it." Tomoyo assured the old man. _Who wouldn't anyway?_ She thought, recalling some of her deals that made her several gowns smelled like tobacco. She then hooked her arm to Eriol's and gave a peck on Sakura's cheek. "I think we will have a long discussion later." She whispered, causing Sakura to somehow shiver. She knows that she can't easily get away in 'Tomoyo's interrogation'. "See you later." Nodding her head as Eriol escorted her towards the room, followed by the two older men._  
Better prepare myself for that._ Sakura reminded herself as she felt strong arm encircled her waist._  
_"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But I don't want you to suffocate yourself to that room…" Syaoran breathed in her right ear, tickling her senses with his autumn scent. "I'll be back very soon, I promise…. Just be careful with those two, they seem to have grown grudges on you." also giving a butterfly kiss on her cheek._  
_"And you just have to make it worst." She gritted between her smile while glancing at the Gemini that were practically glaring daggers at her. "They look like they would lunged at me, right after you leave."_  
_"Don't worry, I know you can defend yourself… you're a monster afterall." He ribbed, yet he knows that he shouldn't worry about her. She was different from other girls afterall. He knows that she can properly defend herself—well, no drugs included—and can even get her self out from any danger._  
_When he first saw her, he thought that she was really vulnerable, even in her male form. But she proved him wrong. She showed him that she could do things what other men could. _Heck!_ She can even do better than others! She was his equal. His partner._  
_This young puny girl might be weak looking, but within her lithe form dwell a strong lady; a young beauty that doesn't need anyone to save her, but just a companion to support her. And that's what he's doing. Though, he still couldn't stop to be troubled… _I love her too much to get hurt…__  
_"And you still have the nerve to tease me?" she muttered back, "Just come back very quick, okay? Or I'll go home early without you…. remember, I'm just doing you a favor."_  
_"I'll be here in no time, promise."_  
You better be…_ she thought while looking at the fading back of her housemate._  
_"Ms. Nakamura, pardon me for asking, but are you somewhat related to Nakamura Shun from HKU? And I think I've seen you before…" The other one with the French twist style of hair queried, "…Oh… now I know… you're the waitress in the well known bistro in the east, right?"_  
_"Un, I'm working there to support my studies." Sitting to the waiting chair that Syaoran offered earlier as the two also took their seats adjacent to her. She preferred this lady than the one that's still glaring at her. This one, that's wearing a halter light pink gown, is more timid than her sister in classic black. "And I never knew that my brother is that popular." phony beaming at the sisters while feeling proud at how she come up with another story. "What can I say…? We're twins afterall… coincidence, ne? And my father and mother really did have a great sense of humor, that's why they christened us with same names."_  
_"Well… that's the first time I've encountered twins with only one name… I never knew he has a twin sister." Aixiang nodded, "I think I need to update our fans club."_  
_"Eh?!" the young Japanese blurted out, surprised at what she just heard. _God! I bet that Syaoran will laugh at me when he heard that one._ "E-Excuse me?"_  
_"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I surprise you? Hah, you see… even though your brother is not that manly, he's really good at playing soccer…" the lady beamed while the other one just looked dryly. "Oh, where is he now?"_  
_"Well… to tell you the truth… I really don't know... you see, since we both want to be independent, we decided that we should live separately and just try to contact each other if we want to." Smiling widely while big sweat drop formed in her head, "And he doesn't know that I'm here, you see… Syaoran just invited me to this gathering because he wanted me to meet some people… and I can't tell him about this one or he'll burst out like a volcano."_  
_"Oh my God! You're brother's really that over-protective? Aww… how I wished I were his girlfriend."_  
_"You have no idea." Imagining not her male form but the guy she left in Japan… her real brother and the tyrant in the family. _Touya…_ "Syaoran and I will be in big trouble if he knows this one." _Well…I don't really know what will happen when he found me and even discover that I'm living with a guy.__  
_"If I may ask, what's your relationship with Mr. Li? Did you happen to meet at the restaurant or your brother introduced you?" forgetting everything about Sakura's 'fake' brother._  
Now, this one's a bit forward…_ taken aback at how demanding the young lady was. They sure have same age like her, but this one is broadcasting that she's superior to her. _Maybe it isn't bad if I do some teasing on her…_ "Well… _Syaoran _and I are just friends…"_  
_"Just friends?" Aixiang wondered, somehow not believing what Sakura has told, "But according to what I saw and what he showed earlier isn't just a friendly gesture for me… he's really known as composed and very sober… but earlier, he isn't like the beast that people were talking about… maybe he likes you…"_  
_"_Maybe…_" she smiled as she gave hanging note to the sisters. "But really, Syaoran is a true gentleman. I never thought of him as a beast. He's basically kind and caring when my brother introduced him to me."_  
_"I don't believe you… you're just making some stories." Dixiang spat, getting jealous every minute as she crossed her arms and raised her brow._  
_"Well, I'm not telling you to believe me. I'm just telling you what I really thought of him." smiling innocently. She may have a childish look on her, but she's really evil when it comes to teasing people, especially, females who put up a fight for just one guy. "He's really nice, you see. And I truly enjoyed my stay here… Actually I'm really happy that Syaoran and I did met for he's such a wonderful man… but I must admit… he really spoils me so much." Resting her right elbow in the round table with her fingers playing the pendant in her neck. _Need to say more…?_ She mischievously thought while giving a smile to them. She knew that the sisters got what she meant._  
_"Let's go, Aixiang." The furious lady said, standing abruptly and still not taking her glare off the Japanese beauty. "Excuse us, Ms. Nakamura."_  
_"It's okay. Nice meeting you, by the way." Smiling at the twins as she took a sip from her champagne glass._ Peace, at last!_ Taking a breather as she observes the other guests in the place._  
_Different types of people crowded the ballroom. But these people are not just any ordinary individuals. For glittering jewelries, and slick gowns and suits adored their body, telling everyone that they're from the elite part of the society. Nevertheless, this isn't new to her. She couldn't even remember how many gatherings she had attended ever since they joined the upper crust._  
_Yes, they weren't rich back then. Her father was only a teacher in Archeology at their University, while her mother was just a plain housewife. But because of her parents' perseverance and with the help of Tomoyo's mother—Sonomi—their family became well heeled. However, if she were to choose what kind of lifestyle she prefers, she will choose their former life…_  
_Since they became wealthy, people—especially guys—keep on asking her out. And she does know what is their motive… _money_. Funny, how such simple thing can corrupt people's mind. If not for wealth, Takao wouldn't even dared to court her. And if not for wealth… she wouldn't be in here in the first place._  
_She isn't blaming her father or anyone about what's happening to her. She fully understands what her father was doing. Moreover, she knows that the engagement wasn't her father's choice… for it was inevitable… that sooner or later, the topic about her marriage will be discussed.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Whether she likes it or not…

_  
_  
  
_  
_"I don't have any choice…" turning her head to the window, as thoughts flow in and out of her mind that she didn't even noticed the time.

_  
_The city lights were really spectacular but not that impressive like in Petrus. Maybe because she was really happy that day, or its just because of the height of the said restaurant. Whatever it is, one thing's for sure… that she'll be really missing the company of Syaoran._  
God! What am I thinking again?!?_ Shaking her head and closing her eyes in the process while she still try to take away the thoughts in her mind. "It's starting to become annoying." She said exasperatedly, opening her eyes._  
_She couldn't remember when it started. It's just that, one day; thoughts about the amber-eyed guy flooded her mind. On how protective, kind and understanding the young wolf was. And after that, her life has tuned 180 degrees, a total mix-up in her barricaded identity. Because every time her mind is at peace, the handsome image of Syaoran invaded it, making her calm nerves in total chaos._  
_"I think you just putted a hole on your plate."_  
_"T-Tomoyo-chan! I-I thought you were in the meeting?" giving out a surprised, yet with the same look of happiness when she saw her earlier._  
_"Don't worry about that! Actually, okaasan permitted Eriol to handle our company since he's going to be my husband in few months. 'Kaasan said that Eriol should learn all about our company because she's giving it to him anyway… so you see… I'm not really that important in here. I just agreed to come here because I want to see you."

_  
_  
  
_  
**Hell! If this weren't that important then I wouldn't even think of going in here!**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Hoe?"

_  
_"Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked, sitting beside Sakura while smiling at the same time. She was really startled when she heard her trademark. It's been a long time since she heard it and she's really happy because it means that her Sakura is slowly coming back to them. "What were you thinking?"_  
_"N-Nothing! I-I just remembered something." She stuttered as she bowed her head. Guilt hastily crawls her heart as she remembers her taunt to the young wolf. She now realized that she was definitely wrong when she told Syaoran about doing him a favor. In fact, he surprised him again by bringing her in here to see her cousin. "So, how's otousan and oniichan?"_  
_Beaming widely, "Well… they're still looking for you. Demo, I must say that uncle's really worried… you see, it's because of you that he didn't attend this meeting."_  
_"I don't know, Tomoyo... I'm confused…" Focusing her gaze to the champagne glass before her. "I really missed them that I even wanted to go back and do what I have to do in the first place. And now that I think about it… I can't help but feel guilty that I became selfish and childish back then…."_  
_"Are you sure about that?"_  
_"Well… not at all… somehow, I've come to like it here in Hong Kong. But the other half of me is telling me that I need to go back. I'm really puzzled, Tomoyo-chan..." Looking up, only to see her best friend grinning at her, "Nani?"_  
_She smiled. "When I asked you the same thing in our last conversation, you got serious, saying, 'I won't go back!' with a defiant tone in your voice. You've become more accepting, Sakura-chan."_  
_"Hoe… really?" Receiving a nod from the ebony-haired lady._  
_"I must say that Hong Kong really did a great job on you. I'm really happy for you, Sakura-chan! I thought that you totally became cold." Hugging tightly her best friend while wiping her tears simultaneously._  
_"Mou! You're so emotional, Tomo-chan! Of course, I'm still here…" wiping the damp face of the lady, "I'm sorry if I caused you trouble and gave you pains. I know that I don't have good explanation for being passive to others. But you must understand that I didn't wished for It." staring guiltily at those amethyst pools, "Honestly, I didn't even know what happened to me after the incident. It's like I have fallen on an abyss wherein I couldn't collect myself to go up and fight because of the security it offers me… With that promise of refuge, who wouldn't stay in there anyway, ne?"_  
_"I'm just grateful that you realized it now… That the pit that you've been saying isn't really comforting you, but taking you away from us."_  
_Swaying her head, "Iie, I didn't realized it myself. Syaoran helped me. He's the one who told me to trust once again. So I guess I really owe my life to him because if not for him, I think I'll be still in the dark with anger, shame and guilt engulfing me."_  
_"Well… that's a shock. Eriol said that Li-kun doesn't open to anyone. That he also despises female population."_  
_"You could say that… if only you were here when I first met him. I almost strangle him when he said girls are wimpy." Shaking her head while laughing at the scene in her mind, "Demo, I think you just need to understand him. He's really humane inside."_  
_She then took as sip from her champagne while looking inquisitively at the emerald-eyed beauty. It was quite a shock that the aloof lady who had left Japan is the same accepting and honest beauty she's now talking to. This is just like the old times wherein Sakura will tell her everything under the sun, while she just sit comfortably and listen to her friend._  
_Yet, she knows that she cannot bring back what's been left behind. So all she could do now is just to help her mend the broken pieces of her best friends life. "Don't you think it's time for you to have _someone_ again…?" seeing her cousin's furrowed brows, "I've been thinking that Li-kun is such a nice guy that you even open up to him… And he's a fresh experience for you. So, it would be nice if the two of you became a couple…" looking off into the distance, "Li-kun's lonely and you're also lonely and—"_  
_"—We're both lonely and what do we have? Loneliness. God, Tomoyo! Don't you think that what you're saying will only make us more miserable…? And where did you get those silly ideas? C'mon… don't say stuff like that!"_  
_"Ah!" sweating as she puts on a sunny smile. "Gomen ne, gomen nasai. I was only talking on impulse. Forget about it, 'kay?!" _Gee, maybe I'm a bit straightforward in telling this to her.__  
Do you think I can do that? And you just have to make it worst! _As image of grinning Syaoran flash in her mind. _Not again…__  
_"Excuse me ladies…"_  
_"Eriol-kun!"_  
_He nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt you both, but…" turning his gaze to Tomoyo, "…may I ask this beautiful lady to dance with me?" giving out his Cheshire smile as he offered his hand to the lady. "I hope that you wouldn't embarrassed me in front of _Ms. Nakamura_ here."_  
_"My God, Eriol! You're so corny you know." Sakura commented while mocking her best friend. "So, what can you say, Tomo-chan? Mr. Playboy is asking for a dance"_  
_"Sakura!" hissing her name as blood creep on his face._  
_"Hehehe, just joking!" the prodigal daughter said sheepishly. "So, Tomo-chan? Do you accept?"_  
_"A…eh…" glancing at her side and then accepting the invitation when she saw that Sakura had nodded in affirmation. "I'll be back, Sakura."_  
_"It's okay, Tomo-chan. Enjoy the night." She beamed—as the couple walks to the dance floor—yet she's a bit worried since she could see a figure coming in their table. _Mr. Wai…_ she whispered while giving a nervous smile to the approaching man. Sure, the older man is part of the elite circle but it doesn't necessarily mean that he couldn't do something inappropriate for his status… _he had shown it earlier, anyways.__  
_"Such a strange scene… an angel being left out in this big ballroom…" the man commenced while pulling the chair beside her, "Mind if I join you?"_  
_She nodded. She didn't really want him to be here and from the looks of it, something's telling her that there'll be an unexpected conversation to be held._  
_"So…" placing his elbow on the table while leaning forward to the silent lady, "You're Mr. Li's friend, huh? Care to tell me that one?"_  
How rude this man could get?_ Sakura thought while trying to distanced herself as far as possible from the man's body. She couldn't bare the smell of cigar and liquor in his breath. Moreover, his gaze really troubled her._  
_"I see… you're being silent about that one, huh?" he grinned, inching closer to the lithe form, "I must say that you have a good catch. Hah! Of all the people, you even got yourself with the most wanted bachelor in Hong Kong… you sure is very talented."_  
_"What do you mean by that, sir?"_  
_"Don't pretend like you didn't know, my dear… I know what you're thinking. _Arm-candies_ are all the same… so how much did he pay you." looking down at the jewelry that the young man had given her, "I see… you're quite expensive, huh? Mind if I borrow you? Is thousand enough? You look like someone I knew…" shrugging his shoulders, "…well maybe she's your mother… Oh well… a slut will always be a slut, right?" (Kami-chan: 'arm-candy' is a formal term for prostitutes… .)_  
That does it! No more Ms. Poised and respect for elders! _

_  
_  
  
_  
**SLAP!  
  
**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_The whole ballroom went silent as all eyes were upon them, waiting impatiently on who'll be the one to utter a word. She then stood up. "Please, don't pretend that you know me. You have no right to talk about my mother like that… and if you're thinking that I'm cheap, then try to look in the mirror, _sir_, and maybe you'll find a more despicable person in there." She said calmly while balling her fists at her sides. God! Why do people always accuse her of something she isn't?

_  
_"What's happening in here?"_  
_"Well, Mr. Li. Seems like your arm-candy—"_  
_"—And what made you say that?" hastily interrupting the standing man after knowing where it will lead. "What made you possibly think that Ms. Nakamura is like that?" he added in a compose manner for they're still in a formal gathering. Yet his closed and whitened knuckles somehow gave way that he's really mad._  
_"Syaoran, it's better if you just don't mind him…" Eriol—after seeing the outstanding temper of Sakura, Tomoyo and him hurriedly go to the crime scene—whispered to his best friend with worry etched on his face. Seeing a very serious Syaoran and even ticking him off is a very bad idea. For he knew that the little wolf would also be letting his temper out. It is his attitude. The Li-heir doesn't like backing out from any issue, especially when it comes down to… "Sakura." Saying the name that made the angry lad to leave his gaze from the silenced old man to the Japanese beauty that's hugging her cousin._  
_"She's okay." Tomoyo mouthed to the Syaoran after seeing the concerned look in his eyes. It's really a wonder for her on how those intense orbs instantly changes into a soft caring look when it comes down to her best friend._  
_Nodding his head, "Mr. Wai Leung Chui…" as he start to address the offender. "…President of a well-known company in Hong Kong, great successor of Wai nobility and one of the most respected people in the business world… envied for great achievements and talents in commerce… yet… **_I pity you._**" impassively boring his ocher eyes to the blue ones, "Accusing a lady of something that's totally fallacious is utterly deplorable… and now, I don't even think if your title can raise you from the ignominy you've placed upon yourself… **_such a waste, really_**." Ending his speech with a tone of disappointment and controlled anger. He really didn't know why he's still talking courteously to this perverted man, since he knew in the first place why the guy picked on Sakura. _Heck!_ He isn't blind as to not see that the old geezer wants him for his daughters._  
_The civilized delivery of the Li-heir amazed the people in the room. It was really a surprising one for them since it's their first time to hear a rather long speech from the youngest businessman. His words impressed them and made them escalated their respect for the young man. Even the Chief executive of Hong Kong was proud at how calm he addressed what's on his mind. _What a fine young man we have here._ Mr. Tung gladly mused while walking toward the group._  
_"We must leave now." Syaoran stated, still staring at the baffled man. "I do hope you understand what I told you. And I apologize for being rude." turning his head, "Mr. Tung, I'm sorry for the scandal, I do hope you forgive me this time."_  
_Shaking his head, "You just did what's right, my son… Take care." As he willingly accept Syaoran's hand._  
_"Thanks." Seizing Sakura's trembling fingers, ushering her towards the door. "We'll just see you tomorrow." He said to their best friends before totally walking out of the place. **__**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**TBC…**  
**------------------------------  
**So, how is it? I really hope that you like this one… hmmm…. What do you think will happen next? I really hope you like Touya and Meiling pairing up! =P I really think that they're cute together and it's about time, ne?

I also hope that you didn't find my chapter boring—Sakura's secret being revealed, Touya and Meiling's coupling, and everything about this chapter—for I really made a major brainstorming for that. (_Heck! _I think I always make sure to brainstorm before beginning another chapter. _Tee hee!_)

If I have offended you in anyway… I'm really sorry about that. Because, you see… I have no inspiration. And I didn't think that running for an award is really that hard… I can say that our university is a monster! nod nod your grades isn't your true grades!… what I mean is that… like in our Medical-Surgical subject, we have a test that have a 107 items, and the highest in the 8 sections got 103 and the lowest is 71. So, automatically, the girl who got 103 have a transmutation grade of 98% while the girl/boy who got the 71 have a transmutation grade of 68%…._it was totally unfair!_ sob sob sob and sad to say, I only got 89 which is the median score! sob sob I hate their computations! It's really unfair!

huff huff huff sorry for that one. ;)

So, I'm really sorry if my story got boring or I didn't update early, for I really have a major writer's block and I really feel depressed about my grades… it's not that I'm a grade conscious… but hey! It'd be a greatest achievement if I bring home a medal, ne?

So, that's it! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! OK? Or there'll be a great delay for the next chapter which is I must say… a chapter you shouldn't miss! Hehehe!

And if you have some questions… or you want me to personally update you of my works then feel free to ask me, ok? Just write your e-mail add on the review and I'll gladly do it for you…:)

**Oh well, review please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!  
****I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	14. Chapter 13: Whole Day Affair

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**-------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------**

_  
_  
_  
_Hey! Friendly friends! Good day to all of you! **_WAHHHH!_** Sembreak has come!!!! And thanks for your wonderful reviews! –sob- -sob- -sob- I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter! –grins widely- I'm really nervous that you won't like it for there's no SS in it! Hehehe, but I was wrong!

_  
_  
_  
_First of all, I want to apologize for not updating so soon… you see, it's our finals, thus, I need to study very hard. Just to prove to you that what I'm saying is true. Here's what we had in the exams.

On the first day, we had Literature and Pediatrics. Our Literature exam is about the book of Iliad, the movie 'Troy' and tons of _fill-in-the-blanks_ poems. _Heck!_ He even asked us the nationality of each authors! –nod- -nod- I know, I know, my teacher in literature really is one hell of a monster! (Hahaha! But I must admit! I love Iliad that I've 1st read it when I was 9 years old! I LOVE LITERATURE!) However, I didn't have any problems in our Pedia exam. (Though, I hope my answers were right.)

On our second day, had we pharmacology, which was composed of 14 chapters! (Would you believe that?!? **14 CHAPTERS of DRUGS?!?…** **_My God!_** And I bet, that all of us would be drug addicts by the time we finish the whole book!) –nod- -nod- -nod- (and guess what? I've gotten my score and I'm not happy about it! It's my lowest score for my whole college stay! –sob- -sob- -sob- I'm really depressed –sniff-sniff-) But I think that our sociology is also difficult! I barely answer the questions for its really head-bursting! It's an _objective_ type of exams with questions like: _'What are the virtuous ways to use the Internet?'_ Or, _'Give some solutions for the violations of human rights in EPZ's._

See how hard it was?!?

And lastly, on our last day, we had Medical-Surgical and Skills Lab, which were both REALLY HARD!!! (gotta believe that one! –nod- -nod-) it's all about Cardiology, Neurology and Hematology while on our skills, the exam was about Catheterization, Colostomy, Ileostomy, jejunostomy, (all kinds of ostomy!) bowel and bladder irrigation, blah-blah, blah-blah, etc.

Hehehe, sorry for my blabbing… –bow- I know you don't want to hear all of it, but I just couldn't help broadcasting how hard it is! Okay, Okay, I'll stop now…

_  
_I think, this time it'll be mushier! (I think?) But oh well… it's up to you if you'll like this one! There's like a _behind-the-scenes_ of the other characters, and of course, Syaoran and Sakura!! :)

_  
**NOTE: since I'm not posting for so long, I decided to give you two chapters in one! (hehehe, do you understand?) Well… it's like I-couldn't-cut-this-chappy-for-it-will-ruin-the-ambiance-thingy… so I'm just asking if you could give me two reviews for this chappy. (Quite demanding, ne?) I just want to know what do you think about the first and the second part… if you know what I mean. **_

_  
_And about the spacing… hehehe, I'm very sorry but I couldn't do it, for the electric editor in keep on deleting the first part for no reason, that's why, I have to put a big space, and to balanced it… I also put another space at the end. I'm really sorry! –bow-

_  
_**Again… the thank you part!**

_  
**Serenity's Blaim **_

Thank you very much!

_**Jersey-11** _

Hahaha! People always have that expression when they knew I'm a filipina. :) madami naman kcing nagbabasa ditto sa na mga Filipino eh! Thanks anyways! And yung languages… hehehe, marunong nga ako, pero ndi naman fluent, so ganun din, parang wala din akong alam… and kc ginagamit yan ng family ko kaya medyo may alam ako. Thank you rin ha? Kc, feeling ko talaga OOC na yung mga characters ko… I hope pagkatapos mong basahin to eh ganun pa rin yung tingin mo sa kanila. :)

Wow! You're also a nursing student?! Okay yun! Hahaha! In demand kc eh, noh? Pero as you've said nga SOBRANG TOXIC! I couldn't believe I'm in 3rd year since sobrang hirap talaga… hah! Duduguin ka talga ng sobra-sobra!

And about dun sa bears… hehehe, so, pareho pala tau… well… those bears sa other chappy were my favorites. (demo, I hope I have the money to buy them –sob- -sob-)

Oh! And sorry about that—using your name. I didn't mean too… hehehe, you see I'm kinda fond of that name, so I include it. (but as antagonist) and of course! I'll e-mail you! Demo, I think you forgot what ISP you're using. :)

Again… thank you very much!!!! Keep on reading and reviewing!

thanks so much…

**_chleimel _**

hahaha! You know… writing a real book is one of my dreams! Don't worry, I'll inform you if I did have one! (hehehe, just joking!) and thank you for pointing out some grammatical errors… you see English is only my second language so I'm still trying hard to study it. (now I'm really regretting as to why I didn't seriously taken up my English subjects when I'm still in elementary and highschool. –nod- -nod-)

so, here's what you've been waiting for! (I guess?) hope you'll like this one!)

**_sprout-angel _**

Thanks! Here's another one for you to read and review!

**_blissful trinity _**

Thank! Hehehe, I find it really cute when Sakura and Syaoran were bantering like that! I think its more romantic that way, rather than really kissing as if there's no tomorrow. (hehehe, I'm so weird eh?) so this is another chappy for you to review… I hope you'll like it just like the past chapters! Honestly, it's not my original idea when Syaoran had his speech… well, my fist impulse were to punch Mr. Wai but my friend (tomo-kun) he said that it'll be better if I just made Syaoran a gentleman than war-freak-on-impulse. (hehehe, just have to give my friend the credit of that idea.) so, duzzit! Read on!

**_mycherrywolf _**

Why… thank you very much!!!! I hope you'll also like this one… demo, I think it'll bore you since it's so long… oh well… keep on reviewing! And I'm happy you find my story beautiful! –bow-

_**Paper Erika** _

Thanks!

_**FanficPixie **_

Well… eto na naman tau! :) hehehe, sorry about the last chappy hah? Kc I'm in a rush nung ina-update ko yung story kaya nakalimutan ko yung mga reponse…hehehe…

Just like you, medyo kinilabutan din ako kapag iniicip ko na matanda na talaga c touya para ky meiling… pero since crush ko c touya, ok lang! (pero mas guapo pa rin c Syaoran) and of course, who would forget about Zheng! Every story needs a clown and a playboy! Kaya naman ginawa ko ciang ganun! :)

So, eto na yung panibagong chappy, hope basahin mo ha? I'm looking forward to your response!

**_bLaCk heAveNs _**

Arigatou! Well… I hope this story will make you happy! Although it's abit long, I hope you'll not get bored and sleep on me. And I think it's very emotional this time… so! Read and review, k?

_**SSlover **_

I think it'll be really hard for me to update fast just like when I'm still starting this fic. Nursing is really hard, so I couldn't really focus on writing this one… demo, I'll try! Thanks anyways! I hope you'll love this one. And it's ok if you haven't reviewed my other chapters. at least you did this time! :) read on!

_**Cherry Jade** _

Thank you! Thank you! Hahaha! I really need to excel in my class! (I'm your typical sleepy-head in the classroom, eh!) so , I'm really grateful! I hope you'll also like this one! Read and review!!

_**RubyMstar **_

Thanks! Here's another story!

**_khail-18 _**

Wow! I wish I could go ther too… you see, I'm very busy with my studies kaya ndi na mi nakakapunta overseas, demo, my family were planning to go there and in Thailand before Christmas. (I can't wait!) I'm glad na you find Touya and meiling pairing beautiful… hope you'll also like this one… medyo emotional eh, pero okay lang!

**_angelstar _**

Yup! I'm a Filipina! Thank you for reviewing, ha? I really do hope nga na hindi na lang na-rape c sakura pero… um… hehehe, everything has it's own purpose, so just keep on reading!

_**CherryBlossomLittleWolf **_

Thank you! Arigatou gozaimasu!

_**Bluesakuramon **_

Well… read on!

_**Carmela-chan** _

It's okay! I'm also sorry for the late update! :) wow! You're in Florida… hmmm, I would like to go there sometime… you see we also have a house in NY but I haven't visited it… my parents go there, but not me… I prefer living here in the Philippines. –nod- -nod-

And of course, Syaoran is really attractive! And hot too! Hehehe! I'm kinda wondering what's everybody's perception of Syaoran… since we only saw him when he's 10 and years old… and of course in tsubasa reservoir… but not as a 21 year-old businessman guy!

And I agree with you about the family tree thingy… hehehe, it just include two family, the Li's (including Eriol since her mother is a Li) and The Kinomoto's

And about going back… well… I'm still thinking if I will or not, but who knows? Maybe I'll send her back to make it more suspense.and here's another long chappy for you! Hope you like it!

_**Pika 569** _

Thanks!

_**Akai-Akegata** _

Arigatou!

_**Sophia **_

Thanks! Demo, I'm sorry to break your heart since I couldn't update early from now on… -sob- -sob- my course is hard and I couldn't do anything about it.

**_sai-chan _**

Hahaha, thanks for informing me that one! I forgot to change sakura's name to shun. (thanks!) keep on reading!

_**Pookyber **_

-bow- thanks!

**_xfLiPx _**

Xie-xie! (thanks!)

**_miyako-chan _**

I hope so too! Well… don't worry, the story is S and S anyway, so it'll end well! Keep on reading!:)

**_meyojojo _**

Thanks!

**_luckyducky7too _**

I've updated! Read on!

_**ChibiYuffie1 **_

Heres another chappy!

**_daddynaz _**

hahaha… you really have such great imagination! Demo, I hope you like this one kahit medyo malayo dun sa suggestion mo. :) thank you!

**_heavensangel _**

Thank you for reminding! Hehehe! Maybe I'm assuming things again… don't worry, I'll try to translate everything I put in my story… I've written some words below and I hope it'll help you! –bow- I'm really sorry about that.

**_km _**

-sweatdrop- I hope you'll say the same for my lateness this time. :) thanks for your wonderful review! Hehehe, and I hope you'll like this one since it has the thing you're waiting for (if I'm right) so I really want to know what you think about this, this time. I've posted what happens every chapter below, so I hope it'll help you somehow.

**_seSshOu _**

I'm really sorry! –bow- yeah, I agree with you that I'm really taking Sakura and Syaoran to have romantic story… hehehe, I'm really sorry about that one. –bow- I hope this chapter will make you happy… keep on reviewing!:)

**_katana-hime _**

Thanks!

**_girl.of.the.hour _**

Thank you! Wow! I'm really glad that you love my story! –wipes tears- and about those pervert-bald-men! I totally agree with you! They should be tortured! Bwahahaha!

Anyways! Thank you for the long review… I hope my new chapter will meet your expectation! Read on, ok? Don't forget to review! S and S for you!

_**AnimeObsessionFantasy **_

Hehehe… thanks for reviewing!

**_sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto _**

I've updated! Here's another chapter!!!!

_**Angel971** _

Thanks!

**_smart4life55 _**

Arigatou!

_**Crystalz Tearz** _

You see,, I've think about it really… don't worry… I'm still thinking about your idea… thank you again!

**_anime-lavuh _**

Sakura's okay… (I guess?) and here's another chappy!

_**Luna **_

Thank you! I hope you'll also like this one! (your review really makes me smile)

_**Lady-Cherry** _

Thank you!

**_villainrage _**

Kero?!? Hehehe, I'm planning to include him… demo I don't know where'll I put him… I'm still thinking about it. Read on!

_**Vi3t BaBiI** _

I hope I'lll make you smile after you read this new chapter!

**_baka-devil _**

Thanks! I'm back! Oh, and about the reporters… well… like what Syaoran said… he had given a memorandum about that one… thus, there's no paparazzi. :) but don't worry… I'm thinking about that idea… so who knows? :) read and review!

_**SweetBabyGurl **_

Yay! You finally updated :D I loved this chapter and try to update whenever you can because I can't wait to see what happens next. Sakura is finally beginning to realize her feelings too Grins Hopefully you can get some SS fluff in there as well ;) Well, hope to hear from you soon! Thanks a lot in advance and ja ne!

_**Crazy-cherry** _

Thanks! Here's another chapter!

**_kawaii neko _**

Thanks! You've said realize something, right…? Well… this chapter's for you to read! Hope you like this one!

_**Cherry Princess Sakura** _

I hope this meets your demands!:) hehehe, read on, ok? And about the pictures… wel… maybe you'll find it out here in this chapter! Thank you again!

**_LilWolf4ever7 _**

Arigatou gozaimashita!

_**Sana **_

Oh… I hope you'll forgive me for the long update! Nursing is one heck of a course, that's why it's hard for me to update fast… so, where's you friend? I hope I could also here from her/him soon! Keep on reading!

_**Atruyai **_

Oh no! where's touya, now? :) thanks anyways!

**_akai no tenshi _**

I think so, too… demo, I still have some tricks on my sleeves. So just watch out! :) thanks!

**_scarletskies _**

Thanks!

**_flightless _**

Hehehe, I hope you'll also read this all the way since it's long. :) thanks for reviewing!

**_(Asterisks)_**

Here's another story! Thanks!

_**Asc **_

I've updated! Hope you like it!

**_kura52 _**

wow! You're playing tennis? Well, I'm playing too but I focused myself on soccer na lang.:) hehehe, I'm really happy that you understand my dillema (about being late in updating) but I hope you'd still find time to read and review this. :) thank you ulit ha?

_**Little Silver Kitten** _

Here's the new chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Mimi **_

Hahaha… I really suck at describing hair… heheh, but maybe, imagine what you want to… it's a free world afterall! –wink- -wink- keep on reviewing!

**_dreamergalz _**

I can't do that… for keeps on erasing my work if I don't use any spacing… I hope you understand… thanky for reviewing!

_**SS43v3r** _

I've updated! Here's the chappy… read on!

**_chikichiki _**

hahaha… another cute vocabulary, eh? Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this!

**_lil-asian-gurl _**

Thanks!

_**Wolf Jade** _

Here's the chapter! Keep on reading! Hope you'll like it!

_**Bex Drake** _

Thanks! –bow- I'm really happy that you're still reading this! :) thanks for your wonderful reviews!

_  
_I would like to also thank to those people who reviewed chapter 12… I'm very sorry if I hadn't answered your questions… I was kinda rush that time.

**_xbroken.wings _**

**_Kiara-luff _**

**_PeAcH bLSsOm _**

**_Atruyai _**

**_khail-18 _**

**_Pink Blosssom _**

**_chikichiki _**

**_Kireiryuu _**

**_darlin' _**

**_pookyber _**

**_DragonChaosX _**

**_cherryblossom-59 _**

**_km _**

**_TiarellaCordifolia _**

**_Little Silver Kitten _**

**_dreamergalz _**

**_Awai-umi _**

**_sai-chan _**

**_Mizakie _**

**_FlameSolo _**

**_sakuraluv24 _**

**_ShadowCat711 _**

**_Blue Angel _**

**_the nadja _**

**_Asc ) _**

**_blissful trinity _**

**_kero _**

**_miyako-chan _**

**_fanficpixie _**

**_kitAiriden _**

**_mo0n _**

**_honeydew-chan _**

**_Akum _**

**_mikee _**

**_Wolf Jade _**

**_q _**

**_Illusions-chan _**

**_Cherry Princess Sakura _**

**_Luna _**

**_I LOVED this chapter !_**

**_bLaCk heAveNs _**

**_baka-devil _**

**_mycherrywolf _**

**_sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE _**

**_anime-lavuh _**

**_Riley S _**

**_Yolie-chan _**

**_kimmikat _**

**_girl.of.the.hour _**

**_ladyhime _**

**_Crazy-cherry _**

**_tk _**

**_SS43v3r _**

**_kawaii neko _**

**_TomoyoKitty-Hime _**

**_Vi3t BaBiI _**

**_AnimeObsessionFantasy _**

**_SweetButClueless _**

**_Cherry Jade _**

**_Hitaru _**

**_Bex Drake _**

**_Animekid9 _**

**_smart4life55 _**

**_Carmela-chan _**

**_Sana _**

**_ChibiYuffie1 _**

**_lil-asian-gurl _**

_Sieg08 _

**_Lotus_**

_  
_And about some Japanese words…. I'll try to write the meaning, but here's some of the words, I've used, earlier in the story which I haven't or forgotten to give their meanings:

**Mou** – geez / gees

**Doushite** – why

**Iie** – no

**Hai** - yes

**Ne** – right? (Affirmation)

**Arigatou** – thank you

**Baka** – idiot!

**Daijoubu** – is everything ok? / Are you alright?

**Okaasan** – mother

**Otousan** – father

**Oniichan** – brother

**Nani** – what

**Demo** – but

**Onegai** – please

**Matte** - wait

**Gomen nasai / gomen ne** – I'm sorry

**Gomen** – sorry

_  
_So, that's basically it! :) I hope I didn't miss anything! –shrugs shoulders- I'm really sorry for this one…(I mean the Japanese words which weren't translated) hehehe, I forgot that I shouldn't assume things. hahaha! So that's it! Read on now!

_  
_**Syaoran:** Ehem!

**Kami-chan:** O-Oh! I'm sorry! (bow) (bow) I forgot to introduce to you my assistant for today… presenting… Syaoran!!!!! (clap) (clap(clap)

**Syaoran:** (nod) Wu an.

**Kami-chan:** hey! Greeting our readers in Chinese is very rude! _Bie zhe yang!_

**Syaoran:** Gee, look who's talking. (rolling his eyes)

**Kami-chan:** (raising the arms) Okay, let's stop this nonsense and just go on with the story! Gomen dear readers for I have some errands to do. (bow) so, I brought Syaoran with me in here because he'll be taking my place to tell you what happened in the past few chapters…

**Syaoran:** Believe me, this was forcefully done.

**Kami-chan:** Hey! I said I'm sorry! And besides, it's not my fault that you wounded yourself with your sword!

**Syaoran:** Well, maybe someone gave an ear-piercing scream that time. God! You're like Meiling!

**Kami-chan:** Yeah, right! (looks at the window) oh! I really gotta go! (grabs the bag) bye Li-kun! I hope you do your work well! Sayonara! _BLAG!_ (closes the door)

**Syaoran:** (looking straight your eyes) (blink) (blink) so it's gonna be just you and me, ne…? so here's what we've got in the past chapters:

_  
**Prologue**_ – Nakamura Shun goes overseas. He and I met in Hong Kong and there, we've become housemates. Believe me when I say I'm a bit annoyed by him, since I don't want strangers living in the same condo with me. (nod) (nod)

I've also introduced to you the love of my life…_angel_. It is a picture of a girl I met when I visited Eriol. And since then, I couldn't stop thinking about her and her wonderful voice. So I painted her… she's really beautiful…

_  
**Chapter 1**_ – Shun goes in the same school with me, an all-boys-school. He had a fight with Chang, a guy she encountered the other day with some high-school girl. _Talk about juvenile delinquent. _But I knew right then and there that she'd win so I stopped them. _Heck!_ It took us thirty minutes in our fighting earlier that day, and I've seen him how he fights so I stop them before any damage was done in Chang's part. He also met Matsumoto Kuno, a guy from her past. But I wonder who that guy really is?

_  
**Chapter 2**_ – I had given Shun the hardest try-outs of all time! (smug!) but I regretted it since he was called by our teacher together with that Matsumoto guy to perform something in English… if I remember it right, it was titled "a conversation at the park", which was truly _controversial?_ Well, It's because somehow, I saw a glimpse Shun's feelings. He could be really scary when he's mad. (nod) and guess what?! Shun and I were assigned to do the class presentation called the nininbaori… it's a traditional stage play from Japan wherein two people is acting as only one man with a coat around him.

Then, we had our training, which was really funny! We both fell flat on our face when he gave me a piggyback. Hahaha! (points at self) am I really that heavy? (shrugs)

Lastly, after we call it a day, geeky guy goes home with bruises on his body… so I thought she needed my help, hence I left the first aid kit at his door.

_  
**Chapter 3**_ – In this chapter, you've had a peak at my lonely life—me being a businessman and the reason as to why I am called Mr. Perfectionist. And what more…!?! Shun met my closest sister, Fanren when he's hunting some job, and he even had a conversation with my mother about me! Don't you think it's a bit rude? Talking behind my back and all?

Well… anyways, I'm a bit glad that I now know the name of the mysterious singer, my _angel_… it was Tomoyo! Unfortunately she's also four-eyes' fiancée, so I gave up on her…

_  
**Chapter 4**_ – Here's the time where Kami-chan introduces you to other characters, basically, my cousin Meiling and the guy she met in Beijing, Touya. That old guy met my cousin in Altar of Heaven in Beijing, where they've come to know each other's past. Pretty fast, eh?

I also, somehow, show my soft side to that Nakamura-guy… I told him that my cousin had run away a month and a half ago. Surprisingly, he knew as to why Meiling ran off… well… I guess she really did have weird, _imagination_. (smirk) and you know what…? (bends down and whisper something) I think Nakamura has a secret… for when I hugged him (blushing) he… eh… somehow, I felt a bulge in his front… I wonder what it is?

_  
**Chapter 5**_ – My friends from soccer varsity and I decided to go to the well-known bistro in the east, called Eastpack. Well… actually, I don't want to go there but Mao insisted to go since his cousin is having a gig in that place. What more, I've been a bit suspicious about the pretty waitress that my friends were talking about… they said that Nakamura and her have same first names… never knew _Shun_ was a unisex name. But unfortunately, when we get there, we didn't see her. But it's okay, I'm just curious, that's all… (shrugs)

Back to Meling and Touya… well, they seem to be getting close that my cousin even goes to that old man's apartment 5am in the morning. Is she courting him? That's Meiling for sure. (thumb's up!)

The next day… we had our exhibit… for the new museum in the school. Well, I'm not bragging, but the main attraction was my painting of the beautiful angel—the one in my room. I'm really confused as to why Nakamura looked at my painting as if he would faint. He and that Matsumoto guy sure knew the girl. Well… it's to be expected since Tomoyo was Nakamura's cousin while Matsumoto were they're classmates in Japan. Have I told you they were classmates in Japan?

And there's more… I also told Nakamura about my feelings for his cousin. You should have seen his face… he was really shocked! Which became intense when I told him that I've paid his fee in our excursion in Xi'an. (shakes head) That guy sure is stubborn.

And then we parted ways after the training, but guess what I saw when I get back at the shower room to claim my watch…

_  
**Chapter 6**_ – it was Nakamura talking to Matsumoto. What else? Well… (blushing) Nakamura is a girl afterall… (gnawing his fingers) ehehehe… he—she's really pretty with only a towel o—_wait!_ What am I saying?! (scrutinizes the surrounding) I hope no one heard me. (sigh)

Well… it's our field trip to Xi'an. And as always, Nakamura—No, Sakura and I share the same room for the night wherein I teased her since she doesn't know that I knew her secret—being a girl. And the next day, we climbed Mt. Hua Shan and had a bonfire on the evening. I followed her to the forest since I know she couldn't stand seeing our classmates stripping in front of the fire… and there we saw the spirit on Lan Zhi waiting for her lover who she thought was I. And in the end, Zhong qing, her husband showed up and help us. So, to return the favor, we let our bodies—Sakura and I—to be possessed by them for the time being so they could hold each other's body… b-but… as a gift… I opened my eyes to found out that I was kissing the softest lips of all… Sakura's. (flushing) _Shhh…._ Don't tell her okay? I think she doesn't know it since she passed out that time.

Lastly, after four hours of sleeping, she regained consciousness and I told her that I knew she was a girl.

_  
**Chapter 7**_ – This one is really shocking! I became very worried to the Nakamura-girl that I gave her curfews, which was definitely weird of me. Furthermore, I even get mad but then dismissed the thought when I saw her brought Chang on our condo and even asked me to let him sleep in my room! _Is she really that kind?_

As I was saying, I dismissed the argument and let Sakura do what she wants. But when I get back in the condo I saw Meiling! That's why I have a hard time sleeping with Sakura since that she-brat insisted that we sleep together--Sakura and I—because she knew that we were both guys afterall! _If she only knew…_ (sways head)

And as the night comes… Meiling and I had a talk about the engagement thingy and we come up to a plan that Meiling will object to our engagement. We also talked about her trip in Beijing. Hmp! If I know better, she's in-love with the Japanese guy!

The next day, Meiling left again but asked my to deliver a parcel for Sakura… _I think they're becoming too close, ne? _I wonder if Meiling knew that Sakura was a girl…_ oh, no! What if she had a crush on her? _

So, I brought it to Sakura's work… but what I saw there gave me a shock…. Sakura was the _Angel_ I've been telling you about…

That night, we had a big argument, which ended in an interrupted kiss… _gosh!_ I really thought I had a chance to kiss her again! (snaps fingers)

_  
**Chapter 8**_ – I'm in love! I'm in love!!!! Bwahahaha! Li Xiao Lang is in love!!! And guess who's the girl? It's none other than her! The witty, sarcastic, stubborn brat I've ever encountered… _Sakura_. But she didn't know what I feel… I think she's still mad about that attempted kiss… to the point wherein we had another fight in the field, this time… I was really worried when the guy kicked her shin but she's so stubborn! She didn't listen to me when I say that she needs to rest her feet. But in the end… we won and celebrated it in a bar… which brought Sakura back to her past… a déjà vu, indeed. She was drugged again, this time, from our opponent, the Dragons.

_  
**Chapter 9**_ – Thank God! Sakura has now awakened! She's been sleeping for three days and I'm a bit anxious about it. That's why when she woke up, I couldn't stop to reach her hand and squeezed it. Just to let her know that I'm at her side.

We had another serious argument… I think this was the third time (First is when I found out she was the singer, next is when we're in the bar and she somehow told me about stupid brotherhood of men.) She's really serious… it was really my first time to see her that cold… she's really mad about her past… that's why I pushed her… I let her spill it as to make her heart light… but in the end… somehow… I regret it… for this was the first time I really saw her crying. And I didn't like one bit. It was really heart breaking… about her past. About her relationship with the bastard Takao… his real identity… _heck!_ He really is dumb for cheating on Sakura like that! Didn't even expect that he's ex-boyfriend of Kaho—Touya's first girlfriend—and that he ordered Kuno to rape Sakura so he could get back at her for declining his marriage proposal. But what really pained Sakura was when Kaho committed suicide because of guilt. (Bowing down) How I wished I were there to comfort her or even stop it from happening.

We became close friends, since then. You also found out my hang-ups for flowers, ne? Moreover, I also took care of her until her last bandage was gone and I introduced her to my family, as Nakamura Shun since it's my birthday.

The events in my house are sure tiring since I have to hide Sakura when Meiling brought Touya over. Moreover, mother didn't even tell me about the engagement_! Oh boy…_

_  
**Chapter 10**_ – it was the next day after my birthday that I toured Sakura to different places in Hong kong… our first stop was the Jade market then the Flower market and we even passed by the well known Bird Street. Of course! We didn't left the place without giving her something, like the Jade necklace, dresses and some flowers since she got mad at me for giving her gifts. Afterwards I introduced her to Fanren's friend. Then we hit the road to where Sakura wanted to spend her day… _Ocean Park!_ Hahaha! She's still a kid afterall!

And again… Sakura surprised me with her wit! She knew many languages! She's really something eh? That's why it made me laugh when Fei, my ex-fiancee, and her met. Fei, sure was speechless when Sakura told her that I'm her fiancé. _How I wished!_ (sigh)

_  
**Chapter 11**_ – It's the second part of my surprise… I brought her to Teddy bear Kingdom because Maki, her manager and friend, told me that the Japanese beauty love teddy bears. But that's not all… I also gave her the teddies she wanted to have, especially Alfonzo. _God!_ It was really hard for me to collect those teddies… but oh well… _the things you do for love. _;) Likewise, I also brought her to the famous Petrus. Hahaha! The looks on the guests' faces were really priceless! Who wouldn't, anyways, when you saw people wearing casual clothes in a formal restaurant? _Who cares!_ At least I've made Sakura smile.

_  
**Chapter 12**_ – We're back again to my cousin and Sakura's brother… God! It really gives me the creeps when I think about how old Sakura's brother was… well anyways, age doesn't matter… and I think I would rather go into Touya's good side if I want to live longer. Who knows what he'll do when he knew I love his sister. (sways head)

At last! The identity of Sakura was revealed to the school! I'm really thankful that the Dean arranged with me about Sakura… I hope they'll keep their mouth shut. Well… the school's reputation was at stake also, so why would they reveal such secret, right?

But in someway, I'm also mad for when they knew Sakura's identity, guys keep following her wherever she goes that I have to guard her 24/7. But it's okay, since I love what I'm doing. That's why I gave her another surprise by taking her to a convention where she met Tomoyo. I'm sure glad to see her like that… she's really happy. But her happiness end soon when that bastard Wai-san insulted her. But hah! I think I did gave him some lecture… :)

_  
_So, that's it! I hope you now recall what happen! Hope you like this one!!!! Hehehe! Keep on reviewing!!!!

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I don't own any CCS character or the places in Hong Kong, Beijing, Xi'an and other countries that were included. Other names, characters, incidents and places are product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. :) **_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
-_** 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' -  
by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n  
  
_  
_Chapter 13: Whole Day Affair (As The Night Falls)**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Alright, don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything and oh… thank you, again… no, just be careful, ok?" as thin lips curved slightly upward, together with the soft bang of the phone. Amber eyes starts to glisten at the thought of the situation. _This will be interesting…_

_  
_"Who was that mother?" the eldest daughter asked while lulling her two-year-old son in her lap. It's been a long time since she saw her mother to have that pleased—no—a mischievous look in her weary eyes. "Was it _didi_?" (Little brother)

_  
_"I agree!" one of the twins said, clapping her hands at the same time. "Maybe it's about didi's _secret love affair_, right Ma-Ma? I've heard from Qin-san that he brought one of the most expensive jade in her shop. And you see… I also met Fei-san in a bar and she left some message for didi's fiancée."

_  
_"Didi's what?!"

_  
_"I don't know, Sheifa. I was really shocked when Fei-san said that. Maybe our didi _do_ _have_ a love life afterall."

_  
_"I agree to that, Fuutie!" Feimei added, concurring her twin about their brother's affair.

_  
_"But… I don't think that _that _fiancée does exist. I must say that Nakamura-kun and him seems more real to me. He's just so kind to that Japanese guy." The shorthaired among the group said, twirling her chestnut bangs in the process. She seems to have a little liking in thinking impossible things. "And guess what? My intuition is telling me that our brother is ga—"

_  
_"Don't even sweat to tell it, sister!" the only unmarried in the group interjected while her eyes with same amber color like her mother and three sisters rolled upward. _The idea is way too insane! _She yelled in her mind while wrinkling her nose to her listeners.

_  
_True, that their brother lives only with female population around him. But she's totally positive that he didn't become one of them. _God! What are these lunatics thinking?_ "I believe that they're just really good friends like his relationship with Eriol… Also, my friend told me that she saw him in the convention with a beautiful lady and even defended the poor girl from a very scandalous issue."

_  
_"Maybe, it's just his scheme so we wouldn't catch him doing some girly-girly things."

_  
_"Why are you always bringing up that Syaoran's gay?"

_  
_"Hey, you're the one who said it!"

_  
_"But you're the one who gave the idea!"

_  
_"Would you please tone down your voices?" Sheifa hushed, anxious that her child will be interrupted from its slumber. "Somebody's taking their nap in here..." as she looked sharply at her glaring sisters. "Feimei, I think you're being carried away with your wild imagination. Don't forget, you're intuition is 99 unreliable and I have things to prove that. Moreover, didi would never do that and we all know it. I think Fanren's right since she's the one who's closest to didi. Ne, Ma-Ma? Please tell us now before these two kill each other."

_  
_"If I remember it right, you girls were the one's whose not giving me an opportunity to speak up." She replied, "And you shouldn't think of something like that about your brother." She added, shaking her head for she's really amused at the reaction of her daughters. Somehow, the dark drawing room became bright at the four pairs of amber pools that were looking at her inquisitively. If her son could see or even hear this, no doubt, that he'll burst like a volcano in no time. _Who wouldn't, anyways? _

_  
_Turning her gaze at their family portrait in the center of the room, she then breathed softly. "A friend called me… and yes, it's about your brother." picturing a green-eyed beauty in her mind, smile still plastered on her face. _I think everything will be all right, after this… Right, Ryu?_ "Oh, before I forget… would one of you tell Wei to let our people have a day-off for today? But make sure that they arranged the west garden first before leaving, hmm?"

_  
_"**_What?!_**" the four chestnut-haired mob yelled in unison, wondering what come up to their mother's mind to give a day off to all of the workers in their house.

_  
_"Why? It's Saturday, so it's okay that our people will take a rest. Furthermore, we're going to have visitors so I just want to make sure that everything is okay... and _private_."

_  
_That does it! What's their mother up to, now?

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_The sun begins to shine at its peak as the varsities of soccer team assembled in the bleachers to rest for a while. Deafening silence could be observed in the group, while different colors of orbs scrutinize the place. It seems that someone's been missing…

_  
_  
  
_  
_But who could it be?

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Hey, what's up with Nakamura? She hasn't even attended any training for this week. What do you think, Li?"

_  
Huh?!_ Syaoran snapped in his deep thoughts after hearing his name. _So, it's not only I, who noticed._ As amber pools soften after realizing what the teal-eyed friend had said.

_  
_"You know, Zheng's right. I barely even see her in our class. It seems that she's always in a hurry." The goalkeeper added, "Everything's so strange this week." giving a sidelong glance at the silent captain ball.

_  
_If we based it in years, Mao could be the longest person—which is not a relative—Syaoran knew in his life. Eriol, Syaoran and him were best of friends since crèche. And he could say that he knew the two cousins very well. He had seen how Eriol play with every girl in school while the young wolf knitted every relationship his cousin had wrecked. It's not that his chestnut-haired friend attempted to have a relationship with every _"Eriol's delight". Heck!_ He doesn't even give them a single hint that he's interested in them. It's just that, the young Li-heir doesn't want to see nymphs crying for a lost love to a point wherein he even treated one of the 'dumped girls' in a fine restaurant. But that's all. No strings attached.

_  
_But now, he could see that everything has changed. The aloof guy that he knew is now starting to become human. It was really his first time to see his friend off guarded or even spaced out. _All thanks to Nakamura-girl! _

_  
_When he first saw how Syaoran acted after the geeky figure yelled forcefully in the classroom, he knows that that creature will change the young man's life forever. (Kami-chan: Please refer to chapter 1 where Sakura yelled after her nightmare.)

_  
_He could say that he was the first one, who really knew the young lady's gender. For even though the young lady showed bitterness and confident face in front of them, he could still see her feminine features behind her specs. Furthermore, it's because he was also captivated at the beautiful painting his best friend did. Thus, when he first saw the geeky guy, he knew right then and there that she was the one in the portrait—which Syaoran didn't recognize since the young wolf doesn't really bother to look at other people, back then.

_  
_And since then, he always watched those two from afar for he knew that something good will happen to them sooner or later.

_  
_But as he sees it now, it seems that he missed something important. And he bet that it has something to do with his friend being a space cadet all of a sudden. "Hey, Li? Are you with us?"

_  
_"Huh?! O-Oh y-yeah." Syaoran said, looking down at his soiled cleats. He felt that everything's so wrong with the whole set-up. It's been a week after the convention yet the feeling he's experiencing is still the same like the night after the incident.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Remorse, worry and fear**.

_  
_  
  
_  
Yes, the Almighty Li Xiao Lang is afraid. _

_  
_  
  
_  
_And he doesn't know what to do.

_  
_  
  
_  
God! I'm really stupid!_ He yelled guiltily into his mind. He should have gone back earlier to the table or he shouldn't even brought Sakura there in the first place. _But I thought I could make her smile if she saw Tomoyo… I'm really such an asshole._ Still gazing down at his feet while remembering the aftermath of the night.

_  
_  
  
_  
**Gomen nasai, Syaoran… I'm sorry if I caused you any troubles. **_

_  
_  
  
_  
Dammit, Sakura! Why are you so kind?_ He inwardly thought while picturing the face of the solemn lady he saw that night.

_  
_It was really weird since he's the one who's supposed to be apologizing and yet, Sakura beat him to it. Thus, all he can do is just give his sincere smile to the depressed lady. She really always surprised him with her attitude. _She could really be defiant when something wrong comes her way and even put her mask on, as to not let other people see what she's really inside._

_  
_But he knows that when it all comes down to it, she's still the kind-hearted lady she was once—which she freely shows him in these past few weeks. Thus, it's really hard for him to act, especially when Sakura liberally showed her unmasked nature to him. _I'd rather fight her with sarcastic remarks than seeing her so down and thinking of how to console her…_he thought sadly, still not moving from his spot.

_  
_It's not that he didn't care for Sakura. _Heck! _He's too concerned for her that he didn't want to see her sad, guilty or even degrading herself for any reason. If he was given the power to take anything he wanted to without getting noticed… it is that he'd take all the pains in her heart because he can't bear to see her falling apart when she deserve to be getting the best.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And that's what bothering him.

_  
_  
  
_  
_For he has no expertise on wiping those sorrows in her heart, since he to, have hurts inside. How can he soothe other's feelings if he couldn't do anything about his own problems?

_  
_Yet, he wouldn't give up that easily. Sakura needed him. Thus, he will really do his best to be there for the young lady. _But how can I do it if she's avoiding me? _

_  
_  
  
_  
**Don't be guilty… I know you only did that because you want me to see Tomoyo, ne? **_

_  
_  
  
_  
Yeah… she did say that._ He said inwardly, smiling for the fact that he couldn't believe how come she could be so kind and understanding despite of what had happened to her.

_  
_"Hey, watch out!"

_  
_"Wha—**_BOOG!_**—ugh!" the Li-heir gasped as he kissed the ball that was roughly delivered by one of his team mates.

_  
_"What a spaced case…" Chang said dryly while giving a lopsided smile to the bruised wolf.

_  
_"What did you sa—huh?"

_  
_"No choice here…" the red-haired guy said, shrugging his shoulder as he handed a cooled jelly-pad to their captain ball. "Here… take this. It will somehow stop the swelling." Seeing the weird looks of amber orbs, "I'm not helping you okay? I'm just bringing back the favor that Nakamura gave me when I needed help." He reasoned out, trotting his way to the exit. "I'm outta here."

_  
_Mao shakes his head after realizing that the place became quiet once again. _God, these people need some doctors._ "Hey, Li. Why don't we call this a day? I think the brutality you've given us for our training is enough for today."

_  
_"He's right! Geez, what happened to you, man? I really think that you should stop moping around and just talk to the girl that's been bothering your head. _God!_ You'll get us all killed because of muscle spasms!" the group sniggers for they all knew who's the girl Zheng's been talking about. _Heck!_ If they haven't found out that Nakamura is a girl afterall, they might accuse their captain for being gay. _And it'll be really scary if that'll be the case. _

_  
_Rolling his amber eyes, "Okay, okay! Let's call this a wrap." Making the guys yelled in unison, "But… in our next training, I want all of you to conditioned yourself for thirty laps."

_  
**""What?!?""**_

_  
_"Hey! Not because the season has ended we should also stop training. I would say that this is a great opportunity for us to do better so the opponent will be surprised the next time we meet." He said seriously but impishness could be seen in his ocher orbs. _Payback time!_ He inwardly thought after seeing the sour faces of his friends. Well, it's their fault for always teasing him about Sakura. "So you choose: _continue our training until 6pm_ or _thirty laps in the field the next practice? _Take your pick." Seeing that no one wanted answer, "So I guess I'll see you all on Monday." Zipping his bag then waving his free hand at his teammates before going out.

_  
Maybe, I really need to talk to her._ Syaoran thought after sometime. He's really worried about the young Japanese lady that he couldn't even think clearly. He then smiled after realizing what his friends had told him. _But where could I find her? She didn't even come to our nininbaori practices._ Creasing his forehead in confusion. For as Mao have said earlier, Sakura's always in a hurry. And not only that! Maki's been telling him that the stubborn mule wasn't even attending her job for a week now.

_  
What's happening, Sakura?_ He desperately questioned no one while tucking his left hand in his pocket and kicking the smashed tin can that's blocking his way.

_  
_It seems that she's slipping again from him. And it really makes his heart tighten a bit. _Please, Kami-sama. Don't take her away from me._ Swallowing the big lump that has formed in his throat whilst bumping the person he unconsciously needed in the situation. "You!"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Thank you very much…! No, I should be the one thanking you. You've really done so many things to help me. I'm really happy that you accept the favor I asked of you…. Okay, bye!" as she hung the phone from its plunger.

_  
Thank God, she agreed! _She alleged after a while, scanning the white room and then stopping at the brown box at the island counter. _Now let's see the other part of the plan. _Standing up, then walking towards the mysterious box that contenting itself in the marbled divider. _Hmm… not bad—no—it's perfect! I see… Tomoyo hasn't loose her touch to this one._ Beaming widely while laying down the custom-made clothes at the shiny counter. She knew she could trust Tomoyo on this one!

_  
_Well… she did expect that her best friend and cousin's work would be this great! Who wouldn't anyways if all your life, all you have to do is to wear Tomoyo's line of clothing? And since this day should be memorable, then why not let the fashion master do the wardrobe? Thus, at this point, everything is set in place. And all she has to do now is to wait for her companion.

_  
_But her trance was interrupted when she smelled something… something close to being…

_  
_"Burned?" she said with dotted eyes. Then, "Oh my gawd!" running to the source of the problem after realizing what's happening. And there, she saw her worst nightmare. _Kami-sama! Syaoran will get mad if he saw his kitchen being burned to ashes!_

_  
_"Tadaima!" (I'm home!)

_  
Noooo…. What should I tell him?_ Hastily closing the source of fire and dumping the burnt casserole in the sink. Since she's too preoccupied, she doesn't even notices that she's accidentally making charcoal smudges on her pretty face.

_  
_"Sakura, where are you?"

_  
_"M-Matte! I'm coming!" (Wait!) Running her way to the young wolf without fixing herself. "S-So yo! Wazzup?" placing her right hand—her left hand, with the spatula—at her waist while raising her brow in recognition.

_  
_"W-What happened to you?" Syaoran awkwardly asked while staring at his dirty housemate. It sure did make his anger for her—being secretive once again—to disappear. "God! You need to take a bath."

_  
_"Y-Yeah, I-I g-guess you right."

_  
_"Wait!" Grabbing the lithe form's right hand while pleadingly looking at the emerald eyes of the lady. He really needs to know what's bothering her this whole week. And seeing her avoiding his gaze, he's now positive that she's been keeping something from him. "Tell me what's wrong, Sakura."

_  
_"A-e…" _was it really obvious that I've been hiding something?_ She thought, while looking down at her soiled dress. _Gees, as if my clothes will cover the lie._

_  
_"Sakura."

_  
No! Syaoran will never forgive me when I told him I ruined his kitchen!_ She knows how passionate the Li-heir is, when it comes to cooking. And she's pretty sure that the connoisseur will kill her when he sees what kind of mess she had done in the kitchen.

_  
_"N-Nothing. T-There's no problem at all! Hahaha!" sweatdropping while rubbing the spatula that she's been holding, in her ruffled tresses. "Hey! Look what I did while you're in training." Motioning the young man in the settee, which is full of colored papers, sticks and some pastes.

_  
_"What's that?"

_  
_"Oh, this?" bringing up a green-colored paper with sticks, "Heh! I was making a kite!"

_  
_"Huh?"

_  
_"Okay, okay. You can laugh at me for I know it isn't good… but I think it will fly." She defended but inside her head are blinking words of _'definitely impossible '._ "And I doubt it, if you could ever make one."

_  
_But silence engulfed Syaoran as he firmly gazes at the so-called kite of Sakura. His anger totally slips in his mind, for sad memory replaced it.

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_A ten-year old boy with chestnut hair and ocher orbs is seriously pasting a green Japanese paper on the stick. "Not again!" he yelled while desperately getting the paper that was pushed by the wind. "Stupid wind! Can't let me finish do my kite." As he continue to stick the paper whilst biting his tongue.

_  
_"Wei, please tell Mr. Sy that we'll just continue our deals next week." A man—with the same hair color like the boy— said, passing the desperate child at the sofa without bothering to look at what he's doing.

_  
_"Oh! Pa-Pa, I'm really happy that you're here! C-could you please help me fix my kite."

_  
_"Not now, Syaoran. I'm busy. Just let Wei do it for you." Letting his sapphire eyes, bore into his son's amber-colored ones. "I must go now."

_  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Oi!"

_  
_"—Gah! D-Don't scare me like that!" Syaoran said—after he came into his senses—only to find two emeralds looking at her worriedly. They were so close that he could smell her scent that's mixed with burnt whiff. Realizing this, he immediately scampers away from the lady; making a loud 'poof', as he instantly sits at the white couch.

_  
_"Hey! Are you okay?" Sakura said, placing her hands on the sweaty head of the shocked guy. "You seemed okay to me, but just a bit _diaphoretic_?" seeing as how the guy is profusely sweating. Then, she grinned while wriggling her right brow up and down. "Hmm… I didn't know you're that scared to admit that you didn't know how to do a kite. Ne? Ne?" (Right? Right?)

_  
_He then shrugged his shoulders, "Can't be helped!" getting the wrecked kite from the Japanese lass' hands. He then _smiled_ knowing that it was the one Sakura's been waiting for. But it wasn't difficult after seeing how awed the young lady was. _Heck!_ He's very fervent when it comes to artworks so this one's too chicken for him. _Specially doing a kite…_ he inwardly thought, making his amber eyes dimmed in an instant. _Stop it Syaoran! You shouldn't think things like that. Past is past. Forget it!_

_  
_"Wow! You're good, eh?"

_  
_"Well… what can I say? I'm very good at everything!"

_  
_"Hmph! Why do I feel like you've already said that? You big-head!" Her green eyes were gleefully beaming at the busy wolf. She's happy that Syaoran came back into his sarcastic mode. Honestly, she made a way to let the young wolf brag for she didn't want to see those gloomy eyes of his. Somehow, seeing his amber orbs streaked with loneliness really made a big effect on her part. _Maybe, I did another stupid idea that will make him like that…_ remembering the incident after her encounter with Mr. Wai.

_  
_At that time, she couldn't help but change the topic when the Li-heir starts apologizing. In some way, she didn't want to see those guilty ambers of the young wolf. _It's not really his fault…_ gazing back at the serious face of her housemate. She knows that at that time, the young man was doing everything he can to make her happy. Well… it's not really only that time, for she could still see it until now.

_  
_Maybe, Syaoran sensed that she's making him smile. Thus, he gave one. Moreover, she could see the desperation in his amber eyes every time something unwanted—regarding her being—was placed in front of her.

_  
_And that's what troubling her… she became too attached to him, that she didn't even want to see those ocher orbs so concerned for her welfare.

_  
_Being emotionally involved to him, means that her vulnerability will be shown once again. And being his friend means, she became one of those people whom he needed to protect to—because her weakness surfaced—which is a big burden for his part.

_  
_Furthermore, just what Tomoyo had said, Syaoran isn't a social type of guy. Hence, she knows that being one of his _few_ chosen friends, she was given the opportunity to be truly shielded by the young man.

_  
_However, half of her really didn't mind being so close to him. It's as if an invisible thread weaved her soul to his, that she couldn't even ignore the friendship he was offering her. In view of the fact that nowadays, it's very unusual to be defended and cared for with such dedication by a person you've just known for three months.

_  
_"Since you're busy doing that, I'll just prepare our lunch, okay? I'll just call you if the meal is ready. And oh… I hope you don't have anything important to do later …"

_  
_"Huh?"

_  
_"Don't you remember? My treat?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_"Syaoran."

_  
_"Yeah?" focusing his eyes on the road. He's still preoccupied on what he'll do to cover the event tonight. "You want something?"

_  
_"No… I just want to say thanks."

_  
_"For what?"

_  
_"Well… for everything… and thus, I want to repay your kindness."

_  
_"I'm not asking for anything."

_  
_Pouting her lips, "But I want to… and don't object or I will personally drag you to where I'm planning you to be in."

_  
_Rolling his eyes, "Is that a threat?"

_  
_"No, it's a treat." mischievously winking while smiling at the confused man beside her. "Don't worry you'll love it!"

_  
_"Yeah. And something's telling me that I should be really prepared for that one." As city lights flashed once more on their part.

_  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
_He then raised his brow and sways his head. _This is definitely…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
…Way too weird._ Syaoran thought, biting the insides of his cheek whilst looking down at his self. His wardrobe had changed, from a soccer jersey to a traditional Chinese dress for men. It was like the clothes he was wearing every time there's a family occasion. And if he's not mistaken, the last time he wore one were at his father's funeral. _Gees… why are those thoughts coming now? _Wrinkling his nose and adjusting his mandarin collar, while scrutinizing the royal green linings and frog buttons of his black silk dragon-patterned suit.

_  
_By some means, the suit—together with the Tibetan charm necklace with ox bone as its pendant and black royal ground shoes—made him more mysterious and powerful, which really conveys his true personality. _Not bad… but_. "Hey, Sakura! Where are we really going? And what the hell am I wearing this for?"

_  
_"Aww… don't be so grumpy. Will it make _Xiao Lang_ smile if I say that you look _cute_ in your outfit?" curving her lips lopsidedly—when she emphasized his given name which was translated to be 'small' and the word 'cute'—as she stepped out of her room with white sleeveless cherry blossom cheongsam silk dress that has soft-pink linings and frog buttons. Surely, one can almost smell the perfume of the cherry blossoms simply by looking at the dress. Moreover, the slightly flared hem of the knee-length dress flatters her hips where as the mandarin collar lengthens and slims her lithe figure, which will make the onlookers gaze in her beautiful curves.

_  
_"So what do you think?" she inquired gleefully while grasping the bracelet—a golden-bronze colored ring of flowers, roses, palm leaves and fish bones charms, linked to another strand of acrylic buds clusters—in her right arm. "Don't worry, you don't need to fight me off when we go out for I have my defenses." Raising her left foot a bit, showing her white espadrille stilettos with tie straps.

_  
God! She never runs out of mischievousness, ne? _Shaking his head while giving a smile at his sarcastic housemate.

_  
_"Besides, you'll never be able to do it since you have to put this on."

_  
_"No, no! I'm not putting that handkerchief on my head. I'm going to look like a hoodlum! A-And what's with those H-Hello K-Kitty designs? As if my outfit weren't enough to make me look eccentric."

_  
_"Ba-ka! Who told you that this is a bandana…? And don't object for this is the only thing I could find together with the package. Blame it on Tomoyo for not making it a Barney motif!" making the young man flush furiously. She grinned, "Heh! Never knew you like wearing Barney boxers when you were young."

_  
_"Hey! Where did you get that idea?!"

_  
_"Ah-uh! A magician never reveals her secrets."

_  
_"More like a porno columnist—**_BOOG!_**—hey!"

_  
_"Look at that… Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Poor foot… it just had to felt the wrath of my shoes." the young lady innocently said while smiling impishly. "So, are you wearing this or not? God, Syaoran! You're so nosy! This is my surprise, right? So just go along with it, ok?"

_  
_"—Stupid! How can I see where we're going if you put t-that thing on me?" he pointed out but he suddenly changed his mind when he saw the famous puppy-dog eyes of the lady. _Seesh! How come I can't complain when she's like that? It's better if she just glare at me than seeing her like this._ Sighing at his defeat, "Fine! You win, I loose. I'll put this on. No questions asks… so, happy now?" as he saw her beamed before darkness covered his vision.

_  
_"You ready?"

_  
_He nodded upon hearing the soft voice of his angel. He then felt his right arm being raised and then placed in a silky curve, making him blush once more as small hand covered his right hand. He deemed that he's encircling Sakura's slim waist for he could feel her body temperature and could strongly smell her sweet scent in his right side. "Gees, Sakura. If you're planning to kidnap me and do something naughty, you could just ask me!"

_  
_"Stupid! I'm guiding you, okay? I don't want you falling flat on your face or making stupid stunts that's why I'm doing this."

_  
So gullible!_ He thought as they slowly walk together out of their unit.

_  
_Their walk didn't take that long. And since he's a trained martial artist, he certainly knew that they're just outside the building and people were looking at them as if the Li-heir in blindfold with a pretty lady beside him is a strange sight. _Of course, this is undeniably insane…! _

_  
_"Okay, I need you to bend a bit—no, I mean bend in your lowest for we're going to ride a car." He heard her say, as he followed it without any problem.

_  
_After they both situated theirselves at the passenger seats, the engine started while he exhaled deeply when he felt that his arm were removed from Sakura's waist. _For a minute there, I thought that my chest would explode if it took another second before she raised my arm away from her. _Then he felt soft fingers linked in his right hand. _Kami-sama! _

_  
_"Are you okay?" Sakura said, looking at the sweating man beside him. "I don't think that the air-condition is broken since it's a bit chilly in here." Rubbing her left arm with her other hand since she's holding hands with Syaoran. Then she sneered, "Don't tell me you're nervous about this trip?"

_  
_"Of course, not!"

_  
_"Hah! Continue telling that and maybe it'll convince you afterwards."

_  
_"Hmp!" he grunted, as he felt a weight on his right shoulder, causing him to sweat more. _Kami-sama… please let me get through this…_ thinking about the surprise of his housemate. _Now I know how Sakura feel when I give her surprises. _

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_It's been the third time—if his calculation was right—that the same disc was being played on. And he bet that he's been looking into darkness for an hour now with only the soft hand of Sakura as his companion. Not that he was complaining or anything, for the CD was a collection of songs that Sakura had personally written. Moreover, feeling her hand somehow made him happy, even if he knows it's just ephemeral.

_  
_He couldn't even say that his butt was getting numbed for they've been transferring from one vehicle to another. Furthermore, he believed that one of the transportation they had ridden was a plane, because the young lady insistently pleaded to put the earphones on before they ride the second vehicle.

_  
_  
  
_  
_In short, he doesn't know where in the world are they.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Don't worry, we're still in Hong Kong." The lady reassured him after hearing him sigh. "We're here… and all we have to do now and go out of the car and walk for a bit."

_  
_"You seem very excited, eh? But don't you think I should be the one having that feeling?" he queried. He really couldn't help but smiled at the thrill in Sakura's voice. _Well… it's not everyday that you hear her like that_. He added as they continue to walk. Somehow, the summer breeze in the place is rather familiar to his senses. Besides, the rustling of the trees and the warm feeling of the wind made it difficult for him not to think of the place he's very familiar with…

_  
_  
  
_  
**His home. **_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"We stop here…" Sakura said, halting him from having another step. He was then torque to his left and slowly, the young lady untie the knot of the blindfold. "Surprise, surprise!"

_  
_  
  
_  
_And he stands still.

_  
_  
  
_  
_He couldn't believe what he's seeing. He couldn't even tell what he wants to feel right now. It's as if fate's laughing in front of him and he couldn't even do anything. He then deeply sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. _So, it's not just a passing memory after all…_ he thought. After gaining his composure, he again opens his lids, but this time, it didn't show any emotion. "What's this?"

_  
_She blinked. "Well, this is my treat. Aren't you surprised even for a bit?" looking at the serious guy beside her. He should be happy to see this right?_ But… I've been warned about this_. She thought sadly, turning her gaze to the white rock in front of them.

_  
_At its sides were two rectangular-shaped rocks that serve as its pillar. And in front of those rocks were bronze canister of burned incenses while offered fruits and wines could be seen in the largest one, which has a gold inscription at the center.

_  
_  
  
_  
**Li Ryu.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_That's what the inscription says. And hardly enough, it is the reason as to why the mood of the garden became somewhat cold. Sakura knows that she doesn't have the right to do this, but… _I can't bear to see him go through the course that I'm having…_  
  
_  
_Turning his head away from Sakura, "You don't have to do this…" dimming his amber orbs in the process. "I-It's not that I didn't appreciate it, but I hope you didn't even bother to do this."

_  
_"But, it's just like what you did! Why don't you let me repay you?" looking at the back of the man she wanted to save. _I don't want you to be miserable like me…_ "When you were giving those stuffs, I didn't question you, right?"

_  
_"Because those things made you happy… I didn't give you something you don't like, right?"

_  
_"Same here… I just wanted you to be happy… t-that's why I'm doing this." Walking at the other side of the young wolf. She doesn't want anymore to see that lonely back of his. She needs to see what's inside his soul. "You can't be happy unless you forgive your father."

_  
_"Who gave you the idea that I would be smiling if I did '_that_'?" spitting every word he say, "_God!_ It's not even Chung Yeung! And if it is… _I don't care!_ If remembering him won't fix anything, then what's the use of _forgiving_ him now?"

_  
_"Syaoran… I know you're just being hard because of your past. But he's still your father. I know he have reasons as to why he's cold to you…"

_  
_  
  
_  
**Ryu and him were very much alike… they don't know how to show their feelings to others… they're both stubborn.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"… your mother is really worried. Syaoran, please don't be difficult—"  
  
_  
_"—Hey-Hey! So this is what you're doing for this past seven days, huh?" boring his ocher pools to the defiant emeralds. Heaving a sigh, "You see… knowing my family for a week doesn't make you professional about my life."

_  
_"You're right, Li. But… news flash: _Knowing them for a lifetime doesn't make you either._"

_  
_  
  
_  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She didn't know what happened. All she wanted was to surprise him. And she _did _surprise him to the extent that they were arguing. Shaking her head, with her spirit almost broken. "I-It's just your pride, Syaoran… That's why you can't see that you'll be really happy when you patch things up with your dad."

_  
_"And what about you? Are you happy? Look at yourself, Sakura… are you really happy that you're here and not with your family? _The hell with that!_ I don't even remember you forgiving those _bastards_ or even Matsumoto! And here you are… being goody-two-shoes, forcing me to forgive my father. Besides, it doesn't concerns you, right?"

_  
_"Y-You're right… demo…"

_  
What the…?_ Processing in his mind every word he said while looking at the walking lady. "A-Ah—"

_  
_Looking back, "_…that's why I'm doing this…_" smiling sadly at the shocked young man. Forcing her burning eyes not to produce any tears. "I don't want you to be like me for I know the feeling of not having happiness in your life… gomen."

_  
_  
  
_  
**Syaoran doesn't open his heart to strangers...** **But, only with you, he's different…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_It's not like that, _Eriol. Even with me, Syaoran is building a wall…_ taking a quick glance at the still man …_even though I want him to tell me everything..._ As she continues to walk inside the mansion with her face flushed and eyes moist with tears. _So I guess… this is the end.  
_  
_  
That's it… I did it… and I couldn't take it back…_ Syaoran said looking forlornly at fading form. He didn't mean what he said… he's just too caught up with his emotions that he didn't think that he's been hurting the woman he loves dearly.

_  
_And now… he doesn't know what to do. He couldn't even move from his spot. As if all his energy were drained from him… _I've just hurt her…_ he thought as he heard some swaying of bushes from behind. "What are you doing here? I'm not in the mood for your teasing."

_  
_"Aren't you going to follow her?"

_  
_  
  
_  
**Aren't you going to follow her?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Aren't you going to follow her?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Aren't you going to follow her?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"J-Just go away, Eriol! I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He snapped. Everything is just a blur. He doesn't know where to begin.

_  
_  
  
_  
**Aren't you going to follow her?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Should I?_ Creasing his forehead in apprehension. Somehow, half of him wanted to follow Sakura but his other half—his pride—wouldn't budge in front of him. Blocking him to talk and compromise with the lady. _She doesn't even respect my privacy…_  
  
_  
_Eriol swayed his head. Things were becoming complicated for his friend and his cousin. He had seen everything… and he knew that both party have deep feelings for each other. _But love isn't enough for a relationship to work… _putting his hand to the young wolf's shoulder. "Syaoran… _don't let doubts and anger loose the magic of love… you see, it's not everyday you meet the person who has the magic to let you fall in-love..._" Making his cousin turned its attention towards him.

_  
_"Syaoran… _no matter how screwed up your life; don't wait for someone special to fix it for you. Fix your life first then maybe, someone special will come to make your life even better… _but as we could see it now, that's special someone was doing it… and that's our Sakura…so this time, I want you to feel and not to think. Don't listen to your pride… I know that in your head, you're screaming that she doesn't even have the right to dig up your past… but let me ask you a question… _did she even get mad at you for trying to enter her heart?_"

_  
_Looking directly in his eyes, "Sakura's not dumb, Syaoran. We both knew that… we both know the fact that she could feel you… she could feel the love you're giving her. And mind you, she's thinking about that… and **_maybe_** entertaining it wholly to the point that she's coming back to her old self... _But have you seen her blaming you for what you did?_ We both know that she doesn't want to be in her true self for she's afraid that she'll be hurt again… but she didn't mind. She didn't mind to show you what she really is."

_  
_"And what do you know about her feelings? How come you could say such things like that about her?"

_  
_He smiled, "Because she's my friend… more to that, I consider her as my sister. Honestly, I don't really know everything about her for she's just showing me what she wanted me to see. Just like what you're doing to her.… _You're only showing her what you wanted for her to see…_ but did she ever ask you about your true self? Did she told you that you're being unfair since you wanted her to open up, when in the first place you're the one who's hiding your feelings?" clicking his tongue, "You're luckier for she even open up her thoughts and fears to you… which made me come up to a conclusion that I'm very sure of…"

_  
_Heaving a sigh, "She may not recognize this for now, but _she loves you more than you love her._"

_  
_Syaoran turned to him with unbelieving eyes.

_  
_"I know that I don't have the right to judge you. And maybe you could give me some punches for telling you that. But… if you don't fix that pride of yours, you couldn't say that you truly love her… Pride isn't everything, my dear cuz. Pride will get you nowhere…"

_  
_  
  
_  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Sakura… she's risking herself, her future and even her sanity just to make your life smooth. It's not that I'm forcing you to see every sacrifice she did for you, for I know you're doing just the same…. That's why I don't want you to think." Putting his hands in his pocket, "Just feel… listen to your heart… because you knew deep down inside that it's not your pride that's stopping you to see her or love her more…it's your fears. You have many fears in your heart, Syaoran. But you must face it… You're afraid to see Sakura sad because you couldn't do what she wanted for you to do—to forgive uncle… but I think you're forgetting something that you've just taught Sakura… and that is _trust_." Swaying his head, "I'm really surprised that _Sakura's been the one reaching for you, since you're the one that's trying to bring her back…_"

_  
_  
  
_  
**I don't want you to be like me for I know the feeling of not having happiness in your life… gomen.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Sakura…_ he utter while closing his eyes at the same time. The memory of her face earlier somehow tightens his chest. So far, he had seen different faces of her—happy, sad, confident, afraid, innocent, mischievous, betrayed and angry—but the last one really made a big blow in his heart.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Pained.

_  
_  
  
_  
_A face of pain from rejection... And he did reject her. He did hurt her by telling her harsh words when all she wanted was to know him more. Eriol was right. Now he understands everything. How could he be so blind? Here he is, showing his love and giving everything Sakura wants… but in the end, they both knew that she doesn't need it. He always told his self that Sakura needed him. That he'll support her in everything he does. But does she really need it?

_  
_  
  
_  
_No.

_  
_  
  
_  
_He wanted her to open up, but he's the one that's not showing his real self. He knew everything about her. But he bet that she didn't know anything about him.

_  
_  
  
_  
**You're only showing her what you wanted for her to see. **_

_  
_  
  
_  
God! What did I do?! _He yelled in his mind. He promised his self that he'd make her happy. That he'd save her from misery when on the contrary he was the one being saved.

_  
_  
  
_  
**You can't be happy unless you forgive your father.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**It's just your pride, Syaoran… That's why you can't see that you'll be really happy when you patch things up with your dad.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Gomen.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_The irony of life!

_  
_  
  
_  
_He's trying to open Sakura's heart, yet in the process, the young lady was the one who's opening his. He then opens his eyes, only to find vast ocean pools in front of him.  
  
_  
_"Somehow, we need to stop thinking for a while and just let our hearts beats for itself. Think about it, Syaoran… Anyone can become angry. _That is easy, right?_ But just what Aristotle had said, _to be angry with the right person, to the right degree, at the right time, for the right purpose and in the right way - that is not easy…_ but still… you must consider what I'm going to say… that, _life is too short to be wasted on anger, doubt and pride._" Giving his Cheshire-cat grin to the serious wolf.

_  
_He nodded. "Thank you." as he followed to where the sad lady exited earlier. He still doesn't have the courage to talk to Sakura. He hurt her and besides, he needed sometime alone… he needs to clean some things he'd left at the back of his mind for five years… about his father.

_  
_"Xiao Lang."

_  
_"Ma-Ma?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"I know it's hard for you to believe this… but your father loves you dearly." Li Yelan said solemnly while looking at his stoic son. She knew that only scraps of what she's saying were being processed in Syaoran's mind.

_  
_  
  
_  
_But she couldn't blame him.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She sighed. "Xiao Lang… look at me." Trying to divert her son's gaze to the garden outside. She knew right then and there that her son was out of her reach, but he needed her help… and he knew it. Syaoran then comply.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Amber clashes with Amber.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She knew that even though he appears to be very strong in heart, deep down inside… _he's hurting._ That he's really weak and more susceptible among others. And although, he spends his time protecting others, he's really the one needing that protection. He's the one needing guidance in opening his heart.

_  
Funny how he changed the young lady but he couldn't change his self._

_  
_She then smiled as she remembers Sakura's visit in her office. She was really happy when the young lady told her who she really was. _Such honest creatures…_ as she looked back at his serious son while sighing, "Did you know that the three most difficult things to say are: '_I love you, sorry and help me_'?" making her son gazed to her with questioning eyes. "And I think you knew that, right…? For you're experiencing it, right now… with _Sakura._"

_  
_"Wha—"

_  
_"—Don't deny it, my son."

_  
_"I'm not denying anything." Furrowing his brows in the process.

_  
_"Just like the time that you didn't deny that you want your father to talk to you when you were seven and you're in the hospital?" she beamed, "You're just like _him_, Xiao Lang… _He_ also couldn't say those three phrases to you…"

_  
_"I'm pretty sure that you're wrong, Ma-Ma… and I'm not like him." He retort, knowing fully well whom her mother was talking about. "H-He's perfect and I'm not…" And for the first time in his entire life, he gazes at her with tired look in his amber eyes, "_I tried, Ma-Ma… And I'm still trying._"

_  
_"_M-My G-God._" As words stutters in her mouth while fighting back her tears from flowing. _I-I didn't know…_ she said to herself, staring at her son's pained eyes at the same time. _Why did it have to be like this? _Grasping firmly the solid hands of his son in his lap. _So this is why he's like this…_

_  
_She always thought that Syaoran was being perfectionist to brag that he's father was wrong for not bothering to notice him. Being perfectionist, to exceed what Eriol has—if not for being close to his father but being a perfect man. Oh, how could she think that her son was too conceited when it's quite the opposite? "Xiao Lang…"

_  
_Shaking his head, "It's alright, Ma-Ma… it seems that Pa-Pa is really hard to please." Letting out his true yet sad smile at Yelan. "Maybe, I'll just ask Eriol on how to be charming, ne?" joking back, lightening the mood for he couldn't allow his mother to cry. His mother shouldn't know whatever anger he's feeling towards his father. So, why let her share his grief? "I'm really alright, Ma-Ma… Don't worry about me."

_  
_"I know you aren't..." As she keep her gaze to her son. "You're being Mr. Perfectionist again…" She knew what her son was doing… she knew that Syaoran doesn't want her to worry about him. And she knew that even though this was the first time she actually saw him giving his true smile, it still have traces of pain in it.

_  
_  
  
_  
__She knew all of this because… _

_  
_  
  
_  
_"I'm your mother, Xiao Lang… but I couldn't stop this feeling that somehow, I don't know you at all… you're always calm and collected. Always serious in everything you do… I just wished you would go back to the cheerful lad you once was."

_  
_"Ma-Ma—"

_  
_"—Please… I know that you're already grown up… a big man… and that I don't even need to bother what's happening to you. But my son, always remember that… _I care._" She then smiled. "I must admit that somehow I'm envy your lady friend."

_  
_"Sakura?"

_  
_"Who else…?" cupping his cheeks with her right hand, "You see, I envy her for you're always shouting at her. Being smug and everything."

_  
_Raising his brow, _I didn't think that Sakura would tell my mom about those awful things that I did to her. _"I don't think that's a good reason to be envy about." Burrowing it afterwards as he remembers the incident earlier.

_  
_"Of course, it is! You see, I prefer that you get mad at me, get angry or even curse your father and I when you feel like it… Xiao Lang, don't try to be a saint… you're human. Show what you really feel, for the anger in your heart might eat you up inside…" earnestly looking at him, "You're wrong for saying that you're not like him… for you are. It's just a misunderstanding in both parties… Xiao Lang, your father loves you very much… and I know that you do too… you're just both afraid to show that you care for each other."

_  
_"You don't understand…" swaying his head, as his eyes slowly goes back from its unfeeling color, "…it's no use forgiving him for he's already dead. And that he couldn't erase the fact that he really didn't show any concern or even love for me… I tried, Ma-Ma… I tried to accept everything… all those silent treatments that he gave me… I tried to understand him. I really did… But…"

_  
_"But what?"

_  
_He shook his head. He just couldn't do it! He just can't open up! It's as if his heart will blow up if he did. And he's afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his self if he do it now… he then soften his gaze at her, "I'm sorry, Ma-Ma. I know I'm being unfair to you…"

_  
_"I completely understand… What I've heard for now is enough… I know that everything that has happened here is very hard for you. You were really surprised today, but that doesn't mean that you should forced yourself to do what we wanted you to do… _time heals all wounds…_ and I just hope that whatever it is that you're feeling about your father will be straightened up. I'm sure that he doesn't mean what he had done to you, in the first place…"

_  
_"Believe me when I say I'm also entertaining that idea."

_  
_She nodded. Then, she stood up and composed herself. "She's in the drawing room." As Syaoran bowed in return with a sincere 'Thank you' before leaving the room. _He's still cold, Ryu… but he's slowly changing…_ she then smirk, and "You can get out now." she said as four chestnut-haired mobs reveal theirselves to her.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
Tears… _

_  
_  
  
_  
_They say that this is the most precious gift God has given to a person… it is a sign that the creator had given us the freedom to express ourselves may it be because of joy or because of sadness… But why is it that some tears cannot be explained?

_  
_  
  
_  
Do we have such things as unknown tears?_

_  
_  
  
_  
_And that's what the young lady was feeling inside. She doesn't know why, but she couldn't stop her tears from falling. It seems that her ivory hands couldn't contain all of her tears from crying too much. Her eyes, that were once happy, were again shadowed by sadness together with ocean of tears… wherein just like the sea… she's blue… and were producing bitter-salty waters from the bottom of her heart.

_  
_"Please, Sakura…" Tomoyo pleadingly said. She's really worried. Sakura's been crying for a long time now... It was really her first time to see her like this. When bad luck poured down to Sakura, she didn't cry. She didn't even shed a single tear when Kaho died. It's as if her heart turns cold at that time.

_  
_But now… _she doesn't even talk to me… _gazing back, _Onegai, Sakura-chan…_

_  
_"I can't explain, Tomo-chan… I don't want to feel this way… demo, why…? My tears… they keep on falling… I don't know what to do… they're not following… I can't control them."

_  
_"It's because they're following your heart and not your brain." As she stood up from her seat then sat beside her best friend. Grasping Sakura's trembling hands, "It's because you love him."

_  
_"Tomoyo-chan!"

_  
_Smiling while swaying her head, "Sakura… you can close your eyes with the things you don't want to see… but _you can never close your heart with the things you don't want to feel… _because even though you close your eyes… the love you feel will just turn into drops of tears and will remain in your heart forever."

_  
_"Iie… you're wrong. Touya-niichan said that the man you truly love and that's only for you is the one man that would never make you cry. _Hah!_ So you see why I didn't cry when I broke up with Takao…? I was hoping that everything was a lie… but I guess I'm just stupid back then… And Syaoran's just a friend, maybe I'm just crying because I couldn't help him…"

_  
_She then smirked, with amusement on her amethyst eyes, "See, you even entertain the thought of being in-love… Sakura, sometimes the one you love turns out to be the one who hurts you the most, and sometimes the friend who takes you into his arms when you cry turns out to be the love you never knew you wanted... _the only wrong thing is to deny what your heart truly feels…_" thumbing her friends tears, "Don't you remember what you've said when we're sill in elementary…? _That all we do is based on our own decisions…?_ I know that you're afraid, because of your past… but _if you judge people in everything they do… you have no time to love them… _nobody's perfect unless you're in-love with them." poking her cousin's nose, "Even Mr. Perfectionist." As she kissed Sakura's warm cheek and then trotted her way through the door, but not before leaving the sober lady a thought.

_  
_"Sakura… denying your feelings at first may help you understand yourself better later on. It is just right to give love enough time… but once you're already sure about it, take the chance to let the person know how you feel…_for tomorrow may never come…_" making Sakura gazes at her retreating back.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Was Tomoyo telling the truth?

_  
_  
  
_  
_Did she really have fallen in-love with Syaoran?

_  
_  
  
_  
**See, you even entertain the thought of being in-love…** _

_  
_  
  
_  
_Shaking her head. _Silly, Sakura…Tomoyo's definitely wrong. This isn't what I felt when I fell in love with Takao… this wasn't love, right?_ Looking up, as she stared at the Li family portrait. Her eyes landed on the amber orbs of the Li-heir. She could tell that the lad was only in his six or seven years of age. And looking at it feels different. She could see some shining in his eyes. Somehow, looking at him made her feel a familiar sense of calmness. As if she was brought back to her childhood days… the days of pure peacefulness.

_  
We're just friends, right?_ As she heard the door opened again, "Guess what Tomoyo? I'm not in-love with Syaoran."

_  
_"Well, that's a relief."

_  
Nani?!_ She then slowly turned her head to the speaker.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Emerald met Amber.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Hey, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Syaoran said as he smirked in the door. He then smiles sadly when he saw how tear-streaked Sakura's face was. It was his second time to see her cry but … it's still heart breaking for him, especially, when he knew that he's the reason for it. Then, he looked down as he remembered the welcoming note he heard when he stepped inside.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_Guess what Tomoyo? I'm not in-love with Syaoran. _**

_  
_  
  
_  
I'm not in-love with Syaoran. _

_  
  
Not in-love with Syaoran. _

_  
_  
  
_  
_Ouch!

_  
_  
  
_  
_Did he really just hear it right? _Stop it, Syaoran!_

_  
_  
  
_  
_---------------Flashback---------------

_  
_Sakura gave out her true smile as she carry on, "Espero que podem ser amigos, realmente. E talvez, o lobo jovem aqui gostará de você. Sabe o que?" (I hope that we can be friends, really. And maybe, the young wolf here will like you. You know what?) Giving a quick glance at the young man beside her, "Este homem você chama bebê não é que atraente para mim. Mas devo dizer, que ele é absolutamente bondoso e um cavalheiro perfeito… Você definitivamente cairá para ele, se voc're não aquele **_cui-da-do-so_**." (This man you call baby is not that attractive for me. But I must say, that he is absolutely kind and a perfect gentleman… You will definitely fall for him, if you're not that **_care-ful_**.)

_  
_---------------End of Flashback---------------

_  
_  
  
_  
Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ Syaoran shouted inside his head. It's really hard if you're battling with your inner self.

_  
_  
  
_  
**She could feel the love you're giving her. And mind you, she's thinking about that… and **_maybe**_ entertaining it wholly…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
**Guess what Tomoyo? I'm not in-love with Syaoran.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Yeah, she's thinking about it…_ swaying his head at the thought. _You sure suck, Eriol…_ he added. But then, _this isn't the time to be sad, Syaoran… cry for your lost later. There are better things to be done…_ "Hey… talk to me, please?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_Silence.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She couldn't! She couldn't just speak to him. It not about what she has accidentally said earlier. _There's more to it…_ she thought, gnawing the insides of her cheeks. _I might add another word to h-hurt myself… or worst…to… _

_  
_  
  
_  
**Hurt him.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Yes, she couldn't afford to hurt him again. She's here to make him happy and not to be miserable like her, right? Maybe, she's becoming really nosy with his life. Hence, if she avoids him, he'll have his life back on track again. _You're a walking curse, Sakura._ Averting her gaze from the young wolf. _I always caused him trouble, and hurting him in the process…_

_  
_It was true. All she did was to cause trouble. While all Syaoran does was to defend her—may it be with Chang, Matsumoto, Lan Zhi, Fei, Mr. Wai or even the whole male community here in Hong Kong..._ and maybe even more…_ The young wolf always sees to it that she's not hurt. Thus, she's very thankful to that. And that's why she decided that she'd start to keep herself away from him, because…_ he's my friend._

_  
_"Sakura… talk to me… look, I'm sorry."

_  
_Coolly beaming, "It's okay, _Li_. No harm done in my part." As she said soullessly while standing up and walking towards the door… towards where the young man was standing. "I must go now. See you at the condo."

_  
_He reaches her hand out; "W—Wait!" making the young lady faced him. He didn't know why, but he feels that he'll definitely loose her if he let her go out that door. "Sakura, let's talk—"

_  
_"_—What do you want from me, Li?!?_" she said in irritation. She didn't want to face him now… or in the future. She couldn't bear to hurt him again. Somehow, she feels that she had hurt him more than she'll ever know… "What do you want to talk about, huh?"

_  
_"_What's this?_ Don't change your attitude all of a sudden." Looking down at their linked and trembling hands. He didn't know whose hand was wobbly, for he could feel the tension in Sakura's body. Yet, he could also feel the pounding of his heart that's radiating in his arm.

_  
_Moreover, nervousness and confusion engulfed his whole being; nervous for he's afraid that Sakura had actually built another defense, while confused for he had seen her earlier with a smile but when she started talking, it's as if the summer became winter… cold and depressing. Staring at emerald eyes, "You're holding a grudge, aren't you?"

_  
_"Who told you?"

_  
_"Then why are you avoiding me? You even called me in my surname."

_  
_"Hah!" she laughed out and then looked at him seriously in the eyes, "I'm not avoiding you or anything. I'm acting just as I always do. So what if I called you in your last name?" gesturing her free hand as if it's just a small problem, "Seriously, _Li_. Aren't you being a bit too self-centered?!" _I'm sorry Syaoran… I know I've said too much._ Turning back at the young man.

_  
_Grabbing her other hand, "Sakura, look at me… I know that you're lying." Looking pleadingly at her, "Please, don't do this…" he added. Seeing that she doesn't want to hear anything, he released his hands from hers and opened the door behind them. _I'm too late to change her mind now…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
_She can't… she has to fight back.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
_If she gives in now, she'll regret everything in the end.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
**Sakura, why do you always try to hide yourself?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
**For once, hear me, ok?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
**I know this is hard for you and you wouldn't believe this… but… whenever you needed someone… to talk to or even if you just feel like giving a sarcastic thought… I'm just here, ok? Don't ever forget that...**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
**Trust me…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
**Trust me…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
**Trust me.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Lubb-dubb…**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Syaoran." Grabbing the back of the young man's shirt. Exhaling noisily, "I'm sorry… Don't be angry…" as the young wolf stood still, facing his back to her. She continued, "It's because... because I was awfully depressed. To be told that it has nothing to do with me..." softening her stare at Syaoran's back, "I would rather keep you at a distance, than be told something like that again or even made you angry…"

_  
Damn, Sakura! Why are you like this? _He yelled in his mind while turning to look at her with compassionate eyes. "I'm sorry... even though I knew you were worried for me... I yelled at you… I didn't tell you anything and just kept things as it is..." sadly smiling, "And I was going to keep forever silent from you, for I thought that it would only make you worry unnecessarily..."

_  
_Sakura stares, wide-eyed, as he sighs again, "But, by acting cold and avoiding me... _that's something I don't want to happen, by all means._" Handing over the pink kite, which is teddy bear in shape. "So I thought…." He couldn't say that he's okay, he's still mad at the situation. But one thing's for sure… He's not mad at her… _I don't think I'll ever get angry with her…_ "…Why not talk about it as we fly your kite, okay?"

_  
_Gazing at Syaoran, she then shakes her head, "It's alright if you're not ready to tell me." Smiling while accepting the offered hand. "All I want today is for you to smile."

_  
_  
  
_  
_And he did.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Hey, Tomoyo! Nice job on putting it in the tree, but I'm still upset for I couldn't clearly hear what they're talking about."

_  
_"Sheifa, don't you think what we're doing is enough? We're invading their privacy, for crying out loud!"

_  
**""Eriol!!!""**_

_  
_"Okay, I'll shut up now." The only man in the room dejectedly said, waving his hands to the last generation of Hong Kong Amazons.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Well, with import from Japan.

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Glad that you've come into your senses." As he saw Tomoyo mischievously smirked, while letting him sees the ring in her left hand. "I thought, you decided that you don't want a camera fanatic for a wife."

_  
_"A… e… hehehe." He replied, rubbing his blue tresses in the process.

_  
_"But still… I can't believe that Nakamura-san is a girl all along!"

_  
_"And a beautiful one too, Fuutie." Fanren proudly said. Actually, she had predicted this for she's been watching over Sakura ever since their encounter at Hollywood Street. "Told you, Feimei, our didi's not gay."

_  
_Scrunching up her nose, "Yeah, right…. But I think it's cuter if Nakamura—no, Sakura's a real man."

_  
_""**_Feimei!_**"" everyone yelled in unison.

_  
_"Okay, okay! I was just joking, alright?" slumping back in her seat then crossing her arms, "You, people are truly weird." as Eriol tap her in sisterly way with a sweatdrop.

Sheifa then commented, "Don't they look good together? They look really cute! Sharing a kite, right?" Pointing at Syaoran who's coaching Sakura about the proper way to fly a kite.

_  
_"They sure are! Look! It's the thirtieth time! Didi sure smiles a lot when he's with Sakura-chan."

_  
_"But he also smirks a lot!" Fuutie critical said as she looked at the group, "And he's sure having a hard time whenever Sakura hits him."

_  
_Fanren smiled, "Well, it's better for a relationship to fight once in a while, right? So I think they'll be a great couple in the future"

_  
_"Wait, but what about the engagement?"

_  
_"Oh, Feimei's right! Didi's engage. Ma-Ma?"

_  
_"A—ah!" surprised for the sudden question. They have the same tone as when Meiling asked her about Syaoran's engagement.

_  
_Tomoyo saw the eldest woman lowered its head. She then pointed the monitor, "Hey! I wonder what they're talking about? Sakura seems to manage her kite, now."

_  
_"She sure did. And its—"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"—About time!" the young man jokingly said while showing his wolfish grin.

_  
_"Yeah, yeah, brag about it again… I'll just get back at you next time." Returning the smirk to him. She then slowly laid her back onto the grass, cautious to make her kite go ballistic once a**_gain._**

_  
_Syaoran beamed to the serious lady as he also follow what she did. _She sure never give up on things, eh? _

_  
_"You know…"

_  
_"A—what? I'm sorry I didn't heard you."

_  
_"_Stu—pid!_ I'm still not saying anything." Rolling her eyes as she then goes back to serious mode. Still focusing her eyes on the pink kite, "… a friend told me that all we're doing is based on our decisions… it's up to you on what you're going to eat for today, what you're going to wear, or if you still want to live... It's up to you if you want a person to be close to your heart… and once you did… even if you let him or her go… eventually," she smiled, "…he or she will still end up near you."

_  
Sakura…_he breathed in with amusement in his eyes_. Leave it to her to say such heart-warming thoughts. But… why do I feel l-like…_

_  
_"It's like flying a kite, don't you think?" Gazing back at the staring amber pools. Once again, she turned her head to the sky, "When you decided that you don't want to fly a kite anymore, you can't erase the fact that it's up to you… That if you're still holding onto the string… it's still for you to decide if you want to let got of the it or just rolled it back onto your hands and keep it." Rolling back the string of her kite. Seeing that it fell off near the Cherry tree, she then stood up and run to it.

_  
_Bringing the kite up to her chest and being careful not to crumple it, she continued, "But just what every human would do, you'll also go for the latter…" looking back at the standing guy in front of her. Somehow, the Li-heir had managed to walk towards her. Handing the kite to his calloused hands, "You'll also keep it, for in some way, it was also part of your memory; reminding you the times where you felt like flying…"

_  
Again… you've proven to me that you're not really cold afterall._ Syaoran regarded as he accepted the offered kite. He knew who's Sakura's been talking about. "You know… all my life I've been wondering as to why we fly kites in remembering our deceased love ones…" looking down at the custom-made kite, " I thought it was to remember the happy times wherein they fly kites together… but then I said: _what about me? I don't have happy memories with my father… heck! I didn't even fly kites with him._" turning his gaze towards Sakura, "So, what's the use of flying kites or even remembering him when there's nothing to be remembered?"

_  
Syaoran…_

_  
_"Don't look at me like that, Sakura. You look uglier when you're sad." Trying to cheer up the young lady, "And guess what? I think your analogy about the kite and the decision-making can be considered as one that's closely related to Chung Yeung Festival…"

_  
_"Syaoran…"

_  
_"Hmm?"

_  
_Bowing her head, "I'm sorry, again… I'm sorry for intruding your privacy. I didn't mean it."

_  
_Seizing her hands, "No… you didn't do anything wrong… it's just that, maybe I was mad because somehow, I know deep in my heart that I still love my father." As he brought up her head, leveling her eyes to his, "I'm the one that should be apologizing to you… I did blew your surprise for me… will you forgive me?" looking deeply into her eyes, at the same time.

_  
_Shaking her head. "Lets just forgive and forget, ok? I know I can't push you to forgive your father… demo just remember that everything he did is for your own sake, ok?"

_  
_"Right!" pinching her cute nose in the process, "Lets not end this day with sad memories, okay? C'mmon! Since were wearing traditional clothes, why not enjoy the occasion?" as he looked up to the first star in the night.

_  
_"Huh?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Eriol forlornly gives the laughing Tomoyo his money as image of flying five hundred dollar bill floats in his mind. _There goes my money…_

_  
_"Don't compare didi to you, Eriol. Our brother isn't some kind of a playboy who'll just kiss a lady in a little encounter." Sheifa added as the group laughed the scene.

_  
_"Tsk, tsk, tsk! There goes your reputation, my dear." Tomoyo said, swaying her head in the process while looking at the fading form of the couple on the screen.

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_

* * *

_**Kaminari-chan:** **_Ooops!_** Sorry for cutting you… hehehe, so this was practically the end for this chapter, but as I've said I'm adding the last part so you wouldn't kill me for giving you some cliffhangers. (I'm a reader, myself, so I know how you feel when the writers give you a heart-pounding story then –_poof!_– it's to be continued. Hahaha! I really hate it!) 

_  
_So, I'll give you fifteen-minute-break to do everything you need to do—pee, drink, eat or just exhale noisily and reminisce the scenes. (Don't mind me, I always do that when I read some stories.) but of course, I also want you to **_review_** this part. So don't forget to do it, ok? I would really appreciate it! –mwah!–

_  
_So, timer… starts **_now…!_**

**_15_**

**_14_**

**_13_**

**_12_**

**_11_**

**_10_**

**_9_**

**_8_**

**_7_**

**_6_**

**_5_**

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

**_TING! _**

_  
_Did you really have your break? If so, then you can continue. :)

_  
_Back to our story…

* * *

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Whoa! Slow down with your driving, Syaoran! You'll both get us killed!" Sakura yelled. She's like riding the dragon coaster once more, but this is way too long! Moreover, she feels that she's going to puke anytime soon.  
  
_  
_But then, they stopped as line of Chinese ladies dance happily with flowers on their hands. Seeing the perplexed face of his passenger, "It's Seven Sisters Festival today." He said while also looking at the cheering people on the street. "It's like the _tanabata_ in your homeland."

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
**_Tonight I can write the saddest lines…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Not again…." Matsumoto grunted while his gray eyes gazes languidly to the starry sky. Nothing beats the view of the heavens in his place, since his rented room is on the fifteenth floor—the highest level—of the building.

_  
_  
  
_  
**Write for example, 'The night is shattered  
and the blue stars shiver in the distance.'**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"This will be the second time that I'll be gravely hunt again with your memories …" he breathed out, making a fog to the glass window. _Sakura…_he said inwardly as he thought of the emerald-eyed beauty he once called his best friend.

_  
_  
  
_  
_**_Tonight I can write the saddest lines.  
I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too…_**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Even though this isn't the same night, it's still the same occasion wherein his recklessness happened. He could still vividly recall everything that had happened that night. Sakura's tear-streaked face and a perfect picture of a shattered heart…

_  
_He must admit that his secret love had shown a picture of a strong lady after declining the marriage proposal of his half-brother. Yet, what people didn't know is that she's really shattered inside.

_  
_  
  
_  
**Through nights like this one I held her in my arms…  
How could one not have loved her great still eyes?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_She was raised as a total innocent of the realities of the world. Thus, when she first encountered love, she didn't even hesitate to give hers wholeheartedly… _didn't even bother to know the consequences of giving too much…_ Making her a total wrecked after her heart-breaking decision of leaving Takao. Moreover, the _'occasion for the lovers'_ made it worst for the young lady to get-over.

_  
_Not only that… this is also the time wherein he made a huge mistake—a thing that he'll regret forever... **_even after death._**

_  
_  
  
_  
**Tonight I can write the saddest lines.  
To think that I do not have her. To feel that I have lost her.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Every time he recall that night, he couldn't help but close his eyes and let his tears fall. _Was it really too late to change things…?_ Maybe his cowardice really did get the best of him. All his life, he's living behind the shadow of his half-brother…

_  
_  
  
_  
**What? Does it matter that my love could not keep her?  
The night is shattered and she is not with me.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_It was really hard to grow up to a society wherein a _bastard_ is not welcome. Thus, when he met the young lady, he tried his best to keep his past from her. But he didn't need to do it anyway, for Sakura accepted him as he is. She gave her friendship to him without anything in return.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Yet he failed her…

_  
_  
  
_  
_His spinelessness became Sakura's source of grief. Her once cheerful outlook on life became dull and cold due to his stupidity. He couldn't do anything for he's afraid…

_  
_  
  
_  
_Back then.

_  
_  
  
_  
But now…_ he think he did the right choice of leaving and escaping the events in Tomoeda. This might be another cowardice on his part. But that's the only way wherein he'll be free from the society's eyes and maybe, help Sakura to cope up. Perhaps, it was really better as not to let Sakura know the truth. _Yeah… **the truth…**_

  
_  
_  
  
_  
**This is all. In the distance someone is singing. In the distance.  
My soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.**_

_  
  
**My sight searches for her as though to go to her.  
My heart looks for her, and she is not with me.**_

_  
  
**The same night whitening the same trees.  
We, of that time, are no longer the same**_

_  
  
**I no longer love her, that's certain, but how I loved her.  
My voice tried to find the wind to touch her hearing**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Going back to the past may just bring another pain to her. Sakura's now coping… thus, he doesn't need to dig what's through, and just let the young wolf do the job of mending her heart. They've talked earlier. And he promised that he'd take care of her. Besides, she's happy, right? And that's all he ever wanted for her to have… _her happiness…_

  
_  
_  
  
_  
**Another's. She will be another's**_…**_  
Her voice. Her bright body. Her infinite eyes._**

_  
  
**I no longer love her, that's certain, but maybe I love her.  
Love is short, forgetting is so long.**_

_  
  
**Because through nights like this one I held her in my arms  
my soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.**_

_  
  
**Though this be the last pain that she makes me suffer…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_His voice doesn't need to be heard… **_it's for the best and _**_just let the stars punished me for that one…_ Looking back at the glinting celestial bodies and the only witness to the heart-breaking incident two years ago.**_ T_**_onight… I can write the saddest lines…_

  
_  
_  
  
_  
**…and these the last verses that I write for her.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Huh?" as emerald eyes still stare into space. _Stupid, Sakura! Things like that should be forgotten!_ She scolded herself after realizing that she's been remembering again the humiliating chapter of her life. "Well, are you saying something…? Wow! This rock sure is big!" she said in amazement while looking at the big red harbor-facing stone slab in front of her. "How come I didn't noticed this earlier when we stepped in here?"

_  
_"**_Ba-ka!_** How can you notice it if your mind is flying on the other side of the earth? You were walking earlier without even thinking where you were going in the first place."

_  
_"Am not!"

_  
_"You are!"

_  
_"Am not!"

_  
_"You are!"

_  
_"Where are we anyway, Syaoran?" Abruptly changing the topic for she knew this will ticked off Syaoran the most. Seeing the furrow on his handsome face made her smile for her plan did work! She then starts to scrutinize the surrounding.

_  
_Currently, they're standing on a grass hill with big red rock, which is almost her height, in front of them. And at their backs, is the amazing view of the harbor while there were gazebos and a small bridge at the foot of the hill. All in all, it was really a wonderful sight for this lovely occasion.

_  
_"Well, since I'm your personal tourist guide here in Hong Kong, might as well show you the popular **_Lover's Rock._**" Pointing at the boulder with letters and incense that's sticking on it. He then turn his hand to the people in the gazebos, "Every Seven Sisters Festival, people here in Hong Kong—especially the ladies—go here and pray for their partners in life."

_  
_"Ah… so these letters do make sense, huh?" examining the different colored papers on the rock, not minding the glaring daggers that other women were giving her back. "Demo, what exactly this stone represent?"

_  
_Touching the rough surface of the red mineral, "This boulder formation was probably first worshipped in prehistoric times by Hong Kong's aboriginal tribes... But people associated this to the cowherd and the weaver because they say that this is the place wherein the magpies formed their bridge every seventh day of the seventh Moon in the Chinese lunar calendar, and where the lovers do actually meet. Also some people believes that this spot is important since this is the best place where you can see the two stars that's representing the star-crossed lovers."

_  
_"_Vega and Altair…_" gazing at the open air and finding the well-known blue and white celestial body for the night.

_  
_"Un… but others say that this boulder is the tomb of another unlucky pair."

_  
_"They're also only allowed to see each other once a year?"

_  
_Looking back at the amused emeralds, "Of course not. Let's go there…" inviting the young lady to sit at the empty white bench near the stone. After situating theirselves, "Have you heard of butterfly lovers?"

_  
_Swaying her head, "Iie… demo I have a good hunch that those two ended up to be a beautiful butterflies in this place, ne?"

_  
_"Gees, of course."

_  
_She proudly smiles, "Hah! Well… I think that love stories are typical…" staring at the vast blanket of stars above them, "There's only two types of romance… first is it's either **_love-at-first-sight_** or **_hate-at-first-sight_**. Afterwards, one of them realizes that they love the other and secretly try to show it to the person…" looking back at the ocher orbs, "…then the last have three kinds of ending; it's either acceptance, rejection, or somebody doesn't want them to be together."

_  
_Smirking, "Well… you have a point in that one." Swaying his head unbelievably.

_  
_"And I bet that those butterflies you've been telling has an ending wherein they would never really be together and they just ended up to become beautiful creatures." Smiling contentedly while gazing back at the night sky. "Well… I can say that I'm a very observant person."

_  
You wished!_ He shouted in his mind, not leaving his eyes off the silent angel. _Heck! _He couldn't believe that this dense girl could actually come up to that idea. He really couldn't understand as to why she can come up such good theories, yet she couldn't see it in front of her eyes. _Then how come you didn't know that I'm in love with you…?_ "Well… if you're that sharp-eyed, then I must say that you just mimic what the girl did in the story."

_  
_"Eh?"

_  
_Heaving a sigh, "Well… this story happened during eastern Jin Dynasty …" as he turned away his gaze to the rosy-white face of the lady and just look at the Prada-wearing women that's busily lighting incense for good luck. He then smirked… _no one could be compared to Sakura's innocent beauty._ "There lived a wealthy family of Zhu. They have an only child named Zhu Yingtai who was a very pretty, intelligent and aspiring girl."

_  
_"So you think I'm that pretty, ne?" she ribbed as the guy laughed out at her comment, which made the people curiously watching them, became wide eyed at shocking reaction of her companion.

_  
_"Nice try." Grinning at the witty remark of the lady, but still not looking back at her. "As I was saying… while she grew up, her interest in learning and yearning to go to a school as what the boys did, intensified. However, in a male-dominant society where women's chastity was gingerly guarded, young women were not supposed to venture out of their home and be mingled with men. Not only was co-education out of the question, but even education of women itself was also deemed worthless… Basically, it's because Confucius' doctrine wherein a woman's virtue was to possess no talent was deeply entrenched."

_  
_Realizing what he just said made him take a peak at his companion. "I know… people were sexist back then." as he beams widely to the young lady. "Zhu Yingtai, like girls of other affluent families at the time, had been given the best home schooling namely, musical instrument, Go chess, calligraphy and painting that a girl could ever imagine…"

_  
_"Let me guess… she's not contended with what she is, thus, she wanted to cross the gender barrier, learn more and see the world?" seeing him nod, "So, she run away from their house and disguised herself as a man."

_  
_Clicking his tongue, "Quite right, demo I think she's more imaginative than you are…" making again a _'chuck'_ sound in his mouth when he tapped Sakura's cute nose. "Because his father said that she doesn't have the slightest chance unless she were a boy, thus, she pretend to be sick and refused to eat…Her parents had to send for a physician. And when the doctor came, it turned out to be a handsome young man, which convinced Yingtai's father that he could provide sufficient treatment to her daughter …"

_  
_"But unfortunately, the physician gave some very weird prescriptions such as King Dragon's antlers, Celestial Empress' musk, Guanyin's water of life which made the father baffled and frustrated." Taking a breather, "And guess what…? The doctor was Yingtai afterall! Hence, seeing that her daughter could dress up like a boy beyond recognition, the father had to keep his word."

_  
_"_Ooookay…_ well I must say she's very wise."

_  
_"Witty indeed!" slouching back on the bench they were on. "So she went to the boarding school and during her stay there, she met Liang Shanbo…" He fast-forwarded the story for he doesn't have the guts to say to her that Shanbo were in the same school with Yingtai. And worst, he wouldn't dare to tell her that he's like Shanbo, in a way, because he didn't even recognized that his friend is a female in spite of everything that has happened between them. _And I'm more stupid for I even made a portrait of her… _Shaking his head, as to erase the thoughts in his mind.

_  
_He then continued, "But just what you've said, somebody doesn't want them to be together because Yingtai was sent back to their house since her mother fell ill. Yet in truth, she's just going to be introduced to her fiancé... So, without even knowing what will happen to her when she goes home, she decided to leave the school and tell everything to Shanbo—about her real identity—because she grew to love her sworn brother…. But she doesn't have the heart to inform him so she just told it to her professor's wife and asked the older woman to just tell it to Shanbo when she's out of sight."

_  
_  
  
_  
**It's because you love him…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Tomoyo-chan, not now! _"Not fair!" she interrupted his story, looking stubbornly at handsome face, "Why does Yingtai have to be the one who fell in-love first?!"

_  
_Shrugging his shoulder, "Well… as you've said, romance is very typical… so it's just right that the girl fall in-love first."

_  
_"I don't believe you!" picturing the laughing Tomoyo in her mind.

_  
I don't believe it, either… for I fell in-love with you…_ "What can I say? That's what normally the story goes." smirking as he stood up and offered his right hand to the grumpy lady.

_  
_"What's that?" raising her head to the man.

_  
_"Well… My birthday had passed, as well the convention. But I haven't even had the chance to dance you. So… may I have the honor of a dance?"

_  
_"A…e…" She blushed while gazing at the hand offered to her, not knowing what to say. Actually, it's also one of the reasons as to why she doesn't want to go to business meetings or any kind of balls… "I can't dance." She mumbled though the young Li had heard it clearly.

_  
_"What?"

_  
_"One more teasing and I'll imprint these sandals on your face." Warning the sneering guy while raising her right foot to show her most precious weapon.

_  
_Seizing her hand, "Come on! I'll show you!" as he gently pulled up the smug lady and put his arms around her waist.

_  
_"Wha—"

_  
_"Shhh…" hushing slowly to her ears, "Just follow me okay?"

_  
_"But I might step on your feet." Feeling awkward at their situation for she doesn't know where she'll put her hands.

_  
_True that she had been to many parties before. Well, they even had those junior-senior promenades in high school. But this is her first time to be asked out for a dance since her brother is always with her—not that she really did mind, though—since she doesn't even like the guys in their school. Even Kuno and Takao knew her weakness, hence, they didn't even dared to risk their feet to become her stomping course.

_  
_"Then step on it now."

_  
_"Eh?"

_  
_Clutching her hands and placing it on his shoulder, "I said, step on it now."

_  
_"A-Aren't you even embarrassed?" looking back at the women that were intently watching them from behind.

_  
_"Tsk! Don't mind them. Besides, they can't do anything since the rules concerning my security is still implemented." He then smirked. "Or… you do want us to be in the front page of Hong Kong Times, eh?"

_  
_"O-Okay." Removing her sandals first before following his command. "Like this?" stepping her freed porcelain-like feet to his black royal ground shoes.

_  
_"God, you're heavy!"

_  
_"**_Nani?!_**" (What?)

_  
_"Haha! Just joking!" as he pull the lithe form near his. Then he starts to sway.

_  
I feel like on the edge…_ encircling her arms to the Li-heir's neck and resting her head at the process. _I don't know why, but somehow, I feel this isn't my first time to dance with him…_ alleging further as his autumn scent filled her senses once more. _Maybe, Lan Zhi and Zhong Qing did danced when they're on our bodies… That's why it's familiar._

_  
_And again, serenity and contentment surges through her heart. She didn't even know when was the last time she felt like this when she was in Japan. It seems that every time the young wolf is near her, everything is just so…_right?_

_  
_No, actually, she's somewhat mixed-up. A part of her is gravely confused, while the other half is in pure peace. But, she should be careful. For she come up to a conclusion that when something pleasing happens to her, worst things will follow suit. Just like their fight earlier. _Kami-sama, if this is really not your plan for me… then please… stop this nonsense, or I'll…_

_  
_No, she still couldn't conclude that she really fell. For this isn't what she felt when she was with Kuno or with Takao. She didn't feel bubbly or even have an electrical sensation that she always has whenever she's with someone special. It's really different.

_  
_She's more of afraid than being overwhelmed—a feeling full of paradoxes. Though, everything is peaceful, her heart is still pounding hard that she bet Syaoran could also feel it in their hair-strand-gap situation. She feels like flying, yet her feet are perfectly planted on the ground. Independent… but still a prisoner of her feelings...

_  
_Yet in spite of all these perplexities he put upon her… she's still happy for knowing him.

  
_  
_  
  
_  
**Falling out, falling in **_

**_Nothings sure in this world, no-no… _**

**_Breaking down, breaking in _**

**_Never knowing what lies ahead _**

**_We can really never tell it all, no… no… _**

_  
_  
  
_  
_A deep, soothing voice interrupted Sakura's contemplation and make her pull her head from its resting place. Still swaying, _Wow, never knew he could sing so beautifully…_ as she stare back at the deep amber pools while listening further to the singing lad.

  
_  
_  
  
_  
**Say goodbye, say hello to a lover or friend. **_

**_Sometimes we never could understand; _**

**_Why some things begin with just love… _**

**_We can really never have it all, no-no-no… ohh…_**

_  
  
**But oh, can't you see... **_

**_That no matter what happens life goes on and on…_**

**_And so baby just smile _**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Leaning his head to hers, as amber met emerald. "**_Cause I'm always around you… and I'll make you see how beautiful life is for you and me…_**" giving emphasis to every word he had said.

  
_  
_  
  
_  
**Take a little time, baby… see the butterfly's colors… **_

**_Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you... _**

**_Can you feel me? _**

**_This is such a wonderful place to be._**

_  
  
**Even though there is pain now, everything will be all right. **_

**_For as long as the world still turns there will be night and day. _**

**_Can you hear me? _**

**_There's a rainbow always after the rain. _**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Sakura's heart beat faster than before, making her eye contact with Syaoran a bit harder to bear. The song is really new to her… it's as if the words were really made for her. _Dream on, Sakura…_

  
_  
_  
  
_  
**Hitting high, hitting low **_

**_Win or lose, you should go, yeah-yeah _**

**_Getting warm, getting cold _**

**_Weather can be so good or bad… _**

**_But baby, this is life so don't get mad, no… no… no…_**

_  
  
**Cause oh…can't you see **_

**_That no matter what happens life goes on and on _**

**_And so, baby, please smile _**

_  
  
**Cause I'm always around you… **_

**_And I'll make you see how beautiful life is for you and me._**

_  
  
**Take a little time, baby… see the butterfly's colors… **_

**_Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you... _**

**_Can you feel me? _**

**_This is such a wonderful place to be…_**

_  
  
**Even though there is pain now, everything will be all right... **_

**_For as long as the world still turns there will be night and day. _**

**_Can you hear me? _**

**_There's a rainbow always after the rain._**

_  
_  
  
_  
_Syaoran then smiled, seeing the baffled look of his partner. _Well, it's not everyday that I sing one of my compositions…_ he said inwardly, smile plastered on his face. He bet that his family would really be surprised when he saw him like this… _so much in-love_. "**_Life's full of challenges, not all the time we get what we want…But don't despair, my dear._**" Pulling his head away from hers, "**_You'll take it each trial, and you'll make it through the storm, cause you're strong…_**"as he lifted her chin so that he could see clearly those emerald pools "**My faith in you is clear.**"

_  
_  
  
_  
So I say once again_,**_ th_**_is world's beautiful…_

**_Let us celebrate life that is so beautiful…_**

**_So beautiful... _**

_  
  
**Take a little time, baby… see the butterfly's colors…**_

**_Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you... _**

**_Can you feel me? _**

**_This is such a wonderful place to be._**

_  
_  
  
_  
Stupid heart, stop beating so loud! _Sakura cursed as the young man embraced her fully, molding her lithe form to his large physique, then bending down his head near her right ear, whispering, "**_Even though there is pain now, everything will be all right…For as long as the world still turns there will be night and day. Can you hear me…?_**"

  
_  
_  
  
_  
_**There's a rainbow always after the rain.**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_"Such a wonderful night, eh?" Meiling said, looking through the full-glass window of Touya's office, as she cuddled more to the sturdy arms of her beloved. She never really expected that such joy would happen in her life. It's as if Kami did really want her to run away so that she could meet the man of her dreams.

_  
_"_Blech!_ Why so being lovey-dovey, huh?"

_  
Okay… not my dreams, but my nightmare!_ She thought after hearing Touya's answer. Yet, she smiled when she looks up and gazes at the grinning guy beside her. _Time to turn the table…_she thought in a singsong manner, "It's because, I have you." She said seriously—though mischief could still be seen in her eyes—making the man blush.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Their coupling is really weird.

_  
_  
  
_  
_It all started with just different goals in their mind. Her, running away because of lost love, while he, was finding his sister who had also ran away because of unwanted love. _Coincidence…?_

_  
_  
  
_  
Maybe not._

_  
_  
  
_  
_"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Touya asked looking down at the silenced lady before him. _God!_ He still couldn't believe that everything that's happening right here, right now, are true. He never imagined his self, loving another after what had happened in the past. _God sure has a weird sense of humor._ He thought after realizing the events for the past months. Their simple war of mockeries turned into full-pledge secret feelings for each other. "Don't tell me that I'm in your thoughts again. God, Mei-chan! I never knew you adored me so much."

_  
_"Baka!" slapping the guy's arms that encircling her waist from behind. "Don't even dream about it." Equally looking back with impishness in her terra-cotta orbs, as they both laughed at the same time.

_  
_The romantic aura of the night did give them a great feeling in their hearts. As if nothing could go wrong this time around. _Maybe the gods did favor us this time._ Meiling thought silently while looking at the vast constellation of stars before them. "Hey, did you know that it's Maiden's Festival in Hong Kong? Well… it's just so sad since I couldn't see the Vega and Altair here in Japan because it's been a month since the magpies passed your country."

_  
_"Gees, you still believe in that?" making face to Meiling, "Anyway, you're right, because Japan and Hong Kong are far from each other, thus they have different skies at night."

_  
_"I wonder if your sister is looking at the same sky?"

_  
_"What made you say that?" staring back at her because of the sudden introduction of topic about Sakura.

_  
_"Well, I was just thinking that maybe, she's only here in Japan and not in China… do you even tried to find her here in Tomoeda."

_  
_"Eh?" _Well… that makes sense._ "But you see, I overheard her talking to someone that she'll be going to China."

_  
_Biting the insides of her cheek, "Well, disregard what I've said."

_  
_"Aww… come on!" hugging her firmly, "What made you so mellow?"

_  
_"Hmpf! The mere fact that I'm not seeing my favorite stars for once is enough to make me like this." Crossing her arms in her bosom.

_  
_"Don't even blame the sky for your PMS-ing time."

_  
_"Stupid!" whacking his head roguishly. True, that they love each other, but hey, they're not saints! So, it's just natural that they still continue bickering... _right?_

_  
_"Guess it can't be helped." Touya said, standing up, also bringing the lady with him.

_  
_"Hey! Hold up! Where are you taking me?" as they both run out of his office and take the spiral staircase that leads them to the penthouse. "Now what?" catching her breath after the sudden run they had.

_  
_"You sit here…" pointing at the metal bench near the lamp post. "…While I will get something."

_  
_"Yeah, sure." Fanning her hands to him as the man exited the door they had just entered. _Now, what is he up to…?_ Wondering what's in the Japanese man's head. "Kirei!" (Beautiful!) She sighed, looking at the cosmic starry sky. The view from Touya's office is fantastic, but inching another floor makes the stars seem reachable.

_  
_"Like it?"

_  
_"Yeah…" she breathed, too occupied to utter a complete sentence.

_  
_"Too bad." Placing the stand in front of her and inserting a big white tube in it. "Here's my surprise." Motioning the beautiful fairy to take a peek. "Don't worry, this telescope don't bite."

_  
_Rolling her eyes, "Ha-ha." Squatting a bit, as she look inside the. She then straightened again and look lovingly at the jet-black haired man, "Vega and Altair…" she muttered.

_  
_"Glad you like It." Inserting his hands to his pockets, leaning back at the bench with a contented smile on his face.

_  
_When did she come to love him so much? Yet it seems that she couldn't compare the love he's giving her every minute. She then smirked, "You're not expecting me to cry and hug you, am I right?"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Eriol shrugged his shoulders for his reply. "Maybe… but I was hoping to get a kiss from you." Still looking at the road since it's really hard for him to drive in this dark night. They've decided to go for a ride since this will be their last night in Hong Kong. Well… they've done what they could to help their cousins.

_  
_"Poor Eriol-kun." Tomoyo sarcastically said, staring back at her fiancé. "Demo, I'm really grateful that somehow, Sakura and Syaoran finally make up." as she smiled wholeheartedly to the guy beside her.

_  
_"Well, I must admit. I didn't expected their fight… but I think I've made myself clear concerning Sakura…"

_  
_"And myself on Sakura… Our little wolf did fall for her, huh?"

_  
_Nodding his head, "I must agree… it's really a surprise that he changed so fast, from being a loner to a lover. _Heck!_ I really didn't expect that he would practically became one of the victims of love." Causing his fiancée to raise her brow. "Okay, okay… I'm also a victim… demo, I didn't regret anything… because I met you."

_  
_"Flirt!"

_  
_"Am not!" turning his head a bit, just to take a glimpse of his angel beside him. "Well, I'm just telling the truth."

_  
_"That's why I love you!"

_  
_"Yeah, yeah—**_BOINK!_**—hey! That stiletto will make a mark on my head."

_  
_"Good thing!" nodding her head in the process, "I'm expecting that you'll say _I love you too_ instead of _yeah!_"

_  
_God, why did he fall in-love to such a violent woman? _Well… that's why they call it madly in love._ He smiled, as he stopped the engine at the side of the road. "Look." Pointing his hand towards the dark sky.

_  
_"Meili…" (Beautiful) the amethyst-eyed nymph sighed, "Wait! Is that Vega?" she said surprisingly while referring to the twinkling blue star.

_  
_"And that one is Altair." Indicating the white star near it. "I'm happy that they met again."

_  
_"Me too!"

_  
_He beamed. It's really funny on how he looks at his life right now. He didn't even think that he'd believe such fairy tale because he was born as a player; thus, it's not in his dictionary to be a romantic guy. _Oh, well… maybe it's the side effects of being in-love._ He mumbled while he torque his head to Tomoyo. Seeing the beautiful apparition of a Tennyo makes him blush as he grabbed its soft, ivory-like hand. "I hope our love will be as eternal as what those two stars have… demo, I also wish that we're not going to be separated like them."

_  
_"Eriol…" awed at the touching thought of the young man. Even though it's a bit childish, she knew that it really came from his heart. She had seen the two sides of Eriol:

_  
_  
  
_  
**The Past and The Present**_.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And she's really happy about his dramatic change from being a womanizer to loyal lover and friend. She knows that it's really hard for him to change since he had seen hell and even get out of it. But, "No matter what happens, we'll always be together…"

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**XOXOXOXOX**

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_Cold wind passes through Sakura's body. Yet, she couldn't even feel its piercing draftiness because of the protective arms that's keeping her warm and cozy inside an out. The heartfelt voice with the night zephyr earlier has been replaced by the soft tapping of Syaoran's shoes—together with their deep breathing—as they continue to sway under the starry sky. "Syaoran…"

_  
_"Hmm?" he said, eyes still closed, seizing every moment with Sakura.

_  
_"I still think that those people earlier were still looking at us." She assumed, also not wanting to open her eyes. "It's very silent..." resting her cheek to her hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

_  
_"Silly." He smiled. "It's quiet because everyone had gone now… besides, what will they benefit if they saw us dancing?"

_  
_"Well… they'll make a fuss with it because the _high and mighty Li Xiao Lang_ is dancing with a stranger."

_  
_"You're not a stranger."

_  
_"To them, at least." Shivering as the young wolf whispered in her ear. She then felt his fingers playing with her short locks. "So what happened?"

_  
_"Huh?"

_  
_"What happened to Shanbo and Yingtai? Did the professor's wife told Shanbo?" she felt him shook his head, "Then, what happened?"

_  
_"Well… Shanbo offered to see Yingtai home. And there, Yingtai gave hints but the dumb Shanbo could never fathom the heart of a girl. Until they've come to a pact that when Shanbo finished schooling, he'll marry Yingtai's twin sister."

_  
_"Which ended up to be her afterall, ne?"

_  
_He bowed down solemnly.

_  
_"And just like me, I couldn't do anything for I've been arranged to a total stranger." Opening her eyes, only to find that the young man was telling the truth…_those people were really gone._

_  
_As she goes back to their conversation, "Thus, there's no other thing to do but for Yingtai to comply and then Shanbo died of broken heart, right? Tsk! Tsk! Very typical…."

_  
_"But as you've said earlier, they've became butterflies… so you see, they just live happily ever after, like in old books. Although Shanbo died and Yingtai committed suicide in Shanbo's grave..." He said smiling, as Sakura released herself from him and then dropped her gaze to the floor. "Hey? What happened?" concern could be seen in her amber eyes. Then, he smirked, "Don't tell me that you've been moved by the story?! Aww… come on! You?!"

_  
_She smiled. _There he goes again…_

_  
_She knows that the young man was just teasing her since she became silent. She could see another desperation in his eyes for he always did that to her. He never fails to steal her from deep thoughts and bring her back to reality at the right moment. But what were those thoughts, anyway?

_  
_  
  
_  
_Nothing.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Well, it's just that she's thinking of a reason as to why she feels sad all of a sudden. She didn't know why. But somehow, there's a tug feeling in her chest that she couldn't understand. _Maybe he's right… _that she really was touched by the story. Or it's just she's poignant for she knew that her life will be like Yingtai…

_  
_That even though she ran away, like the kite, she'll always go back from where she came from… and there, she'll agree to every order imposed on her. And she will not contravene like a good person would do. _It's my fate…and I've seen it coming…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Ironic indeed.

_  
_  
  
_  
_For she's angry with Syaoran for being Mr. Perfectionist, while she herself were doing it. _But we're different… people were giving him a choice. He's just the one who's making the situation hard for him. While on my part, I have no choice… people were forcing me, saying that it's for my good… hence, I run away._

_  
_At first, she believed that the only reason as to why she flew to Hong Kong was to escape her impending doom. She had no other plans for she had left everything—her family, friends, and even her past. Actually, she thought that she could start a new life here in foreign land.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And she did.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She had gained new friends and even afforded to have a male best friend again. Even though her past had followed her here, she's contented about her life now.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Contented that she could now share few jokes and sarcasms to her new companions.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Contented that she could now fight the nightmares from her past.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Contented that she could now slowly live life one day at a time.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Contented that she could now go back to her true self.

_  
_  
  
_  
_She's now satisfied…

_  
_  
  
_  
**Who was she kidding?**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Of course, she isn't! She knew that her stay here in Hong Kong was only temporary. And in the course of her stay, it made her realize something… _that I'm not really running away from my past, present or my future…_

_  
_  
  
_  
_She's actually preparing for her future.

_  
_  
  
_  
_It was a feeling she doesn't even know when it began. A feeling she couldn't erase in her heart. She once told it to her father and he just said that it's because she misses her mother. Moreover, Touya laughed about it and just called her a _restless monster_.

_  
_  
  
_  
_No… she isn't restless…

_  
_  
  
_  
_She's lacking something…

_  
_  
  
_  
_And that's why she's here… by some means, something's telling her that this is the place where she could find what's lacking. Furthermore, her stay here proved her that she couldn't really escape from where she truly belongs… that sooner or later, she'll be marrying a man she _once dream_ to be with. That's why she's preparing.

_  
_If spending lifetime with him couldn't be prevented, then, she should somehow give herself a favor and find what's truly missing in her life. So when the time comes wherein she will join her mother, she could say that she there's one thing that she'd never regret doing.

_  
_  
  
_  
**It's because you love him.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
Now, where did that come from?_ She thought as she became dotted eyes. Here she was. Thinking about her problem. Then suddenly, _Tomoyo's words of wisdom_—as what Eriol would call it—barges in. _Besides, it has nothing to do with Syaoran!_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Sakura… you can close your eyes with the things you don't want to see… but you can never close your heart with the things you don't want to feel… **_

_  
_  
  
_  
_Creasing her forehead, _what were they trying to say? Why do people push me to be with him? _Swaying her head, _they don't understand me… I'm definitely sure that what's lacking from me isn't a person, so why? _

_  
_  
  
_  
**Sometimes the one you love turns out to be the one who hurts you the most, and sometimes the friend who takes you into his arms when you cry turns out to be the love you never knew you wanted...**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**The only wrong thing is to deny what your heart truly feels…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Deny what your heart truly feels…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**What your heart truly feels…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Your heart truly feels…**

_  
_  
  
_  
_She blushed. _Oh, no. I'm not going to involve again my feelings. Moreover, Syaoran's my friend, for crying out loud!_

_  
_"—Oi! Why are you pausing on me again?" as Syaoran shakes her shoulder. _Once more…_ she could see those amber pools concerned for her.

_  
_"Okay, Okay, I'm here now! See? See?" waving her hands for him to stop. "God! You're damaging my brain with all those shaking."

_  
_"Gees… as if you have one."

_  
_"You said, what?"

_  
_"Oh, nothing! I've just said how stupid you look like when you're spaced out." Showing his wolfish grin.

_  
_"Jerk!"

_  
_Then, he became serious. _I wonder what you were thinking, Sakura. _Dimming his eyes at the same time.

_  
_Earlier, he had seen different emotions on Sakura's face, which was dominated by confusion and defeat. She seems giving up on something, at the same time, she looks like a lost puppy, which is somehow, familiar to him. But what really worried him was when she became flushed. _Is she having a fever? Did she catch a cold? _"Are you sure you're okay? Let's go over there, again." motioning her to where they sat earlier. "Wait for me here, okay?" he added, jogging towards his car.

_  
Now, what is he up to?_ Raising her brow but then dropped the subject. What was she thinking about again? _Oh… _bending over from her seat, _about what's lacking…_ she inwardly said while focusing her eyes on the grass. _I hope I'll know it before someone brings me home…_

_  
_"So, did you find out that grass wouldn't walk even if you glare at it?" as she looked up, only to find twinkling ocher orbs that even outranged the stars in the sky.

_  
_"No. I found out that if I stare at you, on more time, I'm gonna puke." She sarcastically retort.

_  
_"Ouch! Never knew you're gazing at me that often."

_  
_She rolled her eyes. _I wish Tomoyo could see this, so she could see how wrong she was._

_  
_"Here." Offering a quilt to the young lady.

_  
_"T-Thanks." Grabbing the familiar eiderdown and then enclosed herself with it. It was one of his gifts for her. It has a soft pink color with pictures of her teddy bears—the one Syaoran had given—embroidered on it. She really loves the warm feeling of the cloth on her body. "I'm feeling better now."

_  
_"That's good." He said, beaming then sitting beside her.

_  
Déjà vu?_ She happily thought. It's always like this. Every after their tour, they would just sit at something, and there, they would just be silent. As if he knew that she needed some quality time with herself. While he would just sit with her until she breaks it.

_  
_And maybe that's the reason why the young man sees to it that the quilt is with them whenever they're going somewhere. For it takes her long to speak up. The silence was so calming as if being quiet was the best thing that she did in her whole life.

_  
_Then, she would think of her family, Tomoyo and her friends from Japan. She would reminisce about her past and comparing herself from what she was like before she goes here in Hong Kong. She will smile in her mind, afterwards; and then inwardly thanked the young man for all his help.

_  
_At that moment, she would think about the guy beside her. On how open and enigmatic he is at the same time. True, that he shows what he's feeling inside, but somehow, when she thinks deeper, she would just realized that she didn't even know him at all. Maybe that's why she prepared the surprise earlier, for she wants to know what kind of person her rescuer was.

_  
_But when his past was revealed to her. All she could think of was to help him. It was true that he didn't ask for help. _Heck!_ He's the one helping her every time she needed one. But something's telling her that what she's thinking were right—that the Li-heir somehow needed someone to lean on.

_  
_  
  
_  
_And she was right.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Thus, she's happy.

_  
_  
  
_  
_Even though they had a huge fight and even truly hurt each other. She's still happy. For now, she won't walk in the dark anymore, neither Syaoran… since they will help one another in healing each other 's wounds… and past.

_  
Wait! What am I thinking again?_ Turning her head towards the young man. She then blushed when he smiled at her, causing her immediately shifts her gaze to the stars. _What's this? Why's my heart pounding like this?!?_

_  
_  
  
_  
**You love him.**_

_  
_  
  
_  
No, I'm not!_

_  
_  
  
_  
**You love him.**_****

_  
_  
  
_  
No, I'm not!_

_  
_  
  
_  
**You love him.**_****

_  
_  
  
_  
No, I'm not!_

_  
_  
  
_  
**You love him.**_****

_  
_  
  
_  
No, I'm n—_

_  
_  
  
_  
_"I will always be here."

_  
_"Wha—!"

_  
_"I said, I will always be here…" Syaoran stated, as he a smiled truthfully to the confused lady next to him. "Well… I just saw something akin to apprehension in your eyes, that's why I interrupted the silence and told you that I'm not going anywhere…" looking deeply in her eyes, "I know we had a fight earlier, but that doesn't mean that I would break my promises to you… you're my _f-friend_, "remembering Sakura's unconscious dumping on him. If Sakura only wants his friendship, then he's willing to give it. "And I care…you can tell me what's bothering you…"

_  
_"_T-Thanks!_ And nothing's wrong. I just missed my family." she tensely replied but in some way, she felt sad when he said the word 'friend'. _Why— _

_  
_"Okay… but always remember, I'm not—"

_  
_"—going anywhere… I know that, Syaoran." as the young man beamed, with his eyes on hers while her heart on her throat. Thus…

_  
_  
  
_  
**As the night falls…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Kinomoto Sakura and her once frozen heart…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**Melted and fall in love…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
**With non other than…**_

_  
_  
  
_  
_**Li Syaoran. **

_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
_  
_  
  
_  
_  
  
_  
  
_**TBC…**  
**------------------------------  
_Yahoo!!!_** Wow! Another chapter finished!!! Not bad for 100 pages eh? _Correction:_ 101 pages… :) I hope you've learned something again from me.;)

I'm posting a **Disclaimer**, for the song, **_Rainbow_** by **_Southborder_** and the poem **_Tonight I can write the saddest lines_** by **_Pablo Neruda._** Also the story of **_Butterfly lovers_**, for it's really a Chinese legend… a counterpart of the English literature, Romeo and Juliet. But it really didn't happen in Hong Kong… for it's really in Zhejiang Province of China.

Some historians said that they didn't live in the same period of time and they're just being buried in the same site. Yet, majority believes that the two young protagonists in the legend existed in the same period, but no one can pinpoint where they lived and died. Today, as many as ten regions throughout China, including Jiangsu, Shandong, Gansu, Hebei and Shanxi provinces, claim to have their grave sites and some even sites of their schooling and rendezvous. But as we all say, _a legend is a legend afterall_, thus, it could be still just made by a person with very broad imagination.

And about the **_lover's rock_**, it really does exist. It's on Bowen road in Wan Chai. So if you want some romantic place, you could go there especially when it's seven sister's festival. :)

Hmmm… So? How was it? Did you find it boring? I sure hope it didn't, even though it's long! (I'm sorry for that!Ü) I'm really sorry for the long update, well… my course is really hard. And studying in the university made it harder. (if you know what I mean.)

Well… I hope I'll get my 2nd review from you! (nod) (nod) (nod) I'm really waiting for that one. :)

We're now on sembreak so I think that I could update another chappy before the class starts on November 2. (if I can fit it in my sched.) for you see, even though we're on break, the soccer season is coming up and we're going for hard training this time. (you should have seen my skin… I have another sunburn… and guess what? The worst burn is on my face!)

Besides, I'm still having mental block… I think I'm losing my touch, ne? Moreover, my right wrist is injured, thus, I'm very cautious in typing. It really hurts when I try to lift my hand, which in turn, makes me mad for I'm very _impatient_. And typing like a turtle didn't help my very good virtue. :)

I really sure hope you liked this one. Was it too fast for Sakura to fall in love? I really want your opinion, ok? I hope I'll have long reviews this time, for it'll boost up my confidence to write more. (hehehe… sorry for being demanding) but oh well, your reviews were the only gift that a writer like me could have, so why not submit a review? Hehehe…

**_Oh, wait!_** And I also want to make a survey… well… I just want to know what kind of readers I'm having…. **So, I want you to choose below where do you fit in:**

**a.) 10 years old and below**

**b.) 11 – 16 years old**

**c.) 17 – 19 years old (this is where I belong!)**

**d.) 20 years old and above**

I hope you'll also write your gender: **male or female**.

Well, that's all!!!

Again, if you have some questions… or you want me to personally update you of my works then feel free to ask me, ok? Just write your e-mail add on the review and I'll gladly do it for you…:)

**Oh well, review please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!!!  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	15. Chapter 14: No Room For Words

_**I don't know what happen to fanfiction-dot-net so please bare with the lay-out of my story. Thank you.:)**  
_

_  
_**-------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------**

_  
_**Heloow!** –((ducks for tomatoes))- okay! okay! I'm very sorry dear readers for the looooooooong update! But I have a very valid reason. It's because of my studies and having a major writer's block:) _you couldn't blame me now for that one, eh?_ Ahehe. But to tell you the truth, I really finished this story way back March, but I guess, I have no time to edit and upload it. I'm really sorry. Anyways, here's another chapter for you, hope you like this one! But before anything else, I want to give a personal message to my friend tom.

**_TO TOM-TOM:_** hey, buddy kung binabasa mo to, pakitigil mo na lang please? Hehehe, lam mo namang ayaw kong ipabasa to sayo hehehe. so iba na lang basahin mo. Besides, kinukwento ko naman sau eh, so wag mo nang basahin, oki? Hehehe. (nahihiya talaga ako eh. hehehe)

Again, here's the thank you part:)

_  
**khail-18**_

Thanks for reviewing. Naku mukhang madidisappoint ka ngaun d2 kc may song na naman. Pero I hope its okay:) keep on reviewing oki? Thanks again!

_  
**LadyAkina**_

About Sakura marrying Syaoran in the first place may become too odd since they just met and even though they knew each other, don't you think it isn't enough for them to get married? Besides, if I do that then I will have to end this story and it'll be really a typical story just like what Sakura said in the last Chapter. Hehehe. sorry to babble:) thanks for the review! And keep on reading and reviewing:)

_  
**MiniSparky**_

Ooops! Don't die yet! Okioki! Here's another chapter:)

_  
**crystalstarlight **_

of course I'm not going to leace you hanging:) here's another chappy:)

_  
**Eric **_

Um, thanks for that. But I don't see any problem with my chap 14. -((shrugs shoulders))- but if you want to, I could email it to you. :) But thanks anyway! Keep on reading!

_  
**MysticalEmeraldRose**_

Thanks for reviewing:) well… I don't really know as to how I could write long stories… well maybe I wanted it to be more descriptive hence, I put more words than what was expected. Or maybe I'm just plain talkative. (you can asks my friends! Hehehe.) and oh, about SS making them a couple very fast… well… hmm… I'm sorry but I don't really know if I could do that…_ really soon._ For as what you've said, I made long stories and I'm having problems about getting them together. -((touches forehead))- but if you have any idea, you can email me! Hehehe. just go to my profile and then tell me your idea! Hehehe. oh, and I tried to read your story… it's so cool! Especially the _Drag Racer's Heart_! (I really love gangs and racing!)

_  
**cherryblossom **_

Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

_  
**Moonlight The Legendary Star**_

((shocked))- Oh men! Now my story became a bad influence:) hehehe. Just joking:p I'm really happy that you like my story! Thanks! Keep on reviewing!

_  
**Wolf Jade**_

((bows))- I'm really, really sorry about that! I hope you've forgiven me! Please? -((beautiful eyes))- and about Syaoran falling in love with Sakura. Yep! He had fallen in love with her… let see… you could go back in chapter 8, titled: déjà vu. It's on the first part of that chapter. :) and No. Touya and Sakura still haven't met. For if you remember, Syaoran hid Sakura in his room at his birthday party. (remember?) anyways, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

_  
**chleimel**_

Well, I'm updating now:) and about the spacing problem… I don't know if it'll work for you. You could just highlight the spaces in my stories then copy and paste it in your draft. That's what I really do, so, I hope it'll help you!

_  
**majbag **_

Thanks!

_  
**Jade**_

Thanks!

_  
**Hannah**_

Here's my chappy! Hope you'll like it!

_  
**bLaCk heAveNs**_

((bows))- I'm really sorry… but thanks for reviewing! Here's another chappy:)

_  
**baka-devil**_

Yup! Sakura's in-love with Syaoran! And so is Syaoran! _Tee hee!_ And oh, I'm really sorry for grammatical errors! But thanks for reminding me! Hehehe. and oh, I hope you received my update coz the email add that you wrote down was incomplete so I just assumed that it's a yahoo. Thanks again for reviewing!

_  
**Zaril**_

I've updated! Hope you like it!

_  
**chleimelrandom **_

Thanks! –((sniff))- -((sniff))- now, I feel really guilty about updating late. –((sneeze))- but, I hope you understand that I wanted to share you the best story that I could write so you'll have the best time reading it. :) and I'm really happy about your praises! Wow! I've never realized that, until you told me. And thanks for your critique about my grammar. I really need those. Hehehe. I'm really regretting that I just sleeps in my English subjects ever since elementary. Hehehe, foolish of me, eh?

Wow! You're a Filipina? Kumusta! Hehehe. I'm really happy about it! Hehehe. and about my inspiration in writing this story… well… I think being hopelessly romantic is one point. And believe me… _I never had any boyfriend _or any relationships of any kind! –((nod))- -((nod))- and now that I think about it… maybe that's the secret! I've heard this once, that people who wrote romantic novels were the ones who don't really experienced it. So you could say that these were my frustrations. That's why, I don't allow my friends to read this 'coz I know that when they stuck their nose in my story, they'll know all about me. And I think they'll be surprised about it! (they just know that I write short stories and not this kind of thing.) Hehehe!

_  
**Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari**_

Hiyee! Thanks for the praises! –((starry eyed))- and yup! I really love Hong Kong! It's my favorite place! And I'm really happy that you could relate in some places that I've written in there. And about Lamma Island, I was really thinking about that, but I haven't got in there so I don't really know what it looked like, hence, my description of the place will be awful if I put it in there. Hehehe. About the language thingy, well… I'm not really good at it. I just know some few words and phrases. Maybe because of my relatives, though I'm still having a hard time. Besides, it's really difficult to remember the terms since I don't have anyone to talk to. Moreover, you're really lucky that you have subjects such as French, coz I'm really having a hard time with it. But oh well… you can do it! _Aja!_

Oh… and don't think that your thinking is shallow. Believe me when I say that I was shocked reading my story! –((swears))- promise! I would be like: _did I just write that one?_ Or _where did I get that idea?_ Hehehe. you see, when I write, I just typed it directly in my computer and passed it on I don't have any drafts; that's why I have tons of grammatical errors. (if you could observe) hence, I would be really shocked when I re-read it and just _whoa! Is it really me that wrote that thing!_ but thanks for complimenting! I'm really happy! _Tee hee!_

Kuno! Yeah! I really feel bad for him. Actually, I was thinking over his personality if I could still go over with my plan. And I know that you'll definitely feel sad about him when you read this chapter. And, oh! I also like yuuhi! Though, I also like tooya!

About the ocean park! Yep! We both share the same sentiments about the raging river! I was also a victim of that one! But I enjoyed it the most!

Lastly, about Meiling's name… well… I couldn't think anything close to her name, but I'm pretty sure that it means beautiful fairy. Oh well… my mistake. Hehehe. I think I'm just really attached to giving meiling a beautiful translation for her name. hehehe.

_  
**JB**_

Ohhh… you're confusion will end now! Hehehe. well… I think you should start reading this chapter! Hehehe. thanks for reviewing!

_  
**oOxLienxOo**_

Thanks! –((peace sign))- well… to tell you the truth, we're both singles! I have a placard in my head with _no boyfriend since birth!_ Hehehe. maybe, I'm just like Sakura in my story about being afraid in male pop. Yup! I based Sakura's personality in mine (save her being kindhearted and all, for I think I'm no close to her caring personality.) about the bears… well… you could call me an addict! I have tons of bears in my room that my father wanted to burn them all since it left me with a smaller place to sleep in.

_  
**Ngoc1231**_

Thanks for reading! Hmm… about chapters… actually I don't want to spoil you so you have to read. –((bows))- I'm sorry about that one. actually I don't want to spoil you so you have to read. –((bows))- I'm sorry about that one. You see… when I read other stories, I don't want to have any spoiler… I like to be surprised. Hence, I wanted you to be surprised also. So understand me, ok:) keep on reviewing!

_  
**XxhopexX**_

Hmm… thanks! And about singing for the contract thingy… well… I'm still thinking about that. But thanks for the idea:)

_  
**aNdeL**_

Thanks!

_  
**ice kitty **_

Here it is! Thanks!

_  
**LilacBlu**_

Thanks! Oh about south border… I love that band! I really, really love it!

_  
**lunayeza**_

Thanks! Sorry po, ndi ako nakakapanood ng SCQ eh. Mahirap kc ung nursing kaya I don't have any time to watch. Though I've seen one… this Hero? Basta yun! And cute nia! Hehehe. kamukha nia c Hua tze Lei ng Meteor garden. :)

_  
**Kris**_

Thanks!

_  
**Neko-chan **_

Thanks!

_  
**Kokoro no Tenshi**_

Thanks! I really hope so too, that takao won't ruin their relationship… but I think you'll have to find it out, ne? thanks again for reviewing!;)

_  
**LEILY**_

I've updated! Read away!

_  
**Keledrena**_

I'm here! Read it ok:)

_  
**Kittyangel**_

Thanks! Here's another chappy!

_  
**honeylynne**_

Here's the continuation. Thanks!

_  
**azzizarukas**_

Wow! I'm really happy that you said it was a bit weird in the beginning. :) I don't know why, but you're the first person (not including myself) to tell me about that. Pretty weird, eh:) hehehe. about the butterfly lovers… yep! I also love that story! But sad to say, I haven't seen the movie (but I wan to see one!) about bai mao nu… well.. I kinda read that one too, but I don't remember it clearly. Hehehe. I'm well-known in my school to have a person problem in memory.

_  
**blissful trinity**_

Hahaha! I also really like Syaoran to be gay! Hehehe. I couldn't imagine him being manly physically then –((poof))- he's gay! Bwahahaha! And about realizing their feelings… hehehe… they're really dense about it eh? Yep! So many surprises in that chapter. But wait till you read this one! Hehehe. I hope you like this!

_  
**CherryBlossomYingFa**_

Thanks!

_  
**ooka-chan**_

Thanks!

_  
**Shojogurl**_

Thanx!

_  
**Dragons Maiden**_

Thanks!

_  
**Little Silver Kitten**_

Hmm… thanks for complimenting! And about Hong Kong and the flowers… well… those two were my favorites. Well… you could see the meaning of flowers in internet… I think? But you try it anyways! About your fanfic… just read your review part!

_  
**Queeney**_

thanks!

_  
**Innozent**_

Thanks! Here's another chappy! Sorry for the late update:)

_  
**MiniSparky**_

Thanks!

_  
**Pretty Di **_

Thanks! I hope you like this one!

_  
**miyako-chan**_

Wahhh! Sorry talaga:)na mental block ako eh. Dagdagan mo pa ng writer's block! Hehehe. thanks for the constructive criticism! I really need those! Hahaha… tamad talaga ako sa English. To tell you the truth… English is my worst subject! I really suck in it! Hehehe. kahit tanong mo pa sa mga classmates ko! Nahihirapan talaga ako lalo na sa mga past and present tense. (hope you'll help me in that department!) and yung songs… cge, I'll try to put it. And oh… just for trivia. I'm going 4th year college in Nursing this coming school year. :) and for the school… tingnan mo na lang profile ko, baka mahulaan mo kung saan yun! Hehehe! thank you again!

_  
**daddynaz**_

wow! thanks for the long… very long review! –((hugs))- wow! nursing ka rin? Graduate ka na ba? Ako incoming 4th year pa lang this coming school year! Ang hirap talaga! Sobra! Para kaming prinito sa sarili naming mantika! Hehehe. pero I know I'll survive this. Nakaya mo eh! So kakayanin ko din:) well… about sa story! Yep! Malapot na ang champorado! Hehehe… but I don't want to spoil you about anything so you just have to read it ok? Sorry about that:) hope reviewhin mo din to ha? Pero I think you'll be upset, kc para sa kin, puro usapan yung nangyari ditto so… ahh… kaw na lang bahala! Thank you ulit:)

_  
**dreamergalz**_

Thanks!

_  
**luckyducky7too**_

Thanks!

_  
**Akum**_

thanks!

_  
**sai-chan**_

You think so? Hehehe. thanks! Hope you'll like this chapter like the others! Thanks again!

_  
**l x lmystical starzl x l **_

thanks!

_  
**Jersey-11**_

Yup! Syaoran is really hot! I would definitely snatch him away from those who have him! Bwahahaha! –((evil grin))- wow! You're also a nursing student? Where? Well… good luck for both of us:)

_  
**Cherry Jade**_

Thanks!

_  
**Cherry Princess Sakura**_

Thanks! Fluff? Well… let see… hmmm… -((sweatdrop))- I don't really know. Hehehe. keep on reading ok?

_  
**Destiny-chan **_

thanks!

_  
**MzJae **_

Salamat!

_  
**the nadja**_

Thanks!

_  
**bLaCk heAveNs**_

thanks! I really love that _rainbow_ song! And about their fight… yep! They both have big mistake. Hehehe… you see I kinda like to imply the readers that misunderstanding is the common problem and cause of break-ups in any relationships. (pretty deep eh?) and of course, who want to forget Eriol and tomoyo? Yep! Best friends were always like that:)

_  
**Crazy-cherry**_

Thanks!

_  
**tigger **_

Thanks!

_  
**Yanga**_

Thanks!

_  
**kawaiipnay**_

Thanks!

_  
**ChibiYuffie1**_

Kiss? Hmm…. Well… that would be really hard. They've just come to realized their feelings.. but we'll fix that one:) thanks for reviewing!

_  
**chikichiki**_

Thanks!

_  
**SakuraAyanami**_

First kiss? Well, they do have their first kiss but it was so bad since Syaoran was the only one who remembered it. Hehehe.

_  
**pookyber**_

Thanks! And yep! The grave is in Li property, their garden I mean. Well… I think it's more convenience for them to go there and pray for their deceased love ones, eh? Yep! I also love the quilt! I have one of those, though it's not embroidered. It's more of painted? (well… when you touch the quilt all you can feel is its smoothness and softness.)

_  
**scarletskies**_

Thanks!

_  
**tk**_

Thanks!

_  
**Anime Lover's Society International **_

Thanks!

_  
**BlueSakuramon**_

Thanks!

_  
**Carmela-chan**_

Wow! Hmmm…. Do you think so? Oh well, we have different reactions to feelings and maybe Sakura is also like that. But who knows? Hehehe. thanks for reviewing:) I love wish-chan's stories, though it's been a while since she updated. Thank you for the compliment! I also love history! And yep! I love Feimei's spunk! Hehehe. I think every family has their own weirdo! Hahaha. I guess?

_  
**Shinobu-chan**_

Thanks! Hope you review again!

_  
**CuTeLiTtLeTeAdYbEaR**_

Wow! Thanks for reviewing! I never thought that male pop read my story since it's _corny_ or what people called mushy! But anyway, I'm really happy. :) ei! Maybe you could give me some man's insights in every story. Hehehe… I know I'm being biased, but –((shrugs))- hehe. I'm a female afterall! Hope you review again! Thanks!

_  
**Final Fantasy Princess**_

Thanks!

_  
**Steveo-kun**_

Thanks for reviewing! Wow! Another male reviewer! Well… I think I'll leave you hanging for that question about how many more chapters. Hehehe. I don't like spoilers so; you just have to read this! Thanks again:)

_  
**Sana **_

Thanks! Here's another chappy!

_  
**luna-starz101**_

Oh… I know I'm being unfair but your question… I won't answer it. :) please understand. I don't want to spoil you and I know that it'll not be a very big surprise if I told you everything now, ne? Keep on reading and don't forget to review! Thanks!

_  
**CultKagome and Sesshomaru**_

Yup! When a writer put his/her heart in his/her story, even though it's simple, it'll be always the best! And you were right, many of my reviewers fit on b category:) and about your request… I'll try! Reall, you see… I'm now finding it hard to answer all of my reviewers but hey, not that I'm complaining:) it's just sad 'coz I really want it to be personalized so I'm spending too much time in answering everything that I forgot to give some summaries for the past chapters. but I'll try!

Hehehe. and about writer's block… well… I couldn't help you with that! For I barely update my story. As one of my reviewers had said, it's been 6 months since I've updated. But I think all you need to do is to apply 3 R's: reflect, relax and reorganize. And of course… enjoy! Moreover… you should do your story to please yourself. (okay maybe consider the others) but give your 51 percent for yourself because for me, you couldn't please everyone so, might as well please yourself and maybe, just maybe, if you're happy with the outcome, the readers will also like it! And hey! As you've said, just used your heart and everything will follow suit:)

_  
**windome**_

Thank you! Well, my wrist is better now, though it still aches when it's cold! Heheh. Keep on reading and reviewing! Hope you like it:)

_  
**mikee **_

hahaha! Lahat naman ata naghihintay kung kaylan magiging cla:) pero ntay ka lang oki? Malapit na… _cguro?_ Hehehe… I don't want to upset people so I'm having a hard time placing kung kylan magiging cla. Pero thanks sa pag-review!

_**kero **_

Yeah. I also hate cliffhanger! But, well… maybe that's the best part for the writer's cause they have the power to control you because of your frustrations. Hehehe. thanks again!

_  
**Linda **_

Thanks!

_  
**Kireiryuu **_

Now, I'm the one who should thank you for the long review! Mwhugz! Thanks! I don't really know what to say, but I hope you like this new chapter, so read away!

_  
**schoolqueen**_

Thanks!

_  
**Kitsune **_

Thanks!

_  
**Serenity's Blaim**_

Thanks!

_  
**LilWolf4ever713 **_

Thanks!

_  
**girl.of.the.hour**_

evil, eh? Well… I just couldn't help to type about Syaoran entering at the same time sakura told him her feelings (I mean thinking that tomoyo was the one on the door) and I also love southborder! Their just sooooo cooool! Thanks again for the long review! And about sakura going back to japan… I think it'll be soon… maybe? Well… I haven't thought or written about that, actually. But I guess it really depends on the flow of the story. To tell you the truth, the story were manipulating me. (help! Hehehe.) It's like when I start to type I couldn't stop! Hehehe. maybe that's why my cuz who's a doctor told me to relax my wrist. Hehehe. thanks again!

_  
**vanni **_

Thanks!

_  
**Silent Whimpers**_

thanks! I'll be looking forward to your review!

_  
**isa **_

Thanks!

_  
**Vi3t Babii**_

hehehe, thanks! I hope you like this one!

_  
**asterisks **_

Thanks!

_  
**Luna **_

Yup! Meiling and touya were really cute! Though meiling is still bratty on my fic. But hey, that's meiling for us! Hehehe. keep on reviewing, ok?

_  
**lavanderrose**_

Okay, I'll try to read yours! Bu t for now… thank you for reading my story! Arigatou gozaimasu!

_  
**kaoru104 **_

Thnaks!

_  
**Fanficpixie **_

hahaha. Nakakaiyak ba talaga? Well… eto na yung next chapter. Sana magustuhan mo. Hehehe… and yup! Gusto ko rin yung meteor garden pero mas gusto ko c lei at san chai! Pero xempre mas nakikita ko yung personality ni Syaoran kay dao ming si. And about sa course ko… hehehe. ganun talaga. Muntikan na nga akong mahimatay nung nasa operating room ako eh. Tapos simumpa ko pa na hindi ako kakain ng barbeque which lasted for 1 month. Uy, sorry nga pala kung hindi ako nakakapag-email… ehehehe. Bc kasi eh, hope you understand! Thank you again! Galingan natin sa pagsulat! Kaya natin to! _Aja!_

_  
**Kit TayLor**_

Thanks!

_  
**cloverluck11**_

Thanks!

_  
**Sieg1308**_

Thanks!

_  
**lil-asian-gurl**_

hmmm…. Playing detective now, aren't we:) but I think I should left you hangin in that one. I don't want to keep you hopes high, but the idea is very appealing to me… so I'll think about it:) just wait and see, ok? Thank you for reviewing!

_  
**AnimeObsessionFantasy**_

Thanks! You never fail to review eh? I really appreciate it:)

_  
**Sakura-miaka**_

hahaha! Kamusta? Wow! Ireland! Isa rin yan sa mga favorite place ko… pero I don't really have any idea kung anong itsura ng lugar nio. Feeling ko at sa tingin ko malamig at mayelo! Hehehe. well… gusto ko din yung ocean park and of course! Teddy bear kingdom! Pareho lang tau pag nagbabasa ng ibang story nagsisisigaw din ako and worse… kinakausap ko yung sarili ko! Hehehe! and mahirap talaga nursing pero thank God isang taon na lang ako! Sa chapters… well… ndi ko na lang sasagutin, kc, pag sinabi kong matatapos na malulungkot yung mga readers and xempre ako, and pag sinabi ko naman na mahaba, eh, maiinip naman kayo. Db? So, I'll just leave it hanging para surprise. Hehehe!

_  
**villainrage**_

Yup! I'm a Filipina! And I love south border! Hehehe! thanks for reviewing ha?

_  
**AsakuraLenne**_

Thanks!

_  
**cutieme **_

well, nag-update na ko:) sana magustuhan mo!

_  
**Bex Drake**_

here's another chappy! Thank you for reviewing, hope you like this one:)

_  
**Asc**_

thanks! Another chapter for ya!

_  
_**Kami-chan:** Again thank you my dear readers for reviewing! And before we really start the story here's Syaoran to reiterate the past chappies for us! Take it away Syaoran!

**Syaoran:** ehem. –((combs hair with fingers))- Thanks, kami-chan. So as what the sea monster was tel—

**Kami-chan:** a what? Sea monster? Hey big guy! You want me to make you a gay _big time_ so you wouldn't be partnered up by Sakura? –((raised eyebrow))- huh? Huh?

**Syaoran:** ehehe. Okay, okay! (don't want to get in Kami-chan's bad side now, do we?) so, as I was saying, here's the past chapters!

_  
**Prologue**_ – Nakamura Shun goes overseas. He and I met in Hong Kong and there, we've become housemates. Believe me when I say I'm a bit annoyed by him, since I don't want strangers living in the same condo with me. (nod) (nod)

I've also introduced to you the love of my life…_angel_. It is a picture of the girl I met when I visited Eriol. And since then, I couldn't stop thinking about her and her wonderful voice. So I painted her… she's really beautiful…

_  
**Chapter 1**_ – Shun goes in the same school with me, an all-boys-school. He had a fight with Chang, a guy he encountered the other day with some high-school girl. _Talk about juvenile delinquent. _But I knew right then and there that he'd win so I stopped them. _Heck!_ It took us thirty minutes in our fighting earlier that day, and I've seen him how he fights so I stop them before any damage was done in Chang's part. He also met Matsumoto Kuno, a guy from his past. But I wonder who that guy really is?

_  
**Chapter 2**_ – I had given Shun the hardest try-outs of all time! (smug!) but I regretted it since he was called by our teacher together with that Matsumoto guy to perform something in English… if I remember it right, it was titled "a conversation at the park", which was truly _controversial?_ Well, it's because somehow, I saw a glimpse Shun's feelings. He could be really scary when he's mad. (nod) and guess what! Shun and I were assigned to do the class presentation called the nininbaori… it's a traditional stage play from Japan wherein two people is acting as only one man with a coat around him.

Then, we had our training, which was really funny! We both fell flat on our face when he gave me a piggyback. Hahaha! (points at self) am I really that heavy? (shrugs)

Lastly, after we call it a day, geeky guy goes home with bruises on his body… so I thought she needed my help, hence I left the first aid kit at his door.

_  
**Chapter 3**_ – In this chapter, you've had a peak at my lonely life—me being a businessman and the reason as to why I am called Mr. Perfectionist. And what more…! Shun met my closest sister, Fanren when he's hunting some job, and he even had a conversation with my mother about me! Don't you think it's a bit rude? Talking behind my back and all?

Well… anyways, I'm a bit glad that I now know the name of the mysterious singer, my _angel_… it was Tomoyo! Unfortunately she's also four-eyes' fiancée, so I gave up on her…

_  
**Chapter 4**_ – Here's the time where Kami-chan introduces you to other characters, basically, my cousin Meiling and the guy she met in Beijing, Touya. That old guy met my cousin in Altar of Heaven in Beijing, where they've come to know each other's past. Pretty fast, eh?

I also, somehow, show my soft side to that Nakamura-guy… I told him that my cousin had run away a month and a half ago. Surprisingly, he knew as to why Meiling ran off… well… I guess he really did have weird, _imagination_. (smirk) and you know what…? (bends down and whisper something) I think Nakamura has a secret… for when I hugged him (blushing) he… eh… somehow, I felt a bulge in his front… I wonder what it is?

_  
**Chapter 5**_ – My friends from soccer varsity and I decided to go to the well-known bistro in the east, called Eastpack. Well… actually, I don't want to go there but Mao insisted to go since his cousin is having a gig in that place. What more, I've been a bit suspicious about the pretty waitress that my friends were talking about… they said that Nakamura and her have same first names… never knew _Shun_ was a unisex name. But unfortunately, when we get there, we didn't see her. But its okay, I'm just curious, that's all… (shrugs)

Back to Meling and Touya… well, they seem to be getting close that my cousin even goes to that old man's apartment 5am in the morning. Is she courting him? That's Meiling for sure. (thumb's up!)

The next day… we had our exhibit… for the new museum in the school. Well, I'm not bragging, but the main attraction was my painting of the beautiful angel—the one in my room. I'm really confused as to why Nakamura looked at my painting as if he would faint. He and that Matsumoto guy sure knew the girl. Well… it's to be expected since Tomoyo was Nakamura's cousin while Matsumoto was their classmates in Japan. Have I told you they were classmates in Japan?

And there's more… I also told Nakamura about my feelings for his cousin. You should have seen his face… he was really shocked! Which became intense when I told him that I've paid his fee in our excursion in Xi'an. (shakes head) That guy sure is stubborn.

And then we parted ways after the training, but guess what I saw when I get back at the shower room to claim my watch…

_  
**Chapter 6**_ – it was Nakamura talking to Matsumoto. What else? Well… (blushing) Nakamura is a girl afterall… (gnawing his fingers) ehehehe… he—she's really pretty with only a towel o—_wait!_ What am I saying! (scrutinizes the surrounding) I hope no one heard me. (sigh)

Well… it's our field trip to Xi'an. And as always, Nakamura—No, Sakura and I share the same room for the night wherein I teased her since she doesn't know that I knew her secret—being a girl. And the next day, we climbed Mt. Hua Shan and had a bonfire on the evening. I followed her to the forest since I know she couldn't stand seeing our classmates stripping in front of the fire… and there we saw the spirit on Lan Zhi waiting for her lover who she thought was I. And in the end, Zhong qing, her husband showed up and help us. So, to return the favor, we let our bodies—Sakura and I—to be possessed by them for the time being so they could hold each other's body… b-but… as a gift… I opened my eyes to found out that I was kissing the softest lips of all… Sakura's. (flushing) _Shhh…._ Don't tell her okay? I think she doesn't know it since she passed out that time.

Lastly, after four hours of sleeping, she regained consciousness and I told her that I knew she was a girl.

_  
**Chapter 7**_ – This one is really shocking! I became very worried to the Nakamura-girl that I gave her curfews, which was definitely weird of me. Furthermore, I even get mad but then dismissed the thought when I saw her brought Chang on our condo and even asked me to let him sleep in my room! _Is she really that kind?_

As I was saying, I dismissed the argument and let Sakura do what she wants. But when I get back in the condo I saw Meiling! That's why I have a hard time sleeping with Sakura since that she-brat insisted that we sleep together--Sakura and I—because she knew that we were both guys afterall! _If she only knew…_ (sways head)

And as the night comes… Meiling and I had a talk about the engagement thingy and we come up to a plan that Meiling will object to our engagement. We also talked about her trip in Beijing. Hmp! If I know better, she's in-love with the Japanese guy!

The next day, Meiling left again but asked me to deliver a parcel for Sakura… _I think they're becoming too close, ne? _I wonder if Meiling knew that Sakura was a girl…_ oh, no! What if she had a crush on her? _

So, I brought it to Sakura's work… but what I saw there gave me a shock…. Sakura was the _Angel_ I've been telling you about…

That night, we had a big argument, which ended in an interrupted kiss… _gosh!_ I really thought I had a chance to kiss her again! (snaps fingers)

_  
**Chapter 8**_ – I'm in love! I'm in love! Bwahahaha! Li Xiao Lang is in love! And guess who the girl is? It's none other than her! The witty, sarcastic, stubborn brat I've ever encountered… _Sakura_. But she didn't know what I feel… I think she's still mad about that attempted kiss… to the point wherein we had another fight in the field, this time… I was really worried when the guy kicked her shin but she's so stubborn! She didn't listen to me when I say that she needs to rest her feet. But in the end… we won and celebrated it in a bar… which brought Sakura back to her past… a déjà vu, indeed. She was drugged again, this time, from our opponent, the Dragons.

_  
**Chapter 9**_ – Thank God! Sakura was now awakened! She's been sleeping for three days and I'm a bit anxious about it. That's why when she woke up, I couldn't stop to reach her hand and squeezed it. Just to let her know that I'm at her side.

We had another serious argument… I think this was the third time (First is when I found out she was the singer, next is when we're in the bar and she somehow told me about stupid brotherhood of men.) She's really serious… it was really my first time to see her that cold… she's really mad about her past… that's why I pushed her… I let her spill it as to make her heart light… but in the end… somehow… I regret it… for this was the first time I really saw her crying. And I didn't like one bit. It was really heart breaking… about her past. About her relationship with the bastard Takao… his real identity… _heck!_ He really is dumb for cheating on Sakura like that! Didn't even expect that he was ex-boyfriend of Kaho—Touya's first girlfriend—and that he ordered Kuno to rape Sakura so he could get back at her for declining his marriage proposal. But what really pained Sakura was when Kaho committed suicide because of guilt. (Bowing down) How I wished I were there to comfort her or even stop it from happening.

We became close friends, since then. You also found out my hang-ups for flowers, ne? Moreover, I also took care of her until her last bandage was gone and I introduced her to my family, as Nakamura Shun since it's my birthday.

The events in my house are sure tiring since I have to hide Sakura when Meiling brought Touya over. Moreover, mother didn't even tell me about the engagement_! Oh boy…_

_  
**Chapter 10**_ – it was the next day after my birthday that I toured Sakura to different places in Hong kong… our first stop was the Jade market then the Flower market and we even passed by the well known Bird Street. Of course! We didn't left the place without giving her something, like the Jade necklace, dresses and some flowers since she got mad at me for giving her gifts. Afterwards I introduced her to Fanren's friend. Then we hit the road to where Sakura wanted to spend her day… _Ocean Park!_ Hahaha! She's still a kid afterall!

And again… Sakura surprised me with her wit! She knew many languages! She's really something eh? That's why it made me laugh when Shi Fei Xi, my ex-fiancee, and her meet. Fei, sure was speechless when Sakura told her that I'm her fiancé. _How I wished!_ (sigh)

_  
**Chapter 11**_ – It's the second part of my surprise… I brought her to Teddy bear Kingdom because Maki, her manager and friend, told me that the Japanese beauty love teddy bears. But that's not all… I also gave her the teddies she wanted to have, especially Alfonzo. _God!_ It was really hard for me to collect those teddies… but oh well… _the things you do for love. _;) Likewise, I also brought her to the famous Petrus. Hahaha! The looks on the guests' faces were really priceless! Who wouldn't, anyways, when you saw people wearing casual clothes in a formal restaurant? _Who cares!_ At least I've made Sakura smile.

_  
**Chapter 12**_ – We're back again to my cousin and Sakura's brother… God! It really gives me the creeps when I think about how old Sakura's brother was… well anyways, age doesn't matter… and I think I would rather go into Touya's good side if I want to live longer. Who knows what he'll do when he knew I love his sister. (sways head)

At last! The identity of Sakura was revealed to the school! I'm really thankful that the Dean arranged with me about Sakura… I hope they'll keep their mouth shut. Well… the school's reputation was at stake also, so why would they reveal such secret, right?

But in someway, I'm also mad for when they knew Sakura's identity; guys keep on following her wherever she goes that I have to guard her 24/7. But it's okay, since I love what I'm doing. That's why I gave her another surprise by taking her to a convention where she met Tomoyo. I'm sure glad to see her like that… she's really happy. But her happiness end soon when that bastard Wai-san insulted her. But hah! I think I did gave him some lecture… :)

_  
**Chapter 13**_ – Surprise! Surprise! Hehehe! Sakura surprised me by letting me go to my father's graveyard. And boy! I was really surprised since my father and I have some things we didn't want to talk about. That's why Sakura and I had a huge argument again! And this time, it's a serious one. (sways head)

Actually, I was a bit scared when I yelled at Sakura. I thought I will lost him because of my pride. But thanks to Eriol, he knock some senses into my being! (shhh) _don't tell him okay? I don't want four-eyes to be smug and all!_ I also talke to my mother and she told me all about father. But I guess it's hard for me to accept everything, right? _Hey! _The one you believe in your whole life was fraud, so it's really hard when you know the truth, eh?

Then, I confronted Sakura but not before hearing the: _I don't love _Syaoran speech. It was really disappointing in my part, but oh well… if she only wants friendship then that's it:) at first she didn't want to talk to me, but in the end we pulled things up then _boom!_ We just go and fly kites!

Then since it's the _Seven sister's Festival_, I just brought Sakura at what we called the _lover's Rock _wherein different stories like how Vega and Altair met again for this year and of course, about my good 'ol friend Linag Shanbo. I think we have the same story, eh? About falling in love with our dorm mates who we knew was a guy at first then a real lady after all. (shrugs) oh well, that's the mystery of life. And then lastly, I just tell Sakura once again that I'm always at her side no matter what, after seeing her with different expression on her face.

So, that's it! I hope you now recall what happen! Hope you like this one! Hehehe! Keep on reviewing!

_Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. I don't own any CCS character or the places in Hong Kong, Beijing, Xi'an and other countries that were included. Other names, characters, incidents and places are product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. :) _

_**- 'Finding Myself In Your Eyes' -  
by: K a m I n a r I - c h a n** _

**_Chapter 14: No Room For Words _**

_  
_Warm gust slowly sweeps off the fallen leaves on the street as hot and humid weather curtains the place once more, signaling that summer will be ending after a few more weeks, while students who attended their special semester happily waves at their classmates and trots their way to their own destinations.**  
**

_  
_Since Hong Kong is a fast changing state, most universities offer special classes on breaks to decrease the workload in schooldays and eventually making graduation earlier than other schools. Thus, today is their last day, giving every student their week off before entering again another school year—which is always on the first Monday of September.

_  
_"Hence, giving me a great opportunity to clear things out…" the lady in peach mandarin sleeveless blouse muttered as she seated herself cautiously at the metal bench, fearing that her white capri will get dirty in the process. _And I'm ready for it… _She whispered back, scrutinizing her surroundings for things that can amuse her.

_  
_The park was jam packed—maybe because of the school break, making it a perfect time to truly enjoy summer. Moreover, it's normal these days to have a fine sunny one suited for a walk or just plain sitting at the bench while enjoying the breeze of afternoon.

_  
_Yes, just a normal day…

_  
_But also a perfect time to fulfill one's promise…

_  
My promise… _she added in her thoughts,as her soft candle-like fingers placed the box, shaded with pink and brown diagonal lines, together with cups of steaming hot cocoas beside her. Small circles of white clouds from the hot cocoas reminded her of the past, making her smile and then frown after sometime. _So many things happened, ne?_ She asked no one while turning her gaze to the boy that's busily playing with his plastic bike which was designed like a horse.

_  
_"I see, you still have hang-ups for children, eh?" a man he longed to see said, making her turn to him. "Am I late? Did I make you wait for so long?"

_  
_"Well, I must say that you're late but it wasn't long enough to make me sleep in here." She teased, smiling at his childish concern, while making a space for the guy to sit in.

_  
_"Well, that's a relief..." the guy replied back as he sat beside the young lady, not knowing what to say—well… too shocked to say anything. Then, "So… what do you want to talk about? You know, I was really surprised when you told me earlier that you want me to meet you here."

_  
_Gazing at the speaker on her right, "A-a… ano…" she stuttered.

_  
_"Hmm?"

_  
_"I-I…"

_  
_"What?"

_  
_"I-I… I want you to…" _Should I do it…?_ She thought, still looking at the man beside her. As far as she knows it, everything was fine until the question of his arrival came up. _Blast!_ She actually smiled at him without being nervous or angry. But something's holding her back… _Stop it! You must do this, Sakura. You 'can' do this. You've been waiting for this moment, right?_

_  
_"Hey…?" the guy said, burrowing his brows in the process while looking to the hesitant eyes of the lady, "What were you trying to say?"

_  
_Feeling that her voice had come back, "I want you to tell me everything…" she muttered softly, bowing her head at the same time.

_  
_"Pardon me?" inching his face at the bowed head of the lady he used to love…

_  
_The lady he still loves.

_  
_"I think I didn't hear you correctly."

_  
_"I mean…. That night… you see… I have a feeling that you didn't do _It_." giving questioning looks at the gray eyes before her while biting her lower lip. She too was surprised when she first decided to meet him. But, "…I think I have the right to know it, _Matsumoto_."

_  
_He smiled, "So… he did change you, e—"

_  
_"Please!" Sakura snapped, "…d-don't change the topic." whispering back her request.

_  
_"But you do know the answer, ne? I've told you in the shower room, back then…."

_  
_"B-But w-why?" she insisted as her eyes starts to become glossy; she couldn't help but feel a little nauseated at what she's hearing. She shouldn't be surprised, right? Because somehow, she came to a point wherein she believed what the black-haired guy had said. "Why just now…?" she asked again, lowering her gaze once more and intertwining her hands to her lap, "Back then… why didn't you—"

_  
_"Do anything?" Swaying his head as he fixed his stare at the sky.

_  
_She nodded.

_  
_He sighed. "Ever since my father died, which is also Takao's father… I became an orphan—an orphan with nowhere to go. And you see, I was only thirteen at that time…" slouching his back a little, "That's why I have no choice but to live with my father's real family—to Takao's family. And as expected, they treated me like some trash… but not Takao..."

_  
_Silence.

_  
_"He _was_ the only person in my father's legitimate family who actually acknowledged me as a person…" Wincing at some events that had occurred in his life.

_  
K-Kuno… _Sakura mumbled solemnly. Try as she might, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her _so-called_ best friend. She then gazed back at the sad face of the young man, not knowing what to do. Honestly, it was really her first time to see him like this. She never thought that such loneliness could be seen in those deep gray eyes she once loved… _But he's like Syaoran… always keeping things to his self…._ She thought while remaining silent for the young man to continue.

_  
_"…Then after three years, I said to myself that I couldn't stand his family, treating me like some dirt… that's why I decided to live alone. _Heck!_ It's about time, eh?" smiling sadly, while looking at the birds, "After that, Takao and I still contacted each other. He helped me with my financial needs since he became the sole heir of their family company… I think he was fond of me for when we first saw each other in our father's burial… he said that he was really happy to know that he has a little brother for real…" he then paused, as another sad shadow marred his face. "… but believe me when I say I'm regretting everything concerning Takao."

_  
_"W-what do you mean?" Sakura said, still not tearing her eyes off the serious lad.

_  
_Returning the same look with bitter smile, "Sakura, the first year of our friendship was all real…"

_  
_"…we became friends because I wanted to. But when Takao knew that you were Touya's sister… that's where our friendship ends…" closing his eyes while going back to his slouching position, "…for I've comply with Takao's plans... You could say that it's one way of showing my sincere thanks for all the things that he had done for me…" forcing the side of his lips to move upwards as he opens his eyes to take another look into Sakura's face. And it was no surprise that he'd be seeing what she has on…

_  
_An emotionless face…

_  
_Earlier, he was almost sure that he had seen an expression he knew too well… a face that Sakura _was_ well known to have…

_  
_Compassion.

_  
_But then, maybe he's hallucinating. _Yeah… just daydreaming…_ he thought, although part of him is still hoping that Sakura did soften her gaze at him. However, experiences made his beloved cold over the years. So he couldn't blame her for having stoic appearance.

_  
All of these were a great shock in her part… _

_  
_Nevertheless, in someway, he couldn't help but also get angry. Everything is okay as it is, right? He intended to keep everything in his self—to not let anyone know about the truth. _Why asked all of a sudden, Sakura? Don't you know that you'll only hurt yourself by hearing everything?_ He pleadingly thought. If there's one thing that he wanted to do for Sakura, it's that he wanted her to have a peace of mind.

_  
_To protect her from the hurts, pains and truths the world was offering… because…

_  
_**Truth hurts.**

_  
But you asked for this, right? And there's no turning back…_ as he looked down again, heaving a sigh as he continue. "You remember Kaho, right?" receiving a nod from his serious listener.

_  
_"Three years ago… she embarrassed Takao in front of his clients. She broadcasted that Takao raped her in an important meeting which is really upsetting." Seeing the raised brow of Sakura, he lifted up his hands in defense. "I know, I know, he deserved it… but you see, Takao have skills of getting away with things that he sent for the security to throw away the _mad woman_ outside the convention. But that doesn't end there…"

_  
_"He wanted to take revenge on what she had done. That's why when he found out that Kaho was going out with your brother; it became a perfect chance to ruin her life…_by ruining your life_." He said, almost whispering the last words.

_  
_"I-I don't understand?"

_  
_"Sakura, he wanted her to feel guilty through you. It was fool-proof plan. Since we've been friends for a year, my knowledge about your weakness was used by Takao."

_  
_"Making it easy for him to make me fall for him, right…?" she muttered, returning her gaze at her fixed hands.

_  
_He nodded. "But in the process, I quitted… For I couldn't stand to see the one _I love_ to get hurt by other people through me…" softening his gaze to the confused emerald pools. "_Sakura, I love you_."

_  
_"I-I—" Sakura bit her lower lip as surprise could be seen on her solemn face. She could feel her heart beating loudly like a time bomb ready to explode any second now. _Why just now?_ She asked him silently, looking over at the loving eyes she once adored. She doesn't understand everything. If she had known earlier, then… then…

_  
_Then what?

_  
I-I d-don't k-know…_ swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Somehow, if Kuno told her about this before, she knew that she'll immediately reciprocate the feeling and even try her best to forgive him.

_  
But now…_

_  
_She doesn't understand. She feels like she doesn't own her feelings anymore; that she doesn't know herself any longer. She needed to hear more. She needed to know everything.

_  
_Kuno smiled inwardly, _too shock, eh?_ _Why become so surprised?_ As he sways his head, "You don't have to say anything. You don't have to respond, either. I'm just telling you to give you a concrete reason as to why in the middle of our plan… I stopped."

_  
_Emerald met gray ones.

_  
_"Yes, I stopped… I realized that I couldn't do it anymore…" thumbing Sakura's right cheek. He could feel that she's trembling, but he didn't mind. Then, he smiled. "To see you hurt… _is too much_. That's why I thought that I would just pretend to go on with our plan… t-to r-rape you… But the truth is… I would stop when you totally lost your consciousness…."

_  
_"B-But why?"

_  
_"Huh?"

_  
_"Why?" Sakura said once again, bringing down his cold hand from her face and then grasping it tightly as if it would help her erase the uncertainties in her mind. "W-Why didn't you tell me…?"

_  
Because, you wouldn't believe me! You're too kind to even believe everything I did…and I know it'll break your heart if you hear the truth…_ he wanted to say that to her… about her kindheartedness and the trust she puts on people. "You see, I made a counter plan to Takao. Of course, Takao will think that I really do it because you'll look sad and all the next day… But at the end of the day, I plan to tell you everything… t-that nothing happened… And that I will tell you all about what Takao's been plotting."

_  
_Clicking his tongue, "Yet, I was stupid. Takao... he's two steps ahead of me that I didn't know he let some people took our pictures on that night… I only found out about it the next morning when I saw it at school." staring softly at the surprised lady, placing his other hand above hers. "I'm sorry, Sakura… I tried to find you and explain everything, b-but…"

_  
_"Takao found you first."

_  
_He nodded.

_  
_**---------------Flashback---------------**

_  
_"So, I finally found you…"

_  
_A deep masculine voice interrupted Kuno's thoughts about how he will explain the pictures to Sakura. He was really shocked after seeing some scandalous pictures of Sakura and him, thus, he needed to clear things between them before Kuno make some appearance… but... "You…?"

_  
_Smirking, "Miss me, little bro?" as blue eyes twinkled in delight. "I thought you'd go ballistic and all that's why I immediately go and find you…"

_  
_"It was you…?" he said. Shocked could be seen in his face. He couldn't believe it! "But, why? I-I thought we had better pla—"

_  
_"Of course _I _have better plan!" Takao said, emphasizing the word 'I'. "…when I first saw your reaction about our final arrangement… you somewhat had that worried look on your face."

_  
_"That's why you asked me if I'm sure about it?"

_  
_"Quite right!" snapping his fingers, "And you even said yes… demo… I couldn't risk the last plan that's why I work ahead of you… Kuno, always remember that I'm older than you and that I'm practically the one who raised you… besides… _I know what love looks like when I saw one._"

_  
_"Because you also fall for her, right?"

_  
_Takao sniggered. "I wouldn't ask her to marry me if I'm not, eh…? But she decline and I came back to my senses… _unlike you._ You were basically attracted to her charms to even betray your own brother."

_  
_That does it! He has no escape. He thought that he had hid his feelings well. _But I was wrong… very wrong._ He dejectedly reflect as he turns his back from the man he so-called, brother.

_  
_"Uh-Uh…!" Takao warned, tapping his left foot on the grass, "Don't even think about telling Sakura… Do you think she'll ever believe you? After seeing herself almost naked in your bed?" the guy sneered, "Kuno… you're really just a kid…. anyway, congratulations! Congratulations for doing a great job…"

_  
_**---------------End of Flashback---------------**

_  
_"I'm sorry, Sakura… I tried to find you but as you've said earlier, he found me first."

_  
_"And that I was too late when I found you both." Sakura said soullessly. Actually, it was more of a statement than a question. Of course, she remembered that encounter. _Who would have forgotten it anyway? _She thought bitterly while still gazing down at the big hands that were engulfing her small ones. _That scene could be labeled as the turning point of my life._ She added forlornly while recalling the feeling she had felt that day.

_  
_The bitter reality of betrayal…

_  
_**---------------Flashback---------------**

_  
Why did you do this, Kuno? Why?_ Sakura thought as hot tears stings her eyes. Everything is so absurd! She thought that waking up and almost naked in Kuno's room was just a dream. That until now, she's still dreaming. "Why did you do this?" she whispered to nothingness, gripping the pictures of her and Kuno as she tries to run as fast as she could, away from the building.

_  
_She then stopped upon reaching her favorite place, the Sakura tree at the back of the school's gym. She needed to think. She needed to find Kuno and asked him what's happening.

_  
_"Congratulations for doing a great job..."

_  
Takao…_ Sakura alleged as she try to hide herself behind the sturdy tree. _Why is he here?_ She added as she then took a small peek at whom the guy she loves was talking to. _Kuno-kun… What are they doing here?_

_  
_"The plan was successful, right? So you it's just right that I congratulate you… _little brother…_ I know I could count on you… _Heh!_ You should have seen Sakura's face after seeing the photos." turning his back from the gray-eyed lad, "_Blech!_ She and Kaho were just the same… hah! What do they think of themselves? They accused me of something and cut off the engagement just as they pleased? _Hah…!_ They should know better than that…"

_  
_As the man of her dreams walk out of her life just like that…

_  
_…And the man she trusted surprisingly looked at her teary red eyes.

_  
_**---------------End of Flashback---------------**

_  
_Bowing his head once again, "Yes… you were late when you found us…" remembering the pale and misty face of his beloved. "That time… that time when I saw you… I just knew that I couldn't explain myself to you… you've just heard the words I dreaded for you to hear..." sighing deeply, "Moreover, Takao really had a point… Do you really think that you would still believe me after you saw yourself ragged in my bed?"

_  
_"I-I…e…" craning her neck to him with wide eyes. She was speechless. It's as if the sky above and the ground below were crushing and suffocating her all at once. All this time, she thought that Kuno had betrayed her. That she was the one that was offended in the situation. But, _I was wrong… I-I'm sorry…_ she apologized silently, realizing that the young man was the one who really suffered from the past.

_  
_She sighed. "S-Still… why do you keep it on yourself? I could have—"

_  
_"Believe me?"

_  
_"Un…"

_  
_He smiled. "You're really kind…" he mumbled to his self, still not removing his stare at the dusts in his shoes. Then, his attention changed when he heard rasp breathings. "_Please…_" he pleaded while putting pressure on Sakura's delicate hands. "**Don't…** _do it._" He said in almost great desperation. He knew what's going to happen. And it would be really hard for him to look at the cause of the sounds for he believed that what he'll see next would definitely break his heart.

_  
_"N-No…" Sakura whispered back, shaking her head simultaneously. "You are… you're the one who's kind." she added, feeling another wave of stinging sensation hits the upper portion of her nose making her head ache. It's always like that when she forced herself not to cry. And the pounding of her heart made it even worst, because she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It's as if her throat runs dry.

_  
_But as the birds started to frighteningly shoot up from the trees towards the sky with such grace and swiftness… she knew that she couldn't act tough any more… especially when gray eyes started to stare at her with culpable look.

_  
_**She cried.**

_  
_"Shhh… please, Sakura." He said after the young lady's breakdown. Seeing her like this makes him really sad, especially when she has nothing to do with it. And then, for the first time after the incident, he did what he really longed for to do.

_  
_He hugged her.

_  
_Back then, when they were still friends, embracing her was the fastest cure every time Sakura feels really bad about something—may it be about Takao, the memory of her mother, her brother's over protectiveness or even about ghosts. It's as if, his cuddle will erase her pains and keep her from the cruel ways of the world. "Shhh… Please, stop it. I'm not worth it…" he said, as Sakura buried her head in his chest.

_  
_"Stupid! You're very stupid!"

_  
_"That's what my father's rightful family told me every time…" he kidded while accepting every punch that the young lady was giving his chest. "You don't have to feel sorry, Sakura. I'm the one who decided not to tell you about it."

_  
_"B-But—"

_  
_"Look…" removing his hold to her, as he cautiously hold Sakura's chin, leveling her eyes to him. "…I'm okay. There's no harm done. So, please stop crying. D-Don't feel guilty about everything…" choking at his own words, his heart constricting at the picture before him. "I'd rather see you mad at me, than like this… haven't you even thought of why I hid these things from you…?" sighing deeply, "It's because I don't want to see you hurt."

_  
_"And making me live in lies will not hurt me? Making me believe that I was the victim rather that you?" looking defiantly with her tear-streaked features. She doesn't care anymore if someone saw her like this. God! She's been burying herself for two years for just what…? Some lies? No. it's not really about embarrassment or anything. It's more of the guilt that's eating her heart this time.

_  
_She sighed, "I know that I cursed you and even prayed to gods to punish you, but..." softening her gaze, her heart a bit light as she looked into his eyes, "You don't deserve to live with a truth like that… I'd prefer knowing the truth than get mad at you for some false reasons… t-that—"

_  
_"Shh…" placing his index finger to her quivering lips. Swaying his head, "…let's not talk about this, ok? Past is past… I told you everything because you asked me to… So, maybe it's fair enough that you just repay the favor I did for you with a smile... ne?" as Sakura's sobs and the gentle blows of the wind mixed in his ears like a lonely sonata.

_  
How many times do I have to see you cry?_ Kuno silently queried while swaying his head in the process. It was really hard for him to do this. It was so unfair! Why is it that every time they have to talk, he would have to see pain and tears radiating in her face? _Maybe, that's my karma…_ he solemnly thought while gazing at the lady beside him. _But I promise you, Sakura. This will be the last time that you'll let those tears fall from your eyes… _

_  
_"Donuts…?" he asked after sometime, gazing at the box behind the weeping lady. Having heard a soft 'un' together with hiccoughs, he then smiled. "With chocolate frosting I presume?"

_  
_"Aa…" Sakura responded in half-whisper, as she slowly lifted her eyes to the man beside her. She then forced herself to beam, "…and I have hot chocolate, too…" while handing the box and cups of hot cocoa.

_  
_"You still knew my favorite, eh?"

_  
_She bowed a little. She didn't know how she survived talking to him like this after everything that had happened…

_  
_But now… **she knows.**

_  
_"Of course…" giving out her true smile while looking back at the surprised man, "…because, _**you're my best friend**_."

_XOXOXOXOX_

"Snacks, Sir?"**  
**

"No, thanks." Syaoran said politely while waving his hand to the flight attendant. That was the tenth time that the black haired lady approached him and asked him to have the plane's specialty; and also the tenth time that he almost scolded the flirty employee. Even he himself, was surprised about what kind of control he had when talking to that woman because if he's still the old Li-heir, he could have melted the poor stewardess with his death glares. Heck! He wouldn't even be flying in a commercial plane if he's still the ol'-callus-guy from Li family.

_  
_"No, thanks." Syaoran said politely while waving his hand to the flight attendant. That was the tenth time that the black haired lady approached him and asked him to have the plane's specialty; and also the tenth time that he almost scolded the flirty employee. Even he himself, was surprised about what kind of control he had when talking to that woman because if he's still the old Li-heir, he could have melted the poor stewardess with his death glares. He wouldn't even be flying in a commercial plane if he's still the from Li family.

_  
But… people change…_ he thought, smiling inwardly at the cause of his new attitude. He then creased his brows at the thought of Sakura, talking alone with _that guy_.

_  
_Two days after their big fight, Sakura let out the bombshell about talking to Matsumoto while he was preparing for his important convention overseas. And of course… his first reaction was to grit his teeth together with an earth-shattering **_'No!'_**

_  
_But as expected, they just discuss it with a debate until he finally gave up.

_  
_Besides, he knew in the first place that he has no right to forbid her from doing it. _And she literally knocked some sense into my head!_ Chuckling while cradling his sore jaw and remembering the annoyed emerald pools when he teased her about her 'undying love' for Matsumoto. _Man, she sure knows how to fight for what she wants…_.

_  
_Gazing absentmindedly through the oval glass window, _I wonder what happened to her…?_ He finally thought, even though they just saw each other yesterday morning.

_  
**You're just not used to see kawaii Sakura-chan to be with some other guy…**_

_  
**You're just angry now, for the 'little idiot' as you've said had fought you back and even won…**_

_  
**And I think you're also frustrated because Sakura had somehow made it into your hard skull that she's not some other girls that you can just boss around, ne?" **_

_  
_The thoughts made Syaoran inwardly smile. Now he understood what Eriol had told him over the phone when he ranted about Chang-guy sleeping in his bed because of Sakura's stubbornness. She's really one of a kind… he alleged remembering all the stunts that the emerald-eyed lady had pulled in her four-month stay in Hong Kong.

_  
But that's also the reason why I'm worried…_ he added, creasing his brows while looking at the stratus clouds outside. _She's trying to be strong… by facing everything concerning her past… but…_heaving a sigh, "Could you really handle the truth when all it will do is hurt you in the end…?"

_  
_**---------------Flashback---------------**

_  
_"…in our next training, I want all of you to condition yourself for thirty laps."

_  
_**""_What?_""**

_  
_"Hey! Not because the season has ended we should also stop training. I would say that this is a great opportunity for us to do better so the opponent will be surprised the next time we meet." He said seriously but impishness could be seen in his ocher orbs. _Payback time!_ He inwardly thought after seeing the sour faces of his friends. Well, it's their fault for always teasing him about Sakura. "So you choose: _continue our training until 6pm or thirty laps in the field the next practice? _Take your pick." Seeing that no one want to answer, "So I guess I'll see you all on Monday." Zipping his bag then waving his free hand at his teammates before going out.

_  
Maybe, I really need to talk to her._ Syaoran thought after sometime. He's really worried about the young Japanese lady that he couldn't even think clearly. He then smiled after realizing what his friends had told him. _But where could I find her? She didn't even come to our nininbaori practices… _creasing his forehead in confusion. _For as Mao have said earlier, Sakura's always in a hurry... _And not only that!Maki's been telling him that the stubborn mule wasn't even attending her job for a week now.

_  
What's happening, Sakura?_ He desperately questioned no one while tucking his left hand in his pocket and kicking the smashed tin can that's blocking his way.

_  
_It seems that she's slipping again from him. And it really makes his heart tighten a bit. _Please, Kami-sama. Don't take her away from me._ Swallowing the big lump that has formed in his throat whilst bumping the person he unconsciously needed in the situation. "You!"

_  
_"Ah! Just who I wanted to see" the person said, smirking a bit while waving his hand to the offended wolf. "Nihao, Li."

_  
_"Stop the friendly talk, Matsumoto." Syaoran stated coldly, firmly clutching the duffle bag on his right hand. "What do you really want?"

_  
_"Hey! Keep it cool, man…" the gray-eyed lad defensively said, raising both of his hands this time, "I'm not here to fight with you, Li… I'm just here to tell you to take care of Sakura…"

_  
_"What?"

_  
_Matsumot sniggered, "You should have seen your reaction just now, Li! Hahaha!" Placing his right hand onto the light post for support while his left ones in his tummy.

_  
What the? Why's he laughing?_ He thought, gritting his teeth at the same time as it formed a perpetual frown on his handsome face. Seeing that it will still take time for the Japanese guy to stop guffawing, he decided to continue his search for Sakura. _Che, I have no time for some lunatic._

_  
_"Matte!" (Wait!)

_  
_"What do you want?" he snapped, glaring daggers at the hand on his arm. "I have no time for you, you see. I-I still need to find someone, ok?" turning his body to the black-haired guy and bringing up his head, only to be struck by serious gray eyes.

_  
_Silence.

_  
_"I know you're the one Sakura's been looking for all her life. Even though she doesn't know it yet…" Kuno earnestly acknowledge, tugging his lips upward into a small curve, "…I'm very sure that you're the one."

_  
_"I-I don't understand…? Why are you saying these things?"

_  
_"I have only short time to get things straight… Actually, I'm running out of time…" smiling sadly as the guy starts to walk, passing the baffled wolf and leaving him in contemplation. "See ya!"

_  
_"Wait!" the captain of soccer team yelled, stopping the other captain from trotting. "I-I know you didn't do it." Shaking his head and paralleling his brows together. He knew that Kuno knows what he's been talking about for he saw how the young Japanese guy's muscular shoulders slumped, signaling him that he had caught his attention.

_  
_"Do what?"

_  
_"About Sakura, I mean…" he said softly as the black-haired guy turned towards him. "I know that I'm not in the position to inquire you about your past with Sakura. But… S-Sakura… She would never befriend a guy who isn't honest in the first place… I-I mean, she has a talent to know who's the good guy is and who's the bad ones…"

_  
_"Do you really believe what you're saying?"

_  
_Syaoran shook his head.

_  
_"Thought so…" He sighed, "Because we both knew that she doesn't believe that anyone could be really evil… That—"

_  
_"_—People are good in nature because only their problems made them bad._" They said in unison while mirroring each other's smirks.

_  
_"Well that's Sakura for sure." Syaoran commented, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

_  
_"_Hell right!_ She'll try dying until she found that spark of good in every person."

_  
_"And that's what she did to you, right?"

_  
_"And to you, too." Kuno replied which was a big understatement to Syaoran's ears, making the chestnut-haired guy nodded in response.

_  
_"I guess… she did that to every person she encounters."

_  
_"You're right." as Kuno smiled, tucking his hands in his back pockets. "Earlier, I _was_ in doubt if I made the right choice in giving you the responsibility of taking good care of _Sakura._" turning his body away from the Li-heir, then, "And now… I'm certain that you would do your job better than what I did. You're a nice man, Li."

_  
_**---------------End of Flashback---------------**

_  
_"Mr. Li?"

_  
_"A-h! That's me." Getting out from his train of thoughts and looking back at the source of voice. _Not again!_ He groaned secretly while only emotionless face could be seen from the outside. "What is it now? I don't want any snacks."

_  
_"Oh, that wasn't I'm going to tell you, Sir." The stewardess said, beaming widely for Syaoran to see her perfectly whitened teeth. "We're going to land in few minutes and I would just like to suggest that you should be fastening your seatbelt by now."

_  
_"Oh." Dumbfounded at what he had heard. He then shook his head, _what a space cadet you were, Syaoran!_ Mentally kicking his self while locking his seat belt in place, _If Sakura's here, she'll never let you get away for your stupidity._ He thought, smiling after seeing a picture from the magazine the woman put earlier for entertainment.

****

XOXOXOXOX

The sun is setting...

_  
_Everything is in total silence.

_  
_It's as if it would be a great crime if someone dared to utter a word or even hum one. But from time to time, the lonely swish of the falling leaves and the murmur of summer wind could be heard in the place. Even the donuts were long forgotten. Cups of steaming cocoas from earlier were now just crumpled beside the two shadows in the park, as they both calm their senses, together with the soft lullabies of nature.

_  
When was the last time I felt like this…? This feeling of peacefulness…?_ The young man thought, gazing at the still lady next to him.

_  
_He smiled.

_  
_"So… you finally found _it_, huh?"

_  
_"W-What do you mean?" Sakura whispered back, still cautious that her voice would break the beautiful setting of the sun from the horizon.

_  
_Heaving a breather, "Sakura, even though we've been only _true_ friends for a year, I could say why you're _truly _here…" nodding his head, not leaving the emerald orbs in the process, as if urging her mentally to spill what's on her mind.

_  
_"Well, I guess… you know me too well…. _And maybe more than I know myself…_" Biting her pink lips as it slowly curved upwards. "…you see, I've just come to know two days ago what you've realized when you first met me here in Hong Kong…" bowing down her head and hiding her eyes from her bangs. "Besides… I promised you, didn't I?"

_  
_As silence engulf the place once more.

_  
_Soft hues of orange, yellow and red glisten on Sakura's copper locks making it like a halo in her head while her hands glow in reddish light, reflecting the bloody rays of the setting sun."I promised you that I'd tell you when I found out what's lacking…" she paused, taking in a deep breath, "_…remember?_"

_  
_"It's _him… _Am I right?"

_  
_Shrugging her shoulders, "I admit, _I love him_… but I don't think _he's_ the one… _it's_ the one that I'm trying to find…" as she beamed, "_Heck_, I don't have any idea what am I finding at all…" playing the hem of her blouse concurrently. Then, "A-Are you sure you don't know how—"

_  
_"Sakura…" he huffed, forcing a smile as the young lady averted her gaze to him, ".… stop trying to live yourself in a fantasy you didn't even know what will be the ending…"

_  
_"B-But—"

_  
_"No…" placing his index finger on her lips, looking earnestly on the deep innocent green eyes. "…your knight in shining armor and horse doesn't exists in our time…" he whispered for only Sakura to hear. "Live in the reality… people love you…" bringing down his hand to the cold bench. "_He_ loves you."

_  
_She gasped at the sudden statement of the young man. "You're wrong. It's too good to be true… and I don't think he feels the same way…" she said somewhat wishing that she should've not entertain the thought in the first place. "True, that he told me he admires the girl in the picture who was I. But, after knowing everything about me… I know that I would just be a friend to him…"

_  
**I know we had a fight earlier, but that doesn't mean that I would break my promises to you… you're my f-friend…**_

_  
**my friend…**_

_  
**my friend…**_

_  
**my friend…**_

_  
_"Yeah, a friend to him… _and nothing more._" remembering what Syaoran had told her when she was having an argument in her mind about her true feelings for the young Chinese man.

_  
_"Then just continue to love him… do you even tell him about your feelings?"

_  
_Shaking her head in negation, "I decided to love him from afar… we both know that Syaoran has a life, long before I came here… and I know that he had planned his life, long before I met him…" as she mumbled the last words. "I don't want to interfere anything concerning him…"

_  
_"And just leave it like that?"

_  
_She nodded. "Besides, we both know that sooner or later, I'll go back to Tomoeda… so _why start admitting something when in the end I will just leave everything?_" biting her lower lip, keeping herself not to cry again. _I've had enough for this day…_ she thought, linking her hands together. "I don't want to confuse him… I mean, keeping inside what I feel for him is far better than putting our friendship in jeopardy."

_  
_"Yeah, until you go crazy because the feeling you have there will eat you up inside." He said sarcastically, fanning his hand at the same time. "And oh, heard about the _theory of foul farts_? Scientists say that the more you suppress it, the more it will produce a disgusting smell as it reveals itself unconsciously in the crowd."

_  
_"_Kuno-kun!_"

_  
_"Hahaha! Just joking! Hehehe… okay, okay." catching his breath for a while before becoming composed again. It's such a great feeling of hearing again his name from the lady who trusted in him so much. _Heck!_ He never thought that he'll be hearing that soft, melodious-pitch of '_Kuno-kun_' from her mouth. _But I guess… this will be her farewell gift for me._ He thought sorrowfully, focusing again his mind to the lady beside him. "Sakura… I know you hate risks… but _what's the point of living if you don't take risks?_"

_  
_"Love is like a sport—may it be in basketball or soccer… you'll give everything without knowing what you'll get in return… but why do you think people still love to play, even though they knew that they have the possibility to loose in the end?" placing his right hand to Sakura's soft cheek, "It's because they still believe that they'll get what they really want… the feeling of self-fulfillment." He stopped; _you should better thank me later, Li._ he kidded mentally, though his heart is slowly being crushed.

_  
_He then creased his forehead as he placed back his hand on the steel surface, "So what if he didn't return the love…? At least be happy that the feeling grew in yours… _isn't that enough reason to tell him what you feel?_ Sakura… it's better to tell him and be rejected than to not do it and think of _what ifs_ for the rest of your life."

_  
_She beamed.

_  
Kirei…_ (Beautiful) Kuno thought, lovingly gazing at the ethereal beauty before him. People who saw Sakura always tell that her smile brightens up every room. There's no dark place when the young Japanese lady beams. And again, as dark clouds slowly appear in the sky, she proved that her smile could illumine any place, making it brighter by the glowing of lamp posts that's surrounding them. _If I didn't know who you are, I might have mistaken you for an angel sent to redeem lonely people like me… _

_  
_"You know…I was wondering why I became friends with you in the first place… now I know why…" she murmured, still not removing her smiling feature, "It's because, you're always there when I need help…"

_  
_"Don't say that… I didn't help you… I-I r-ruined your life."

_  
_"Of course not…" swaying her head from right to left, "I totally understand what you did. It's one way of showing me how much you really care for me… and I thank you for that… to tell you the truth, I think I also owe something to your half-brother"

_  
_"Huh?"

_  
_"You see…_ I thought I love him, but he has to break my heart for me to know what true love really is..._" as images of the Li-heir popped out into her head, making her angelic smile more heavenly than before. She then remembered the times wherein she hammered herself mentally for even picturing the handsome face of the young man. But now… she's just glad that she did. Then, "Oh! So, what are you doing this summer break?" changing the topic before the place starts to be somewhat melancholy.

_  
_"Me? Hmm… I'm going overseas… and maybe I'm not going back in here…"

_  
_"Nani?"

_  
_"As if you didn't know me, Sakura…." He smirked as he pinched her cute nose, making the baffled lady creased her brows and shaped her mouth in letter 'O'. "Ever since, you know that I want to tour the world… besides, I'm twenty and the court gave me the inheritance that my mother left for me…" crossing his arms and placing his right index finger in his cheek, as if scratching invisible dirt. "If you stay like that for couple more minutes, I might place you in my aquarium. _Gees_, Sakura! You look like a flower horn in an auction!"

_  
_"Hmp! At least I know that I'll be pricey if someone bought me."

_  
_"Hahaha! You still never fail to amuse me, you know…" causing Sakura to pout cutely. "What about you? What will you do this break?"

_  
_"Well, nothing important… unless—"

_  
_"Unless you do what your heart wants you to do…" he suggested, taking Sakura's hands into his. "Tell him, Sakura… before it's too late…"

_  
_"Tha—" as a cute Barney ring tone interrupted their conversation. "Sorry. Just a sec, ok?" Grabbing her silver cell phone and pressing the _call _button in it. "Hello…? Oh, it's you… **_I'm fine!_**" waving her hand in irritation, bringing about a snort from the black-haired guy. "So why did you call? Uh-huh… uh… You sick dum-ass! **_Why?_** You're asking me why…? **_Nani?_** _Heck!_ As if I want to welcome you…" she paused. Then, "Okay, okay, I'll go home—**_No!_** I can go home by myself! Okay, okay! Bye!" she yelled, immediately shutting the phone off. "What's so funny?" as her eyes formed into slits hoping that her gaze would penetrate the young man's skull.

_  
_"Do I really have to answer that?" he asked, laughing once more at his angry friend. "That guy, he's really good in fulfilling promises."

_  
_"What?"

_  
_"Ah, nothing!" flailing his hands protectively. "I think I should also go… I'm running late for my flight…"

_  
_"You mean you're going now… as in this day and time? B-But, we just patched things up!"

_  
_He nodded, "Time is gold, ne? And that's the beauty of it… we will part ways with no resentments in our hearts."

_  
_"Ahh… so, if I haven't called you to meet me in here, you wouldn't even tell me the truth, eh?"

_  
_He sighed as he slowly stood up in his seat. "Well… you got me in ther—"

_  
_"**_—What? _**Don't be ridiculous! Besides, where will you stay? What will you do when you get to your destination? Why go there in the first place?" standing up also as she hastily fixed their trash, then putting it in the nearest bin.

_  
_"Because I want to." He shouted back as heads, from other people, turned to them. "So, support me, ok?"

_  
_"Well… I don't really know…" she whispered back, not knowing if the Japanese man heard her or not. _So many thoughts… so many emotions… so many things that just happened… I feel like I will burst anytime…. Why…? Why did it have to end this way…?_ She forlornly thought while unhurriedly marching back to the captain of the basketball team. She then looked at the smiling lad that's waiting for her.

_  
_Earlier, she just decided that she'll never part with the young man. That she'll do everything in her power as to not let her _best friend_ go in his planned trip. That she'll forever see that smiling face of his—supporting her, helping her and even defending her from Syaoran's sarcastic remarks.

_  
Hell! _She had just imagined the three of them laughing and screaming their brains out from each other. And that he'll be giving her a _'go-for-it'_ look whenever she failed to tell the man she loves about her true feelings. That it'll be just like the old times… _I don't understand… why are you leaving me again…?_

_  
_"Aww… don't look at me like we wouldn't see each other again."

_  
_"But we both know that it'll be like that…" she muttered, languidly seizing the hem of Kuno's shirt while resting her head on his chest. _I feel like my knees will give up… I couldn't even afford to lift a finger._ "And I will be very worried."

_  
Don't do this to me, Sakura…_ he silently pleaded. He couldn't walk away from her if she starts to cry now, right? "Support me, ok?"

_  
_Seeing that she'll never convinced him, she just nodded to let him know that she will do what he requested of her.

_  
_"That's my girl." He stated, triggering a soft chuckle from the solemn lady.

_  
_"Okay, daddy!" she yelled, organizing herself and brushing some imaginary dusts in her Capri pants. "I decided that I'll just accompany you to the airport. And maybe, surprise Syaoran for a change."

_  
_"Oh, no you don't." waving his index finger "Don't worry about it, besides, I don't want a monster howling while I'm boarding." He smirked.

_  
_"Stupid!" she exclaimed, hugging for the last time the guy she knew she would always remember and forever thank for. "I will miss you…"

"Same here…"

_  
_As silence engulfed them…

****

_  
_Once more. ****

XOXOXOXOX

__

_  
_Tick…

_  
__Now where is she…?_

_  
**Tock…**_

_  
God! When will she come home?_

_  
**Tick…**_

_  
I should have gone to that place._

_  
**Tock…**_

_  
Maybe, they just decided to eat dinner outside._

_  
**Tick…**_

_  
But she said she'll come home right away, right?_

_  
**Tock…**_

_  
_"**_Arrgh!_ You're driving me nuts, Sakura!**" Syaoran yelled furiously, roughly combing his fingers to his unruly chestnut hair while pacing back and forth in the living room. Every now and then, he would look at the door, hoping that he'll see a bubbly Kinomoto Sakura in it.

_  
**BLAG! **_

_  
_"Glad you still remember to come home. _Heh!_ I was even surprised that you knew how to get here." He said sarcastically yet deep concern could be seen in his amber eyes. "Hey? Are you okay?" he asked afterwards, as the young lady stood still near the door, her back facing him while absentmindedly clutching the gold knob. "_Sakura?_"

_  
_"_A-Oh!_" Snapping out of her thoughts as soon as she heard the soft call of her name from the guy she loves. "Hi… Syaoran…" She half-whispered—still staring at the cold knob in her hand—not knowing what to say next. She then stepped back at the white door and turned her body towards the speaker.

_  
Okay, Syaoran. One step forward and two steps back…_ "Have you just seen your face in the mirror? _God_,you look like a mouse that had been squashed by an elephant!"

_  
_"First, I'm a fish. Next I'm a mouse. What's for later… mosquito?"

_  
_"Haha! Nice one, eh? Is that a new joke from Matsumoto?" As Sakura shook her head in knock-back while the Li-heir sauntered his way to the downcast lady. "Hey… did your conversation go well?"

_  
_She nodded.

_  
_"So… are you okay?"

_  
_She bowed for the second time. Then, "Oh, I'm sorry." Giving a peck on the young wolf's cheek, making Syaoran looked like a tomato monster.

_  
_"What's that? I'm not going back to Japan." Remembering the day when the young lady gave her kiss on his cheeks to be given to her father and brother.

_  
**Just give them that and I'll be at ease about their condition. **_

_  
_He remembered Sakura saying that. _And I still couldn't believe that I did that… I almost throw up when I did that to her brother…_ picturing the surprised look of Fujitaka and a disgusting one from Touya. _The things you do for love…_

_  
_"As if you really did _that_ to them..." she said dryly while directly looking at the young man's broad chest, preventing her cheeks to flare up like the first time she kissed him. "And that's neither for my father nor for Touya..."

_  
_"Eh…?"

_  
_"I didn't have enough money to buy you a welcoming gift. So…" bowing her head and connecting her index fingers as if she could gain confidence in that manner. "I hope my kiss will compensate for it."

_  
_"Oh, is that so…" _man, Sakura is sure dense in some things…_ grinning down at the uneasy lady before him, _I was just teasing her back then… _"It's so cheap! You couldn't even afford to buy one."

_  
_She snorted, "_Puh-lease_, don't flatter yourself too much, okay?" then, "_Enough of this…_" walking passed the laughing guy while pressing her fingers in her throbbing forehead, "I'm so sad to have any energy left to fight you—_I'm okay…_" she immediately added, feeling his worried eyes on her back.

_  
_"Don't you want to eat first? I cooked some pasta…" following the auburn-haired lady towards her room.

_  
_"No, thanks… I'm still not hungry…"

_  
_"Sakura…" he anxiously whispered as Sakura turned around to look at him straight in the eye. "I'm in my room okay…?" Gazing intently at the emerald pools, while searching for some glint of happiness in it.

_  
_"Arigatou…" she faintly replied, closing the door between them. Heaving a breath, she weakly paced towards her bed—not before bumping something—which caused her to stop but not to look at the reason.

_  
_Upon the fall of her body in her bed, memories of gray-eyed lad flooded her thoughts. She then closed her eyes after feeling the stinging sensation in her nose.

_  
_"_Late last night, I was going through some old things…When I saw a picture of you, my best friend..._" She sings softly, puffing deeply to prevent the flow of tears that's building in her eyes.

_  
_"_It reminded me of days when you were mine… You had a way that always left me here… with a smile. I want those sweet days back again…c-cause baby._" choking at her words while feeling a big lump in her throat.

___****_

It's a sunny day but you're not around

_**That all rain might as well be pouring down**_

_**It's such a shame, cause my heart's on the ground**_

_**Just wanna be cool with you a-gain…**_

_  
_She sighed. She never dreamed up that she'll be singing this song again. It was her first song that she wrote right after the incident. Back then, she was waiting for the gray-eyed lad to come over to her and explain everything. But after knowing that the guy had run away from Japan, she decided right then and there that she'll not think of him anymore.

___****_

Sometimes I sit by the fire and reminisce,

_**About the time that we spent in front of it...**_

_**And that old flame will ne-ver be the same…**_

_**Until you came back here and re-kindle it.**_

_**I just wanna share my heart with you again, cause baby…**_

_**It's a sunny day but you're not around**_

_**That all rain might as well be pouring down**_

_**It's such a shame, cause my heart's on the ground**_

_**Just wanna be cool with you a-gain…**_

_  
_"**_Just wanna be cool with you a-gain…_**" softly whispering the last lines. _Yet again... I'm singing this song right after you left…_ she dejectedly murmured glancing back at the teddy bears that were patiently looking at her with loving eyes.

_  
_"What do you think, Alfonzo?" grabbing the red bear that's nearest to her. "What do I do now…?" she faintly whispered, staring straight at the bear's beady eyes. Her gaze then slowly shifted at the slightly opened green paper on the bear's chest and starts to read what the paper could offer her in that small opening..

****

_  
_All I want to say is that when you're tired, lonely and depressed from the things that come your way… don't forget to smile and remember that someone watches over you. Like Alfonzo… and me and all the other bears that you have... We're not going anywhere… don't ever forget that, ok?

_  
_She smiled. _Just what I needed…_ she thought, picking up the paper and then folding it again in Alfonzo's chest. It was the letter that Syaoran gave to her together with the red bear. And sure enough, it made her heart a bit lighter but, still… _I don't know what to feel or even do at the moment…_ as she stood up and walked to the French glass doors that led her to the balcony.

_  
_Being in the 18th floor of a building is really beneficial, especially if you want to calm your nerves by looking at the view and making you feel like you're on top of the world. The scenery is just plain charming. Everything below her is glowing gaily as leaves continue to dance with the wind. And beyond the horizon, she could see the glimmering sea and the harbor, urging her to go there and feel the salty air of the place.

_  
_"Remember the time we first met…?" she asked no one while looking up in the stars that were now twinkling brightly in the black curtain. "The stars back then weren't out because it was raining really hard… I was about to meet Tomoyo on the place you were sitting… at the _Doughnut Shop_…" imagining a 17-year-old Matsumoto savoring the white puffs of mist from the blue cup. "You were sitting contentedly while enjoying the warm steam of hot chocolate on your face…"

_  
_**---------------Flashback---------------**

_  
Geez!_ _Tomoyo sure set a perfect time to watch movies._ Sakura said, handing out her bill at the cashier and then lifting the tray of chocolate donut and hot cocoa. She then looked at the rainy scene outside. _I think I should've watch the news a bit longer…_ sighing dejectedly after not seeing a bobbing raven-hair inside the store. _Ever since she and Eriol got together, she became late in our meetings… heck! Who knows what they're doing in their free time…_ walking slowly to the crowded room. She then stopped at the place Tomoyo and her used to hang-out, but sadly enough, someone is currently sitting in it.

_  
There goes my favorite spot._ She thought, scanning the room for any vacant seat. Unluckily she found none. Looking back at the black-haired guy on corner of the store, she furrowed her brows and walked towards him, remembering something.

_  
_"Umm…Hi! Aren't you the new transfer student in our class? Let's see…. Matsumoto, right?" She happily asked, giving out her big smile. The guy nodded as he also looked back at her.

_  
_Placing down the tray on the table, she gave out her hand for a handshake, which the young man complied. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura…um…may I sit with you?" nervously beaming at the serious guy. "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude… but I my friend and I have this agreement that we would meet in here. But I think she'll be late…" frowning at the thought of the amethyst-eyed lady. "And since you're the only one that's familiar to my eyes, I decided to asked and sit with you… so… _may I? _Ahehehe…"

_  
_"I don't mind…" the guy said as gray eyes looked down again at his food. "Besides, I think the food is more delicious when with company."

_  
_"You're right!" sitting adjacent to the young man. She then started to pick up her donut, but not before gazing at her companion. She saw some hesitant movements, causing her to look at his hand with a donut in it and a hot chocolate beside it.

_  
_She smiled. "You don't have to be shy… _besides,_" getting hold of her donut and instantly dipped it in her hot beverage. "I'm also doing it." As she received a deep chuckle from her new friend.

_  
_**---------------End of Flashback---------------**

_  
_Shaking her head, "You should have seen your face back then. I think you were holding your breath after seeing me do that trick… but I guess I don't regret it… for I made you smile." tucking some hairs behind her ears, "From then on, I think we never leave each other's side…"

_  
_"We were so close that when I told you about Takao, a frown had formed on your face and even mimic the expression of my brother, Touya…" laughing out a bit while recalling some events with Kuno, "I thought you were just protective back then that's why every time we talked; you keep on telling me to be careful with Takao…"

_  
**Yes, I stopped…**_

_  
**I realized that I couldn't do it anymore…**_

_  
**To see you hurt… is too much. **_

_  
**Sakura, I love you**_

_  
_"But then again… I don't know you at all…" gripping the cold bars beneath her hands.

_  
**Haven't you even thought of why I hide these things from you…?**_

_  
**It's because I don't want to see you hurt. **_

_  
_"You were always secretive… but I think it's also my fault." Sighing deeply, bringing down her head in shame, "…I always think of myself and not bother to even know about your past… I detested you for no reason at all… and still in the end…"

_  
**Sakura… I know you hate risks… but what's the point of living if you don't take risks? **_

_  
**So what if he didn't return the love…? At least be happy that the feeling grew in yours… **_

_  
**It's better to tell him and be rejected than not to do it and think of what ifs for the rest of your life. **_

_  
_"You still find time solving my problems that doesn't even concern you…" she said, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from letting out a soft cry. She was trembling, and she knew it. But it's more of her inner feelings than that of the breeze of summer night. Mixed emotions were the ones that's soaring her heart right now. _I should be happy, right?_ She queried into nothingness.

_  
_Staring up on the crescent moon, "I should be happy after knowing the truth, right?" gentlymumbling and then waiting for some answers from the shiny celestial object in the sky. "But… why do I feel so _lonely…?_ So _sad…?_"

_  
_"All this time, I believed that I lost my guy best friend… t-that I couldn't erase the past… t-that I wouldn't even laugh with him again… I'm hurting… _ta-su-ke-te…_" (Help) she pleaded to the moon above.

_  
_Feeling that she couldn't take it anymore, she hurriedly walked back in her room and then opened the wooden door, only to find…

_  
_"_Syaoran…_" she breathed out.

_  
_Emerald met Amber.

_  
_If earlier event was confusing, facing the man you secretly love is worst—especially when he's wearing that very warm look in his eyes, leaving her mouth almost dry. She tried once again to speak, to tell him what's bothering her. But all that left her trembling lips were just plain puffs of air.

_  
I don't know what's happening… I feel too weak to utter anything… too shocked to even tell him everything._ She desperately thought while looking straight at the ocher orbs. Her mind is scattered and everything was blank. Her conversation with Kuno earlier was now taking effects in her mind. Bringing her to the reality of the situation… _that she was free…_ Free from the ghost that was hunting her in the beginning.

_  
What will I do…?_ She mentally asked the silent guy in front of her. _What will I do? Syaoran, onegai… help me… _she pleaded not knowing what to act next.

_  
_And then…

_  
_**He nodded.**

_  
_As strong arms crushed her lithe form and tears slowly gushed over her pallid cheeks.

__

_  
_TBC…  
**------------------------------  
_Yahoooooooo!_ Yes! **Another chappy! Hope you liked it! Actually, I don't know what to think of it. When I reread it, I noticed that I only have four scenes, so I think this is the shortest chappy for me. (see what writer's block can do to you?) and actually, I feel a little weird about this chapter. To tell you the truth I feel that this chapter sucks. (oops, don't even think about putting salt on wound.) –((sniff))- -((sniff))- I don't know, but I really don't feel as if I put my best into this. :( oh, well. I hope my accounts were wrong coz I somehow like this chapter even though I have a weird feeling about it.

I titled this chapter "No Room For Words" since, for me, everything really has no room for words; the revelations of Matsumoto to Sakura and everything. But what I want to emphasize to this one is how Syaoran hugged Sakura in the end leaving the story with a speechless scene. I want to highlight, how Syaoran knew Sakura too well, that sometimes, silence could be the best medicine he could give to her coz he understands her well enough to not even utter a thing. Do you get my point?

Oh, well… so I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Oh, and I cannot promise to you that I would be updating sooner since I really have many things to do. And also I'm a graduating student for the next school year so there'll be many things to be done. But don't worry! I promise that I'm going to finish this chapter. I think I only have two or three chapters more before the story ends.

I'm posting for **Disclaimer** to the song **_Cool With You_** but I don't know who sang it. Hehehe. I have a very lousy memory. : p

Oh and about the survey, here's the result:

Most of my readers were females and only 4 of them were males—one 17-19y/o and three 20 and above. For females, less than 10 y/o 1; 11-16 55; 17-19 14; greater than 20 3.

So, mooning about this over means I have to tell you my age, okay, I turned 19 last 26th of April. So I think I'm in C. and I'm in college.

So that's it! I hope you review! Again, sorry for grammatical and typographic errors. **_Destructive criticisms_** are welcome but be gentle with it, oki? **No flames** please:)

Well, that's all!

Again, if you have some questions… or you want me to personally update you of my works then feel free to ask me, ok? Just write your e-mail add on the review and I'll gladly do it for you…:)

**Oh well, review please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


End file.
